


The Cookie Monster

by ll72



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Buffy under control of villains, Cheerleaders, Cookies, Double Anal Penetration, Evil conquers, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Hardcore Sex, Incest, Mind Control, Mother-daughter sex, Older man and teenager, Oral Sex, Orgy, Seriously depraved, Seriously don't read this unless you like reading of the above, Sex, Sharing with Mom, Still warning you, You Have Been Warned, lescest, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 111,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Under the control of Ted's cookies Buffy is pimped out to Principal Snyder





	1. Chapter 1

"Would you like a cookie, Buffy?" Ted pushed the open jar across the table towards the blonde teen.

Would she like a cookie? That was like asking Yogi Bear whether he wanted a picnic basket. The Slayer tried to appear coy and reluctant, not wanting to appear greedy to the man who looked like he was well on the way to becoming her new stepfather. He smiled and pushed the jar closer to her. That was all the encouragement Buffy needed to reach in and grab out not a cookie, but several, wolfing them down like she hadn't eaten for a week.

"Buffy, dinner will be ready soon," her Mom said reprovingly, even though it was Ted who had put the cookie of temptation in Buffy's way.

"Yes Mom," Buffy agreed, without managing to concede she had done anything wrong. Her Mom's dinners had certainly improved from their previous throw everything in a pan recipe since she had agreed with Ted to give up the gallery and become a full-time homemaker. But compared to the cookies Ted baked it was sawdust versus culinary perfection. Her Mom continued to look at her as if she was expecting more; faced with that expression Buffy decided to add, "I'm sorry," though she wasn't at all.

Ted gave her a secret wink, showing he was on her side, and pushed his chair back from the table, patting his knee. His girlfriend approached, tittering like a schoolgirl, not a Mom the wrong side of forty. As she got nearer Ted grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, sitting her on his lap, one hand on her thigh, the other moving up her waist. Underneath the pinafore Buffy could see her Mom was only wearing a small skirt and a vest that hardly covered her braless tits, Joyce's dressing had got more daring since she'd been seeing Ted; Buffy approved, Ted did too. He was pulling Joyce's head round, kissing her deep as Buffy watched. That was something else that had changed since Ted had come into her Mom's life, the older blonde's sex life had moved up the scale from freezing to burning. Not only did Buffy often find them making out, she had several times had to quickly retreat from a room she had just entered on finding her Mom on her knees with Ted in her mouth. And from the cries that were coming from her Mom's room when the teen returned from patrol that wasn't the only hole he was sticking his dick hard into.

If her Mom had slipped from Ted's lap and onto her knees Buffy would have made a tactful exit, but as she didn't the blonde teen waited for them to finish kissing. If she left every time they made-out she'd be moving round the house like a pinball trying to escape. After a few moments Ted broke from her Mom, though her kept his hand on Joyce's thigh stroking it as she looked adoringly at him.

"You know Dick Snyder?" Ted asked Buffy.

The only Snyder Buffy knew was her High School Principal and she didn't know his first name, though she had a feeling it began with an R. "I know Principal Snyder, he's an evil little troll."

"He's not little where it counts," Ted grinned squeezing Joyce's leg so she tittered, "Have a cookie." Buffy quickly complied, munching the delectable and delicious delight. Ted pulled the jar back towards himself, to Buffy's disappointment, as he turned to his lover, "You should have one as well."

Joyce was so eager she almost snatched the cookie, before jamming it in her mouth and eating it with same evident eagerness as her daughter had just displayed. Ted waited a moment for the two Summers to finish and wipe the crumbs from their mouths, licking their lips and sucking their fingers to get all of the flavour from it.

"He's a buddy of mine. I was talking to him earlier about my hot girlfriend," he squeezed Joyce's thigh again, "and her equally hot daughter." He looked directly at Buffy and the teen blushed. Her face got even redder as Ted continued, "It seems you have an admirer."

"He never seems to show it, he's always picking on me," Buffy grumbled.

Her Mom gave her a look that suggested this counted as contradicting Ted, something she shouldn't do. But the man himself didn't seem to mind. "He can't show favouritism, you know that, especially to a little hotpot like you; rumours would spread, lies told, careers wrecked."

"I guess," said Buffy and eyed the cookie jar.

Ted saw where her gaze was resting smiled and upped the jar slightly, tempting her with the goodies within, but keeping it just out of reach. "Anyway as he's single, I thought we might invite him over to dinner and he could be Buffy's first."

"Um..." Buffy certainly wasn't in agreement with that but wasn't sure how to say it without looking like she was arguing with Ted. 

"He'd be much better for you than that Angel you seem to like hanging around with," Ted said and looked at Joyce.

Her Mom immediately gave support, "I always thought Angel was too old for you, what age is he? Twenty five, twenty six?"

"Um..." Buffy said again, desperately thinking of an excuse. Luckily Ted gave her time to think by moving the upturned cookie jar nearer and shaking it in invitation. The teen quickly reached in to grab a cookie and stuff it in her mouth. It was just as delicious as the others were and even as she chewed she began to wonder if Ted's idea wasn't a good one. Okay Snyder might not be handsome like Angel, far from it, but be wasn't undead and even if her Mom's logic was seriously skewed on age she was right that Angel was way, way older and that Snyder actually was nearer her own age. But what clinched it, what made her nod and agree was that it would make Ted happy and she liked making her soon to be stepfather happy.

*

Buffy wasn't sure how quickly Ted contacted Snyder; the next day as he told her off for being five seconds late for class he seemed to leer over her, but it might have been her imagination or something he always did and she'd just mentally blocked before. However, it was soon arranged he'd come over for dinner and fucking tomorrow. That night Joyce came into Buffy's room and presenting her daughter with a butt-plug and a dildo. They were to help prepare her virgin holes, Ted wanted everything to go well for his friend. Buffy didn't mention she'd already used a toy on her pussy, but took them gracefully - she too wanted to please Ted.

The day itself seemed to drag, Buffy wandering around listlessly unable to concentrate. She wasn't looking forward to this at all, and half regretted agreeing to entertain the Principal. Luckily Ted was more than generous with his cookies, baking up a new batch of ultra-low fat (but equally tasty) which he let Buffy sample. They were delicious and just a nibble made the teen forget her worries.

She snuck a few more whilst Ted and her Mom were out shopping and by the time they arrived home in the late afternoon she actually felt quiet relaxed. "I'm going to have a shower," she announced as her Mom said she was going to start on dinner.

"We've got you something to wear tonight, I'll leave it in your room," said Ted as Buffy took another cookie from the jar and headed up the stairs.

The water cleansed her and further relaxed her, leaving her feeling fresh and energised. Wrapping the towel round herself, she padded back to her room. Ted was as good as his word, a bag lying on her bed when she entered. She opened it and pulled out what they'd bought her, a tiny skirt which barely reached the top of her thighs and a tight top which covered her tits and nothing else. It was the kind of things her Mom wore now and which Ted liked, so Buffy reasoned that he'd have thought Snyder would like the same. As she got into them she suspected Ted might be right. She'd have been sent home to change if the Principal had seen her the school corridors like this, but somehow she felt he wouldn't mind when he saw her now she looked hot and slutty, a teen dream lusting for dick.

She wondered whether to wear panties or not, her Mom didn't when she around the house, explaining Ted liked quick and easy access. Still, this was a first date with Snyder and whilst she was expecting to be dicked hard and long she wasn't sure whether it made her seem a little too forward. She was just considering when the door opened and Ted walked in. He gave an appreciative smile, "The clothes fit you well."

Buffy nodded, "Should I wear panties?"

"I wouldn't bother, you'll only be taking them off," Ted grinned, the friendly smile lighting up his face and making Buffy so proud that he approved of her. "Bend over and pull your skirt up, let me have a look."

Buffy did so, letting Ted's eyes run over her naked tush and her tight little pussy. "Sny's going to enjoy those holes," Ted grinned, before shouting down, "Joyce come up here and take a photo of Buffy." He turned back to her, "This will make a picture for the album, your last afternoon of virginity."

"I'm here," her Mom announced standing in the doorway with the camera.

"Bend over further Buffy and spread that pussy wide, let your Mom take a shot of that still virgin pink," Ted said. Buffy did as she was told, eager to please him. She reached up and eased apart her lips, showing her hole to Ted and her Mom, who snapped away. "Now reach for your ass and show us the other hole," Ted instructed, "these will make great shots." Buffy hands found her cheeks, gripping them she pulled, exposing her rosebud to the camera. She could hear the click as her Mom snapped a couple of shots.

"Why don't you join her Ted, I'll take one of you both together," Joyce suggested.

"I could sit on your knee," added Buffy, feeling a real father-daughter vibe, he wasn't her real Dad, he was better.

"Shoot, okay," said Ted and sat on the bed. Buffy quickly joined him, lifting up and spreading her legs for the camera, her short skirt falling back to reveal a pussy freshly showered and shaved. Ted's hands reached for the inside of her thighs and he spread her supple legs even wider, smiling at the camera as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"That's one for the bedside cabinet," Joyce smiled and lowered the camera.

Ted gently pushed Buffy off his knee, standing up. "Let me take a picture of my two favourite girls."

Buffy blushed and nodded excitedly, she'd known her Mom was his favourite girl, but never believed she'd made second place; it felt good. Her Mom was also nodding, moving to stand beside Buffy, like her daughter wearing a very tight and small top and a tiny mini-skirt. "What about we pull our boobs out over our tops?" she asked and Ted nodded.

Standing close to her Buffy followed her Mom in yanking down her top. Her tits weren't as big as her Mom's but they were firm as she put her hands under and lifted them. Ted grinned and snapped. He continued taking shots as Joyce, guided her daughter back to the bed and onto it, pulling back the Slayer's skirt and lifting her legs apart, before she placed her head between them, posing for one more shot. "I think this one will go in the landing," Joyce said, and Buffy knew where she meant, a collage of family shots of Buffy and her Mom from baby onwards.

"That's great," said Ted. He looked at his watch, "You should finish dinner, Joyce, Sny will be here soon."

"Can I have a cookie?" asked Buffy, "Pleeease..."

Ted smiled, "Just the one." 

Buffy almost raced to the jar, munching on the cookie as she went to sit on the couch and watch some TV whilst waiting for their visitor to arrive. The early evening seemed to drag, not now because she was dreading it, but because she was looking forward to making Ted proud by showing how much she could entertain Principal Snyder.

She didn't have long to wait before the doorbell rang. She looked expectantly at Ted, who lowered the newspaper he was reading and gave the teen an encouraging smile, "Why don't you let your date in?"

Her date, Principal Snyder, it seemed so strange, something that she'd have laughed our loud a couple of days ago, but if Ted thought it was a good idea so did Buffy. She got up scampering to the door, calling out to her Mom (probably unnecessarily) "He's here."

She opened the door to Snyder. He was dressed in what was probably his version of civilian attire - slacks and a shirt. He leered as she opened the door, his eyes slowly sliding up and down her body. Buffy posed playfully, leaning against the door and letting his eyes wander over her butt as she stuck it out and wiggled. "You scrub up nicely Summers," he said and, as no one ever got an invite to enter in Sunnydale, pushed his way in.

"You're looking good yourself, Principal Snyder," she purred, even if he didn't, and she pushed her body gently against him, rubbing at him through the clothes as she reached out and shut the door behind him.

"Why don't you go and get me and Dick a couple of beers?" Ted said.

"Okay," Buffy giggled, sliding her body against Snyder's one last time. He smiled lecherously, his eyes continuing to concentrate on her behind as she walked towards the kitchen, deliberately wiggling it at him. 

She quickly poured a couple of beers into glasses as her Mom smiled at her and said, "It's so good of Ted to arrange this isn't it. Not many men would set up their girlfriend's daughter with a date."

"I am lucky," agreed Buffy, "He's great. I'll make him proud."

Her Mom nodded in agreement, "Ted said he was sure Snyder would want some butthole, so make sure you give it him."

"I will," confirmed Buffy, making a mental note to ensure she did just that.

"Tell Ted dinner will be ready in ten minutes," Joyce added as Buffy took the beers through to the main room.

She handed it first to Ted, telling him the meal timings, as she did. Then to Snyder, wiggling herself as she bent to give it him and biting her lip gently as she gave a coy look and then whipped and turned, wiggling her ass as she walked away over to the fireplace. She pretend to rearrange some ornaments on the top, making sure she stretched herself so that her skirt swayed over her tight ass as she did, before turning back. Her little show seemed to have had an effect on Snyder, a trickle of sweat was visible on his brow and he'd drained half of the cold beer in under twenty seconds. There was also a visible lump under his pants, and whilst Buffy couldn't claim to be an expert on dick sizes, the bulge suggested that despite being a little man he was big.

"Shall I join you on the couch and you can tell me about yourself, I know so little," Buffy purred, sashaying slowly over, her hips swinging. Snyder nodded and drained the rest of his drink.

He began to tell her about himself, where he was born, where he'd gone to college, his uncaring Mom, his distant Dad. Buffy half listened, just so that she could add encouraging, "Go on" and "That's terrible" at appropriate moments, whilst really concentrating on making sure Snyder was aware she was both available and willing. She pressed up close to him, swinging her legs onto to the sofa and sitting on them as she knelt towards the Principal. One hand twirled a finger through her blonde locks seductively, whilst the other hand moved across his body, down and around his chest, massaging over his thighs and finally slipping over the massive mound, feeling it stir as her palm lightly glid over it.

"Dinner," her Mom called. 

Buffy slowly unwrapped herself, standing up and shaking her ass as she slipped her hand into Snyder's "The table's this way," she purred in a sultry tone, as if they were going to fuck on it right there and then. He followed her uncomplainingly and as she looked over her shoulder to give him a sexy smile she saw that Ted, behind them, was beaming approvingly; a rush of pride went through the teen.

Snyder took a seat at the table as Buffy helped her Mom serve the dishes and pour some wine, before she sat opposite him. Ted led the conversation as Buffy kicked off her pumps and slipped her foot up and down Snyder's leg, going higher and higher until she was between his thighs, massaging the lump with her toes. Her knee bumped at the table and both Ted and her Mom, gave her an encouraging smile and raised their glasses to stop the wine sloshing over the top. Snyder's face contorted and he grunted something, evidentially finding it hard to eat. The teen withdrew her foot for a moment and let him shovel something down, before she returned. Her toes crept upwards until she found the target, as hard as iron and as large as an elephant. He gave a lecherous grin, more ready than before and paused in his eating to let her slip and slide round. Buffy grinned naughtily. The teen continued to rub and massage him as they ate.

"That was great," said Snyder pushing forward his empty plate; he was looking at Buffy not Joyce.

"Mmmnn, lots of it as well," giggled Buffy placing her own knife and fork together and slipping her foot up over the bulky package between the Principal's legs.

"Dessert?" Joyce stood up and began to clear the plates.

"Not for me," said Snyder, leering at Buffy.

The blonde teen licked her lips seductively, her tonguing gliding over the wet, red flesh, "I was thinking I might have some dessert, a large one, which would fill my mouth." Her foot slipped over his mound and she lowered herself down her chair and half under the table.

"Joyce, let's give them some space, you can clean up later," Ted grinned standing up and winking at Buffy.

As the door closed behind them Buffy slithered fully under the table and onto her knees. There wasn't much space as she shuffled forward between Snyder's legs. "Oh God Summers," he groaned in anticipation as she undid the zip of his pants and fished in under his Y-fronts to pull out the meat. Her hand gripped round it, even thicker than she imagined it would be and she could feel its throbbing intensity, pulsing with desire, as she pulled it out. The length matched the girth, without a ruler Buffy was guessing but she thought it had to be ten inches - at least.

Her tongue went out and she slid it around the tip of the cock, sliding over the sensitive head. It was the first time she'd ever touched a cock and it felt both naughty, exciting and empowering, like she was becoming a woman at last. She wished Ted could be here to see how she was doing and to take pride in her for pleasuring his friend. Her tongue slipped down, slowly traversing the shaft, twisting round and round, leaving a glistening trail of saliva in its wake. She got down to the balls, her mouth opening so her could gentle suckle at them, swallowing the sack into her mouth. 

"Oh God Summers, fuck," moaned Snyder and she could feel his legs shaking and shuddering next to her, stretching and relaxing all at once.

Letting go off his balls Buffy resumed the licking of his shaft, slowly taking her tongue upwards, slipping it over every vein and bump so that it was wet with her spit. Except when she got to the top she didn't trail back down, instead she opened her mouth and swallowed him. She had heard that guys enjoyed blow jobs and from the stuttering gasp from Snyder that was true. "Oh fuck Summers, suck my cock," he groaned, pushing the table back so that he could see down and she could see up. 

It also gave her more room and Buffy took it. Her head began to bob as she hammered back and forth. The cock was so large she was only taking a fraction in and she gripped the shaft working it into her mouth as she forced herself down. Snyder snorted and shuddered in appreciation, one hand gripping the table as if to stop the chair overbalancing, whilst the other gripped the back of her head pushing her forward.

The extra force helped and Buffy felt more of the thick cock entering her mouth. It was tasteless, or at least with a flavour so weak it was bland. But it still felt so good to have it in her mouth, knowing she was giving pleasure and would be making Ted proud (still, she did kinda wish it could taste as good as the cookies). Snyder seemed to be enjoying it immensely as well, albeit for different reasons, he pushed down on her head, "That's good Summers, suck me like the dirty slut you are, take my cock all the way in."

Buffy wasn't sure if she could swallow the whole monster, Slayer skills only went so far. But she was determined to try. She went with Snyder's push, forcing herself further down the shaft. The dick pressed hard at her cheek and then slipped forward and round, threatening her throat. She could feel the gag reflex switching it, leaving her choking and gasping, flooding her mouth with bile. It spurted between her lips and down the cock. She looked at Snyder, he was thankfully smiling, not seeming to mind that the teen had spewed her saliva all down his cock and balls. "Deeper, I want to be balls deep in your mouth when I cum," he ordered, pushing her head again.

Going with it Buffy went down. She gagged again and again, but managed to still carry on, pushing past the reflex until the cock was filling her mouth. Her eyes watered and streamed so much that all she could see was a blur like a view through a car windscreen when the wipers were broken. She knew her eye shadow and lipstick, so carefully applied, must look a mess. But still she carried on, proud of herself and hoping Ted was as well. Her lips were pressing at the older man's balls and whilst she tried to open her mouth to take them as well her jaw wouldn't move enough.

Not that Snyder seemed to mind; he was humping her now, thrusting his dick in and out, pushing it hard between her lips. "God Summers, I am going to cum soon, I am going to cum in your slutty, dirty mouth and you're going to swallow."

If she'd been able to Buffy would have nodded to show her agreement, but with a cock jamming her throat and Snyder's hand still on the back of her skull, she was pinned. She hoped she gave her enthusiastic agreement with her eyes, but as they were still clouded and watery her rapid blinking might have just been trying to clear them. Luckily, however, Snyder didn't seem to need her to reply. He have a small grunt and exploded within her. For a millisecond Buffy just felt the cum, blasting against the back of her throat and flooding down and then she could taste it as well; salty, bitter, but so good, the apex of her satisfying Ted's buddy. She swallowed as quickly as she could, drinking down the thick liquid ignoring the flavour and just enjoying the knowledge that without her it wouldn't have happened. 

Snyder kept his dick in and his hand pushing her forward for a quarter minute, letting the cock empty itself, before pulling it out. Buffy continued to swallow, aware that so much was in her mouth it was dribbling down her chin. She drank all that was in her and then ran her tongue out to take the rest, rubbing her hand to wipe it away and then licking her hand. Snyder was grinning happily, half-dazed, his large cock hanging down in front of him. 

"How was I?" the blonde asked as she scrambled out from under the table and reached for a cloth to give her face a rub.

"You're such a slut, Summers, you polished that cock like a pro," Snyder said.

Buffy beamed at what seemed a compliment, she hoped he might mention it to Ted so that he could see how well she'd done. "Would you like another beer?" she asked and Snyder nodded as he ticked his massive dong back in.

The teen poured him another drink, passing it to him with a smile as she opened the door into the main room, "Hi, we're finished in here." 

Her Mom and Ted both looked up from the TV, a twinkle in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Ted gave her a supportive wink and thumbs up as her Mom stood and said, "Do you want to help me do the dishes?"

Buffy didn't but Ted nodded, "Good idea. Me and Dick will have a couple of beers in front of the TV whilst you women tidy up."

Joyce and Snyder swapped rooms, Joyce shutting the kitchen door behind them so they would disturb the men with the noise of cleaning up. The older blonde picked up a cloth, "So?" she turned and smiled at your daughter, "Did you give Principal Snyder a blow job?"

"Yes," Buffy smiled and nodded. "It was so big, but I got him all the way in," she added.

"Oh Buffy," her Mom gave her a hug, "That's so good. Ted and I are so proud of you. Ted was just saying that he thinks Snyder may be the man for you, to stop you misbehaving and hanging around with delinquents like Angel or that Giles."

"Do you think?" Buffy wasn't sure herself, but if Ted thought so...

"He does. He was so proud that you took the initiative on going down on Dick Snyder. In fact..." her Mom smiled, "...as a treat he said we could have a couple of freshly baked cookies each..."

"You should have started with that..." Buffy reached for the jar.

"... once we finish tidying the kitchen," her Mom said stopping her from unscrewing it.

The kitchen was soon as clean as it ever was and in record time as the two Summers women munched the cookies, savouring every last crumb, before going to the main room to join the men. Buffy sashayed over to where Snyder was sitting and without asking for permission, cheekily sat on his lap, spreading her legs over his and leaning back against him. The older Principal didn't seem to mind, continuing to talk to Ted about something boring to do with how well (or badly) the US economy was doing and it was all the doing (or fault) of the President. 

However even as he was talking his hands were wandering over the blonde's nubile body, slipping over her naked thighs and waist, moving up to rub and squeeze her titties under the thin top. Buffy giggled and rubbed herself back against him, feeling the hardness of his massive cock pressing at her butt. On the other couch her Mom was also snuggling up to Ted, her body pressing sensually at his. The two men took it as their due, carrying on the conversation and letting the two Summers snuggle and rub against them.

Keeping a hand on her tit Snyder moved the other one to her thigh. He slipped it upwards and under her skirt; and then, for the very first time, Buffy was touched by a man. His finger slid over her shaven slit, tracing a pattern round it, gently stroking the lips. Buffy giggled and laid her head back on her shoulder, not interrupting the conversation, but showing that she was happy with the attention. Snyder began to say something about the inflation rate, though Buffy was unsure whether it was too high or too low, as his finger pressed into her pussy. She gave a little stifled gasp, followed by a giggle, shaking herself and sliding slightly to get into a better position. Snyder continued to finger her in and out, as her Mom sat, nibbling at Ted's ear, just a few feet away.

Snyder began to explore, his finger moving around her pussy quicker and quicker. Buffy stifled a gasp, but still shuddered in pleasure as he thrust at her increasingly damp hole. Snyder squeezed harder at her titty, gripping it strongly, holding her. Her pussy was soon sodden, she could feel the warm wetness spreading from her hole and over her lips and mons. Snyder pressed harder, his elbow juddering so fast it was impossible to ignore what he was doing. Buffy squeaked and gasped, "Oooohh, ooohhh, ohhhh."

Joyce smiled and Snyder pulled the finger out, wiping it on her skirt.

"You might want to show Dick your bedroom," grinned Ted.

"Sure thing," giggled Buffy, sliding off Snyder's knee. She turned back to him and offered him her hand, "Would you like to see my bedroom?"

"Oh, yes," Snyder grinned lecherously.

"We'll see you tomorrow Sny," Ted grinned. 

Joyce giggled, "Have fun Buffy. Show Dick a good time."

Taking hold off Snyder's hand Buffy led him to her room; it wasn't the first time she'd had a guy in there, but it was the first time with her Mom's knowledge. She shut the door and quickly gave him a tour of the room, "That's my desk, very important for studying. My bookshelf, lots of very important books and Mr Gordo. My dresser, where I make myself look beautiful. My wardrobe, where I hang my clothes. Oh and my bed..." She pointed to the last item and gave a small seductive titter. "I can do lots of things there..."

She took a step towards Snyder, reaching up and pulling her top off as she did. She felt she should feel a little shy at letting a man see her pert, but firm, tits, but she didn't, just thinking how proud Ted was off her. She came forward, looking at Snyder and seeing the lecherous look on his face as he stared at the two beautiful boobs bouncing as they approached. Buffy took them in her hands and pushed them up and together, "What do you think?"

"That even for a teenage reprobate you're a dirty whore," he grinned and licked his lips.

"I am," smiled Buffy sexily getting closer and reaching down to undo his shirt. "I'm a terrible delinquent, a bad, bad girl who needs to be tamed." She slid the shirt off, slightly surprised to find he had a vest beneath it. "There's not many who could manage me." She pulled the vest up and over him. "Only someone who knows what a I need and want.... a real man." She reached down and slid her hand over his mound, he was as hard as iron again. "Are you that man, Principal Snyder?" 

"You know I am Summers," he snarled lustfully, reaching for and dragging down her skirt as he spoke. 

The teen stood in front of him, the skirt round her ankles, her twat and tits bare and exposed. She could feel the excitement in her pussy, knew it was replicated in his dick. Both of them together were reaching for his pants, undoing the buttons, zip and belt in a frenzied partnership. He kicked off his shoes and he yanked down the pants and the underwear underneath, stepping out of them and standing as naked as the blonde Slayer, his cock hard and large, pointing at her.

They came together, Snyder body pressing at hers, his hands gripping her cheeks as she grabbed round his back. He staggered forward, pushing, guiding her back to the bed, until she was on it and he on her. She could feel his mountain of cock pressing at her, her pussy seeping with the thought it would soon be in her. He reached for her wrists, pinning them to the bed as his mouth went for her tits, licking and sucking them, taking the nipples in his mouth and nibbling and stretching them out. "OOoohh," Buffy moaned in pleasure, "Oooooohhh, yes, Principal Snyder, play with my titties."

He slurped one and then the other, sucking the pert tit into his mouth as far as he could and letting his tongue play with her erect and sensitive teat, leaving her shuddering in pleasure. Even as he was nibbling a nipple, one of his hands was coming down to her pussy. For a moment he contented himself with stroking its outside, before slipping a couple of fingers in and easing it open. Buffy knew she was about to lose her virginity and she was happy it was someone who Ted had set her up with and evidentially approved off, better than loosing it to Angel, who Ted didn't think much off.

And then he was in and Buffy wasn't a virgin anymore. It was only a couple of inches at first, pushing past her lips and into the hole. The teen still moaned, though at least some of that pleasure was due to the tongue still slipping round her nipples. Snyder began to push, moving himself so that he was fully on top of her and penetrating down. Her tight pussy gripped round the large dick, slowing it down. Snyder thrust harder, placing his hands either side of her and ramming down, his legs rubbing at hers as he went. "Take it Summers, take it," he grunted.

"Ooohh," Buffy moaned, "oooohhh."

Snyder thrust harder, ramming his cock into her hole. Her tight teenage pussy resisted, though not through any wish of Buffy's, but Snyder was going to hard and fast and its walls gradually retreated allowing him to slam all the way, even if they gripped and slurped at his large prong. Buffy squealed and gasped, feeling herself being transported, the pleasure surging through her. "Ooohhh, yesss, ooooohhh."

"Take it, take my big dick you dirty little slut," Snyder snarled commandingly, his hands reached out and grabbed Buffy's wrists again, pinning her down as he fed her cunt his full length, the heavy balls slapping against her with every thrust.

"Ooohhh, yessss, yesss," cried Buffy, "Aaarrghh, fuck me, fuck my tight teen pussy hard." 

"Urh, urh, you slutty little delinquent whore," Snyder panted on top of her his chest hitting hers as he drove in and down.

"Aaaarrrghh," gasped Buffy, her pert tits bouncing and her back arching. The orgasms flowed through her like a molten wave, each thrust from Snyder sends ecstatic volts through her, frying her brain and making her muscles feel weak with pleasure. He was driving his hard cock all the way into her, finding places she had never found with her fingers or the toy hidden away in her Slayer box, with stakes, holy water and throwing axes. She screamed again, her back bending and her head driving at the mattress. He was so big and pounding her so deep, she couldn't believe how much pleasure she was getting. Mentally, or at least in that part of her brain that was still functioning, she thanked Ted for setting her up, without him she'd have never known this pleasure. Her hands opened and closed, still pinned down by Snyder's grasps, "Aaaarrrrghh, fuck me, aaaaarrrghh ram my tight hole so good."

"You little slut, you dirty whore, you nasty reprobate skank," he grunted, "You need a real man to fuck and tame you, make you a good girl, just begging for my cock."

"Aaaarrrghh, yessss, yessss, I'll be a very good girl," Buffy screamed, "Just fuck me harder!"

Snyder did so, redoubling his efforts and hammering her so hard that the bed almost took off. "Aaaaarrrghhh," screamed Buffy, "aaaaarrrghhh fuck me." She was screaming so loudly she was sure her Mom and Ted would hear and know what a time she was having and how she was being obedient to Ted's wishes. "Aaaaarrrghh, fuuuccck meee, aaaaarghhh, yessss, harder, harder, more!"

The High School Principal pounded his student harder, slamming his cock in with all his stamina and speed. Buffy squeaked and squealed, wrapping herself round him and encouraging him with her nubile body. His sweat dripped onto her, the cold perspiration sliding between their bodies and adding another source of wetness apart from her soaked hole. "AAaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrghhh!"

More orgasms tore through her, more powerful than before, bringing with them almost as much pleasure as Ted's freshly baked cookies. The teen shrieked and wailed, her body bending like it was made of rubber as her pussy clamped and stroked the hard dick pounding it. "AAAaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaaarrghhh."

"Uurh, urrhh, God yes," grunted Snyder which was the only warning Buffy got before her pussy was filled with his cum, his large cock spurting it deep into her hole. It dribbled out as he withdrew, oozing down and over her lips and down her tunnel. "Aaah," he panted, "Ted was right, you're a bangable delinquent."

"Mmnn yes, Ted's always right," she said. Her pussy ached, bit in a good way; it had been stretched and strained, but the orgasms had been so powerful they seemed to act as a healing wave and the cum leaking down it was soothing and comforting. But even more important that her own enjoyment was Snyder's, especially if Ted had bigged her up for him. She looked at him, lying on his back, breathing heavily as he got his breath back, he seemed satisfied, but she could do more she knew and perhaps with her encouragement he could as well; let him give her top marks for her performance.

The blonde teen slithered down the bed, until her head was opposite his cock. Even flaccid it looked large and thick, like an elephant's trunk dangled between his legs. She glanced up at him, smiled, and then eased forward to kiss and lick the huge dong. It was still wet and sticky with his and hers cum, a thin sheen of glue-like membrane covering the prick and making it so that with every kiss, her lips gently tightened to it as she pulled away. Up and down she went, covering the dick in little pecks and licks, making it gently unfurl and stick upright, so that soon she was able to sweep her tongue up and down in long, slow, sensual laps.

"You are such a slut Summers," said Snyder, but the teen was sure there was approval in his voice.

"Mmmnn, yes," she agreed, sliding her tongue around the shaft. "Do you want to take me again, stallion?"

"Oh, I do," said the older man, eyeing her appreciatively. He licked his lips like she was a tasty morsel of a mouse and he was a hungry cat, "And there's a hole we haven't used yet."

Buffy giggled, she didn't think many people gave their first blow job, lost their virginity and then had their anal cherry popped all on the same night - especially from one man. Either Snyder was much more manly than he looked or Slayers were so fuckable they could raise anything. Or both... 

She ran her tongue round the cock one last time, a slow and seductive lick which left the shaft wet with her spit. Snyder grunted and grinned as she then moved onto her hands and knees, wiggling her ass at his face. "It's yours, take it as you want."

Reinvigorated by the sexy jiggling cheeks Snyder was up behind her, his hands gripping the buttocks squeezing them hard and easing them apart to rub his hard cock in the crevasse between them. The teen moaned and giggled as the iron dong slid over her tight, virgin rosebud. Snyder gripped her cheeks harder, moulding them like play-dough, his fingers digging deep and his palm pressing and rubbing all at once. "I am going to slam this slut asshole and make you gape so wide you could fit your fist up there," he promised.

"Fuck it deep," moaned Buffy in excited anticipation. Her hand crept to her clit which she stroked enthusiastically, her fingers soon as damp as her slit. Snyder's cock continued to rub between her cheeks as he squeezed and played with the buttocks. Then one of his fingers moved to her hole and she gave a small whinny as he pressed at the sphincter. The ring gave way...

"That is such a tight looking ass Summers," he leered, "I'm going to enjoy ruining it."

"Oooh, yes, stick it in, ram your massive big prick down my virgin hole and smash it open," Buffy was almost screaming with excitement, every part of her body waiting for the huge invade to enter her back hole. She had never imagined being taken in the ass, never thought it was a hole you should use for sex; without Ted introducing her to Snyder she might never even have thought about it; she was sure Angel would have been too gentlemanly to suggest it. Which was another reason why she was glad it was Principal Snyder behind her tonight... "Fuck me, oh please fuck my butt."

He pushed his finger deeper, twisting it around her bowel and easing apart the walls. The teen gave another groan as his knuckle swivelled round, stimulating her - though not as much as her own fingers rubbing over her dripping cunt. Both their fingers moved faster, Snyder's jacking up and down to loosen her, Buffy's sweeping back and forth to dampen her. After a few moments Snyder pulled his out and Buffy could feel the tip of his dick against her (soon to be no longer) virgin asshole. "Let me test how tight this ass is," he said as he began to push.

The sphincter put up less resistance than the French Maginot Line as the dick pressed past the rosebud and into the dark tunnel. Buffy twerked her ass, wiggling and jerking it up the dick as Snyder gripped her waist and pull himself forward. The massive dick entered deeper, go into territory that was untouched and unsullied. The blonde teen shuddered with excitement as Snyder's dong found spots of pleasure, waves of joy flooding through her as the hidden places were found, the nerves singing in pleasure as they were stimulated. "OOOohh, urrrrhh," she grunted, her fingers working over on her pussy, her other hand stretched in front of her, as her chin rubbed and bounced at the bed, "Oooohh, yesss, yessss."

"This ass is fuckable," Snyder said, "It's the hole of a fuck whore."

"Ohhhh, yeesss, Principal Snyder, fuck it, ram it hard, give me all your dick," Buffy squealed in response, her fingers rubbing furiously at her clitoris.

He did, slamming at her harder and faster, until she could feel the slap of his thighs against her and is balls bouncing at her butt in a fast rhythm. she gave another shriek of pleasure, her back bending as her face pressed at the bed and her ass rose to meet his vigorous thrusts, "Yesssss, aaarrghhhh, yesss. Fill my ass, make me cum so good, oooohhh go deeper."

"You're a little slut, Summers," Snyder grunted, though luckily these words didn't signify any slow down on his part. In fact even as he was talking he was gripping her harder and thrusting even faster, driving his big dick deep into her.

The blonde squealed again, gasping out her pleasure, aware how lucky she was to have such a great near step-dad in Ted.

Then without warning Snyder pulled the cock out. He roughly grabbed Buffy's shoulders and twisted the teen so she was facing him, "Suck on it, Summers, swallow my fat cock."

Despite the fact it had just been in her mouth Buffy complied eagerly, stretching her jaw open so that she could take it deep. Her head bobbed up and down, ignoring the taste, just concentrating on giving 'her man' pleasure. From the look on Snyder's face she succeeded, his expression a contortion, his eyes rolling and his mouth lolling open. He gripped her shoulders hard and worked back and forth, thrusting his dick in time with her head's roll forward. She gagged as the tip pressed at her throat, her saliva covering the cock. Snyder yanked it out, "On your side, lie down."

The blonde teen did immediately as she was told, if only she was this good in school she'd have been top of the class, she realised. Snyder was rolling her so that she was balanced. Then he moved behind her, lifting her top leg up so he could swing his into the gap. He grabbed the uplifted leg, holding it tight like he was using it as a lever as he pushed again into her ass. Buffy moaned with utter satisfaction as his cock pushed down, quicker this time, her ass looser, his dick slippery with her saliva. "Yes, Summers, take my cock," he grunted as he began to thrust back and forth,

"Ohhhh, yessss, ohhhhh," the teen groaned out, her body shuddering and pressing back against the older man as he pounded faster and harder, his huge member slamming in all the way.

It felt so good, a little sore and achy, but not much more than from a strenuous workout and like during exercise the outcome was worth the effort. "Oooohh, yessss, aaahhh," Buffy squeaked as the pleasure rode her, speeding through her body. "Ooohhh, ahhhh, aahhhh, yes, yesss, ooohhh yessss!"

The High School Principal fed his anal student his full length, his body battering against her with every thrust. He let go off her thigh, letting her keep her leg up on her own and moved his hand to her pussy, rubbing and stroking it with the same vigour with which he was hammering her back hole. Buffy squealed and shuddered some more, her back bending and curving into Snyder, slipping against him like they were moulded. "OOoohhh, yessss, harder, harder, aaaaahhhh!"

"Take it Summers, that's it you dirty little slut, let me shove my dick deep into that tight hole, let me fuck it like it should be fucked," he grunted in her ear.

"Yesss," Buffy shrieked in agreement, "Fill me, fill me up. I want your dick ramming my butt, I want to be fucked like a whore and you're my pimp. Oooohhh, aaaaarrghh, yesssss!"

The bed squeaked and squealed, swaying like a raft in the storm as Snyder pounded in. Each thrust was ecstasy, her mind exploding into a million shards as the cock stimulated and energised her. She rocked back with an eager enthusiasm, using her body as a weapon, encouraging Snyder deeper and harder, the pleasure threatening to explode through her. "AAAArrrhhh, aaaaggghhh, harder, yesss, aaaaarrghhh, that's it, aaaaaggghhh, fuck my butt hard!"

Snyder grunted in reply, hammering her hole with a brutal passion, stretching the walls like they'd never been stretched, his huge dick pounding balls deep into her anal chute. Juice dripped from her soaking pussy, helped by his fingers as Snyder played her clit like a guitar; he was a maestro. She squealed again, her body bending like it might break and her tits bouncing, the nipples stiff and sensitive. "AAaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrghhh."

"That's it," grunted Snyder, "I am going to cum in your slut butt."

Even as he was speaking Buffy could feel the warm, wet goo exploding in her hole, swamping the chute with his seed, the silvery semen seeping deep down into her and at the same time dribbling out and down her ass crack as the Principal pulled out. She groaned in pleasure, one last time, and rolled forward onto her bed, "Oh Principal Snyder, you're a stud."

"I am," he said as he slipped away from her and onto his back, "and you get an A for anal."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy woke with her ass both sore and tingly and Principal Snyder in her bed. The teen grimaced as she looked across at him, even with the morning sunlight streaming across him he hardly looked like a matinee idol. In fact if trolls existed (and Buffy was pretty sure they did) they would think Snyder was one of the least attractive of their kind. What was worse was that the sore and tingly ass was the direct result of letting her High School Principal fuck here there. She shuddered at the memory, unsure why she'd agreed to it, Ted was great and the smartest guy she knew, but even so that didn't mean she needed to go along with everything he said - especially in this case. She clambered gently out of bed, careful not to wake Snyder, not because he needed his beauty sleep but because she wasn't sure she could face him.

She wrapped a robe round herself and went down to the kitchen to think.

Ted was already up and dressed, pottering around and preparing some breakfast even as he baked some cookies. Buffy had never met anyone who needed as little sleep as her (hopefully soon to be) Step-Dad, he was awake into the small hours balling her Mom and then up way before anyone else, ready for the day. He was like a machine, even more powerful than a Slayer. 

"Good morning," he smiled cheerfully, pouring her favourite cereal into a bowl, "Did you enjoy last night?"

The teen paused, caught between offending him as he had set it up and telling a lie. She compromised with a small shrug and a roll of her head that could be interpreted as a nod or a shake. Ted raised an eyebrow, "Is that a no?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Buffy felt the truth forced out of her.

The great thing about Ted was how concerned he was for her. He pulled back the cereal and instead moved a tray of literally just finished cookies from sideboard to the table. "Would one of my cookies help?"

"One of your cookies always helps" Buffy felt herself brighten as she reached for one of the tasty treats.

"So what is the problem?" he sat down opposite, his face etched with worry for her. He reached out and patted her hand with a fatherly concern her real Dad had never shown, "You seemed to be getting on so well last night. You were so loud last night that even as I was butt-banging your Mom your cries were drowning hers out," he gave a reassuring smile as he added, "and you know how loud she is when she's having anal."

Buffy did. She nodded and bit into the cookie. Sitting here it seemed so silly, but she felt she had to tell Ted anyway. "Thanks for setting me up with Snyder. But he's so old, and he's not good looking and he's my Principal and I think I love Angel." She took another bite, these cookies were delicious.

Ted seemed to read her mind as he pushed the tray nearer to her, "Have another one," he coaxed and Buffy quickly helped herself before the offer was rescinded.

"I'm not sure I'd want to see Snyder again, I know you think he's great, but I don't think he's the one for me," she finished her first cookie and bit into the second.

"If you don't think Snyder is right, of course you shouldn't see him," Ted said understandingly. "I want you to realise that I'll support you whatever your choice, I'm here for you."

Buffy blushed with pleasure, the words meant so much to her, all the more so because she could tell they were sincere and that Ted was willing to back her over his friend. 

"Do you want a third?" he asked, "If you have a broken heart..."

"My heart is definitely broken," she agreed and reached for another.

"Oh, that sounds like you're having second thoughts?" he looked even more concerned than before.

Buffy didn't think she had being, it was Ted who'd raised the broken heart and she'd just been replying. At least she thought that was why she'd said it, her thought patterns seemed a little fuzzy and she wasn't sure what she was thinking. Luckily she was sitting near someone who not only was a fount of wisdom, but also cared for her so much that his advice would be purely with her best interests in mind. "What do you think? About Snyder?" She took a bite and chewed the cookie.

He paused, considering as Buffy finished her cookie. She reached for a fourth and he smiled and gestured for her to go ahead; it was lucky they were sugar-free. "I think you may be sub-consciously punishing yourself," he said.

She frowned, but nodded, as Ted continued. "You've come to Sunnydale and had a little trouble fitting in, what with not getting onto the cheer team, your grades not being great and hanging round with the uncool kids when you used to be head of the popularity clique." He looked at it her and now she thought about it his words were so true that she wondered if he was telepathic and could delve deeper into her mind than she could herself. She took another bite of the cookie as he continued. "You've got yourself into a little mind-set where you see yourself as second tier and that nothing good can ever happen to you and if it does you don't believe it or make excuses so that it doesn't happen." He smiled, "Sound right?"

She nodded, "A bit, it kinda does."

"So when someone like Dick Snyder comes along, who is perfect for you, someone who can tame you and treat you like you should be, you panic and your mind tells you to settle for second best, like Angel. I mean, how long have you known Angel and not banged him? That's not love; that's him putting you in a Nunnery. Whilst with Sny - first night you're fucking him like a pro." 

He patted her hand and Buffy felt a rush of gratitude, that if Ted hadn't been here she'd have made a terrible mistake. She quickly finished her cookie and stood up, "Thanks Ted," she said with relief, "Things are much clearer."

"Good, but whatever the decision I'll support you, if you want I'll frog-march Sny, naked, out of the house this moment," he said.

The blonde teen laughed, "That won't be necessary, you're right. It was just the jitters."

She left the kitchen and went back to her room. Snyder was still asleep, but now Buffy could see him for what he was, not conventionally handsome like Angel, but with a different type looks which were infinitely more preferable and unlike Angel, who was chaste, a monk, given the to dull mooching, Snyder was sexual and alive. He might be demanding of her, but it showed she was a woman to him, not a Slayer. 

And his cock was huge and felt so great in her.

The teen slipped out of her robe, determined to not give Snyder any hint of her silly worries. She pulled back the bedding, Snyder was naked under it; even asleep and flaccid his cock looked huge. Buffy stared at it, smiling as she remembered how much pleasure it had given - how could she have even contemplated that Angel could compare? Anyway she had a feeling the vampire would have fucked her and then left afterwards, not remained sleeping in her bed. 

On the bed Snyder stirred as if he was about to wake up. It gave the teen an idea. What better way to wake him up and make sure he didn't suspect she'd being dumbly thinking he wasn't for her, than to do it in the most pleasurable way imaginable. Smiling she got onto the bed and slipped herself down, pushing back the covers, letting the morning sun warm her. She eased herself down, slowly and carefully, not wanting Snyder to wake without her ministrations. Soon she was in position and her lowering her head over his python she began to gently lick and kiss the huge dick.

He murmured something in his sleep and his arm moved across his chest in some reflex. Buffy paused for a second and then resumed her light licks and gentle pecks and the dick began to rise in all its morning glory. As his cock stretched and strained upwards her licks became harder and stronger, the tongue running all the way up and down the trembling shaft, lapping round the sensitive skin of the bulbous head and then down to his man-sized balls, filled with cum and juicy to suck in. Up she went and around, enjoying every second of the experience as she wiped the shaft clean of any night-time dust, which had settled on it when the dick had been out of use.

She wasn't sure at what point she woke Snyder up, but he grunted and shuddered, "Yes, Summers, that's an alarm call." 

She licked and kissed with added enthusiasm now she knew her man was appreciating it. Her tongue caressed the gland, curling round and round the massive rod, leaving no patch of skin untouched and then when she was sure she had licked every inch, she opened her mouth and slid it down.

"God, Summers," Snyder grunted, "That's good."

Buffy would have grinned happily if her mouth hadn't been full, instead she bounced her head down with an enthusiasm which spoke of her happiness to serve him sexually. His cock was thick and hard, filling her mouth, pushing at her cheek and making it bulge. Down she went more, driving herself as far as she could despite the discomfort. She gagged as it pushed at her throat, her eyes watering. But looking up, through the misty watery tears that clogged them, she could see Snyder smiling and to know she was giving him such pleasure made it worthwhile. "Go for it, suck it good, you little slut."

The teen went down even harder, choking on his cock and covering it with her saliva. Snyder grunted and shuddered, evidentially in pleasure, as the muscles in his thighs relaxed and contracted. As she sucked Buffy trailed and tickled with her tongue, driving it along the underside of his massive shaft. he grunted and shuddered some more. "Take it all, stuff that slutty mouth down to my balls," he ordered.

Buffy made every effort to comply, scrunching up her eyes and forcing herself down. He was so big and thick that it wasn't easy, taking a smaller dick into her mouth would have been simplicity itself, one as huge as Snyder's was a challenge. She gagged and wretched, gasping saliva down it, several times drawing herself up for breath and to blink away the water from her eyes. Each time she could see Snyder, see the desire and lust and she knew she'd have to do it again so desperate was she to please him and show him how much she wanted his cock. Down she went again and again, taking a little more each time, before it became to hard and she had to fling her head back up, desperately breathing in air.

She wished he would take control and push her down, giving her a helping hand so to speak. But he didn't, he just lay back looking relaxed as if he'd set her a test and now was waiting for her to complete it for marking. Down she went again, steeling herself to force way past the gag reflex. She choked again, gasping and gulping, but still carried down and down and down. She felt relief and pride as her lips hit the balls, squashing them gently. She held her position for a couple of seconds, her tongue weakly playing at the cock, before her head zipped up and off the cock, gulping for breath, as saliva drooled down her chin.

She was about to go down again when Snyder grinned and said, "Now you've woken me with a morning blow-job, I've a fancy for some hot butt."

"You want to have anal sex?" Buffy asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, especially as you've lubed my dick so nicely," he leered. He moved to a sitting position on the side of the bed, his cock still dripping with Buffy's saliva. "Now come stick your hot little whore hole on this."

Giggling and smiling eagerly Buffy rushed to comply, clambering onto him and resting her feet on his thighs as his hands grabbed her waist and lowered her down. Even as she descended she was reaching for her cheeks and pulling them apart to allow easy access to the hole. Whether by luck, design or guidance she soon felt the tip of his big dong against her sphincter. Closing her eyes she pressed down, her face contorting with effort. The rosebud wasn't as unyielding as it had been this time yesterday when it had remained virgin, but it was still tight and it took her pushing down with effort for it to open and let the thick interloper in.

"Uuuuh," she grunted as her ring gave way and the bulbous head pushed past the muscle and into her anus. She screwed her eyes even tighter, even though she knew that didn't help, and pushed herself down, her lips twisting in a rictus grin as the huge dick stretched her asshole painfully and pleasurably. "Urrrh" she grunted again.

"Come on Summers', work that ass," Snyder grinned behind her, his hands squeezing at her petite waist and encouraging her to do her best and then some.

"Oh uurrhh, yes," she moaned, "I want your dick up my slutty butt."

"Yeah, do it Summers do it," he snarled behind her, starting to move himself so that he was pushing his dick up. It was what Buffy needed and she began to match his rhythm, letting him control the pace, as she pushed herself deeper and deeper down the dong. Soon they were thrusting and bouncing with speed and desire, the cock pounding far into her tushy, stretching the walls wide.

"Ooohh, yesss, oooohh, yessss," cried Buffy, "Fuck me, fuck my ass." 

"Uh, uh, take it you dirty little slut, take my large cock," Snyder grunted in reply, gripping her sides hard and making sure she remained in place.

Her toes scrunched up on his legs, like she was a bird trying to grip a perch, and she leant back against his shoulder, glad she was so slender and light he could hold her without effort. His cock felt so good in her ass, like it belonged there and he owned the hole. As she boinged up and down she reached for her pussy and began to rub it, the slit was already slick with her juice and the liquid smeared all over her fingers as she rubbed at it enthusiastically, before moving upwards to find her clit and pleasure that. "OOOohhh yessss, ooooohhh."

The bed shuddered and shook beneath them, unused this treatment. On the shelves her ornaments rattled and Mr Gordo looked down on her with a knowing look across his porcine features. The teen drove herself even harder, her pert tits shaking as she went up and down with a vigorous enthusiasm. Her pussy burnt with excitement as she rubbed even harder, but it was nothing compared to the ecstasy flooding from her ass like lava blazing down from a volcano, "Ooooohhh, yesssss, oooohhh, yesssss!"  
The door opened and her Mom stood there, looking in. It was hard for Buffy to pretend she wasn't getting ass-fucked by Mr Snyder, so she didn't even try, continuing to work his cock and play with her pussy. Her Mom didn't seem to mind, in fact she smiled encouragingly, "I'm going to do a full English for breakfast or would you prefer some cereal and pancakes, Dick?"

"Full English," he grunted, not pausing from pounding Buffy's butt.

"Okay," she smiled, "No need to hurry, finish the anal with Buffy, I know she's loving it."

"Uuuuhh, thanks Mom," grunted Buffy, still not stopping. Her Mom gave her a loving smile and closed the door behind them. Buffy grinned as she pounded up and down, she couldn't believe how cool and relaxed her Mom had become since meeting Ted, another tick in the 'Ted is great' box as far as the teen was concerned. She rammed down at Snyder, gasping as he slammed back up in response, spearing deep into her anal passage, making the walls elongate.

They continued slamming and grunting, pumping the cock up her ass, making the bed squeak and rock. The teen shuddered and shook even as she bounced, her body afire with pleasure as orgasm after orgasm wracked her body in an flaming wave of ecstasy. She couldn't imagine that Angel would come close to fulfilling her so completely as Snyder was doing, Ted was so right, she must have had a self-destruct mechanism to even contemplate Angel over Snyder; why settle for second when first could pound her so pleasurably. "Aaaaarrrghh, yesssss, aaaaarggghh, fuuuucckkk, yesssss, yesssss," she screamed.

"Good, Summers, that's good, take my dick balls deep into your ass," he panted in her ear as he repeatedly gave her his full length.

"Aaaarrrghh, yesss, yessss," Buffy screamed in reply, her fingers jamming deep into her soaking wet cunt. Another orgasm charged through her like cavalry.

Snyder kept a tight grip on her waist, pounding up, hard and fast, driving his massive prick up her asshole, leaving her weak with sexual bliss, cum leaking from her pussy like rain. "Yessss, yessss, yesssss," she screamed in orgasmic joy, her body arching and her head banging on his shoulder like her neck was broken. "Aaaarrrrghhh, yesssss, yessssss!"

"Urrrhhh," he grunted in satisfaction as he came, his prick unloading within her bowels, flooding her widen asshole with his gooey seed. He flopped back as Buffy slipped off his legs and collapsed spent, half on the bed, half on the floor. The cum leaked down her anal chute and dripped from the gaping hole onto the carpet.

*

Buffy finished putting her hair into a ponytail on the top of her head and glanced in the mirror. She had reapplied her lipstick and some eyeliner, got dressed in a tight cropped top and short skirt (no panties, Snyder had said) and done her hair. Behind her Snyder was just tying his shoelaces, sitting on her bed, fully dressed in his slacks and shirt. She smiled thinking how sexy he was, she hoped he thought the same about her. She shyly took his hand as she opened the door and exited the room, she felt it should be a big deal, the first time she brought a guy out from it who had spent the night with her. But there was no round of applause or shocked gasps, not even hisses and boos as she led him the down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Her Mom was at the stove frying some bacon and Ted at the table, reading a paper, a plate of his cookies next to him. Buffy wondered if they were the same batch as earlier or whether he cooked some more up, in either case they looked delicious. 

"Sit down, Dick," Joyce said. "I'll bring you a plate in a moment."

He took a seat and Buffy took one beside him as Ted folded up his paper and passed her the cereal from the morning, still untouched. Buffy picked up the milk jug and poured some in as Ted gave her an encouraging smile, "How are you feeling Buffy? Feeling better after our talk? Your Mom said she saw you doing anal with Snyder?"

"I was so proud," chipped in Joyce as she placed a plate filled with sausages, bacon, black sausages and baked beans in front of Snyder.

"What talk?" Snyder asked as he picked up his cutlery.

For a second Buffy feared her secret would be out and Snyder would find out about her dumb doubts, but Ted just smiled and said, "I talked to Buffy about a few things that were worrying her."

"Fatherly advice," the teen said.

"Oh," said Snyder, not showing much interest and attacking his breakfast with the gusto of a man who has worked up a hearty appetite.

Buffy spooned hers down as well, all the time glancing at cookies as Ted returned to his paper. She pushed the bowl away once she had finished and Ted looked over the paper, smiling as he nodded towards the cookies, "Have one," he said.

Buffy almost snatched for it and then remembering her manners, slid the plate towards Snyder, "Do you want one as well? They're delish."

He mopped up the last beans with a slice of sausage and shook his head, "No."

The teen munched hers, secretly glad that she didn't have to share. Ted put down his paper again and smiled, "As Buffy and Sny got on so well, the four of us should go out."

"Why not? I've got nothing I need to do," said Snyder.

"That's a good idea," nodded Joyce as she started to wipe the table.

Buffy nodded enthusiastically, looking forward to spending more time with Snyder, her man... "Yes, lets."

"Why don't you give your Mom a hand in cleaning the kitchen and then we'll set off?" said Ted, folding his paper a final time.

"Where?" asked Buffy, she hoped it wasn't Crazy Golf, though if that was what Ted wanted off course it would be fine with her.

"It'll be outside Sunnydale," said Snyder, "I don't want to be seen with you, people would talk."

"Me and Sny will have a think whilst you clean up," said Ted and the two men left the kitchen to Joyce and Buffy.

Joyce began to wipe the table as Buffy started to fill the dishwasher, "Ted told me about how you were having second thoughts about Sny this morning?"

Buffy blushed a little, "No biggie, Mom. You know he was the first guy I've been with and when I woke up and saw him, I just kinda panicked."

Her Mom smiled and nodded, "You seemed to be recovering quiet nicely when I walked in."

Buffy went even redder, "Sorry about that, I just..."

Her Mom laughed, "Don't apologise, you both seemed to be having fun." She leaned forward conspiratorially, "I'll tell you a little secret, after you and Sny went upstairs last night Ted and I were talking about you. He was telling me he thinks you make a great couple."

"We do?" Buffy said, then more confidently repeated, "We do." Ted was such a great judge of character that if he was giving her relationship with Snyder the seal of approval it must be right. 

"I think you do as well," added her Mom. That was less of a selling point, and if Ted hadn't been a supporter her Mom's approval would have been the kiss of death; however if Ted agreed... well even her Mom could be right on guys sometimes, look how she'd got Ted, who was a real catch.

Of course she didn't want to show too much enthusiasm, so she just nodded and said enigmatically, "We'll see."

"That's the kitchen done," her Mom said, "Let's see if the boys have decided where we're going."

They headed into the main room. "Are you ready?" asked Ted, standing up and jangling his keys.

"Do I need to put on some panties?" Buffy asked.

"Don't bother," said Snyder, looking her up and down, "The slut wear suits you."

Buffy smiled and nodded, pleased he liked her appearance.

"Let's go," said Ted.

*

They soon left the environs of Sunnydale and onto the freeway, zooming along, Buffy in the back seat with Snyder, her hand slipped into his, as the time passed feeling all was perfection. She didn't know how long they'd be, Ted and Snyder not telling them the destination. It didn't matter, Ted had helpfully packed some cookies and she nibbled on a couple of them. After an hour they drove off the freeway and gradually moving from secondary highways to minor roads to private dirt tracks, bouncing across the rutted surface until they came to a metal fence with 'Property of Sunnydale Council' signs across it.

"It's a retreat for conferences and such, for council officials," explained Ted. He drove up to the gate and typed a number into the pad, "I'm owed a favour by the Mayor and it's free this weekend."

The gate swung open and they drove into the compound, past the trees that shaded the buildings from outside view and the sealed shut buildings to small parking lot, nestling beside some rocky hillocks. They got out of the car as Ted led them to some steps that led onto a stone paved path between a gap in the hills. He started up it, Joyce behind him. Buffy took Snyder's hand and followed them. They didn't have far to walk before they turned a corner and came to a small patio, with some carved wooden seats and a view down into a small dip, at the bottom of which was a bubbling hot spring. Another set of steps led down to it. Ted stopped and looked down, smiling. "It's a great spot for a relaxing bathe," he explained.

"I haven't brought my bikini," Buffy said, disappointed.

"Have a cookie," Ted smiled and offered the open bag to Buffy and then to Joyce. As the two Summers eagerly took one each and bit into the sweet loveliness he placed the bag on one of the seats and begun to undo his shirt. "We don't need swimming things."

"As you're not wearing any panties you should be able to get undressed quicker," Snyder said, sitting down and starting to undo a shoe lace.

Buffy looked at her Mom, who smiled and finished her cookie, licking her fingers, before reaching down and pulling off her top. Like Buffy she wasn't wearing a bra, though unlike Buffy's small pert tits, hers were large and bouncy. Buffy swallowed the remains of her own cookie and began to undress, dropping her clothes onto the bench beside Snyder. He was right she was the first to get naked, though as her Mom wasn't wearing any underwear either, she was a quick second. 

It was the first time that she'd seen Ted naked and as he pulled down his boxers she could see why her Mom was squealing late into the night. He was as big as Snyder, in fact if Buffy had put her boyfriend's and (soon to be) step-Dads cocks next to each other she'd have struggled to say which was the largest. It swung free as he turned and went down the path, Joyce following. 

Buffy waited for Snyder and then taking his hand skipped down following the other couple to the bubbling spa. The path was rough on her feet and she gave tiny little squeals, not like a Slayer at all, before arriving at the pool just as her Mom and Ted were settling down on the far side. She began to get into the water, feeling the heat, even before she put a foot on the steps, carved out of the rock. The warmth flowed through her as she got in, a red flush spreading across her skin. She waded into the water, splashing forward as it bubbled around her thighs until she found a small seat, which, even if the pool itself was natural, was definitely a man-made addition. Checking it was big enough for two she sat down, waving to Snyder to join her.

He waded through the water and as he got closer, she could see he was hard, the big dick pointing ahead even as bubbles popped above it on the water's surface. He sat down and steam rose, clouding their vision, so that even though Ted and Joyce were only ten feet away they were swallowed as if by a magical mist. Taking advantage of the privacy Buffy's hand slipped under the water, finding Snyder's massive manhood. He gave a grin and relaxed against the side of the pool as she gripped it, gently rubbing it up and down. She could feel it pulsing and throbbing in her grip as the blood pumped, the bubbling water seeming to make it more powerful, like she was holding a beating heart (at least proving he was no vampire). Snyder grinned happily, "Get a good grip Summers," he said, "Don't slip."

The teen nodded and giggled, biting her lip as she concentrated, moving her hand faster and faster up and down, jerking away so that the ripples and waves on the surface weren't only because of the gaseous bubbles floating upwards. He was so big and manly, a stud and she was so lucky Ted had introduced them. And speaking of Ted across the water she could hear her Mom giggling and Ted panting small guttural grunts of pleasure, not dissimilar from the noise Snyder was making. The teen grinned, thinking she wasn't the only one who had a big dicked boyfriend. The mists seemed to thicken muffling the sounds from over the water and Buffy pressed herself against Snyder, her wrist working up and down, "Do you like?" she smiled sexily.

"Grip it hard, you slut, squeeze it as you work it," he said, leering at her. His own hand slipped under hers, finding her cunt and starting to stroke it. 

She giggled and tittered, tossing her hair sexily as she tossed him sensually. Her hand glided up the giant dick, holding as tight as she could, even so her fingers were barely touching the tip of her thumb as she ringed it. "Is this better?" she asked and as he just gave a small grunt of what sounded like pleasure she took it that it was.

His finger slid into her and she gave a small squeak, it might be a quarter the size of his cock, but it still pleasured her as it scratched and bent with her, teasing and tantalising her special spots. "Mmmnnn, that's good, you're making me hot and wet," she giggled.

"You're in a hot spring," he replied dryly. He did however add a second finger, pushing deep into her cunt and making her shudder and shake with pleasure, quivering as the water bubbled around her. In turn she passed that passion to his cock, working it excitedly and firmly, whilst just keeping it on the right side of the boil so that he didn't explode too early. His feet stretched out along the bottom and his face twisted as Buffy hand did its magic, her smile showing how much she too was enjoying the stimulation they were giving each other.

"Ooohhh, Ted, ooohhh," a moan came from her Mom, it seemed further away that it should be, as if the steam was deadening the sound or alternatively, masking that the two couples had floated into different dimensions separated by ten feet and a billion miles. "Ooohh, Ted, yes, stick it in me, ooohhh."

Buffy giggled, her hand stroking Snyder's thick meat, "I wonder what Mom's doing," she said fully knowing the answer.

Snyder seemed to take the question seriously, looking at her like she was stupid he snarled "What do you think she's doing? You're not the only slut in the Summers' family."

"Mmmnn, no," Buffy licked her lips sensually, running her tongue slowly round the lips like there was a cock she needed to shine, "but I am your Summers slut."

Snyder nodded mollified by her response and she gave his dick an extra squeeze and jerk. He grinned and pulled his finger from her slit, "Having your hand work my dick is fine, but little beats having a nice tight teen cunt slipping down it, especially as it is nice, wet and hot."

"You want me to fuck you now? Here?" Buffy asked her skin reddening and not from the steam burning across it, "My Mom's just feet away, what if she sees?"

"She caught you with my cock balls deep in your ass a few hours ago and didn't suffer a coronary, now get that fuckable little hole of yours down my dick," he said.

"I d...don't know," she faltered nervously. She did want to please him, but it was one thing to be caught by her Mom in anal flagrante delicto, it was another to deliberately ride Snyder when her Mom was just feet away (even if she strongly suspected that was what her Mom was doing to Ted).

Snyder caught her hesitation and stood up, his erect cock yanking from her hand, "If you're not going to do anything Summers I might as well tell Ted we should go home."

The thought of not pleasing Ted overcame the reservations Buffy had, especially after the pep-talk this morning and his explanation about Buffy's self-destructive tendencies where men were concerned. She grabbed Snyder's sides and pulled him back down, quickly smiling, "I mean of course, let's bang."

Snyder grinned as he sat back on the seat, the water bubbling around him as she stood up and then almost immediately, sat down forward on his lap straddling him. Her hand reached again for his dick, finding the large organ, except this time she didn't stroke and jerk it as her hands closed round it, but lifted herself and guided herself down on waiting rod. She groaned as it penetrated her, the feeling just as lovely as the first time, sliding herself down the massive trunk. He grinned as his hands moved to her waist, steadying her at the same time as encouraging her down and stopping her from having second thoughts, not that she was having any as her lips and tunnel stretched to accommodate his wide girth, nerve ending buzzing in pleasure. "OOohh, yesss, oooohhh, urrrrh, I love your big dick, I love it," she moaned as softly as she could.

Snyder hands crept round to her ass, gripping the cheeks and kneading them between this fingers and thumbs. She rose and fell again, her slit slipping further down the dick, the erogenous zone humming in ecstasy as the cock pressed over it. He began to move as well, slowly, but firmly, pushing his dick up her hole, thrusting it deeper and deeper, until she could feel his balls slapping at her mons. She moaned again, wrapping her hands round the back of his neck, rubbing at the lower back, her knuckles gently scraping the smooth rock behind them as they rode. "Uuurrh, urrrhh, fuck me, Mr Snyder, fuck my sweet pussy."

He grinned and shoved harder, slamming his dick far into her cunt and stretching her pleasurably. She grunted and groaned again, her head and back falling back, her hands clasping his upper back to stop herself falling. He rammed up and she fell down forwards, giggling as her teen twat slipped down his shaft. "Ohhhh, this is so good, fill me with dick."

"Yeah Summers," he thrust up his cock and lowered his head to her bouncing boobs, the two titties jiggling just above the bubbling spring. His mouth opened and he slurped one in, his teeth grinding just the right side of painfully on her teat, dragging it out as she shuddered back. After a couple of seconds he switched, closing in on the second tit like a vampire with a breast feeding fixation. The teen continued to ride him, gasping and giggling as he bit down and sucked, yanking at the teat hungrily, whilst all the time his hips were moving as he plunged his dick into her body.

"Uuurhhh, yesss, baby, yesss," she moaned louder.

"Ooooohhh, yessss, aaaarrghhh," the squeaks and squeals from across the water reminded Buffy she wasn't alone, but as Snyder's dick hit her spots, she cared less about her Mom and more about her lover's prong. It was so good in her, like a key in her lock. The teen thrust down harder, grasping Snyder's back and pulling her chest further into his mouth. Her Mom shrieked louder, her cries echoing in the dip, "AAaarrrgh, Ted, aaaarrgghh."

"Fuck me, Mr Snyder, fuck me," Buffy squealed louder. She rode the older man so hard her pert titties bounced out of his mouth. He didn't seem to mind, just relaxing his head back looking up at her as she slammed down and up, her hands leaning on the edge of the pool. She didn't care that the smooth rock was as hard as marble as it pressed into her palms, all that mattered was getting the cock. Up and down she went, panting with exertion, egging on Snyder to match her, his hard prick smacking in and out.

"AAAarrrrghhh, yesssss, yessssss," her Mom screamed, "Aaaarrrrghhhh, yessss Ted."

Buffy wasn't sure if the sounds of her Mom cumming helped her own orgasms, but they certainly did no harm. "Aaarrrghh, yessss, yessss, fill me with cock, ram my sweet pussy, aaaaaarrghhh!"

Snyder grunted as he took her at her word, his massive dong slamming up, completely stretching and filling her pussy, leaving hardly for a molecule of air between his thick girth and her soaked cunt walls. "Go for it you slutty whore, ride my cock like a pro hooker."

"Aaaarrrghh, yessss, yesssss, fuck me, harder, oooohh fuck, harder!" Buffy shrieked, no longer at all worried about her Mom, "Aaaarrrghh, yessss, yesssss!"

Snyder gripped her ass cheeks harder, using them like a leverage to help him ram her like he was knight attacking a dragon, charging and swinging, hammering and slamming. Her pussy sang a song of fire and ice, as orgasms of legendary proportions clashed in her cunt like feuding kings. "AAaarrrrghh, fuuuckkk, aaaaarrghhh, yesssss!"

The pool bubbled round them, splashing and steaming as she went up and down. The teen's body was covered in its wet sheen, the water indistinguishable from the sweat that slid down her, mixing with the juice that was seeping from her cunt with every thrust of her big cocked Principal. "Aaaarrrghh, it feels so good, you're making me cum, oooohh, aaarrrghh, you're so good!"

The orgasms blasted her like asteroids hitting the moons, crumps of pure ecstasy driving her insane. Her tits bounced at the water, splashing at they drove down inches from his chest. All the time he was continuing to thrust up, his face contorted in a concentrated snarl of sexual lust. "Huh, huh, huh," he panted in exertion as he gave Buffy his all and then some.

"I'm cumming again, aaaaarrghhh, you're making me cum so hard, aaaarrrghhh, Mr Snyder you're my stud, aaaaaaarrghhh, aaaaarrrghhh," the teen squealed, vaguely aware that her Mom's cries had ceased.

"Fuck, yes," grunted Snyder and Buffy could feel a new source of wetness as he pumped his sperm into her, blast after blast emptying his balls, coating her with his cum. She slid down groaning and then up, feeling his dick deflate as she was doing so, his seed washing away in the water as she did so. She slipped down on the seat beside, him purring with pleasure, as he panted, laying her head on his shoulder.

As if by magic the steam cleared, revealing her Mom and Ted, his arm round her shoulder as she relaxed with a very satisfied smile, something Buffy felt that she was probably matching.

*

They got out of the pool and moved back to the seats, the two couples sitting naked on the seats, drying in the sun until it cooled and they headed back to the car and then Sunnydale.

Buffy's Mom and Ted were in the kitchen, Joyce preparing dinner, Ted cooking up a fresh batch of cookies. She stood with Snyder just inside the front door, saying goodbye.

"So you'll break-up with that delinquent Angel?" he asked.

"I'm already finished with him," she explained, "I'll just tell him tonight." She'd promised Giles on Friday she'd do a patrol, but with Angel accompanying her and not her man, Principal Snyder, she felt less enthusiastic than normal.

"And remember no-one must know, not that redheaded witch you call a friend - Rosenblatt or something, nor that other one - the moron with the stupid hair. And certainly not Mr Giles, who I must see if I can sack for inappropriate conduct towards students," he repeated for about the tenth time.

Buffy nodded, "Just you, me and Mom and Ted," she gave a coy smile, running a finger through her hair, wanting to make sure his last look at her for the weekend showed her desire for him.

"And another thing, at school on Monday, don't wear any underwear. When I see your slutty ass wandering the corridors aimlessly with those other criminals in waiting, I want to be the only one who knows that your pussy is just inches from exposure."

"No panties, got it," she giggled, biting her lip sexily and looking down at his package. "I'm going to miss you," she purred, "I wish you could stay longer, even for a few minutes." She reached down and stroked the lump under the pants, "You'd enjoy it."

He grinned, reading her mind, "I can stay another five minutes."

"Let me give you a goodbye blow-job," she giggled, undoing his zip.

"On your knees slut," he nodded.

*

The people of Sunnydale got a good deal in the hours the Mayor worked, thought Principal Snyder as he walked up the steps and into the municipal headquarters, Sunday night and he was still working. Admittedly the problems he was working on were less sewage or zoning regulations and more to do with sacrificing virgins and disembowelling late night college kids (who made perfect dinners for demonic servants). But as housing was cheap, there were plenty of teenagers and the water pumped without problem the Mayor's election was guaranteed; and if it hadn't been magical vote fixing would do the trick.

His PA indicated he should wait in a side room as the Mayor was still in meeting with Deputy Mayor Finch. He entered to see Ted had arrived already, he had an eye out and was sticking a screwdriver in the hole tightening some loose wire. He smiled as Snyder entered, "How did the admin go?"

"Running a school isn't easy, students are just a pox," replied Snyder.

"Buffy's already missing you," Ted picked up the eye and screwed in back in, looking more human than most humans and he almost was, his emotions and motivations might have been evil, but they were real. His skin, the blood pumping under it, even the sperm he produced were so perfectly produced that it would take an expert biologist to tell they were synthetic. "She's been mooning all dinner."

"She's telling Angel?" Snyder asked.

"She told me they're going to hang with Willow and Xander at the Bronze and she'll tell them then," he smiled, "She'll say he's not right for her and they're growing apart as people, not give the real reason, the fornicating little slut."

"Now, now, is that any way to talk about your beloved girlfriend's daughter?" the Mayor entered with his normal cheery smile on his kind looking face. He gestured them from the waiting room to his office, nodding a greeting to the PA and asking her for three green teas, it being too late for coffee. He closed the door behind him and gestured at a couple of seats in front of him. Snyder settled in one and Ted in the other, as the Mayor got behind the desk and pressed his fingers gently together in a triangle. "The plan went well? Buffy nicely cookied up?"

"She's finding them very tasty," smiled Ted evilly, "The dumb whore can't get enough."

The Mayor frowned, "Language, please. This isn't a college football drinking den." He turned to Snyder, "And how is your latest endowment?"

Snyder grinned, "Shall we say Buffy is enjoying it." He just wished that all those sluts and whores who'd giggled when they used to see his old and tiny three incher could see it now it had more than tripled in length.

"Call at in-work benefit," the Mayor said, "And I assume that Joyce is also enjoying her cookies and your endowment, Ted."

"Oh yes," Ted nodded and smiled evilly, but happily.

"Good, good," the Mayor leaned back in his seat. He looked philosophical as he gazed into the middle distance, before returning to look at them. Leaning forward on his desk "Over the years so many plans have been ruined by Slayers, countless demonic risings wrecked, numerous apocalypses averted and I'm so close I don't want my own ascension to go the same way. Not after nearly two hundred years of preparation, that would be a real pest. I could kill her, I suppose, but that's so messy and risky. This way is so much better." He smiled, "And it's a reward for all your support as well, a real win-win for us all."

"Apart from Buffy," smiled Ted.

"Oh I think she's enjoying it as well, isn't she Dick?" Ted smiled at Snyder.

The High School Principal leered back, "She's a natural," he said.

*

"It's not you, it's me," explained Buffy at the end of the monologue which had left Angel speechless. "I better go, I'm meeting Will and Xander later."

"But the Hellmouth? Demons?" Angel's confusion was written on his bland face, it might be handsome but it was not as interesting as Snyder's, which had the look of a real man. 

Buffy forced herself not to think about the Principal and concentrate on the issue at hand, "I'll handle them, I am the Slayer."

"But us?" his voice was anguished, an unattractive whine.

"I think we should put some space between us. Not see each other. I don't want to be cruel, but you came here to see how if I needed help in handling Sunnydale, I'm coping well, so perhaps its time to leave? What about Los Angeles?"

He nodded, defeated, turning and tramping dejectedly away.

"That went better than I thought," Buffy said to herself, quietly and then broke into a smile, "I can't wait until I can tell Principal Snyder I'm all his."


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy had always hated school Mondays; previously it was because it heralded another five days filled with hours of stupefying boredom, briefly punctuated by breaks with friends. But now it was because she had to walk past a scowling Principal Snyder, standing at the school entrance looking at his watch and counting the seconds until the arriving students were officially late. And as she walked past she had to ignore him and continue her conversation with Willow, even though she wanted nothing more than to grab her lover and drag him into the nearest classroom so he could ram her whilst she was bent over a desk. She hoped he knew she wasn't wearing panties, as he instructed, but Ted had told her to wear a longer skirt, a tiny mini was fine for when she was in the house, but outside she needed to dress more conservatively or else she'd get a reputation.

"You okay Buffy?" Willow's voice was sympathy itself and Buffy forced herself back to the present as her friend walked down the corridor with her to their lockers, "Still thinking about Angel?"

"Yes," Buffy lied, though she'd hardly given the vampire a thought since last night, "But it had reached the end of the road."

"Are you sure? You seemed cute to me. And he was hot for you. It could be a panic reaction to you getting close, you think?" Willow persevered in looking after Buffy's heart, which was why she was Buffy's best friend for life (and beyond). However in this case she was wrongly repeating what Buffy and Ted had talked about on yesterday morning, only the opposite way round and without Ted's wisdom.

It did however, give Buffy an idea how to end the conversation. "Before I broke with him I had a heart to heart with Ted, he thought I was making the right decision."

"Oh Ted," Willow smiled and nodded as if Buffy's step-dad's (or at least soon to be, the blonde hoped) name was enough to end the conversation. Buffy wondered if her friend had a crush on the older man, not that Buffy would blame her, she was sure if it wasn't for Principal Snyder she'd be crushing on Ted as well. Willow walked a few more steps, "He's probably right. Angel was too old for you."

"Yes," agreed Buffy, not wanting to mention that, depending on exactly how you measured it - human or vamp years, her new lover was older still. She turned to give Principal Snyder one last look down the corridor. He was standing there getting ready to close the door behind him, so that he could stand on the steps and chastise the latecomers.

"He's kinda cute though," Willow said.

"Who? " Buffy frowned, "Principal Snyder?"

"Why would you think I'd be talking about him?" Willow laughed and continued "Ted... I mean Angel, look you've got me at it," 

"Which reminds me, he gave me some cookies for lunch and told me to share them with you and Xander," said Buffy.

"Who? Angel?"

"Ted," smiled Buffy "and trust me cookies never tasted so good."

*

The next few days were cockless suffering for Buffy; she'd see Snyder glaring at his students as he waited at the door and during the day they would pass as she drifted from class to class and he stalked the corridor. Every-time her pantyless pussy would itch with desire, her quim quivering as she thought of his large prick entering. And each time he ignored her, not even to yell at her for being late or to stop loitering like a hobo around the hall. The dickless spell was made worse as her Mom and Ted seemed to be continually going at it everywhere and all the time, even on her bed, if the crumpled quilt she found when she returned from school was any indicator.

The dildo in her weapons chest got a nightly work out harder than it had ever had and the teen still remained unsatisfied...

It was on Wednesday evening that Snyder finally noticed her. Giles was just closing the library door behind him, Xander, Willow and Buffy standing behind him in the deserted corridor hoping they could get a lift. Buffy's super Slayer hearing heard the footsteps coming down the shiny floor before any of the others and so she was able to turn and get a glimpse of Snyder as he powered towards them, before Willow and Xander could turn. She held her breath for a microsecond, awash with desire and imagining she was alone and he was coming down to take her there and then against the wall.

But then Giles turned and the illusion was shattered. "Principal Snyder," he said with that mixture of outwardly polite civility laced with downright rude contempt that only educated Englishmen could manage, "We were just doing some cataloguing."

Which was a lie, but Xander and Willow put on innocent expressions and Buffy felt she had to follow or have her cover blown.

Snyder scowled and looked at his watch, "Do it during school hours, Mr Giles," he snapped, "I'm not paying overtime."

"Perish the thought," said Giles, trying to appear as innocent as if he was a newborn babe.

"Well it's lucky you're here, I've some boxes of old reports I want moved to my car," he looked round the four of them before settling on Buffy, "Summers you'll do."

"Mmnn, I volunteer?" Buffy tried not to appear enthusiastic in front of her friends, but Snyder was already glaring at them.

"It's past the school bell so out," he pointed to the door.

Xander and Willow knew better than to argue, slouching slowly towards the exit. Giles looked like he was going to for the moment, and then seeing Snyder standing like an evil imp with power of life and death (or at least employment) he gave a small shrug at Buffy. "Goodnight, Buffy. Thanks for your help, enjoy your night out later." She guessed that was code for 'see you in the Graveyard for patrol', which she fully intended to do, if she wasn't banging Snyder.

The Watcher left leaving the High School Principal and teen Slayer alone. Snyder gave a lecherous grin, "Have you done what I said with panties?"

Buffy gave a coy, but charming smile back, "Not worn any? Yes."

He glanced sideways at the swing door to make sure Giles had really gone, then "Show me," he ordered.

Giggling the blonde reached down and lifted her skirt to her navel, exposing her shaven slot. Snyder's lecherous smile got wider as she looked down. His hand reached out and took the bottom of her mons between his finger and thumb, pinching it and rubbing at her slot. "Uuurrhh," Buffy moaned lightly as a light frisson of pleasure rode through her, missed for too many days.

Snyder let go, still leering, "I see your behaviour has been improving over last few days, always on time and no unexplained happenings in my school."

"I've been trying to be good, for you," Buffy cooed, biting her lip gently as if she was a naughty schoolgirl, which to be fair, she generally was.

Snyder opened the door to the library and gestured her in, before following her and locking it behind him. He walked over to Giles' desk, looking down at the two books on it; one a first edition seventeenth century treatise on witchcraft, the other an only edition (bound in what looked like some demon's skin) on the best ways to raise the dead. "Hmpft," he grunted, "I'm going to have to review the library budget, it's obviously too much."

As he was speaking he was undoing his pant buttons and zip, Buffy leaning forward so that she could help with the belt buckle and pants. His dick bulged at the Y-fronts, straining the material so hard that Buffy was surprised it didn't tear. It was only covered for a moment as he yanked them down his thighs and presented her his erect, large penis. "Let's see how good a girl you are," he leered.

The teen knew what he wanted and she wanted to give it to him. She immediately dropped to her knees on the vinyl tiles. His meaty thick prick pointed at her, inviting her down and the teen licked her lips briefly before transferring her tongue to it. It moved round, stroking and sliding over the massive organ, slipping to the top and sensitive, but bulbous, head, her tongue pressing at the small hole, before down again, tracing a line over the veins and ridges, going down the side and underneath until she got to the balls. Her tongue darted over them, the meaty sack trembling with her touch. All the time she kept her eyes on her lover, looking at his face for any signs of dissatisfaction or displeasure.

Luckily there weren't any. He grunted and sucked in some air, leaning against the desk, so that he was half-sitting on its edge, his face a mixture of bliss, lust and anticipation. The teen inwardly smiled, glad that her tongue alone could have such an impact. She slid her tongue round once more as her hand reached up to take the base of the shaft gripping it hard. "Yeah, that's it," groaned Snyder, his eyes fixed on her and knowing what she had planned.

"I love your big dick, Mr Snyder," she purred, before opening her mouth and sliding down it.

She didn't get too far with her first attempt, as she expected the large dick strained at her jaw and swiftly filled her mouth. She tickled it with her tongue further wetting, before pulling back, taking a deep breath and going in again, This time she jerked at his cock as she did so, driving it into her mouth until it was pressing at her cheek. Snyder grunted and his eyes rolled. Buffy would have smiled, but as she couldn't she worked the dick, pushing it into her. "Go on you little slut, Summers, go on," he snarled.

"Huuh," Buffy pulled back. This time she did smile at him, a beam of pleasure to light up the room. 

It had no effect on Snyder, "Suck it," he ordered her back.

Buffy enthusiastically complied, her jaw opening wider and her hand jacking overtime as she took the cock further in. Snyder grunted on pleasure, his hand on the back of her skull, pushing her forward. Not that Buffy needed any encouragement, if Snyder like having his cock sucked the Slayer liked sucking it. Ted had been right about Snyder being the man for her and she wanted to prove it to the Principal, by being the best slut in California. She took it deeper, ignoring the choking and gagging feeling, Snyder's pleasure mattering more to her than her own discomfort.

"Yes, that's it, you whore," he groaned, his own hips moving as he pressed forward.

"Mmpfff" Buffy gasped as the cock filled her mouth and pressed at her throat, choking her. Despite her best efforts she was sure she'd have ricocheted back if Snyder's hand hadn't been firmly clamped on the back of her skull. The cock pushed further, utterly overpowering her tongue and pushing back to hit her tonsils. She choked and gag, her nose running and her mouth filling with a sickly sweet bile, as her eyes watered like rain. She could hardly breath, lights flashing in her brain as the oxygen struggled to get through.

Then just as Buffy thought she was about to faint, he eased a bit, pulling it out enough that she could gasp in a thin torrent of air. Just for a second and then he was forward again, his hips jerking as he fucked her face. Buffy's eyes blurred, but she looked up, trying to show him with blinks and gulps and bobs how much she wanted his dick deep down her throat. Her hand moved to her pussy, pulling up the skirt and starting to rub heavily at her slot, it was enjoyable in itself and was sure to give him the message to keep on ramming his cock into her mouth, that she could take it, she wanted it.

Whether he understood her non-verbal communications or not he fucked her mouth with enthusiasm, thrusting in and out, pushing it over her lips and hitting her throat, making her jerk and gag, soaking his cock in her spit. "That's it my hot little slut, suck my cock like a whore."

Buffy didn't know how whores sucked, but she moved her head back and forth as much as she could, sandwiched between his hand and his massive thick cock, the balls pressing at her chin. She hoped her enthusiasm told, even if her bobs were constrained. Certainly the look on Snyder's face was far from that of a man unhappy with his lot, a leery smile, so wide that it threatened to split his cheeks, plastered across it. "Yes, Summers, take my dick, mmmnnn, yes, good."

Buffy continued to rub her twat, feeling the wetness beneath her fingers. There was a dampness on her chin as well, as spit leaked from the cracks between her lips and down her cheeks as her eyes watered. Snyder pushed some more, his dick thrusting into her. Then without warning he yanked it out.

"Huh," gasped Buffy bending over and struggling for air, "Huh." She lifted her head ready to take him again, the cock dripping saliva hovering in front of her face like a promise.

Snyder had gripped her arm and was pulling her up, twisting her round and positioning her against one of the bookshelves. She reached forward, leaning on the books, pushing their spines in until they hit the wooden back of the shelf. Behind her the High School Principal was lifting up her skirt with one hand, letting it drop down over the other as he used it to guide his cock to her ass crack, pressing it between the two mounds and rubbing her rosebud with the pythonic member.

"Oh, yes," Buffy moaned in anticipation, wiggling her butt, "I want you to anally fuck me, I've missed that big cock so much."

"I'm going to so enjoy that hot fuckhole of yours," Snyder snarled in her ear, leaning forward against her and pushing his cock at the hole. The rosebud fell away as his huge manhood tore and it and he grunted with exertion as he pushed the thick rod into the tight teen tush. "Take my cock, you little slut," he breathed.

"Oh yes, oooohh," Buffy moaned, her body arching as she felt her ass walls expanding delightfully. She pressed her face at the shelf, ignoring the way it dug into her face, not caring about the dry smell of musty books. All that mattered was taking Snyder's dick deep. "Oh give it me Principal Snyder, gape my asshole."

Snyder grunted once again, one hand gripping her waist as another grab the shelf beside her hand. He pressed forward, driving the dick deeper into her. Buffy squeaked and raised her ass, meeting his thrust with one of her own. Snyder's fingers squeezed her waist tighter, "That's it slut, you know you want it."

"I do, I want it all the way in, I want to be fucked so hard by your massive big prick," Buffy squealed.

Snyder pounded forward, thrusting hard and opening her tunnel. Soon the teen Slayer could feel his chest slapping at her back as he went all the way in. It felt wonderful to have him again, his massive cock sending her to orgasm heaven - how she could have ever felt that Angel compared to Snyder her sex God would be forever a mystery. "Harder, Principal Snyder, ooohhh yes, ram me harder," she moaned, "I want you to fuck me so hard my butt splits open."

He grunted and slammed, the books rocking and shuddering and the only the fact the shelf was fixed the floor stopping it tumbling. Dust particles spread into the air from books long unopened, hanging like crystals under the light before blowing away. Buffy squealed harder, gingerly letting go with one hand from the shelf to return it to her front hole, two fingers diving as she worked her twat. Cum filled her pussy, smothering her fingers and smearing the lips. It felt so good to be finger fucking one hole whilst Snyder rammed her other that Buffy couldn't help but squeal, "Yesss, aaaarrghh, yessss."

Behind her Snyder pounded harder, a hand moving to her front to squeeze a tit through her top, his fingers digging deep through the material and lacy bra, stabbing it to her firm, flesh. The teen squealed and rocked, moving with him, enticing him to move faster and harder with her shudders and shrieks. The cock slammed in, pounding open the walls, leaving them stretched and battered, the nerves in them unsure whether to sing hymns of praise or screech war-cries of hate. They compromised and pain mixed in with pleasure so deeply that Buffy's orgasm addled brain was hardly able to tell them apart. "AAarrrghh," she screamed, "AAAArrrghh."

"Yes, that's good Summers, cum for me, tell me what you want," Snyder grunted in her ear as he banged against her.

"AAaarrrghh, you're making me cum so hard, aaaaarrghh I want more, I want that big dick stretching my asshole until it's wrecked, aaaarrghh fucckkk, I want it!" the teen screamed. Her fingers scrabbling at the shelf, trying to grip it. "Aaaarrrghh, tear open my butt, slam it so good."

"That's my hot little slut," Snyder grunted, "You're just a whore for my dick."

"I am, a free whore, you don't need to pay Principal Snyder," Buffy squealed, ignoring the contradiction, "Just fuck my butt hard."

Snyder grunted and sped up, his huge dong opening her ass so wide that you could have sent a caving expedition through it. As it stretched he went faster, the friction which slowed him down easing. And if his cock pushed at the walls less, the pounding he gave the back of her clitoris as he hit the membrane from behind more than made up for it, sending Buffy into a constant maelstrom of sexual bliss. He gripped her harder, tit and waist, his dick thudding deep and Buffy cried out again, "Yessss, aaarrrggghh, yesssss."

She was unable to think or control herself, just a bundle of muscles held together by quivering flesh, her whole life an orgasm. Her fingers slammed into her cunt and juice squirted out, like an unleashed hose, the girl cum pouring all over the books (luckily it was the Classics section and seldom read). "Aaaarrrghh, yessss, I am cumming so hard from your dick, pound my butt open."

"You slut, dirty anal whore," he panted, "You just love my dick in your skank ass. If I wasn't fucking you you'd be selling yourself on street corners."

"Yes, yes, aaaaaarghhh I would, I'd be an anal hooker," the teen screamed, "but I'd never meet someone as big dicked as you to fuck my butt. Oooohh God, aaaarrghhh!"

Sweat poured from her, so much she could taste the salt, her clothes clinging to her perspiring body like limpets. Snyder still in his suit top and tie with his pants around his ankles must have been even worse, but he was letting that stop him from vigorously banging her tushy like it was a race. "Huh, huh, huh," he panted as he gave her his full length repeatedly, at speed and deep. "Huh, huh, huh."

"Yesss," she screamed back. Bucking with pleasure she shuddered and slammed herself back on his cock like she was on a suicide mission, "Aaarrrghhh, yessss, fucckkk!"

"Damn, you dirty little slut," he grunted, "I'm going to cum in your asshole."

He was as good as his word, within seconds pumping what seemed like gallons of cum into the butt, the gooey liquid stinging and soothing as it leaked over the battered and gaped walls. Buffy sighed with pleasure, as she felt it slide down her butt, dripping out and down her legs. She remained in position for a few minutes, letting it glide out, before forcing herself to stand. 

Snyder had taken advantage of the brief gap to pull up his pants and was buckling his belt as Buffy turned back to him. "Principal Snyder, that was totally wicked, I came so much, you're my stud."

He smirked and nodded, "As I said you're a slut Summers, a slut for cock. Don't tell anyone, certainly not your precious Mr Giles we fucked in his library and you squirted all over his books, like you were a porno starlet."

"I couldn't help it," Buffy gave a small giggle, "You were so enormous, I just had to cum. Mmmnn, I'm going to be thinking about you tonight as lie in my bed, touching my sweet hole." She smiled and turned to the door.

He snorted, "Summers, where do you think you're going? You're loading my car remember?"

*

"Hello Buffy," Joyce looked up from the stove as Buffy entered the back door. She was wearing a pinafore and what looked like a bikini for a much smaller woman, underneath. It was warm in the kitchen, but Buffy wasn't sure it was that warm. "You're a little late?"

"I was helping Principal Snyder, load some things." Buffy replied, with an innocent smile.

"I was just talking to him," her Mom laughed, "I know exactly what was loaded and unloaded and in what hole."

"I can't help it Mom, he's so hot," Buffy explained.

Her Mom carried on smiling, "I'm not saying you shouldn't. I'd much rather that you were having anal sex in the library with a man like Dick Snyder, who's so good for you, than hanging around with that thug Angel, who's just using you for his own ends."

"Angel's out of the picture," Buffy said, vehemently, "He's a jerk, I don't want anything more to do with him."

"Good," Joyce nodded in agreement with her daughter's decision, before taking a seat at the kitchen table and gesturing for the teen to do the same, "Anyway I want to talk to you, about Ted."

"Are those some of his cookies?" Buffy pointed to the plate in the middle.

"They are, he suggested we share them whilst he's just doing a few things around town."

"You should have started with the cookies," Buffy said in a fake aggrieved voice reaching for one.

"Confession," her Mom tittered reaching out, "I had a couple before you came in."

The two of them quickly munched through half a dozen and then competed to pick up the crumbs with their fingers before Buffy looked up and said, "You wanted to talk?"

"You know it's mine and Ted's fortnight anniversary tomorrow?" Joyce asked.

"I didn't, wow is it really two weeks, it feels like we've known him forever, its been so great having him around."

"I know, I can't believe I put up with your jackass of a father when I could have been out meeting Ted."

"Yes, and he could still be my Daddy..." 

Joyce ignored the hint about future wedding plans, "Anyway I was talking to Ted about what he'd like and he suggested he'd love to see some hot Mom daughter lesbian action..."

"With me..." Buffy gave a little gasp of surprise, not that she was against it if it made Ted happy.

"Do I have another daughter?" her Mom smiled, "That was why I rang Dick, as he's your boyfriend I wanted to check he was happy before I spoke to you."

"If Principal Snyder's happy and Ted wants to watch us go for it..." Buffy nodded and smiled, "I'm in."

*

Buffy got strict instructions from her Mom to be home as soon as she could the next day, much to Giles annoyance who wanted to work on Buffy's reflexes in the gym. However, even Watchers can't overrule Moms and so Buffy was out of the school, if not at the bell, not long after. Opening the house door she called out, "Ted? Mom?"

"I'm in my room," her Mom called, "Ted will be back soon, hurry up."

Pausing only to drop her bag and things in her room Buffy rushed to the main room. If Buffy had been a lesbian, she'd have said her Mom was looking gorgeous. She'd had her hair styled and permed, the blonde locks flowing like golden barley in a field, her lips were as red as ruby the lip-gloss as carefully applied as any brushstrokes on an Old Master painting. And she was looking hot as hell, in a pair of white stockings held up by an equally pristine looking suspender belt, her pussy bare and bald.

She pointed to another setting of similar lingerie on the bed, "Quickly Buffy get changed."

The teen did as she was told, dropping her clothes on the floor. They might have been about to do a lesbian sex show, but her Mom was still her Mom and even as the younger Summers was stripping and changing her Mom was picking up her skirt and top, folding them and placing them on a chair. Once she was 'dressed' Buffy sat at the dresser and put on the lipstick, a redder shade than she normally wore, the crimson so deep it was almost indecent the way it accentuated her lips. As she applied it her Mom talked through how she wanted the show to go, it was so choreographed that she must have been planning it all day and Buffy wouldn't have been surprised if she'd opened the drawer to find a script, with her cries of pleasure written in. However she just nodded, thinking about much it would please Ted.

Speaking of Ted her Mom said there were a couple of cookies left in the jar and the two Summers rushed down to eat them, before glancing at the clock and speeding upstairs waiting for Ted's return. 

He was on the exact dot of when he'd told Joyce he'd be back. "Hello?" he called.

"Upstairs," Joyce shouted back whilst gesturing for Buffy to get into position.

The teen did so, tittering with excitement at what Ted would see as he came in the room. She dropped onto the bed, opposite the door, spreading her legs to entrance his entrance with her shaven cunt. Her Mom got onto the bed beside her, slipping one leg over Buffy's as she too opened her thighs to show her slit to Ted. His feet continued up the stairs, the clump of them mapping his movements and acting as a count-down to his arrival and the pleasure that would follow.

The door opened and Ted stood there, a smile instantly slipping onto his face. It got wider as Joyce purred, "Happy anniversary Ted," and immediately the words were out her mouth she clamped it to Buffy's.

The teen opened her lips slightly, running them over her Mom's, feeling the tip of the older blonde's tongue easing it way out to tease and touch hers. It kinda felt weird to be making out with her Mom, especially as Joyce's hands were on her thighs, gradually moving up, her fingers tracing a line next to the suspender cord. But at the same time, she figured that if her Mom thought Ted would enjoy the show it was worth some incestuous lesbian sex - it wasn't as if her friends would know and Snyder seemed okay with it. In fact, the teen wondered as her Mom's mouth opened wider, she might see if her Mom would be willing to try the experience again for her own anniversary. She was sure he'd find it hot and her imaginings quickly went to how hot...

"Buffy," her Mom broke the kiss, with a half smile, half frown, "Put your hands on my waist as we said."

"Sorry," Buffy blushed. Snyder and her anniversary would wait, she needed to concentrate on the here and now and see how that went, before planning more. She put her hands on her Mom's waist, half-turning her head with a coquettish toss of the hair as she did so. She could see Ted, taking a seat in the comfy chair, a beam as big as Manhattan spread across his face. Her hands moved up her Mom's thighs, starting from the suspender belt and continuing to next to her side-boob and down again. They resumed kissing, slurping and lapping at each mouths, slowly, but sexually, pressed hard together and making clear this was no mother-daughter peck.

It was Buffy who broke the kiss this time, in line with the plan her Mom had given her. She could still taste her Mom as she lowered her lips to the older woman's tits, her mouth open to suck a nipple inside. Her Mom gave a small whine of pleasure as her daughter's lips closed round her boob and the teen's teeth tore teasingly at the teat. The older Summers shuddered, giving every indication of enjoy the feel of her daughter feasting on her tit. Buffy smiled as she moved to the second one, her mouth slipping onto it, her tongue sweeping round and round the nub, rapidly making it hard with lust. The teen licked faster and harder, her tongue interspersing with her lips and teeth, as she lapped and then nipped, pulling the teat back and stretching, before opening her mouth to suck it in like she was trying to swallow it. 

She swapped from tit to tit, casting extremely quick darting looks to Ted as she was doing so. She was gratified he seemed to be enjoying it as much as her Mom, his zip was down and his massive cock was out, gently stroking it as he gave the Summers' sex show his rapt attention. He saw Buffy's glances and smiled broadly, giving her a quick thumbs up with the hand which was currently free. The teen smiled inwardly and sucked her Mom's boob even harder, swallowing the round mound into her so deep and hard her Mom groaned and shuddered.

"Oh Buffy," the older blonde moaned in passion. Her hand moved from Buffy's thighs to her open legs, sliding up and down over the slit, from mons to clit, her stroke sending little waves of excitement through the teen. They got harder as her Mom's hand went quicker, slipping over the slit and rubbing it hard. It felt weird to have her Mom playing with Snyder's hole, mainly because it was his and no-one else's, not even her Mom's (well, perhaps Ted if he wanted it at some point). However, the High School Principal had given her Mom permission to play with it, so it was okay. The teen licked harder at her Mom's booby, opening her legs wider so that Ted could see how well they were playing together.

"Mmmnn lower, Buffy," the Milf instructed and Buffy did as she was told, her mouth trailing down her Mom stomach and belly button, kissing and licking it. As she did so she and her Mom was moving round so that Joyce was lying back on the bed and Buffy was above her. The teen continued down slowly, looking at Ted in her peripheral vision and seeking the smirk of enjoyment on his face as Buffy's mouth got nearer and nearer her Mom's fuckhole.

And then the teen was there. Her mouth open and her tongue out as she swiped the pussy with her tongue, breaking one of the most global of taboos, parent and child in sexual congress. She felt a little disgusted, with herself, with her Mom, but that was nothing to the pride she felt as Ted grunted and said "Go on," transfixed by show they were giving. Buffy stuck her tongue further, artfully sliding it up and down the slit. She had vaguely had imaginings of lesbian sex, half wondering whether it turned her off or on, and being sure it was something she'd try once when she went to college. Events were going faster than her imaginings and she tongued up her Mom, whilst sliding a finger to her own cunt and rubbing it gently.

"Ooohhh, Buffy, oooohhh," her Mom squirmed in pleasure as her daughter's tongue explored her slot. "Ooohhh, that feels so good."

"Use your tongue harder, Buffy, stick it in, use your finger to open your Mom," Ted said from the seat. Buffy nodded, glancing at him as she raised her head to allow a finger in. His large cock was in his hand, throbbing as he jacked it at their show. "That's good Buffy, get it in all the way."

Buffy thrust in a finger, still slick with her own juice, working it up and down her Mom's pussy and feeling the older Summers' wet wall slip round it. She quickly added her tongue, the digit and lithe muscle moving in harmony. Joyce squealed and shuddered, her hands gripping her tits and squeezing them, "Ooooohhh, Buffy, oooohhh." The teen licked away, tasting her Mom's juice, the most taboo flavour a girl could have; it was, however, kinda bland and watery. The teen still yummed away, making her Mom wetter and wetter, her eyes quickly shooting over to Ted as she lapped to make sure they were still keeping his interest.

They were...

"Mmmnn Buffy," her Mom moaned, "Let's do it together. I want to eat your sweet pussy while you lap mine."

As they'd already agreed to this Buffy nodded and got up. Her Mom moved again so that she was lying length ways down the bed, her pussy pointing to Ted, her face to the bed board. Buffy moved into the opposite position, on top of her. As she wriggled to get comfortable her Mom was reaching up to her cunt and prying apart the lips with her fingers. Buffy gave a small squeal as the first ever tongue touched her, slipping inside her walls, which were surprisingly wet, and exploring her hole. 

Ted nodded, grinning happily, his manhood erect and hard as he stroked it. The teen smiled back and moved her hands to her Mom's twat, pulling apart the lips and displaying the pink. "Mmmnn, yum," she purred, still smiling at Ted, telepathically telling him they were doing this for him. He beamed even wider, his hand moving a little faster as the teen went down again. Her tongue found her Mom's damp insides and she began to lick, slowly at first, then quicker and harder.

Under her the older Summers was matching the teen's speed, her tongue driving up into the teen's hole, wiping and cleaning it, pleasuring and stimulating. The two of them groaned and slurped, yummed and aahed, their hands held each other's cunt, stretching them apart for their mouths, allowing their tongues to dip deep. Faster and harder they moved, the bed squeaking under them, rocking gently as they shuddered and shook, trembling in sexual ecstasy. Buffy could just make out movement from the chair in front of them as Ted's hand went up and down his cock, fast enough to count, slow enough not to cum. The teen grinned, feeling good it was because of what she and her Mom were doing, glad she could turn on her Mom's boyfriend and help them celebrate their anniversary. Her tongue flicked quicker, slipping over her Mom's soft, pink flesh. Her Mom shuddered and lapped back.

After a few more moments, Joyce patted her daughter's butt. It was a sign to move to the next part of the show and teen and Milf disengaged from each other, their pussies wet and dripping

"You two were putting on quiet a show," grinned Ted, "It's really hot seeing a mother and daughter so close."

"It's not finished yet," grinned Joyce as she went to the wardrobe and brought out a shoe box. It was where she had kept her sex-toys, supposedly hidden, though Buffy had known they were there pre-Ted, having discovered them whilst nosing for some belt she could borrow to go with an ensemble for school. 

As her Mom got out a couple of toys, Buffy retook her position, sitting on the edge of the bed opposite Ted. She smiled at him as she addressed her Mom, "Oh, I'm still so horny, Mom, mmnnn, I'm so wet and hot for something in my pussy." To confirm she gently, sensually traced a finger over her wet slot.

"This should help," her Mom tittered as she passed the teen a large dildo, before picking out an equally large one for herself. 

As her Mom sat beside her Buffy used one hand to peel apart her wet lips and another one to hold the toy as she stroked the damp flesh between. Joyce's legs touched hers as she sat close, the older Summers quivering with the same excitement that Buffy could feel. The two of them worked the toys, sliding them over their slits, teasing themselves and Ted, who watched them with lust filled eyes. He jerked his hard cock as they pushed the toys into themselves, the three of them matching speeds. He grunted in support as Buffy and Joyce turned to each other, their mouths opening and meeting. They carried on sliding the toys in and out as they kissed, their tongues grappling with each other as their bodies vibrated.

Cum slipped from their pussies, giving the toys a wet sheen. It dripped down their lips and shone over their mons, gleaming under the light. Buffy's spare hand moved to her Mom's tit, fondling the large mound, her fingers teasing the nub. It was all carefully synchronised and planned, but still hot and Buffy felt that it if hadn't been her Mom she'd have enjoyed it without an audience. As it was her Mom, she was enjoying it because they had an audience. From her peripheral vision she could see Ted, grinning widely, his eyes watching the action with the same fixation as if it was a closely fought football game, following every move and touch they made. Buffy kissed her Mom harder and drove the toy into her pussy, more cum leaked out, warming her hole and lips. "Mmmnn," she moaned as she kissed harder, her mouth moving over her Mom's, "Mmmnnn."

"Oooohh, mmmmnn," her Mom replied. Her own spare hand brushing Buffy's hair back, like she had done when the teen was in Kindergarten. She kissed Buffy like Angel used to, slowly and passionately, it was as false as his, but more enjoyable, like being an actress in a well received play. The two Summers shuddered and shook as they drove the toys in, their bodies vibrating sexually against each other.

They split again, giggling and eyeing Ted, the man visibly excited, his hand gripped round his hard dick as if he was worried that if let go it would escape. "We haven't finished, time for the finale," Buffy giggled as she got onto her hands and knees on the bed. 

She couldn't see the dildo that her Mom was getting out of the box, but she knew what it was. It hadn't been there before her Mom met Ted, Buffy didn't think it had even been there yesterday when her Mom had asked her to join her in the lesbian sexfest; she suspected her Mom had been shopping in the seedy sex store down by the docks earlier for it. Not that it mattered when and where her Mom had bought it, all that concerned Buffy was that the toy was big and double ended. She turned her head to the side, grinning at Ted. Her expression changed into an excited frown as she felt her Mom pushing one end of the double-dildo into her cunt, sliding it deep in and making Buffy quiver with pleasure. 

The bed shook gently as her Mom swapped positions, getting onto her hands and knees and reversing until her ass was resting against Buffy's. The older woman's hand went between her legs, finding the other end of the dildo and slipping her pussy against it. "MMmnn, that's nice," she moaned, "Let's fuck."

"Oh yes," giggled Buffy, giving Ted a smile as she pushed herself forward, her titties jiggling. She could feel the toy slipping and sliding out of her cunt, the ridges along its surface bumping over her walls, sending little stimulating waves through her. Then she pounded back, the toy shooting in again, the grooves doing their job again, so that she gasped in pleasure. Her butt smacked against her Mom, the toy fully impaled in them both and Buffy smiled, "Oh yes."

Out she went again, springing forward like a gun dog scenting a fallen duck. Her teeth bent gently down on her lip as the pleasure flowed through her like a fine wine. Back she went again, her ass cheeks clapping at her Mom's. Again forward, faster back, speeding up and moving into a rhythm, out, in, spring forward, fall back, harder and harder, driving the toy into her own pussy and her Moms. They grunted and gasped, their buttocks bouncing as they slapped each other in the taboo dance they were doing. 

Buffy knew it should make her guilty, but it didn't. Ted was there, his shoes kicked off, his pants to his ankles, his large cock in his hand, pumping away as he watched them. "Yes, go for it girls, fuck each other," he grunted, his eyes not leaving their swaying naked bodies.

"Ooohh, urrrrhh, uuurhh," Buffy grunted as behind her Mom made similar noises of pleasure. The double-ender squeaked and bent, thrusting into both of them as they squashed together, juice filling their holes. The bed rocked, the sheets and quilt crumpling under them; faster, harder, thrusting themselves with abandon at the toy, feeling its grooves and ridges rip over their walls, making nerves cry with excitement. "Oooohhh, uuurrhh, fuuuckk."

Buffy had never thought you could have so much pleasure with another woman, certainly not her Mom. Her earlier thoughts of experimenting in college whisked away, she'd do more than experiment in college, she'd fuck every pussy she could. Obviously only when not with Principal Snyder, and however good double-dildoing with her Mom was, it could never be as good as the real thing from her man. It did, however, make a good substitute for when he wasn't around to give her his ten-inches. She slammed back, driving her cunt down the plastic, stretching her hole, "Oooohh, urrrhhh, yes, oooohhh."

"Yes, yes, yes," her Mom gasped and squeaked behind her, butt slamming Buffy as fast as the teen was moving. Their asses were red where they slapped together, the cheeks bouncing and jiggling like they were jellies (Joyce's more than Buffy's to be fair). They banged at the wall, knocking at it like a deranged trick or treater unable to stop rapping at an unanswered door.

"OOohhh, ooooohhh," Buffy gasped and shuddered, her hands gripping the bedding, her mouth half-open and her eyes fixed on Ted and his large cock. It was because of her he was hard, because she and her Mom were giving him a show and a half. "Ooohhh, urrrhhhh, yesssss."

"Oh fuck, this is so hot, I'm going to cum so soon," grunted Ted.

"Hold it baby, hold it for a minute and let me finish you," gasped Joyce. She didn't move off the bed at first, speeding up and squeaking as she pounded back at her daughter, filling them both with toy. Then she sprang forward so far that the toy slipped from her mouth. Buffy giggled, swinging from her knees to her ass, sitting with the toy still in her as her Mom dropped to her knees in front of Ted and slid her mouth down his cock. Buffy grabbed the toy, still soaked with her Mom and began to thrust it hard into her cunt, letting the pleasure explode up her.

"Oh yeah," grunted Ted and he strained his legs outwards. Buffy knew he was cumming in her Mom's mouth. She continued masturbating hard for him, even as he closed his eyes and scrunched his face.

"Mmmnnn," Joyce withdrew her mouth, a finger reaching up to wipe away some of the goo, which was trickling out from between her lips. She smiled and swallowed, "Mmmnnn tasty."

"Thanks for the anniversary present," Ted leant back, relaxed against the chair. "That was so special."

"It's because you're special to us that we did," replied Buffy. It was saccharine but true.

*

It didn't surprise Buffy that after dinner her Mom took Ted upstairs for yet more anniversary presents, this time solo. They were still at it when Buffy crawled in her bedroom window after patrol and she could hear them as she crept under the covers, continually fucking away like a machine and a professional porn star. The teen's hand moved down to her own pussy. She began to rub, dreaming, not of the lesbian experience - though that had been nice, nor Ted - though he was big, but of her man, Principal Snyder and how good it would feel to have him in one of her holes again.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the time?" Buffy asked, though it would have been the work of a moment to turn her head and look at the clock.

Ted looked up from his newspaper and took the effort for her, "Two minutes after you last asked," he smiled and stroked Joyce's head as she nestled comfortably in his lap, purring almost like a contented cat.

Buffy nodded impatiently as if that could move on time and glanced at her reflection in the mirror next to the sideboard. She looked hot, with her red lipstick and her eye-shadow, her blonde hair pulled back and the tight top and small skirt that made up her ensemble. It would have been a terrible outfit for slaying, but she'd made her excuses for why she wouldn't be out - telling Giles she had a migraine coming on - surely, she thought, the first time the headache had been used as an excuse to have sex. However, she was starting to worry, it was past eight, and that's when Snyder had said he would be over; surely a man who hung round the school gates for tardy students would be dead on time himself. She turned back to Ted, "Are you sure he's coming?"

Ted grinned and nodded confidently, "He said he had a hankering to fuck some slut butt and would be over."

"For eight?" Buffy asked nervously.

"About eight," corrected Ted and Buffy let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't actually late.

Two minutes later she was nervous again, what if Snyder was bored of her? Or she hadn't been as sexually satisfying as he wanted? Oh my God, what if he was banging Cordelia Chase? The brunette was much more busty than Buffy and she never got told off for being in the corridor during lesson time. The teen felt her heart speed more than when she'd faced off half a dozen blood hungry vampires, love does that to you she concluded. She wished she could have another of Ted's cookies, but she'd had two after dinner and Ted wouldn't let her have any more - else they wouldn't be a treat - but she had found whenever they crumbled deliciously in her mouth, the world became a better place.

The doorbell rang, chiming loudly. "I'll get it," called Buffy with the enthusiasm of a small child on Christmas morning. She rushed to the door, telling herself she shouldn't be too disappointed if it was the Avon lady rather than her lover, but knowing she would be.

She opened the door so fast it almost fell off its hinges. It was no cosmetics saleswoman, "Principal Snyder..." Buffy gushed. she was about to invite him in, but managed to stop herself just in time, no-one invited anyone in in Sunnydale, no matter how much in love. 

Luckily Snyder knew the drill. He stepped over the threshold, looking her up and down, "Summers," he said in greeting, before looking over at the sofa and allowing a small smile to pass his face, "Ted, how are you?"

"Life's good, and you?"

"It's the weekend, two days without screaming brats polluting my corridors," he said with feeling.

Shutting the door Buffy slid against Snyder, wrapping her sexy body round him, so that her pert titties pressed through her top and into his arm, "I've missed you baby, it's been so long."

"I banged you Wednesday," he said, which to Buffy was a lifetime ago.

She hugged herself closer, using her body to caress his and sliding her hand down to the large mound under his pants, drifting slowly over it and giving him her most sensual smile, "That was a whole two days ago."

"You fucked your Mom yesterday," Snyder smiled, or perhaps leered.

"But that wasn't your big dick," Buffy replied, a little nervously, it just being her luck that Snyder was really over to finish with her. 

He nodded however, "That's right."

Buffy felt her moment, "Do you want to go upstairs to my room?" she smiled so dirtily she was sure he would understand what she meant.

His grin was as lecherous back and replied, without words, that he knew exactly what she was saying. "I'll see you tomorrow Ted."

Ted gave Buffy a friendly wink before speaking to his friend, "I'd say have fun, but I know you will."

Joyce lifted her head briefly from her boyfriend's lap to look at her daughter, "You make sure you show Dick a good time."

"I will," said Buffy, twisting round so that she was looking at Snyder as she said it and giving her best Marilyn Monroe impression as she took hold off his tie and gently led him up the stairs.

She shut the door behind her and gently pressed her hand on her lover's chest, encouraging him to sit on her bed. She smiled and moved her hand down to massage his dick inside his pants, "Mmmnnn so big."

"All the better to fuck you with," he leered, thinking along the same lines as the blonde Slayer.

She giggled and stepped back, "Let me get out of my things," she purred and instantly reached up and pulled off her tops. Her tits weren't big, but they were firm and jiggly, bouncing gently as she swayed and rocked them. Snyder looked at them with unconcealed lust. Buffy blushed with happiness as her hands reached down for the elastic of her shorts, pausing for a second before bringing them down to show her bare, shaven pussy in all its glory, wet and excited by the thought of her lover. "What are you thinking?" she asked as she paraded in front of him.

"Whether you should suck my cock before or after I've fucked your ass with it," he responded.

The teen smiled and turned round to wiggle her butt, twerking the delightful derriere at him, before twirling round and sashayed towards him like a stalking puma. "Who said you can't do both?" she purred sexually. She slipped down onto her knees and undid his zip, pulling out his massive manhood. It pulsed in her hand as she stroked it, the blood pumping through the veins, engorging them further as she licked it slowly and sexily, her spare hand pulling the pants away to give her room.

"You really are a slut Summers," he grunted, not telling her anything she didn't know.

"Only for you Principal Snyder," she clarified, just so he knew that though she was one, she was a one man woman, albeit with three holes (and a couple of hands). Her tongue moved round and round his rod, licking it and cleaning it before she opened her mouth wider and engulfed the top, slurping downwards, her hand still working.

Compared to a week ago Buffy knew two things about giving blow-jobs; one, she could take it a long way into her mouth and two, Snyder loved deep-throat. She stroked the cock with her hand, gripping tightly as her head descended. Snyder grunted and grinned, removing his jacket, tie, shirt and vest, so his scrawny but sexy chest was bare for her. She kept an eye on it as she went down, looking over it and then up to his face to make sure she was keeping him in rapture.

She was.

He leered and placed his hand on her, pressing downwards, "Go on Summers, suck my big dick."

"Mmmnnn," she moaned, "Mmmnnn, yum." Her mouth went down again, going deeper and deeper, wetting his dong with her saliva. It tasted so good, or rather it was flavourless but enjoyable, especially knowing how much he was enjoying it. Up and down the teen went, rising for air, before going down, pushing herself deeper and deeper, slurping in the cock with little grunts. As she got further it pressed at her gag reflex and she choked; it was uncomfortable, but the retching was worthwhile for him; as was the blurred vision as her eyes teared up.

"Take it you whore, drink my cock up," Snyder groaned in appreciation, kicking off his shoes. "I am going to really enjoy your ass." So saying he took his hand from her head and leant forward over her. His hands reached for her ass, gripping it tightly and pulling the globes apart and letting them spring together. Then he extended and finger and pushed it, shattering the rosebud and pushing into the hole.

Buffy would have groaned in pleasure if her mouth hadn't been full. As it was she let herself be guided further forward, taking the hard cock even deeper into her mouth,. Snyder grunted and twisted his finger round and round, easing open her back hole, ready for his use. Buffy knew the dick would be pounded deep and hard and she did her part as well, lubricating the hard cock, taking it far into her, like a sword-swallower at the fairground. 

Snyder grunted and worked his hips, pushing the dick forward. The teen blanched and gagged, momentarily pulling her mouth back to gasp for air. Then she was down again, giving her older lover what he needed and she wanted to give. He was pushing up, hitting her gag reflex and making her choke a white, watery bile down his cock, soaking it with her saliva. Her eyes teared, but Buffy didn't care, all that mattered was pleasing Snyder. He twisted his finger harder into her ass, making her shudder as it scraped at the hole; he thrust and turned it, opening her ready.

"Okay Summers, turn round and on your knees, I am going to rip open that slutty ass of yours," Snyder grunted. As he spoke he was pushing her forehead, easing the teen's mouth from his dick, to which Buffy was attached like a magnet. The teen spun on her knees, presenting her man with her butt.

"Oh yes, this will be fun," Snyder leered at the hot cheeks, reaching forward to yank them apart so that he could see her hole. He grabbed his dick with one hand and guided the huge organ to half-opened hole. 

Despite his anal fingering and the spit lubrication Buffy could feel the cock as it entered, stretching her, both painfully and pleasurably. "Youch," she gripped her rug and raised her ass to meet the down-coming cock, "Ow, that's so big. Ooohh, that's going to open my asshole."

"It's going to be so stretched that you could shove a football down there," confirmed Snyder, grabbing her sides and using them as a lever. His cock pushed down further, driving down past the walls that had been opened by his finger and then further, shoving back the resisting tunnel as he went deep. The blonde teen shuddered and rocked, making sure she was quickly matching his rhythm to minimise the work he had to do and maximise his pleasure.

And her own; nerves screamed in excitement, electrical currents surging through her body, muscles gripping and relaxing, blood pumping. "OOoohh," she groaned, "Oooohh give it me good, Principal Snyder."

"Yes, yes, you slut, I am going to fuck this ass," he grunted and rammed harder. His hands squeezed at her waist, as he slammed back and forth and soon his thighs were thumping against her as his dick drove in so far that his balls bounced at her. 

"OOohhh, yesss, Principal Snyder, harder, faster, fuck me so good," Buffy shrieked, bouncing back with his thrusts, meeting his pounding with enthusiastic shudders, "Fuck my butt, fill it with your big dick."

'Slap!' Snyder's palm spanked across Buffy's butt, not hard enough to be painful, but enough to show who was in charge. Buffy squeaked and squealed, riding back on his dick as his he came down again. Her buttocks jiggled more than they were already as his hand landed squarely on them. "Harder, yes, harder, spank my ass, ooohh yesss, show me who's the boss!"

"You like it slut? You like me slapping your whore butt whist I fuck it," snarled Snyder.

"Oh God, yes, I love it, hit it harder, slap my bitch butt," squealed Buffy.

Snyder's hand slapped across her cheeks, swishing across first the left and then the right, making the buttocks wiggle as they slowly reddened. He didn't slow his pounding either, slamming his full length down her hole and opening it as he promised. Buffy squealed in delight, so happy she could cry. Snyder's cock was so good in her and the slap of her ass was a real turn on as well, a show of submission to her man's dominating desires. She was so glad Ted had brought them together, without that she'd have never known so much pleasure or met a man who fitted her so well, his cock gliding in and out of her ass like they had been designed together. "Aaaarrggghh, yessss, give it me good, I'm your little anal whore, fuck my ass."

Snyder grunted and pounded forward. He gave her butt one last stinging slap and then gripped her waist again, using it to pull himself forward hard and fill her with his prick. The cock pounded down, stretching and straining her hole. Buffy shrieked in ecstasy, so loud she was sure the neighbours could hear, and certainly her Mom and Ted would gave no doubt what she was doing (though that was only fair as her Mom wasn't quiet when Ted was giving her her nightly anal banging). Snyder's hands gripped her waist even tighter, his fingers digging into her slender frame like he was trying to break her in half. His pants were loud and passionate, showing his effort as he hammered in and out. "Urrh, urrhh, urrrh, you slut, you whore, take my cock up your ass."

"AAaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaarrghh, fuck my butt, ram me open," Buffy shrieked in anal appreciation. Her pussy was dripping wet in excitement, the cum dribbling over her lips as she shuddered and rocked. She reached under herself to rub and stroke it, feeling the vibrations of her labia as Snyder hit her from behind. "Aaaarrrghh, give it me, hammer my butthole open."

"Uuurhh, urrrhh, urrrhh," Snyder panted as he pumped, ramming down into her. Then without warning he pulled it all the way out, leaving her open ass hole cold and lonely. He reached down gripping her shoulder and pulling her round and up onto her knees. "Suck it," he said, standing in front of her, "Finish me with your mouth."

For a moment Buffy looked at the massive cock jutting in front of her. She knew she should feel disgusted that it had just been in her ass and she was being told to gobble it, but she didn't, she just felt a desperation to please Principal Snyder and be the best girlfriend ever. She grinned up at him, nodding, "I'll give you the best bj ever."

"Less talk, more action," snapped Snyder and Buffy hastened to obey.

Her mouth closed round the engorged penis, her jaw opening to fit it. Her lips moved down, rolling over the veins and skin; she could taste a slight bitterness, but it wasn't much and certainly not enough to put her off doing what she'd set out to do. She moved halfway down and then back, slurping and tonguing the prick as she did so. Her gaze went up to Snyder and she was pleased to see the smile on his face, like a troll who'd found a virgin under his bridge.

The teen's head bobbed down and up, the cock popping from her mouth as she turned her head up to him and smiled to show how much she was enjoying sucking the dick, "Mmmnn yummy." Before he had a chance to tell her, she was back on his cock sucking and slurping with enthusiasm. He groaned and gripped her shoulders, leaning on her as she knelt.

She went quicker, driving her mouth down the cock until she could feel it pressing at her throat. Her tongue wrapped round the bottom, licking the underside of the huge shaft, tickling and teasing. He groaned louder, his face contorting, as she sucked him deep. "Fucking fuck, Summers you're a sucking slut," he complimented her. The teen's head went down, keen to prove him right. "Oh fuck Summers, I'm going to cum all over that whore face of yours."

Even as he was speaking he was pulling his cock out and grabbing the back of Buffy's head to force it upright. The teen smiled as she looked up, the huge cock pumping over her and Snyder looking down in rapt concentration.

The only warning he gave was that his face twisted and then his dong was pumping cum out. It shot out like water from a hose, a single long strand of cum, followed by another burst and then another. It landed on Buffy's face, across her nose and cheeks and in her eyes, stinging her, and she closed them, scrunching her face up as the silvery tendrils shot all over her. Over her forehead and down past her nose, it slid down her cheeks and chin, dripping down her naked chest. She opened her eyes and smiled as she wiped some of the cum from her face and put her finger in her mouth, "Mmmnn yum."

*

It was almost lunch by the time Buffy came downstairs, tingling all over and smiling like a cat who got the cream. She and Snyder had banged three times the last night, her older lover using all of her holes indiscriminately, and then she'd woken him up in the most pleasurable way she could think of, with her mouth, and they'd fucked twice again. It was no wonder she was beaming, though Ted laying out some freshly baked cookies on a plate did no harm either, especially as he offered one to her and Principal Snyder. Snyder turned it down, which allowed Buffy to gobble two in good conscience.

Her Mom entered the kitchen, she was wearing a tiny skirt and a boob-tube, which barely held in her titties. Not that Buffy could comment, she was wearing similar. "You two had fun last night." It wasn't a question, but Buffy giggled and nodded, casting a dreamy look at Snyder. Joyce put on her apron to begin to prepare lunch, "We should do something after lunch, as couples."

Ted nodded, "What about you and Buffy do that lesbian show again, only this time me and Dick will join in and pound your sexy holes?"

Joyce nodded. Buffy paused a moment, she'd already had lesbian sex with her Mom, being caught by her with Snyder's dick in her ass and been across a misty hot pool as they both had sex; but having a foursome orgy with her might be a step too far. Snyder was nodding though and everyone was looking at her. Ted smiled fatherly, "If you say yes, you can have another cookie."

"You should have started with that," Buffy smiled, "Yes, I'm in."

They had a light lunch and then Joyce and Buffy went upstairs. They quickly changed into suspender belts and stockings, all other clothing being superfluous. They stood in front of the mirror in Joyce's bedroom, checking that they looked as hot as could be, their make-up fresh, their hair brushed, their pussies fully shaved. Joyce smiled, "I'm really looking forward to this, Ted and Dick will love it."

"I know, I am as well. I'm a little nervous, I've never had an orgy, 'specially not with my Mom."

"This is my first as well, but it feels extra special sharing it with you and Ted," her Mom smiled.

"It does," Buffy admitted, before adding, "And Principal Snyder as well."

"Oh yes and Dick," said Joyce in a tone that said, he was definitely second behind Ted to her. Buffy didn't mind, in fact it was better her Mom wasn't crushing on her man.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Buffy giggled and reached out to take her Mom's hand as the Milf nodded her agreement.

Down they went together, sashaying into the main room sexily. The two men were sitting on the couch, they eyed the mother and daughter hungrily as they entered the room, the mounds in their pants showing the impact the Summers were having on their boyfriends.

"Let's start with a kiss," said Joyce reaching down to her daughter's waist and gently turning her towards her.

"Join in when you're ready," Buffy giggled at Snyder and Ted, before slowly bringing her head forward to meet her Mom's.

As they came together their mouths were already open, clamping onto the other's like magnets, albeit slippery ones as they moved their jaws and lips together, munching an invisible food as their tongues swung in and back. Buffy slid her hands down her Mom's waist and behind, caressing her round rump and pressing the cheeks back and forth against each other. Her Mom did the same and Buffy felt her fingers kneading at Buffy's firm buttocks, digging into the flesh and grappling with it like a wrestler trying to get a hold.

Out of the corner of her eye, as she paused for breath, she could see movement on the couch as the two older men undressed in a flurry of movement. The teen didn't wait, but returned to her Mom, kissing her slowly, but seductively, sure the sexiness of it would turn on her lover (who she was vaguely aware had not yet kissed her - not that it mattered). Her body pressed forward, her firm titties brushing and pushing at her Mom's swinging pair - the two of them so close they were moulded as one. Tongues darted and probed as fingers gripped, legs intertwined and stomachs rubbed. Buffy could feel the wetness in her pussy, growing damper as she could see Snyder naked and ready when she brought her head back for a second. Neither he nor Ted made a move towards them, so Buffy moved into her Mom again, giving the two guys a show.

"They're such hot sluts," said Snyder and Buffy's heart pounded with self-pride, especially as Ted replied, "Totally bangable."

Her Mom must have felt the same as her kissing became more passionate and harder. Her hand reached round to Buffy's twat, rubbing up and down the slit, making the teen even wetter and hornier than she was already (which given how much she was off both, was saying something). The teen responded in kind, her own hand finding her Mom's cunt and massaging the silky softness round the hole, slipping a surreptitious finger in. The Milf's mouth pressed harder at hers...

"Come over here and stick those fuckable cunts down on our dicks," ordered Ted.

Immediately Buffy and Joyce broke, turning towards the men. Both were now lying naked, their clothes strewn on the floor in typical guy fashion. Joyce slipped her hand in Buffy's and the two of them slowly walked across the floor, their hips swinging and their mouths bright with smiles. Buffy could see her man's hard cock in front of her, ten inches of erect muscle, ready to enter her. The teen let go off her Mom's hand to straddle Snyder, kneeling forward over him and lowering her cunt down. It felt so good to have him in her and she moaned as his massive dong split open her slit and slipped in. Her Mom was making a similar noise as she too impaled herself on dick, sliding her wet Milf cunt down Ted. The two Summers worked themselves up and down for a few moments, spreading their cunts with cock until the two dicks were fully up them, their balls pressed hard against the cunt lips.

The teen moved forward, her bare tits brushing at Snyder's chest. She licked her lips, as if hungry, her hands reaching down to hold his waist, "MMMnnn, Principal Snyder baby, I want to ride you, I want to fuck you with my sweet pussy."

"Oh Ted, I love having your big cock in me," her Mom moaned next to her.

"Do it," snarled Snyder, "Fuck me." His hands were gripping her ass, harder than her Mom had, his fingers digging in controllingly. 

"Ooooohh, yesssss, yessssss!" the blonde teen moaned as she went up and down, her wet pussy sliding over the large dong, her juice covering the lips.

The blonde teen began to ride, her body moving up and down as she jumped the huge spear. Beside her Joyce was doing the same, so close to her daughter that their feet rubbed at each other as they bounced. Buffy was so glad she was doing it, fucking her man was always special, but doing it whilst her Mom rode Ted added to the occasion; it made her feel so close to her - why she hadn't been sure about doing this before was one of life's little mysteries. She leant back, still bouncing and gripped Snyder's shoulders, feeling the full length of his large cock inside her. Her Mom copied her move, grinning widely as she enjoyed her lover's equally large prick.

Then her Mom reached out for her hand, Buffy took it in her own and gripped it. She felt even closer to her Mom as they rode their guys hand in hand and she was sure her Mom felt the same way. They quickly matched each other's rhythms, moving fast and powerfully, driving themselves down on the large pricks. Neither of the men were complaining that Mom and daughter were fucking in partnership, they had gripped the Summers' waists and were meeting their down drops with upwards thrusts of their own. 

"Mmnnnn, ooooohhh, urrrrhhhh, uurrrhhh," Buffy moaned, it felt so good. "OOooohh fuck me, fill me with that big cock, oooohhh yes, yessss!"

"Ram me hard, slam my wet hole, I want you to make me cum," squealed her Mom beside her, squeezing Buffy's hand.

"Make out with each other," commanded Ted and Snyder nodded his agreement to Buffy.

The teen leant sideways, lowering herself down the cock all the way and remaining there, as her Mom did the same. Their heads turned to each other and their mouths opened. The two men thrust up and into them as Buffy and Joyce connected, their lips trembling as they slid round each other like they were trying to eat. Their tongues slipped and skittered across each other, wet and flexible and fast. Below them Snyder and Ted hammered up, "That's so sexy," grunted Ted.

"Keep at it Summers," Snyder instructed Buffy.

The teen was keen to please her man and she kissed at her Mom harder. Joyce must have been out to please Ted in the same way as she responded with passion, her mouth swallowing up Buffy's and her tongue probing in. The two of them kissed and slurped, remaining in place and letting the men do all the work, thrusting their large dongs into the wet holes. It felt so good, to have her pussy being filled by Snyder's marvellous cock whilst her mouth was being treated by her Mom, and all the time knowing that Ted was pleased and enjoying himself. "MMmnnn, yes," the teen moaned in a brief break before her mouth returned to her Mom.

"You really are a dirty little whore, Summers," Snyder grunted and Buffy tingled in appreciation at his words, knowing that she was his; he'd never have to pay a cent to have her. She squeezed, encouraging him to pound her harder. His cock rammed up her cunt and her tongue flickered back at her Moms.

"Mmmnn, ooohh, urrrrhhh," Joyce moaned as she kissed and fucked, her hands reached out to grope and knead her daughter's firm tits, making Buffy even more excited and wet, the teen's tongue thrashing forward as she wiggled her cunt down the thick prick. Her Mom slurped back passionately, her lips pressed so hard against Buffy's it was as if she'd forgotten they were related. "Mmnnnn, uurrrhhh," the Milf grunted as her mouth encased her daughter's, the hot breath filling it, "Mmmnn, urrrhhh."

"Take it you hot slut," Snyder grimaced as he rammed up. Beside him Ted smiled gently and fucked just as hard.

The two women jerked and shuddered, their backs arching as they broke the kiss and squealed out in pleasure, "Yesss, yessss, yessss, aaaarrgghhh." Their cries energised their lovers and both men sped up, pounding deep into the wet pussies, making girl cum spurt out from the overfilled holes. The two blondes leant forward gripping their lovers' shoulders and riding them hard, their tits bouncing and swinging against the men's chests, "Aaaarrrghh, fuuuckk , yesssss!"

Buffy knew why sex was such a powerful driver of the human condition, making people murder, steal and lie to get it. She'd have done anything to get Snyder's big dick in her, the thudding organ sending her to extremes of heavenly pleasure she'd have killed to get. "Aaaarrrrghh," she screamed, "Yesssss, yesssss!" She was so glad she'd split with Angel, Ted was right about the vampire's monkish tendencies, but if he wanted to be chaste let him, Buffy wanted huge cocks in her; more specifically the huge cock of her High School Principal. "AAaarrrghhh, yessssss, harder," she shrieked.

"Aaaarrghh, yessss, aaaaarrghh," her Mom screamed, her back bending so much it looked like it might break, "Aaaaarrrghh cum in me Ted, cum in my cunt."

Ted shuddered and groaned his face twisting as he came. Buffy smiled and continued to slam down on her own bucking bronco, Snyder's huge dick stretching her pussy walls in a most satisfying way. He snarled and rammed up, "I'm going to cum Summers, I'm going to shoot my load all the way into your hot twat."

"Yes, Principal Snyder, do. I want to be filled with your goo," Buffy squealed, going even faster. Seconds later, Snyder stretched and strained, his legs straightening and his feet skidding at the carpet and Buffy could feel his warm, wet seed blasting into her pussy and filling it. She slid slowly off, letting it run down her insides and out over lips and mons. She reached down and took a dollop on her finger, sliding it into her mouth and grinning coyly, "Yummy."

"You should let your Mom taste it," said Ted smiling, "and you could taste the cum in her cunt at the same time."

Buffy looked at her Mom, who nodded in agreement with Ted's good idea. The older woman got down on the floor in front of the men and Buffy got down on her. The teen's tongue gently probed at her Mom's pussy, sliding into the wet cunt and soaked white goo, which was slowly sliding down it. Ted's cum was salty, but passable, not as yummy as Snyder's was; Buffy was a biased towards her man. She was, however, happy to lap at it, slurping it up like she was a cat after cream. Below her Mom was tonguing at her own cum-filled cunt, yumming away at the sweet snatch and its salty filling. Even as she was licking Joyce's hands were on her daughter's ass, massaging and kneading the two cheeks.

"Damn, that is hot," grunted Snyder.

"They're very close," agreed Ted.

Knowing how horny it was making Snyder and Ted the teen licked down enthusiastically, her eyes lifted upwards so she could look at the men lustfully, as if her sight could make them hard. 

It probably wasn't her gaze, but it didn't take long for Ted and Snyder to be erect, their large dicks sticking up and out; it had the effect of making Buffy feel even more horny and her tongue pounded at her Mom's slit, licking it clean. Her own pussy was tingling and dripping as her Mom ate it with enthusiasm, her tongue driving into the teenage twat as her hands continued to play over the blonde's buttocks.

"I could go again," grinned Ted, "What about you?"

"I've not stretched Buffy's ass for a while, it's needs re-opening," leered Snyder to Buffy's excitement.

The two men got up and came over to the slurping Summers. Snyder walked behind and out of Buffy's sight, but she could feel his hands joining her Mom's on her ass, brutally gripping the cheeks and spreading them so her hole was exposed to his lustful look. Ted meanwhile was sitting on his knees and raising her Mom's ass upwards, Buffy continued to lick excitedly at the pussy as she watched Ted's hand grab her Mom's cheeks and yank them. She could see the tip of his dick pushing forward between the globes, aimed at her Mom's hole, though she missed the moment of penetration as her man thrust into her and she momentarily closed her eyes to savour the pleasure and moan gently. By the time she opened them Ted was in her Mom and pushing forward. The teen smiled and continued licking her Mom's front hole, her tongue just inches from Ted's massive cock.

"What sluts," grunted Snyder behind her as he gripped her waist for balance and thrust deeper in. Her Mom's tongue slipped up her cunt, adding to the teen's excitement as she shuddered and rocked to her man. 

"They are a pair of cock hounds," agreed Ted. He smiled fatherly at Buffy as he pushed on her Mom's thighs with his hand and ploughed his cock into the Milf's tush. 

Joyce shuddered and drove her tongue harder at Buffy who was replying in kind. The blonde watched in fascination as Ted's large dong slammed in and out of her Mom's ass; she'd known they'd enjoyed anal, but she'd never thought she'd be so close to them as they did. And especially not be enjoying the intense pleasure of Principal Snyder in her own butt at the same time. "Mmmnn, yummm," the teen slurped at her Mom, grinning wildly. Ted smiled back and slammed in deep.

"Ooohh, urrrhhh," Joyce moaned before bringing her mouth back to Buffy. The teen quivered as the tongue drove in at the same time as Snyder's cock, the older principal's balls bouncing against her as he gave her the full length. 

The teen shuddered and squirmed, both of her holes thrumming with pleasurable sensations. Whilst being butt-fucked by your Principal, at the same sixty-nining your Mom and watching her ass get vigorously penetrated might be taboo and something that would never happen outside Sunnydale (and not often in it) it was certainly hot; and Buffy was loving it. "Mmmnn, uuurrhh," she grunted and slurped as her boyfriend's big dick pounded deep, her tongue slipping and slurping over her Mom's sexy wet hole. "Mmmnnn, yum."

"Good girl, Buffy, lick it deep," Ted gave a beatific smile as he rammed his cock inches from her face. "Give your Joyce's cunt the attention it deserves."

"Fuck me baby," Joyce pulled her mouth long enough from Buffy's slit to squeal out the words, "Aaaarrrghhh, yessss, yesssss." Ted smiled and slammed harder as Joyce returned to teenage twat, her tongue pounding as fast and enthusiastically as her daughter's.

The teen shuddered once more as Snyder slammed against her, his hands spreading her cheeks and playing with them as he fucked open the hole between. "Take it Summers," he grunted, "You can take my cock up your slut ass."

Buffy could. And loved it.

She drove herself back, springing forward as her man thrust again, all the time her tongue lapping at her Mom and her eyes on the huge cock ramming inches in front of her. 

"My dick needs some more lube," Ted smiled, "Your Mom's ass is so tight."

Snyder then said, "Summers, stick your mouth round Ted's dick, make it nice and wet."

Buffy nodded, eager to please both men "Good idea," grinned Ted. 

He pulled out from her Mom and presented his prick to the blonde teen. Buffy's mouth closed round it, her lips and tongue drifting over the skin, sucking down the rod which had so recently been in her Mom's most intimate hole. Not that her Mom seemed in the least jealous, her tongue continuing to go fast and hard at Buffy's slot. It took her a second or two to realise that as Snyder was still ramming her ass, this was her first spit-roasting and she was sharing it with her Mom. It made it seem special, even more so as it was with Snyder and Ted, the best men in the world to the teen. Buffy's head jerked forward as Snyder banged in from behind, even harder than before, as if her was turned on by her sucking another guy's dick. He grunted and reached forward to high five Ted like they were teens. Buffy didn't mind, it was cute. She sucked forward deeper, making sure she was really cleaning the cock and lubing it to go back in her Mom's ass.

"Oh, that's good Buffy," Ted ruffled her hair, "Shine my dick, make it nice and ready."

"Yeah Summers, suck that cock like a whore," Snyder pounded forward, driving his cock into her ass.

"Mmmnnn, yes Buffy," her Mom's tongue flicked back and forth, "Make it nice and wet for my butt."

The teen sucked eagerly, her tongue playing on the underside of the shaft, tickling Ted. She looked at him as she bobbed her head, making sure he looked as happy as she felt. He grinned at her, making her feel so important and appreciated. "That's good Buffy. Let me get it back in your Mom." He pulled the dick out and as Buffy watched guided it back into her Mom's open hole. It glided in as easily as it was a key in a lock and the teen knew she had done her job. Ted grinned and said, "What about you get Joyce to relube your dick, Dick?"

Snyder nodded, "I though you'd never ask."

There was a brief pop and Buffy felt the chill as his cock was pulled from her asshole, letting in the cold air. Her Mom's tongue moved from her slot at the same time and she could hear the gulping, slurps as she started to suck Snyder off. Buffy forced herself not to feel jealous and to remind herself she'd just had the treat of being spit-roasted by Ted and Snyder, so it was only fair her Mom got a go. It didn't really help, even moving her mouth back down to her Mom's slot and lapping hard at it wasn't really a distraction. Ted's cock pounded fast into her Mom and Buffy wished he'd pull it out and present it to her again, at least until Snyder had finished getting his cock lubed and was ready to ram her again.

Luckily dating Ted had turned her Mom into a skilled and enthusiastic dick-gobbler and it wasn't long until Snyder's prick had been polished to perfection. He pulled it out and Buffy could feel the thick dong pressing at her sphincter for a moment. "Here it comes, Summers, take me like the slut you are," he snarled and then he was in, ramming away.

"AAaarrrghh, yessss, aaaarrghh," Buffy squeaked with excitement, her mouth lifting from her Mom's pussy, her lips dripping juice. Snyder gripped her waist and slammed harder and faster, stretching the teenage asshole even wider until Buffy felt it was about to pop. She shrieked again, squealing at Ted's stomach as he pounded in front of her, "Aaaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, make me cum, oohhhh fuckkkk, yessss!"

Her Mom was shrieking and screaming in ecstasy as well, her head dropped onto the carpet, the hot air of from the shouts rolling over her daughter's wet pussy like a warm wind. Snyder and Ted continued to hammer, driving their dicks into the Summers' butts.

When they pulled them out again they gave no warning. One moment Buffy was gasping and shrieking as Ted's massive dick pounded her Mom's hole, the next it was in her mouth and she was giving enthusiastic atm. Snyder pulled his dick from her ass at the same time and the air was filled with the eager slurps of the Mom and daughter as they sucked the cocks deep and cleaned them until they shone. The two men jerked and shoved, thrusting the dicks in and out of the wanton mouths, pressing them deep, running along the women's cheeks and at their throats, making them gag and gasp and paint the hard cocks with their saliva. 

And then they were out and Buffy was squeaking and squealing in intense joy as her butt was banged open again by her man. In he went and out, slamming and hammering her hole, until his cock was ready for another mouth wash. Buffy gasped and trembled in frustration as her holes went unfilled, her body rubbing up and down her Mom's as the Milf jerked from the double-pounding she was getting. Not that Buffy was without for long as Ted yanked his dick out again and passed it to the teen who went at it greedily. 

The two men continued to swap holes and Summers, the contrast between teen and Milf, mouth and ass, driving them to frenzied exertions. It left the Summers' asses sore and tender, their jaws aching and their mouths dry, but it was worth it. In between sucking Buffy shrieked and screamed with ecstatic pleasure as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her likes gales in the night. Every nerve ending seemed on fire and every muscle clenched, her brain a mass of whizzing electrons that threatened to overload.

"Yes, yes, yes," grunted Snyder and pulled out. This time he didn't pass it to her Mom, but pointed it over the blonde's ass cheeks and Buffy could feel the warm wet cum splattering over her buttocks and sliding down the round rump, dripping onto her Mom's face.

Sighing contentedly, pleased she'd satisfied her man, Buffy leant further forward, pulling her Mom's cheeks apart so her lithe tongue could flicker at Ted's pricked as it rammed the ass deep. Whether it was that or that he'd been butt-fucking Joyce so hard and long he was ready, but even as the teen's tongue was curling down Ted was blasting his seed into the hole.

He grunted and withdrew. Behind her Snyder gave her ass a like swat, "Lick that cum out of your Mom's ass Summers."

"Yes," giggled Buffy. She pulled the Milf's cheeks further apart and slipped her tongue down to the gaping hole. She spun her tongue round the entrance cleaning up the cum, before sliding further in to the salty back passage, licking at her Mom's tender asshole. The Milf trembled and moaned, obviously not minding a bit. Even as the teen was licking she was raising her eyes to see Ted and Snyder dropping down on the couch, their huge dicks deflated after their efforts.

Ted grinned at her, "That's my girl, Buffy, you make me so proud."

The teen pushed her tongue deeper, taking out the last of the cum. But looking up and seeing how the men was enjoying her show, she continued to tongue her Mom's ass. Below her Joyce moaned again, "Oooohhh, urrrhh." The teen's tongue swirled round the battered hole, her saliva soothing it. Slowly however, the cute tightened again, forcing Buffy to retreat until all that was left was the outside ring, her tongue dancing round the sphincter.

"You're a slut, Summers," Snyder said.

Buffy raised her head a little higher, smiling brightly, "I am and I'm yours."

*


	5. Chapter 5

In normal circumstances Buffy loved parties, especially surprise ones and even more when they were for her. The old Buffy would have been so giddy with excitement that she'd have been doing cartwheels across the hall and tearing at the wrapping paper desperate to get to the presents inside. However, that Buffy had been a staid virgin, who seemed the epitome of valley chic on the outside, but was just vacant and boring on the inside. The, new and improved Buffy couldn't wait to leave and return home - before she'd left Ted had mentioned something about a joint present from him and Snyder and her Mom had smirked knowingly. Buffy wasn't sure what it was - a car perhaps? no, too expensive; a secret engagement ring? so romantic, but it wouldn't be joint with Ted, a cookie birthday cake - mmnnn that would be nice.

"It defoilates the skin," said Willow and Buffy was brought back from her imaginings. She looked at the plastic bottle, filled with a slimy mucous like substance and mentally vowed whatever its health giving properties she wasn't touching it.

"Thanks, Will, it's great," Buffy lied with an easy fluency. She glanced at the other presents, a long and boring book from Giles about some war in Russia, a set of novelty pens from Xander, a new top from Cordelia (actually that was OK) and a CD of some random boy-band from Jenny. The teen grinned, forcing her lips upwards as if they were the best gifts since the three kings had popped into the stable. "Guys these presents are amazing, I can't believe you kept it secret." That was another lie - secrets were easy if you wanted to keep them so.

Giles blushed, obviously he found the keeping of secrets a trial - Buffy couldn't believe he had once been a teen with parents; he must have been easy to raise. "It was nothing, we, er, thought you deserved it - what with saving the world multiple times."

"It kinda comes with the job," said Buffy, hoping he wasn't going to suggest a patrol.

"Well, I know you've been busy with your Mom, but perhaps a quick pop round the cemetery - a nice relaxing walk round after your, er, party," he said.

Buffy put on her most pained, but dutiful face, as if she was being torn between two promises; "I would, but I promised Mom, I'd be home early tonight - she's baked a cake, specially. I'll do double over the weekend, promise..."

*

It had taken a little more persuasion before Giles, reluctantly agreed that as there was no apocalypse scheduled for tonight she could take it off (he'd do a quick patrol for any vampires who were breaking out of their coffins, his training was enough to take a disorientated newly risen). It had taken some more persuasion to convince Willow and Xander to let her go and even then she had to sample some of Willow's carrot birthday cake. Eventually she managed it and walked home as fast as she could manage.

"I'm back," she called as she entered the kitchen, the smell of newly baked cookies wafting through the room like a crunchy, yummy perfume.

"Happy birthday," said Ted and pointed to a perfectly iced cake. "I baked it, using my special cookie recipe. Have a piece," he added and slid a ready cut segment out.

Buffy lunged for it, the best present of the day.

"Happy birthday, Buffy," her Mom said as she entered the kitchen, smiling in greeting.

"Mmmfff, eerrfff," it was meant to come out as 'thank you' but the cookie cake filled her mouth.

Her Mom just smiled, knowing what her daughter meant.

"I got you a card," Snyder said as he followed her Mom into the room.

Buffy swallowed the cake so quickly that she almost choked and licked her fingers, desperate both to get all the taste and also so that she could get her lover's card which was proffered in his outstretched had. He waited impatiently for her to snatch it. She opened it, the paper was thin and cheap and the picture on the front was off a random tree without any mentions of birthday. The teen opened it trembling. 'To Buffy Summers' it read 'From Dick Snyder' 'Happy b'day[sic]'. 

"Oh its lovely, wonderful," Buffy gushed delighted that he had taken the time to get a card. She'd keep it forever in her memento box - that was once it went off her shelf where she'd keep as long as it was reasonably possible to keep a card up. "It's so personal, you know me so well."

"Why don't you have another slice of cake?" Ted gave her one of his endearing smiles, "And then its time for your birthday present."

"Have two slices" Snyder said magnanimously and turned back into the room.

Buffy was torn between following him immediately and the cake, but as she'd been told to have it, the cookie cake won (it was her birthday after all), though she ate so quickly the others had barely time to sit before she joined them in the main room. Snyder was sitting on his favourite seat, whilst her Mom was reclining on Ted's lap on the sofa, her barely covered tits rubbing gently at him as she massaged his chest. There was a brand new video camera sitting on the floor in front of them. |It wasn't what Buffy would have liked and they could have wrapped it first, however, it was the thought that counted and she resolved to be suitably grateful (especially to Snyder when they went to her bedroom). 

"Happy birthday," the three others chorused - or her Mom and Ted did, Snyder just muttered something whilst glancing at his nails.

"Oh thank you," giggled Buffy with the false thankfulness of someone who hadn't been expecting anyone to care or even remember her birthday.

"As you've been good we're giving you a birthday present," Ted smiled and looked at Snyder.

Her lover gave a shrug and then looked at her, Buffy trembling with delight and excitement at what she was going to get. Snyder said, "As you enjoyed being spit-roasted like a whore, we're going to go one better and give you a birthday DP."

Buffy's heart and breath stopped for a moment and then her stomach and everything else jumped with pure pleasure and she rushed forward to embrace the Principal, "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, both of you together, my boyfriend and my step-daddy... oh my God, this is so wigging." It was much better than a car or any other of her wishes, the chance to get fucked in both holes by a pair of huge dicked stallions was any slutty Slayer's dream. She rushed from Snyder to Ted, hugging him in gratitude, "Thank you, thank you."

Ted gently pushed her away and her Mom disentangled herself from being caught between her daughter and her lover. Ted nudged her gently and Joyce smiled, "I'll be filming so we'll all have a souvenir of your birthday."

"Oh, this is so exciting," trilled Buffy, thinking how lucky she had decided to blow off patrolling and make her excuses to come home, "When are we doing it?"

Snyder's face split in a lecherous grin, "Why wait?" he asked, "Go upstairs and change into your sexiest slut wear and we'll be up in a few minutes to ball your brains out."

Buffy sped up the stairs like all the hounds of hell were after her. Over the last few weeks she'd amassed quiet a collection of sexy lingerie and naughty nightwear, Ted was more than generous with his credit card. She looked through her drawers quickly deciding, she wanted something sexy, but which would allow her plenty of flexibility and which gave easy access to all her holes. There were a couple of loose nighties, which covered nothing, but were too flimsy to stand up to what she hoped was going to a rough double pounding and one-piece net suit which allowed lots of access, but was a demon to clean - she put them to one side. Under them were a pair of white stockings and suspenders - as clothing they were useless, as sexy enticements to men they accentuated her legs and bald pussy. She slipped into them easily, standing in front of the mirror to admire herself.

The door opened and her Mom came in with the camera. She smiled proudly at her near naked daughter, "Oh Buffy, you look so fuckable and slutty. Ted and Dick have been so excited about this, ever since we talked about it and agreed this is what you'd want."

"You're kidding Mom, this is seriously the best present ever," Buffy grinned, "Officially you must be the world's best Mom for helping arrange it."

Joyce blushed, "I'd love to take credit, but it was Dick who suggested it - though I thought it was a good idea and when Ted suggested I film it I thought that even better."

"It means we can watch it again and again, it won't be as good as the fucking, but it'll be a lovely keepsake," Buffy grinned.

Her Mom nodded in agreement, "If you're ready I'll give the guys a call."

"I more than ready," tittered Buffy, her hand automatically moving to brush her pussy in anticipation. She turned back to her Mom, "Make sure you get my welcome to them, let's make this a proper porno."

"I'll make sure I get everything," the older blonde smiled as she lifted up the camera, "Every squeak and thrust and groan."

She called down to Snyder and Ted as Buffy skipped over to her bed, sitting down on it opposite the door, her legs wide open so her bare twat was fully on display. The door opened, Snyder walking in followed by Ted. Buffy gave a coy, but sexy smile, almost as if she was shy, "Hi," she purred keeping her eyes on the guys, taking as trust her Mom was filming, "I want you both to fuck my holes, give me a real birthday treat."

Even under their pants the lumps were visible, two massive cocks straining at the material, like greyhounds in their cages before a race. The two men grinned and nodded. "We're going to fuck you to oblivion," promised Snyder as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Goodie," giggled Buffy. She stayed on the bed a moment longer, gently sliding her finger round her pussy, teasing her own lips with its touch. Two shirts went to the floor, socks following pants. As they pulled down their boxers Buffy moved, dropping to her knees between them. Immediately she turned her head to Snyder, his large cock jutting out and pointing towards her face. The teen opened her mouth and slipped her lips over it with a practised expertise. She loved pleasing her Principal with her mouth and other holes and from the look on his face he was enjoying her sliding down his prick as much as he ever did. She bobbed her head like the skilled cock-sucker she'd become, taking more and more of it in with each gulp. He groaned in pleasure as she went down, pressing the dick against her cheek and then letting it slide round and deeper,

She didn't leave Ted alone - that wouldn't be fair. Even as she was facing Snyder, head bobbing, her hand was grappling for Ted's hard rod. It was so big it wasn't hard to find and her fingers closed round it. She began to stroke and gently jerk it, feeling it pulse against her palm, the veins pumping blood like a water station. Her hand closed tighter round it and the beat got harder, pounding like a drum as she tossed him. In front of her she could see her Mom, smiling proudly as she held the camera, feet away, recording the tableau.

"Mmmnn, you're a slut Summers," moaned Snyder and Buffy quivered with delight.

"I am," she giggled popping his cock out of her mouth. Not that it remained empty for long as she switched to Ted, her lips pursing as she slipped them down his massive dick. The older man groaned as the teen's tongue tickled him as she descended, even as her hand went to Snyder to take his cock and work it up and down with her hand.

"That's it Buffy, there's a good little Summers," grinned Ted. He placed his hand on top of her head and jerked his hips, gently feeding her his dick.

"She's such a cock-hound," said Snyder, "Two dicks and even then I don't think she'll be satisfied."

Buffy slurped harder at Ted and gripped Snyder harder, she wasn't sure whether she'd be satisfied or not, as Snyder said she was a cockaholic. However even if she wasn't satisfied at the end and was begging for more, she knew she'd be happy - after all Snyder and Ted would be. Her mouth took Ted balls deep, making him grunt in pleasure, the satisfaction of her written all over his face. She grinned inwardly and swapped back to Snyder.

"Buffy, I'm so proud, you're doing so good," her Mom twittered, "Shake your tits for the camera."

Buffy twisted her hips, making her pert tits tremble and bounce as much as she could make them. Her mouth slipped down Snyder once more, pushing her nose into him as she took the cock balls deep. She gagged and choked a little, but she was more used to it than before and if her eyes watered, she didn't wretch as she had done. Snyder grinned, holding her in place as he gave her Mom a thumb's up with the other hand. After a couple of seconds he let go and Buffy slipped back.

In some ways she could have happily carried on switching her mouth and hands between the two men all night - they were both obviously enjoying it and a bj movie would be fun to watch. But she also knew it was only the starter, a preparation for the feast of fucking to come. She smiled and licked her lips, turning back to the camera as she said, "I'm ready for my first dick... in my ass."

"Your my girlfriend so I'm getting first shot of that whorehole," Snyder snarled, gallantly helping her to her feet.

"Get on the bed and take her reverse cowgirl, Dick," suggested Ted, "Let Joyce get a good shot of you deeply sodomising her daughter, then once she's nice and ready and stretched I'll join you for her first double-banging."

Buffy nodded enthusiastically as a smiling Principal Snyder lay back on her bed and gestured for her to join him. She climbed up, balancing her ass over his cock as she placed his feet on his thighs and stretched her hands back so that were pressed into her bedding. She lowered her ass onto the waiting dick, forcing the sphincter against the iron rod until it split and allowed her down. It was tight and hard, the spit being her only anal lubricant. But Buffy didn't mind, the soreness was the price you paid for huge dongs in your butt and the coming pleasure would more than make up for it. Anyway she knew how much Principal Snyder loved fucking Summers slut butt. "Mmmnn, ooooohhh," she groaned as she went down, Snyder's hands reaching up to grip her thighs and wrap round her stomach, encouraging her down. "OOOohhh," she groaned again, "Oooooohhh."

In front of her Ted was beaming broadly, one hand gently stroking his cock as he waited his turn, the other placed proprietarily on her Mom's shoulder as Joyce knelt down to stick the camera between Buffy and Snyder's legs to make sure she was getting it close. Buffy grinned and moved one hand to her pussy, balancing on the other. She strummed her pussy gently, making the lips vibrate and shiver, before slipping a finger in, easing it down. At the same time she gently worked her hips, lowering herself on the massive cock. 

It felt good as it spread her anal tunnel, opening the tight hole. It was made all the better by Snyder grunting and pushing upwards, shoving his dong up there. That was topped by the audience, there was something so pleasurable and exciting about lowering herself on her lover's dick as her Mom filmed and her soon to be (she hoped) step-Daddy looked on. And the best bit of all was knowing that soon Ted's ten-incher would be joining Snyder's in sending her on a heavenly ascent. "Mmmnn," she moaned lowering herself further, "MMnnnn, fill my butt."

"Yes, Summers, take my cock in your ass," Snyder grunted. His hands reached up to squeeze and grip her waist, his fingers digging into her waist, the nails stabbing. He was moving faster as he got into his stride, pumping his cock at her tight tush, each time thrusting deeper, pushing back. Buffy met him, her bounces matching his pace so that they were in unison, the perfect partnership. Soon she could feel the slap of his balls against her buttocks, the cock slamming in all the way. Snyder grunted again, "That's it Summers, let me stretch that slutty butthole."

"Mmmnnn, yes, oooohhh," Buffy bounced enthusiastically, her pert teen tits jiggling like two jellies on a plate. Her hand rubbed harder at her pussy, feeling the wetness against the palm. She looked at Ted, smiling enticingly for him to come in. He grinned back, still happy to watch. It was a little frustrating to Buffy, she always hated waiting for presents, but the wait was made more bearable by Snyder pounding upwards. "Oooohhh, uurrrhhhh" she moaned again, his thrust lifted her upwards, "Oooh fuck yes."

Her Mom was inches away, the camera lens even closer, filming in close-up the cock ramming in her ass, the tight hole closed round it like a lock around a key. Buffy went faster and harder, her fingers spreading her cunt so that her Mom could pull an inch or so back and take film the wet pinkness as the teen's digits plunged. The lens was so close that it was almost certainly misting up as Buffy jilled herself as she rammed Snyder's cock. The bed squeaked and Buffy squealed, "Fuuckk, yesss, yesss, yesss."

Still Ted didn't step in, Snyder pounding her with a frenzied lust. The teen shuddered and shook, her arm she was resting on aching as she placed more and more weight on it. Her ass was afire with pleasure, opened wide and gaping as Principal Snyder's massive dick slammed in. He went faster and harder, driving her like she was a racing car. The teen shrieked and cried, her hand moving faster. If this was the pleasure she got with one cock, what would it be like with two? Ted was still watching though, not making any move to join them. Buffy shrieked again, her band bending and arching against Snyder's stomach as she came. She wondered if it was a trick, to promise her a DP and not deliver. But, no Ted wouldn't be like that and she could tell from the lust in his eyes that he wanted to bang her. He was denying himself the pleasure she realised, to make sure her Mom got a good shoot of her for the movie - something to treasure, not a short clip, but a proper show.

The realisation turned her on and she went even faster, making Snyder struggle to keep up - the two of them slamming so hard and fast that if they'd been kids in the schoolyard the teachers would have been breaking them up for fighting. "AAaarrrghh, fuuuckk, yessss," the blonde Slayer squealed, her fingers digging deep, "aaaarrrgghh, fuuuckk, yesssss." She went down hard and Snyder met her with a hammer blow of his own. "Aaaarrrrghhh," she screamed her tits jumping, "Yesssss..." 

Her Mom smiled, taking a step back so that she could get Buffy's face, jiggling titties, bouncing tummy and dripping cunt in the same shot as Snyder's thrusting cock. The teen smiled and then gasped as another orgasm hit her, her beautiful face contorting in ecstacy. "Yessss, yessss, aaaarrghh, make me cum, Principal Snyder, oooohh fuck, yes!"

"Your ass is so fuckable," he grunted, "So tight when I start, so open as I pound it. It's a real slut ass, a whore ass, an ass made for ramming."

"It is" squealed Buffy, her fingers working overdrive, "Fill it with dick."

"Why don't I come in at this point" grinned Ted. He stepped forward and Joyce moved out of his way, still filming as he moved into frame.

Snyder grunted, "There's room for two," he agreed and slowed his thrusts to a halt. He reached his hands out, grasping Buffy's thighs and opening them wider so they lay over his. 

The teen giggled, placing her hands back on the bed and leaning down on Snyder, her legs agape. Ted's cock brushed over her slit as he teased her for a moment, taking the dick and slapping it across the hole . Her cunt hummed in anticipation, slick and wet, ready for the second cock. Ted continued to tease, smiling down at her, even as he spanked his prick across her pussy again. The blonde teen giggled, forcing her legs open wider in a welcoming split, "Fuck my cunt Ted, please. I want to be double-banged by you and Snyder."

"You slut," grunted Snyder in her ear, his hands squeezing at her firm thighs as she eased his cock up her hole again.

Buffy moaned in pleasure, "Mmmnnn, yes. Like that, so good, mmmnnn, another prick would be heaven."

Ted smiled at her adoringly, before turning to Joyce, "Shall I give it her? You want me to DP your daughter?"

"Oh yes, Ted, it'd mean so much to to Buffy and I both if you're the one to break her DP virginity," Joyce smiled and nodded, focusing the camera on the teen's soaked twat.

"Happy birthday, Buffy," said Ted and pushed her pussy lips aside with his ten-incher.

The teen moaned and gasped, shuddering as he continued in. Within seconds he was balls deep in her cunt, smiling adoringly above her as he filled her pussy. He didn't move fast, at first, but slowly and deliberately, letting Buffy get used to her first double-penetration. The teen lay back on Snyder, making little whinnying noises; if she'd felt stretched with one, she was even more so with two, her ass and cunt straining at the two huge cocks. And it felt weird to have them both bumping at her membrane separating cunt and ass, the wall bulging as they pressed it from different sides. It was disorientating as well, the body designed to think that sensations she came from your front or back fuckhole, not both at the same time. But it felt good, the two cocks filling her and rubbing at hidden spots of pleasure, touching her insides and making them hum with pleasure. She pushed her back down on Snyder, her feet pressing on the bed as she raised her cunt. "MMMmmnn, guys, fill me up with dick."

At her word Ted began to speed up and Snyder restarted his thrusting. If it had felt good slow and steady, it felt even better when the tortoises metamorphosed into hares. She squealed and gasped, her body rocking as it was pounded between the two older men. Her Mom was there with her, making sure she got every hammering thrust of dick, every jiggle of tit, every orgasmic arch as Buffy squealed and came. "AAArrrghh, yesss, yesss, harder, give it me so hard I snap, aaaaarrghh, fuccckkk, yesssss!"

The two huge cocks rammed in, filling her. Buffy had cum before, Snyder was her stud after all, but the orgasmic rushes blasting through her seemed even more powerful than usual - the old adage about two being better than one proving itself true again. The blonde teen shrieked again as the ecstasy flowed through her, her body shuddering out and shaking out of control, "AAaarrrghhh, yesssss, fuck me so good, I need both your dicks."

The two men smiled at her words and pounded even faster and stronger, their large pricks slamming in and filling her holes so completely that she almost felt she was being dipped in concrete. Buffy bucked in pleasure, her body afire - having her first DP was the best present ever, better than she any other could imagine, even a car. Ted and Snyder were so manly and big, knowing exactly how to make the blonde teen cum again. Her body bucked as another wave of orgasmic pleasure burst within her, like a barrage of explosions. Her mouth opened and she screamed loudly. It didn't make either man pause for thought, they continued to plough into her like she was made of rubber. Snyder's hands were up on her tits, squeezing the pert pair so much it hurt - but Buffy didn't mind as a Slayer she was inured to pain and the grip brought with it increased and harder pounding as if they were energising him.

"You're doing so well Buffy, you're taking it like a pro," her Mom smiled proudly as she stood right next to the bed, the camera pointed down at Buffy's cunt, filming Ted's cock stuffing it. She moved the camera upwards, filming Buffy's stomach raising as her back arched and her bouncing tits as she fell back down, onto her face, zooming in to pick up the teen's rapidly changing expressions of discomfort and delight as she was totally filled. Buffy forced the next expression to be a smile for her Mom and the camera; she couldn't wait to see the movie. Actually she could - she'd only see it when Snyder and Ted had finished double-banging her and she wanted that to last for ever. Her Mom smiled and slipped down on knees so that she could concentrate on the pelvis and the pricks pounding it. "My goodness Buffy I can't believe how good you are taking those two dicks," she shook her head proudly.

"She's a slut, that's why," grunted Snyder as he pounded up, "A whore who needs cock, I knew it the first day I entered the High School."

"She certainly is," said Ted, his hands gripping the top of her thighs as he slammed in, "a real Mommy's girl." He smiled at Joyce who smiled lovingly back.

Buffy had to agree, "Yes, yes, I'm a total dick hound, I love big Snyder cock and large Ted dick, uuuurrhhh, ram me so hard."

"I'm so proud, Buffy," said Joyce, "I don't think many other teens could take it so hard or deep on their first dp."

"She is a natural," said Ted with a smile, "You've brought her up well."

Joyce blushed and brought the camera in for a close up of the two dicks ramming into Buffy.

"You've got to have a go at this butt, Ted," panted Snyder, "It's seriously fuckable."

"Sure," said Ted, "If you insist."

He pulled his cock out of Buffy's dripping cunt and took a step back as Snyder pushed Buffy off him. She staggered to her feet, standing bow-legged as Snyder swung round so that he was lying fully on the bed. He grabbed his cock and held the erect gland straight up in the air, "Come get your cunt on this," he ordered.

Buffy giggled and got back on the bed. She straddled Snyder and lowered herself on the large dong, groaning happily as it slipped up her wet twat and filled her. Snyder reached round and grabbed at her ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart. Before Ted could get on the bed her Mom had moved their, her camera shoved towards the teen's butt so that she could get a view of the reddened, open hole. The teen began to move up and down her lover's pole for a moment, letting her Mom film her moving asshole, Snyder hands grappling at the firm cheeks.

"Oh Buffy," giggled her Mom approvingly and got off the bed to make room for her lover.

Buffy slid all the way down Snyder's pole and waited, in excited anticipation, for Ted.   
She only had seconds to wait. The bed creaked behind her and she could feel one of Ted's hands on her waist, for balance, as the other guided his ten-incher into her butt. The passage had been so stretched and loosened by Snyder that it slipped in with so little effort that Buffy could feel his balls within seconds of the tip pushing passed the sphincter. She moaned happily as both dicks met in her middle. "Give it me, I want more of my birthday present."

They did, both men pounding at their holes. Buffy squealed in pleasure, her back bending as orgasmic waves travelled her spine. Her hands and knees pressed at the bed and her titties bounced in Snyder's face, making him thrust even more. Her Mom was close filming all the action, smiling proudly as she did. The teen rode and bucked faster, wanting both to make sure Snyder and Ted were getting as much out of it as she was, but to continue to show her Mom what a good girl she was. Joyce's beam got wider and she stood so close to the bed to shoot the scene that she was almost in it.

"You're all doing so well," the older blonde announced, taking a step back so that she could shoot the whole tableau - the two older men sandwiching her teenage daughter with alacrity. "Why don't you give the camera a thumbs up?"

"Sure," grinned Ted and without pausing in his thrusting raised his thumb towards the camera.

"Yes," agreed Snyder and did the same.

For a moment the two of them kept their thumbs up, thrusting and pounding the writhing Buffy as they did and then they returned their hands to grip her, holding her tight body and thrusting even quicker. Joyce grinned and got onto the bed, "Buffy, a wave."

The teen smiled at the camera and raised her hand to give a quick wave to it and her Mom, like she had done in dozens of other home movies, before planting it back down on the bed before she overbalanced. "Hi, oooohhh, yes," she giggled and groaned.

Her Mom pulled back again, filming the three of them pounding away, the gasps and pants, the shuddering, rocking, heaving bodies and the hard, deep thrusts of dick into the blonde teen's holes. Soon Buffy was cumming again, her body shivering as the orgasms smacked into her, "AAaaaargghhh, yessss, harder, harder, fuck me, aaaarggghhh."

The bed creaked and rocked, the headboard smacking at the wall, doing yet further damage to the wallpaper. Luckily Joyce didn't mind, grinning as she watched Buffy enjoy her birthday treat. The teen shrieked again as an orgasm like a thousand suns going supernova exploded in her, "AAarrrrghhhh, yesssss, aaaaarggghh my fucking God, aaaaarrrghhh."

If two cocks always felt this good Buffy could easily see herself becoming a DP addict. The orgasms were coming swift and fast, as intense and power as she'd had, burning her, pleasuring her, ripping her, exciting her, destroying her, healing her, straining her, relaxing. "Aaarrrggghh, yesssss," she screamed as she came again.

"Good, Buffy, good," her Mom said, standing to the side, her breath was coming in such pants that it was obvious she was as almost excited by the fucking as Buffy was. "You're doing so well, I'm so proud."

"You're right about her ass, Dick," panted Ted, "It's so rammable, I'm going to cum soon."

"Me too," grunted Snyder back as he slammed up into the teenage twat, "Let's give her a birthday facial."

The three of them untangled themselves. Buffy getting off the bed and dropping to her knees, coming full circle as the men stood either side of her, their hard erect cocks inches from her face. She quickly turned to suck Snyder, her head bobbing and jerking as she stroked Ted. After a few seconds she turned and swapped, slipping her mouth down the hard cock of her Mom's boyfriend, slurping away at the prick that had just been stretching her ass. From the corner of her eye she could see her Mom had positioned herself in front of them, the camera pointed at the teen's face. Buffy slipped out the cock from the mouth and turned to face the lens, grinning broadly. She giggled as Snyder and Ted jerked hard at their cocks, taking over for the last few seconds, "I'm ready for my close-up"

The two men jacked harder, so their hands were a blur. "Happy birthday," they called. The shots were so close together Buffy wasn't sure which of them came first - she'd could check on the film later. The silvery tentacles of cum leapt from their cocks, to splash across her face, the wet globules landing over her cheeks and nose and chin, further strands landing in her hair matting it and down over her chest, slipping over her titties and down the cleavage in between. Buffy grinned happily as she soaked in their dew, the cum covering her face. They continued to pump until they were empty and Buffy smiled proudly at the camera as her Mom filmed the silvery seed slipping down her daughter's face and chest.

After a few moments Joyce switched off the camera. She grinned at her sperm soaked daughter, "Why don't you go and have a shower? Then we can all watch your birthday movie together."

*

Buffy always felt a little guilty when she woke up next to Principal Snyder. It was only less a month ago that she had woken for the first time and believed it was a terrible mistake. It had needed Ted's wise words to calm her down and make her realise that far from it being the biggest blunder she could make it was the best thing that could happen. Still, every time she woke up, for a brief second she felt a nagging sensation that it was wrong and he shouldn't be in her bed.

Luckily it never lasted and Buffy had quickly evolved coping mechanisms to stop her making the same mistake as the first morning. Even as her eyes were opening she was rolling over to where Snyder was asleep on his side of the bed, the quilt up to his neck. Buffy kissed him gently on the lips, he wasn't a great one for kissing so about the only time she got to do that was when he was still asleep - it still made her toes tingle and curl, any reservations vanishing as her mouth brushed his. As he didn't stir she slipped her head under the quilt. Her lips began to purse and peck at his chest, weedy to some, slender and thin was how Buffy would describe it. And if his pecs and limbs weren't muscular, he still had size elsewhere and a stamina to keep it up.

She continued on down with her mouth, even as her hand went lower, finding his dick. Even asleep and flaccid it was large, her fingers stroking it as if it was her favourite thing in the world. She could feel it starting to stir, the blood pumping and forcing it into erectness. Snyder grunted something, not yet awake, but no longer in a deep sleep. The teen carried on down, kissing him sensually as her hand stroked the rod. 

The air was stuffy under the quilt, with a darkness near pitch. Her mouth was down near his cock, kissing and licking the flesh above it. Her hand let go and immediately her tongue shifted to replace it, licking up and down the hard shaft. He grunted again, more awake as the teen tasted his balls, gently sucking them into her mouth and then licking them, teasing them with her tongue, touching them with the tip. She went upwards, slowly and sexually, letting him enjoy the wet slithering motion. Round and round she went, coating the cock with her saliva, leaving it slipping.

"MMmnnnn," Snyder moaned appreciatively.

Buffy giggled under the covers, sliding her tongue up the cock in one long leisurely lap. This time, however, she didn't twist and twirl it down, but opened her mouth and slipped that over the mushroom head of his cock and down. She knew this was how he liked to be woken in the morning and luckily she loved waking him this way, all her worries and concerns flooding away as she bobbed down his dick, the quilt flapping over her head.

"Mmmnnnn, Summers," he moaned. Buffy went down again, deeper, so that the dong pushed at her cheek and slid along inside her. She reached down and stroked her own pussy as she went to him, there was no reason she couldn't get pleasure as well as give it. She could feel him straightening and tensing as her morning work-out continued, groaning in enjoyment as he fully awoke.

She pushed her mouth down, taking it deeper than she normally did in the morning. She wanted it to be special, to thank him for yesterday's perfect birthday gift - her first DP. It had been so perfect, and if she had dreamt of being taken in both her holes together, it would have been exactly how she would have dreamt it. Afterwards they'd all watched it together, her Mom sitting on Ted's lap on one seat, Buffy snuggled into Snyder on the couch. Even for someone who'd been in the middle of it, Buffy found it amazing how hot the movie was and the others had agreed. They hadn't even reached the cum-shot before her Mom was kissing Ted whilst tugging his cock out of his pants and making him hard. With Buffy's help Snyder was soon the same, the teen's hand stroking him erect.

She had been jerking him quickly, aware it was a school night and Snyder never stayed on them. However he had stopped her and told her that he'd planned to stay the night. Buffy was in heaven with joy. As soon as the movie was over she was leading him upstairs barely pausing to say goodnight to her Mom and Ted (Ted anyway as her Mom by this time was on her knees, oblivious to anything apart from the large dong in her mouth). In her room Snyder had pounded her again, slamming her well-used ass until it was aching and battered and filled with his cum.

The teen needed to reward him, show him how grateful she was and that if he stayed over again he could expect the same high-quality deep-throating. Her mouth drove down hard, the cock pushing into it and against her throat, making her gag and choke. She was used to it now and didn't even need the touch of Snyder's hand to continue, a fact he knew as no persuading palm came down. "You slut Summers, suck my cock," he groaned.

Faster and harder the teen bobbed and bounced, her hair matted with sweat under the heat of the quilt. The thick material wrapped round her, like a hillock on her head, rising and falling. Her lips pressed against his sack as she went all the way down and then up again, the quilt going with her, a stormy sea of bedding. He grunted and strained, his thin legs stretching down the bed as his muscles were exercised in pleasure. "I'm going to cum in your mouth, swallow it," he grunted.

Good as his word seconds later he was shooting his cum into her willing mouth. Buffy gulped down the salty seed, swallowing it enthusiastically. It wasn't yummy to taste, it actually made her a little queasy, but it was still yummy because it was Snyder and he wanted her to drink it down. She continued sucking until he was drained, the dick slowly deflating between her lips. 

Smiling she crawled up him and popped her head out the quilt. "Morning." she giggled.

He gave a curt nod and reached for a steaming cup of coffee her Mom must have brought in whilst she was sucking him. "You better have a shower Summers, you've not got any excuse for being late for school."

*

Feeling refreshed and energised after the blowjob and shower Buffy headed into the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked morning cookies wafting like oatmeal perfume. Even better Ted past her a plate with some on, so fresh they burnt at her fingers as she grabbed for them. A few moments later Snyder appeared, dressed and doing up his tie.

Buffy offered him one of her cookies, no sacrifice was too big for her man. Luckily he turned it down and instead took another cup of coffee that her Mom proffered him. He sat at the table. Ted took another swig of his morning orange juice, "It's just been on the radio there was another murder last night in the cemetery."

Buffy tried not to feel guilty, even though she knew this wasn't a drug hit gone wrong. Snyder seemed less concerned, "Happens all the time, some looser out late at night."

"I think you might know this one - guy called Rupert Giles."

Buffy thought she was about to throw up, only the fact that it would have meant spewing over the delicious cookie on her plate prevented her. She looked up and gazed around wildly as beside her Snyder scowled, "That's irritating. He was my school librarian - I'll have to put an advert in for a new one when I get into work."

Ted nodded and looked at Buffy, "Anything the matter? You look a little peaky? Do you want another cookie?"

"Yes please," Buffy managed to mutter.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the perfect weather for the funeral of someone who you didn't like, rainy and so blustery that there was no point having umbrellas up, the mourners standing sullen and uncomfortable as the chill wind bit at their soaked clothes. It was almost as if the Mayor had planned it, thought Snyder, which given his growing powers might have been true.

He smiled happily, the damp cold was worth it to see that snotty English asshole being lowered into a grave. Personally he'd have held the ceremony during the school-day and then not turned up, showing Giles what he really thought of him. However, the Mayor had overruled him; 'Why risk making Buffy rebel and skip school to go to the funeral of her mentor?' 'She was so nearly tamed with Ted's cookies - so docile and easy to control - it wouldn't be a smart move to force her into to a choice they didn't need to make.'

Anyway, "She looks very hot in that black dress don't you think?" Ted leant close to him to murmur; the machine looked not at all discomforted by the gale - whether this was because he was a robot or because he enjoyed seeing a Watcher being buried Snyder neither knew nor cared.

"She looks better out of it," he murmured back. Summers might be a rebellious reprobate, who'd have been better served by jail rather than school, but she had the hottest body of any teen he'd known and the tightest holes as well. Banging her made up for all his failures in school, college and beyond. He gave a thin smile, "I've already given her a mourning stuffing in the ass, to help her get over Giles."

"Gentlemen please," the Mayor said, "Can we leave the crudities until at least the Minister has finished the ceremony." But even as he said the words he was smiling, like a Cheshire Cat with a full helping of cream. 

The wind blew some more and a spray of water lashed up from puddles on the path, leaving those near it shivering some more. The Mayor's smile got wider, "I do love a good interment - especially of an enemy; though it can enjoyable with a friend as well if they're coming back."

"Is he?" Snyder hoped not. Giles had been insufferable alive, as a vampire he'd be even worse.

"Not in this case. I'm not saying I wasn't tempted - they do say Watchers make the best vampires - so delightfully cruel, but I don't like to complicate. Simple plans are the best, even if they take a long time to come to fruition," the Mayor said, "And with Mr Giles now sadly deceased this one is coming along nicely - as long as you can keep Miss Summers amused." He turned to Snyder and looked at him pointedly as he spoke.

Snyder felt a flash of fear, failure wasn't tolerated by the Mayor, he knew that. Not that he was going to. He forced down the terror which rose into him and nodded, "I've got her covered."

"And Miss Rosenberg? Her powers are growing."

"Yes," Snyder said.

The Mayor seemed satisfied as he turned back to the ceremony where the Minister was just wrapping up, Jenny Calendar leading the mourners in throwing some earth onto the coffin. The Mayor's expression immediately switched from jolly happiness to the sombre seriousness expected of a leading public official mourning a respected educator and pillar of the community. "I better start shaking hands and make sure everyone realises how badly I, as Sunnydale's leader, feel about Mr Giles sad passing." He paused and for a moment a small flicker of a smile passed his lips, "I think Miss Calendar may also need comforting - I wonder if Mr Giles ever introduced her to anal?"

*

"It's not your fault Buffy," Willow looked at her friend so compassionately that Buffy almost wanted to sob.

Especially as she knew it wasn't her fault. She had thought it had been at first, if she'd have been out patrolling with him Giles wouldn't have been ripped to pieces by a family of rabid vampires. However Ted had quickly sat her down with some home-baked cookies and set her right - being a Slayer didn't mean she should be out hunting every single vamp every night, she was in a committed relationship and she had to concentrate on Snyder. If Giles had cared for her as much as he'd claimed he'd have limited his patrols, to one a fortnight or those nights the world really did need saving and certainly he should have been sensible enough not to go out on his own - that was selfish. He was right, Buffy knew, Ted had a way of getting to the crux of the matter and talking more sense than anyone she knew. 

Willow was still looking at her so Buffy just nodded like her friend was comforting her and changed the subject, "Has Miss Calendar left?"

Willow nodded, "The Mayor was escorting her home, he's so nice and handsome for an older guy."

"Dawn seems to think so, she's got a crush on him," Buffy replied and frowned as the words came out her mouth.

Willow's forehead was creasing questioningly as well, "Who's Dawn?"

Shaking her head in confusion Buffy just shrugged, "No idea, the words just came from somewhere." She shrugged again, "It's Sunnydale," she said of way of explanation.

Her friend nodded, being as used as Buffy to the weirdness of their town. "Yes, it was good of the Mayor to come though and Ted as well," she smiled, having a way too obvious crush on Ted for Buffy's comfort. What was worse that Ted saw her and smiled back, obviously just in a friendly way, but still...

"Ted's like that," Buffy said, "It's why he and Mom get on so well." She placed an emphasis on her Mom, who couldn't come as she was cleaning the house to make sure it reached Ted's exacting standards.

"And he brought cookies as well," said Willow ignoring her friend's hint. 

"Yes," agreed Buffy, who also hated the fact that the cookies had to be shared - not so much with Willow, but with everyone else, she'd even seen Miss Calendar nibbling a couple as the Mayor leaned close and offered his commiseration.

"Did I hear you mention cookies?" Ted was over with them beaming joyfully.

"Did we?" asked Willow, grinning less than innocently.

Ted shook his head in mock sadness and reached into his pocket. Like a rabbit from a hat he drew out a couple of cellophane wrapped cookies, so yummy looking that Buffy could almost taste their scrummy (sugar-free) goodness. Willow's reaction wasn't dissimilar, the redhead almost literally drooling as her eyes fixed on the raisin baked loveliness in Ted's hands. He waved them like a wand in front of them as he smiled, "I know how much the two of you like them, so I thought I'd keep a couple back for you."

Buffy wanted to snatch them from his hand, but she held back, "Oh thank you Ted," she gave him her best 'I would be a perfect daughter' smile.

He gave her a warm smile back, but the cookies remained in his hand, "I know Buffy was wanting to have a word with you before we left, now everyone's going."

"I did?" said Buffy. 'Want' was probably the wrong word, as there was little she less 'wanted' to do, not that Willow was judgmental - not as much as Xander anyway and thank God she didn't have to tell him. But she had promised Snyder and it would make him happy and making her lover happy made Buffy happier. "I do," she said more confidently.

"Well why don't you take these cookies and have your chat and by the time you've finished I'll be ready to give you a lift home," Ted smiled cheerily.

"That sounds like a plan," Buffy agreed, quickly taking the cookies before he could change his mind and, after a second's pause, giving one to Willow.

"That sounds mysterious, everything good?" asked Willow as she unwrapped her cookie.

"Yeah, let's go outside, its stopped raining," Buffy said and led her friend from the small building which was doubled as chapel for the ceremony and a room for the wake. Willow nibbled her cookie and followed Buffy. 

It was sunny outside, the wind gone and the puddles glistening prettily. Buffy mentally took a deep breath, "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh God," Willow brightened, smiling at her friend excitedly, "That's great, you needed to get over Angel."

Buffy hadn't needed to get over Angel at all, she'd almost forgotten about the vampire as soon as he'd left Sunnydale, but she nodded and played along, "My new guy is so much better."

"Who is he? Is it someone I know?" babbled Willow, her happiness so genuine that Buffy knew why the redhead would be her BFF to death and beyond. 

She reached out to take Will's hands in hers, because this would be the difficult bit, "Yes. It's Principle Snyder."

Willow didn't let go off Buffy's hands, but she did look at her like her friend had been dropped a stinker in church, "Snyder... the small, grotty little troll who you hate, Snyder."

"Oh he's not a troll and he's certainly not small," Buffy said and squeezed her friend's hand tighter as if that would make her understand. "Ted introduced us a few weeks ago." She decided to be vague on the dates and not say it was before Angel had left, it might make it easier for Willow to understand. For some reason - Buffy had no idea why - her friend seemed to think that Angel had been Buffy's soul mate; which was dumb, if anyone was that it had to be Principal Snyder. 

Willow was still staring at her in shock, her hands dropping from Buffy's, "Snyder..." she repeated in a tone of complete bewilderment, "Snyder."

"Yes, he's so great, a real catch, we're totally in love. "

"Perfect... Snyder..." Willow's eyes had a glazed expression and she shook her head as if trying to bespell herself.

It wasn't going as well as Buffy had hoped, she had known Willow would be surprised, but she thought her friend would quickly realise how fortunate Buffy was and jump with happy joy. She wished Ted was here with her, he was so good at explaining things and making them sound reasonable.

And like a fairy godmother there Ted was, coming out of the small building smiling cheerily as he walked over to join them. "Has Buffy told you her news?" he asked.

"Snyder," Willow repeated in shock.

"Have a cookie," Ted said, offering another one from his pocket to Willow and ignoring Buffy.

The redhead took it like she was ravenous and bit into it, quickly chomping at it as Ted smiled beatifically at her like she was his daughter. "I'm surprised you find it a surprise Willow."

"Oh, I mean its Principal Snyder. Have you met him?" Willow sounded like she was surprised anyone thought she wouldn't be in shock.

"Yes, a fine educator and man, someone who's good for Buffy," he smiled. "Would you like another cookie?"

Buffy watched in jealousy as her Mom's boyfriend fished yet another cookie out and gave it to Willow before she'd even finished the last. It didn't stop her taking it and unwrapping the cellophane even as she was chewing the other. Ted continued, "They're absolutely perfect together, I can see Buffy's so in love with him and unlike previous boyfriends he doesn't go dragging her to the cemetery at all times of the night."

"Yes, I guess..." Willow still sounded doubtful, but a lot less than before.

Ted smiled and gave Buffy a quick wink before leaning in close to Willow to say in a stage conspiratorial voice, "And just between us Buffy needed a real man, not one who's just hairstyle and coat." Willow blushed and glanced at her friend. Buffy nodded to show how right Ted was. He smiled and patted Willow's hand protectively as she finished the cookie, "They're such a lovely couple, that's why I was surprised you hadn't seen it."

"It just came a little out of the blue," said Willow, "I could tell you'd been really happy last few weeks, I was just expecting it was someone our age."

"Experience is so much better," said Ted, "Now I'm just going to see everyone's having a good time inside, I'll leave you two out here."

"I'm sorry, Buffy," said Willow as Ted left them again, "I wasn't expecting it, but Ted's right, Principal Snyder is so much better for you than Angel."

"He is," said Buffy, glad her friend was in agreement. "And Ted's right we're doing it all the time, he's so brilliant in bed - and everywhere else. We're perfect together and he's so well hung, a real man." Buffy felt dreamy just thinking about it. However she quickly brought herself back down, "However, we were just talking a couple of days ago about how much he'd love to have a threesome with me and a friend." She looked pointedly at Willow.

The redhead's mouth fell open again, looking at Buffy in shocked surprise, "Are you asking me to join you and Principal Snyder."

"You're my best friend, yes. What about it?"

"I'd love to," laughed Willow happily.

*

Walking up the drive Buffy could hardly contain her excitement, it was only be a supreme act of willpower that she was stopping herself singing and skipping and generally acting like a five year old on Christmas Eve. Not only was this the first time that Snyder had invited her to his house but Buffy couldn't think of a better way for Willow to lose her virginity than in a threesome with her BFF and the sex-God Principal Snyder. She grinned at her friend as they walked up the steps, "Ready?"

"What if I'm not any good?" Willow asked nervously, "I'm not as hot as you, what if Principal Snyder finds me gross and was hoping you'd bring Cordelia."

"Too late," said Buffy and rang the doorbell. A piece of classical music Buffy didn't know played a few chimes, before falling into silence. The door remained shut for a few seconds, allowing more time for Willow to hop from foot to foot nervously. Buffy was just about to ring again when it opened and Snyder stood there. Buffy smiled lovingly at him, "Hi, I brought Willow."

Even though it was daylight Snyder didn't invite them in but stood back from the door, his eyes slipping up and down the two mini-skirt clad teens as they entered. Once in he closed the door and looked at his watch, "You're late Summers, Rosenberg."

"We had to stop off at mine so Will could borrow a short skirt, she was kinda dressed like she was going to a Church tea party," said Buffy, "I should have called and let you know."

"Huh," snorted Snyder. "Lucky I had some admin to do." He turned to Willow, "Buffy's says your a virgin."

"Y...y... yes Principal Snyder," Willow looked more nervous than the times she'd faced down a six foot six vampire.

"Huh," he snorted again. Then he shrugged, "Ted came by earlier and left some cookies, they're in the kitchen."

"For us," Buffy said wide-eyed, this evening just got better and better.

"Yes, who else," snapped Snyder and pointed down the corridor. Buffy almost sprinted there, Willow at her heels, the redhead's nervousness forgotten. Like the rest of the house the kitchen was neat but boring, modern functional furniture neatly arranged without any hint of personality. Even the only food on view was the cookies (though not for long). Buffy decided when she moved in, which was surely only a matter of time with her and Snyder being so much in love, there was so much more she could do to make the place more homely, he would thank her for it. In the meantime there was a plate of cookies for her and Willow to devour.

Snyder stood in the doorway watching them, a strange smile on his face, "So Willow, has Buffy told you about her little lesbian adventure."

"No," Willow looked at her friend in surprise.

Buffy blushed a little and swallowed a cookie, reaching for another one, "It was nothing, something me and Mom did for Ted's anniversary to give him a bit of a show."

"Ted's so lucky," agreed Willow, looking a little dreamy.

"So what do you think about the two of you putting on a little show to start this evening," Snyder leered.

Buffy snapped the last cookie in half and magnanimously offered half to her BFF, "What do you think Will? Up for that?"

"I...I..." Willow looked nervous again, until she bit into the cookie. She visibly relaxed, "If you want to I'm give it a go, if I'm going to lose one virginity I might as well lose my girl on girl wings as well."

"That's right," said Snyder lecherously. He turned and left the kitchen, the two teens swiftly finishing the remains of the cookies and following him into the main room.

Like the kitchen it was sceptic - a television, a couch, a couple of armchairs and a bookcase - and the bookcase's only books were a couple of hardbacks on educational psychology. Buffy decided that for his birthday she'd at least supply him with a picture of her he could put up, one where she was naked and willing. In the meantime she had a lesbian sex show with Willow to perform. She turned to her friend, as Snyder settled himself on the couch, "Shall we kiss to start with?"

"I'm in your hands," said Willow, sounding more confident than before, "You're the expert."

"Okay, just relax and enjoy it and remember Principal Snyder is watching," Buffy grinned happily. She took Willow's face in her hands and brought it closer, her mouth opening as it approached. Willow was ready, her lips ajar as she met Buffy, her hands reaching up and round her friend. They connected kissing greedily and hungrily, their mouths and lips moving together in unison, their jaws opening and closing, and their hands sweeping round and over each other. 

"That's it, good," said Snyder from the couch, kicking off his shoes and undoing his tie. "Go on you sluts."

|Buffy kissed her friend harder and more vigorously, pumping her tongue forward and curling it around Willow's. Her friend responded with such enthusiasm that Buffy wondered if Willow was actually a lesbian, the redhead's hands reaching down to Buffy's butt. "That's hot," said Snyder, continuing to undress, his pants and shirt following the socks, "Now get those tops of and let me see some teen titty."

Buffy continued to kiss her friend as she reached for Willow's tight sweater and pulled it up. Her friend had insisted on wearing a bra with it, but Buffy wasted no time in removing it, angling her body so that she was pushing the tits from the side so Snyder could see them. Her man grinned and removed his Y-fronts, grabbing his big dick and stroking it. Willow gave a little gasp at the size, breaking the kiss, and Buffy took advantage of the lull to remove her own cropped top, dropping it the floor and jiggling her pert titties to her man.

"Get those skirts of," he instructed, "I want to see you sixty nine."

The two teens broke away from each other to shimmy out of their short skirts, wiggling them over their hips and down their thighs, their cute little butts waving enticingly. Buffy knew Principal Snyder didn't like her wearing underwear and so hadn't bothered with panties. Willow had, though luckily they were a pair of skimpy thongs which Buffy didn't even realise her friend owned. They didn't stay on the redhead for long as Buffy crouched in front of her and helped pull them down. As they dropped to her ankles Willow stepped out of them and Buffy looked up smiling, "Let's do this then."

She slid onto her back in front of a naked Snyder, marvelling (as she often did) on the size of erect prick. However, even as she was admiring it her view was being blocked as Willow's pussy descended on her face, the redhead's head coming down towards her own cunt. Buffy reached up and wrapped her arms round her friend's butt, massaging the cheeks as she raised her head just enough to lick it. It was soft and velvety and her tongue slipped happily over the slit - she wasn't a lesbian, how could she be when being banged by a stud like Principal Snyder, but she had discovered she wasn't always adverse to the desire of Sappho. She tongued at the slit, the tip of her tongue pressing at the opening, cum sizzling on it.

"Oooohh," moaned Willow as her friend licked her. For a couple of moments her head rose and she shuddered. Then she went down and her tongue pressed at Buffy, slowly at first and then faster as she got used to it.

"Go for it you hot little whores," snarled Snyder, "I want to see those faces deep in each others cunt." Buffy could hear the wap of his dick as he jerked and she licked harder at her friend to fulfil his instructions. "Yes, you sluts, tongue each other hard."

The pleasure rose in Buffy as Willow's tongue drove at her pussy, her friend moving a hand to help ease the hole apart so she could go deeper. The blonde shuddered as the lithe tongue found spots within her that were so sensitive, her pleasure heightened as Willow's tongue found her clit and started to circle it. She gripped her friend's ass and kneaded and massaged it, working the two sexy cheeks up and down and round and round. Willow's tongue got faster, as if she'd be waiting her entire life to be a cunt-muncher - she was certainly learning fast and Buffy could sense the orgasms coming.

"Oooohh, urrrrrhhh," she grunted and panted, blowing and gasping into her friend's wet hole, before resuming the licking. Willow paused long enough giggle and was then down again, tonguing Buffy's cunt. The blonde shuddered in pleasure.

"Enough of the twat you little dyke, time for you to feast on some proper man-meat," Snyder growled.

He grabbed Willow's shoulders and pulled her up, the teen straightening until she was upright, her pussy still on Buffy's face. The Slayer wasn't sure whether she was still supposed to be licking now that the sixty-nine had finished, but quickly decided that if the cunt was still in place her tongue had nowhere else to go. To licked the slit quickly, her hands now placed on Willow's thighs, her fingers drifting gently up and down. Above her stood Snyder, though she could only see his feet on either side of her.

"Suck on this Rosenberg," she heard her man say and seconds later felt Willow bobbing and rocking in movements which weren't due to Buffy's tongue-lashing. Buffy fought down her jealousy as she heard the slurps of her friend's mouth on her lover's cock. There were many great things about being Principal Snyder's girlfriend, she knew, but the flip-side was that a man as stud-like as him had needs that couldn't always be fulfilled by just one woman. Her friend's slurps got louder and quicker and the redhead's body bounced and jiggled on Buffy's face. The teenage Slayer tongued quicker, determined to show that she could rise above her green-eyed monsters and be an integral part of the threesome.

"That's good Rosenberg, better than Summers on her first time," Buffy's ears turned red, but she was sure she had improved and that nowadays she beat Willow hands down. Snyder groaned again, pushing forward to feed Willow her evening meal. "Take it deep, that's right, I bet you must have been practising in the boys locker room."

Buffy was pretty sure that was untrue, Willow would have told her, her friend must just be a natural. Buffy grimaced and tongued up, hoping that she wasn't so much of a natural she could take away her lover's affection. Perhaps if she tongued Willow's cunt even harder, her friend would decide she was a lesbian and not at all interested in Principal Snyder's cock. Buffy licked with a frenzy, driving her tongue at her friend's hole like she was in the middle of a battle.

"Summer's get out from under Rosenberg," Snyder snapped, " and get on your knees next to her. I want your slutty mouths to share my dick."

Buffy felt a wave of relief that she hadn't been forgotten. She pushed herself away from Willow's dripping cunt and slipped onto her knees in front of her man. Snyder had his hand on the top-back of Willow's head and was working his hips as he drove the dick at her friend's mouth. It was near all the way in, saliva dribbling from Willow's lips and her eyes wide open as she forced herself further. Buffy didn't waste time, leaning forward she began to tongue at her man's balls and the small bit of dick that wasn't in her friend's mouth, brushing Willow's lips as she did so.

Almost immediately Snyder turned to her, yanking his prong out of Willow and presenting it to Buffy. "You know what to do Summers," he snarled as his hand moved to the back of her head.

Buffy did. Her mouth opened and she slid her lips over the massive ten-incher. Even coated in Willow's saliva it tasted of Snyder's manliness. Her hands gripped his ass cheeks so she could use them as a lever and she drove herself down as hard as she could. The cock penetrated her mouth and pressed along her cheek, bulging it before, it pushed at her throat. Before Buffy would have struggled to keep the dick in as she gagged and wretched, but now she was better (hopefully than Willow) and she forced herself to carry on.

"Take it all Summers, you know you can," Snyder said. His hand was on the back of her head, holding her in place as his hips jerked mercilessly, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Buffy bobbed and blinked, taking more and more of the dick in. Her jaw stretched and her throat ached, but it was a matter of pride that she'd have her boyfriend's dick balls-deep in her mouth. She could see Willow, the redhead's face wide open in admiration and Buffy felt a little guilty that she'd be jealous of her friend - no-one else could satisfy Principal Snyder like a Slayer. She took hold off Willow's hand and squeezed it as her lips drove down Snyder's shaft. 

He groaned in pleasure, "Suck it Summers. Rosenberg lick my balls."

The redhead swiftly obeyed, her tongue pitter-pattering over the sack and her mouth closing round it to gently suck. Snyder's hand gripped at her head as with the other he pushed Buffy forward. "Get it all in Summers," he instructed.

And then it was.

Buffy's lips pressed at the balls, her face banging at Willow's forcing the redhead out of the way. Snyder snarled, "This is how you do it Rosenberg, once you're sucking off the school football team again, remember to take it all the way in. That way you'll getting them coming back for more."

Willow nodded and bowed her head so she could lap the underside of Snyder's balls. Buffy continued sucking and bobbing, making sure she kept the cock in, and ignoring the teary stains round her eyes and the bile rising and filling her throat. Snyder pumped forward, his face split in pleasurable grin, making the discomfort worthwhile to Buffy and she pressed her face further.

Without warning Snyder let go off her head and she sprang back half-way down his dick. He stepped back, pulling the rest of the dripping organ out and turned to sit on his couch. Gripping the dick he angled it upward, "Summers, help your friend onto my cock, it's time we broke that seal."

"It's already broken , I used to do gymnastics," said Willow pedantically. Buffy nudged her gently, "But I mean I've never been fucked there. I want to."

"Less talking, more fucking," snarled Snyder.

Buffy led her BFF over to her lover, instructing Willow to straddle him forward. The redhead nodded and did as she was told as Snyder leered at her naked body, eyeing her swaying teenage titties as they descended. "Get that cunt wrapped round my dick," he said. 

Buffy held his cock with one hand, keeping it aimed at the hole and with the other she held open her friend's virgin pussy, making sure it was an easy target for the huge cock. Willow still gave a squeak as it entered her, no matter how many times she'd slid a finger into herself, it was nothing compared to a fat prick. Buffy smiled at her friend, reassuring her, "Come on down Will, it'll stretch and you'll love it."

"Oh yes, coming down," squeaked Willow, her hands round the back of Snyder's neck as she pulled herself down. He grinned and reached for her sides, guiding her and pushing up, more of his cock jamming into her cunt.

Buffy continued to help. Her fingers kept stretching her friend's twat whilst she leant down and licked around Snyder's cock, relubricating the dick in case it dried. Snyder took one hand from Willow and placed it on Buffy's back, "That's it Summers, you service my cock as well."

Buffy licked and lapped, moving her head to concentrate on the balls as Willow came down. Snyder grinned and pumped up, thrusting into the redhead and Buffy moved to alternate her tongue between his balls and her friend's clit, making Willow gasp and shudder even more. She could tell her friend was enjoying her first time from the juice, sliding from her cunt and down Snyder's cock, the older man going faster and harder as her cunt eased. "That's it Rosenberg, good little slut, take my dick."

"Uuurhh, urrrhh, urrrhhh," Willow panted as she bounced up and down, managing to take the whole length in her. She grasped Snyder's shoulders and used them as leverage, ramming at his cock. 

He was pounding up at her as well, smiling widely as her tits bounced in front of his eyes. Now and then he'd look down at Buffy to see how she was getting on with the licking. The Slayer's lithe teen tongue sweeping round and round his balls and up his cock to connect with Willow's down coming pussy, before retreating back to dab at her friend as the redhead's cunt swallowed the prick up. Buffy's jealousy had vanished to be replaced by an eagerness to please her man and show her friend how good he was. She quickly flicked a tongue at his cock again, encouraging it on and up her friend. Willow gasped again, shaking in pleasure as she came, "Ooohhh, urrrhhh, aaaaargghh."

Snyder's hands reached round to the redhead's butt, clenching it and gripping it, playing with like it was a toy. The teen squealed and bucked, loving the loosing of her virginity. Buffy felt so proud to be there with her, helping her friend whilst pleasing Principal Snyder. He was so big and strong and manly and she knew that he could keep going and going so that not only a Slayer could match him. Willow screamed again, her back bending so much it threatened to snap, her long red hair trailing down like flames, "AAAAarrrrghh, yessssss, I am cumming, aaaaarrrghhh I am so cumming!"

Buffy could appreciate her friend's pleasure, she knew what it was like. Her tongue flicked round Snyder's balls again, sliding over the wrinkled skin and down to the bottom. He looked down at her and grinned, "Okay Summers, your turn."

He eased the panting Willow off his lap and stood, taking Buffy by the waist and positioning her over the armchair. He moved behind and pressed his cock-head at her cunt. The blonde teen moaned in pleasure as he split her slit open, going in. Only a man with the Principal's sexual power could pleasure her friend to oblivion and then take her, how she could ever have been interested in anyone but him was a mystery. His cock drove into her, deep and hard, pleasuring her intensely. Her hands gripped at the couch, digging into the leather coverings. "Oooohh, yesss, baby fuck me, good, ooohhh yesss."

"What are you doing just lying there Rosenberg?" said Snyder. "This is a threesome, not a twosome and a spectator."

"Come here Will, let me kiss you again," squealed Buffy, unsure where else to put Will at that time.

Snyder grunted something, but didn't object, continuing to pound the blonde Slayer as her friend crawled across the couch, before kneeling in front of Buffy. She opened her mouth and moved onto Buffy's. Buffy met her with appreciation, there was something so exciting about making out with Willow as Snyder rammed her from behind, both their tongues moving with an eager and energetic passion, slashing at each like swords in a duel. Snyder's hands gripped her waist harder, pounding at her hard and her body rocked and shuddered, her head held in place by Willow's mouth. The redhead's hands reaching out to stroke and caress Buffy's tits, stroking them tenderly.

"Yes that better Rosenberg, make out like a hot dyke with Buffy, use your tongue," Snyder ordered and increased his speed, driving the cock into the blonde's hole, stretching it. The couch squeaked against the floor, as if it wasn't used to this treatment. They ignored it, too wrapped up in pleasure to worry about the furniture. "Summers kiss your lesbian friend back, seeing you make out is making me go ram you harder."

Buffy wanted that so she kissed Willow even more vigorously, her mouth moving to take over her friends. Luckily Willow fought back, her tongue stabbing and her lips closing round Buffy's. The two teen's mouth fought a battle for domination, their kisses hot and passionate, tongues pressing and lacing around each other. Willow perhaps won the competition, her head pushing back Buffy's and her mouthing slurping round her friend's lips. But Buffy definitely was winning her own victories as Snyder's dick pounded her to a sexual oblivion. She dropped the kiss to cry out in ecstasy, "AAarrrghh, yesssss, yessss, make me cum more."

Snyder grunted and hammered, "You're a slut Summers."

"Yes, yes, I am, aaarrghhh, I am so cumming," Buffy squealed and shuddered, her back arching and bending into her man as she orgasmed powerfully.

"So am I, get down on your knees," Snyder grabbed Buffy and twisted her round, before gripping her shoulder with one hand to push her as the other jerked his large prick. Buffy went down willingly, looking up lovingly as she waited for his load. Beside her Willow craned over the sofa seat, her eyes shifting rapidly between her waiting friend and the pumping cock of her High School Principal.

She didn't have to wait long for the money shot, the redhead's fascinated gaze following the string of semen as it shot from the dick to splatter all over Buffy's face, one strand, a second and third and fourth. It slid down either side of Buffy's nose, over her smiling lips and down her chin. "Mmmnn, yummy," she giggled.

"Rosenberg get there and lick it off, I can tell you're a cum guzzle in training," snapped Snyder. 

Willow enthusiastically obeyed, dropping down on her knees beside her friend and licking at the salty sperm, her tongue moving round to clean Buffy like she was the mother cat and the Slayer was the kitten. For a moment Snyder watched them, before walking over to the couch. "I'm going to watch the news," he announced.

Buffy smiled and giggled as her friend continued to clean her, Willow's hands moving to cup and play with the blonde's titties, just like as if she was a lesbian deep down. It was kinda hot, so once she'd finished licking Buffy's face, the blonde returned the favour, her mouth sliding down to Willow's tits to suckle the redhead's boobs and tease her teats with her teeth. Willow giggled as quietly as she could, so as not to disturb Snyder. Buffy meanwhile was keeping an ear out for the news's end and as soon as she heard the announcer's signing off, she was up taking her friend by the hand and leading her over to one of the armchairs.

She gave a naughty smile to Snyder sitting on the couch, "Willow and I are just going to make out here for a bit, if you're okay."

"Go ahead," Snyder smiled lecherously. He watched with interest as the blonde sat down, pulling her friend forward and onto her, Willow's legs straddling her friends. The two teens began to kiss again, their smooching loud and passionate, as they caressed and stroked the other's naked skin. Buffy was sure that soon they wouldn't be making out alone and that now he had a short rest their little show would soon revitalise Principal Snyder.

She was right. She could see his cock rising as he watched them, the iron member sticking up. "MMMnnn, Will, that's enough, lets go get some real dick," she giggled breaking the kiss with her friend and nodding towards the large erection on display.

"Sure thing Buffy," tittered Willow.

The two teens scampered over, Buffy dropping to her knees in front of Snyder and Willow following. "Mmmnn, can I get this dick ready for an extra tight hole," said Buffy and started to lick one side. She gestured to Will, "Wrap your tongue round it, we can share."

Willow smiled and nodded, leaning in close and starting to lick up and down. The two teens slithered round the erect organ, their tips touching as they worked it together, leaving hardly a millimetre unlicked. Up and down they went, round and round, swivelling to the tip and swirling to the balls. Snyder grinned and stroked their heads, encouraging them on, "Clean it you sluts, make it nice and wet so it'll slide up your tight asses."

Buffy quivered in anticipation, her finger stroking at her cunt as she lubed her man's dick,. Willow was smiling as well, showing an unanticipated skill in dick polishing. The two teens cleaned in partnership, swirling their lithe tongues round the massive shaft, their saliva coating it with a viscous gleam. Snyder smiled lecherously, "Up you get Summers, plant that hot little asshole on my dick."

"Sure thing," giggled Buffy brightly and jumping up quickly. She turned her back towards Snyder and will well practised expertise got onto his lap, her naked feet balancing on his thighs as she lifted her tushy above the waiting cock. She could hear Willow's still slurping and licking loudly, as Snyder reached out and spread the blonde's cheeks. Buffy descended, giving a small gasp as the prong pressed at her pearl, breaking it open and pushing in. 

"Work it Summers," instructed Snyder and Buffy did so, placing the palms of her hands onto the sofa and jerking her hips, slipping her butt down the waiting pole. It was as huge as it was, stretching her teen back passage. But Buffy loved the feel of that, no matter the discomfort or the pain of initial entry, it always felt so wonderful to have the High School Principal's massive rod up her anal passage. And she knew no matter how much the chute stretched she could take it and that soon the pleasure would overwhelm everything else. She gave another small grunt and pushed her butt down. 

"Get it all in," instructed Snyder. He reached for her pussy and stuffed in a couple of fingers, opening it wide. The teen shuddered and worked herself up and down, jolting her ass down her man's huge prick. 

Soon she was pressing down on her friend's head and Willow had to withdraw. The redhead crawled round to the front and sat between Snyder's legs, watching in fascination as her bff pushed herself down. Buffy ignored her and concentrated on Snyder. The older man's fingers pushed deeper into her twat and she gasped and shuddered. He spread them opening her wide and twisted his head so he could lick the nearest titty. Buffy was in heaven, "Ooohh, yessss, ooohhh please, please don't stop."

"Get that ass down," Snyder said in return, "I want my dong balls deep in this tight slutty hole."

Buffy complied, going twice as hard and fast, her body rocking down on her lover's dick. Soon she was down as far as she could go, feeling his balls brushing at her buttocks. She gave a satisfied groan and relaxed for a moment. Snyder pulled his fingers out of her pussy, much to the teen's disappointment - though she was too well behaved to complain. "Rosenberg get your tongue, down here," he ordered, pointing to Buffy's soaking cunt, "I'm going to pound her ass open."

The redhead's face pressed forward, her hands gripping her friend's thighs as she began to lap at the wet twat. Even as Buffy was feeling the touch of tongue Snyder was starting to move as well, pulling himself out and then thrusting in, his huge dick ramming her walls apart. Buffy gasped and giggled, enjoying both of her holes being used at the same time. "Oooohh, yessss, urrrhhh."

Willow's tongue was fast and powerful, lapping hard at the pussy and pressing at the slit, like she was trying to go head first in. Her fingers squeezed at Buffy's legs, massaging and kneading the thigh muscles. faster and faster she moved, obviously enjoying the tasty treat of Slayer twat. Buffy rose upwards as Snyder pounded her and her friend's mouth quickly followed, licking all the time, before swiftly dropping to teasingly tongue's Snyder's pole for a second before it vanished again into Buffy's ass.

The High School Principal grunted, "That's good, Rosenberg, swap between cunt and cock."

Willow nodded and continued her enthusiastic tonguing of Buffy's front fuckhole, before quickly returning to slurp at the older man's balls and dick as they pounded in and out. Buffy gasped in pleasure at her friend's equally quick return, her tongue lancing forward like it was in a joust with the cunt. Willow looked upwards, smiling with her eyes and evidentially enjoying the threesome as much as Buffy was, i.e. a lot. Up and down went the redhead, one moment tasting pussy, the next wrapping round dick, treating each to a sensual lashing.

"Yes, yes, take this dick Summers," Snyder continued to ram her hard from beneath.

"Yesss, fuck, yesss," Buffy squealed in response. The constant pounding was doing several things, widening her ass, reddening her butt and sending her to heaven on a sea of orgasmic waves. "Aaaarrrghh, yessss." Her firm teen tits jangled and bounced, swinging and rolling as her body bobbed like a cork floating on a sea. Her hands pressed down at the couch, trying desperately to grip it's smooth surface and her feet clenched like a parrot on it's perch. Snyder thrust harder, giving her the full length that she needed and Buffy shrieked out in orgasmic ecstasy, "Aaaarrrrghh, yesssss, aaaaaargghhh!"

"You next Rosenberg," Snyder pushed Buffy up and the teen stood, her ass both aching and pulsing with pleasure. She'd have loved if Principal Snyder had remained banging her, but she guessed the point of the threesome was to share and it was kind of exciting knowing that he was about to take her best friend's anal virginity.

"On your hands and knees," Snyder snapped and Willow twisted and turned, slipping round to present him with her ass. 

"Let me help," Buffy smiled at her friend before straddling over her, rolling her pussy along the redhead's back. She leant forward so her face was resting at the edge of Willow's butt crack. She looked lovingly at Snyder as he gripped his large dick and pulled at Willow's cheeks, opening them and exposing the hole, "Come fuck this tight virgin butt," she giggled at her man.

Snyder didn't need a second invitation to thrust in. Willow gasped and shuddered as for the first time a cock opened her sphincter and pushed inwards. Buffy kept her friend in place, pushing her body down so that Willow didn't rock so much she spoiled Snyder's aim. Her head moved down and she stuck her tongue out so that it trailed at her older lover's huge prick as it pushed forward. He grunted and leered, "Keep it open, Summers, stretch Rosenberg's hole so I can fuck it properly."

"Oh yes," giggled Buffy and pulled harder. It was so hot to watch it slowly vanish into Willow and feel her friend vibrate as her tunnel was stretched and expanded. 

Snyder was leaning forward, his chest inches from Buffy as his hands clasped Willow's waist. He was moving faster and harder, slamming forward to jam the dick in. It didn't go in as quickly as with Buffy, the blonde was more experienced and, even with Slayer healing, her ass had been banged enough that it was more flexible than it used to be. But still, gradually, slowly, but remorselessly the dick disappeared into the back hole.

"Ow, ooooh, ooohhh," Willow went. Buffy was keeping her in place, but she was still trembling and shivering, her naked body rubbing at Buffy's wet cunt. "Oh God, I want this, your dick feels sooo good. MMmmnnn, no wonder Buffy loves it." 

Snyder thrust forward, driving deeper, looking down at the teens with a lecherous leer. "Buffy's a slut, you must be one too."

Buffy nodded in agreement, certainly for the first statement and probably for the second. Willow squealed and shuddered, "Yes, yes, I'm a slut, oooohh God am I a slut."

"You'll be sucking and fucking half the school like the dirty little skank you are," grinned Principal Snyder and rammed in.

"I will, I will," squealed Willow in response, her ass stretching as it was slammed, "I'll be the school bike, I'll be anyone's for cock."

"Keep her spread, Summers," instructed Snyder and redoubled his efforts, turning back to Willow, "Take this dick good and you'll be perfect for being the school's anal slut, a fucktoy for the football team and a sex doll for the senior year."

"Yessss, yessss, yessss," screamed Willow, though whether that was in agreement with Snyder's suggestions for her future plans or because his large dick was now all the way in and he was pounding her deep, Buffy wasn't sure. However, she was sure that Willow would make a great school slut and Buffy would support her in doing so, it was a great idea of Snyder - it would help bring Willow out of her shell and allow her real bubbly, funny self to shine. Still keeping Willow's ass apart Buffy dipped her head again to tongue at the top of the asshole and her lover's dick as it ripped it. The gap between cock and hole was so tight she couldn't even get her tip in, but she managed to swipe at Snyder's large dick and that was enough to make her believe it was worthwhile.

"Take it Rosenberg, I want to fuck this tight asshole good."

"Ooooohhh fuck, Principal Snyder, you're going to make me cum, aaaarrghh, fuck, yesssss!" Willow cried and Buffy could feel her friend's vibration as she orgasmed. 

He didn't even pause.

Buffy grinned and tongued, it was so great to be here - and to see Willow enjoying it so much. Her friend was squealing loudly as her ass was repeatedly and vigorously pounded, Snyder's dick spearing down. The High School Principal was enjoying it as well, his face might have contorted with effort, however Buffy could tell from the speed and power with which he was thrusting into Will's back hole that he wasn't doing this just from a misplaced duty. Buffy licked down, feeling the whirr of the dick as it rammed in, the veiny ridges bouncing at her tongue. Willow gasped out again and shuddered.

"That's it Rosenberg, show us what an anal whore looks like," Snyder grunted, "I'm going to cum soon, I'm going to unload right in your ass."

"Yessss, yesssss, cum in me," Willow screamed in agreement and Buffy quickly nodded hers as well, just in case it was being sought.

Snyder didn't reply, but sped up, slamming so hard into Willow that Buffy had a hell of a job keeping her friend in place and stop her sliding across the floor like a hockey puck. Willow squealed in obvious ecstasy, "More, more, harder, ooohhhh, aaaaarghh."

"Yes," grunted Snyder and stopped. Buffy looked quickly up and could see from his face that he was cumming as his eyes screwed up and his mouth moved into a rictus grimace. Looking down she could see the cum starting to ooze out from the tiny crack between cock and wall, a tiny trickle of silver against the skin. 

"I'm out," grunted Snyder as he pulled back and a veritable waterfall of sperm followed him. Buffy wasn't going to let any of that yummy goo go to waste. Even as Willow was slumping face down on the carpet Buffy was moving behind her and spreading her girlfriend's legs, so that she could see the hole with it bubbling cum. She gave Principal Snyder a quick look to make sure he was happy, he nodded and slumped back on the couch, breathing heavily. 

Leaning down Buffy slipped her tongue into her friend's gaped back tunnel and began to lap out the cum, like a cat after cream. It was both bland and salty, but the to the teen it was still the most flavoursome food ever and she tongued it up with enthusiasm, her tongue sweeping round the bruised and battered hole to make sure she got every drop. Beneath her Willow groaned and stretched, rising her buttocks to help. Buffy mouthed and silent 'thank you' and tongued deeper, going as far in as she could to get the cum and lick the walls. 

She only pulled back when the hole began to close around her tongue, but by then she'd got all but the last drops anyway. Swivelling round she looked up at Snyder, "That was fun," she giggled.

"The evening isn't over yet," Snyder leered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Xander," Ted grinned in welcome, standing back from the door to allow the teen boy to enter.

Xander knew the drill, no invites ever. He stepped inside and waited until Ted had shut the door behind him so there could be no confusion whether he'd stepped over the threshold or not. "Is Buffy around?" he asked.

Ted frowned, "She's gone out with Willow."

"Oh," replied Xander. That wasn't surprising in itself, the two girls often went to the theatre to see some slushy rom-com without him, correct in their assessment he'd rather amputate his testicles with a dull spoon than watch Julia Roberts make eyes at George Clooney. But he was sure she'd said she'd be in this evening and to pop round, "Um, we were going to do some study."

"Are you sure? She's not going to be back until late," Ted looked concerned as if Xander had just told him he was loosing a kidney, not got the wrong evening. 

Xander briefly pondered, Buffy had been a little strange recently, even before Giles had been murdered. But he was also aware that he wasn't always Mr Reliable and as Buffy had been talking about school work (with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm) he'd zoned a little and she might not have said tonight. In fact if she wasn't here she'd almost certainly not said it. "No, I'm not sure. Tell her I came round - no don't, she'll think I'm goofy."

"Okay," Ted gave him a sympathetic look as if her understood every teenage woe. Then he grinned, "Tell you what, why don't you stay and have a cookie? I've just whipped up a fresh batch."

"Yeah great," Xander said, immediately wondering why teenagers had any angst, when they lived in a world that had Ted's cookies. Perhaps he'd been a little too gushing, he was supposed to be a moody teen like all the books said. He dialled down his enthusiasm to a more societally acceptable level, "I mean I could have the one."

"They're in the kitchen," smiled Ted and led the way.

Xander could smell them as he walked through the house, and he hoped he wasn't salivating. Whilst he was a virgin and couldn't be sure, he thought that Ted's cookie were better than sex, and even if they weren't the cookies were available and no nympho Sunnydale High cheerleaders were.

"Hello Xander," Joyce Summers was in the kitchen, tidying a desktop.

"Hi Mrs S," Xander replied, trying to look at her without being seen to look at her whilst not making it obvious he wasn't looking at her. He could see where Buffy got her hotness from and it wasn't from her Dad. Of course in ranking Mrs Summers high in the sexy league he helped by the fact that she was wearing the tiniest skirt imaginable and a black lacy bra which probably should have been covered by a blouse but wasn't.

"Have a cookie," said Ted and gestured to the plate on the table. 

Xander sat an angle so that he could pretend he was facing Ted, whilst actually just missing his eyeline to gaze over his shoulder at Joyce. He took a cookie and bit into it, damn they were good. He glanced at Joyce, sure her ass was wiggling at him as she polished the counter. His 'not-looking look' obviously wasn't successful as Ted turned round to see what he was staring at. The older man grinned, "Enjoying the view?"

"Um, the view?" Xander's practised technique when faced with difficult questions was to show ignorance in the hope the questioner lost interest.

It didn't work with teachers and it didn't work with Ted, "Joyce's butt. You were looking at it."

Xander blushed red, this was much more challenging than any math question (well most math questions, he was still struggling with the one about Pi from earlier that morning). He was given a moments grace as without waiting for an answer Ted pushed the plate towards him, "Have another cookie, Xander."

The teen grabbed one and jammed it in his mouth, if he was chewing he couldn't talk and if he couldn't talk Ted might change the subject. The older man turned back and looked at his lover again, a slow smile spreading across his face, "I don't blame you. It's a fine ass, don't you think?"

He turned back to Xander who finished chewing and with Ted's eyes on him couldn't take another bite without obviously avoiding the question. "Yes?" he said as if he was unsure of the answer.

Ted nodded and turned back to Joyce, "Lift your skirt, let Xander take a look."

Xander was half way through a bite of the cookie and he nearly choked it down as Joyce lifted up the skirt, showing her ass. Not only was she not wearing panties, but she started to lightly bounce her naked buttocks at him. Xander stared at the jiggling round cheeks, wondering if he was on some sort of adult version of Candid Camera. "They're nice aren't they Xander?" Ted said, as if he was talking about the new wallpaper.

"Yeah," Xander nodded, transfixed.

"What about her tits? Show Xander your tits Joyce," Ted instructed as Xander's mouth fell open, letting some crumbs tumble out. The fortysomething Milf turned round, pulling her bra down as she did so her titties spilled over the material. 

"What do you think Xander?" Ted asked and Xander managed a nod. Ted smiled, "Are they hot?" Joyce was smiling and cupping her hands under them, lifting and playing with the two titties, her fingers starting to move round the nubs sensually making them erect. It wasn't the only thing, Xander's cock rose in his pants, straining uncomfortably at the material. He nodded quickly and nervously and without permission reached for another cookie. Ted grinned and pushed the plate nearer, before edging his chair back so that he could get a better look at Joyce's juggling jugs as well as giving Xander a better view.

For a minute the blonde Milf continued to play with them, teasing her nipples and Xander and smiling naughtily at him, whilst Ted looked on. Xander ate his cookie and was tempted to go for another. But before he could Ted scraped his seat forward so that he was at the edge of the table, blocking Xander's view. The teen wasn't sure whether to sigh sadly or breathe out in relief that the embarrassing, but sexy, show had been curtailed. He didn't have to make the choice. Ted patted his knee, "Come sit down Joyce," he said and the blonde immediately obeyed, sitting on his knee opposite Xander.

The older man grinned and gently stroked her thigh. His hand went higher, to her skirt and lifting it up. Xander's mouth fell open as Joyce slowly opened her thighs, giggling like a naughty schoolgirl as she showed him her perfect pussy. Ted's hand moved down and he gently slid his fingers over her cunt lips, brushing them sensually. "I like my pussies shaven so you can get a good look, what about you?"

"Um, the same," said Xander, thinking this wasn't a conversation he could imagine having with his own Dad.

"Joyce's makes sure she keeps it trim," said Ted. His fingers arched across the slit, opening it and Xander could see the pink insides. His dick was so stiff it was actually hurting. Ted smiled, seemingly unaware of Xander's discomfort. He rubbed the pussy gently, the top of his finger entering the crevasse and swishing through the flesh. "I'm guessing a stallion like you, Xander, is getting lots of ass."

"Um, well..." Xander said.

"I can't believe they're not lining up, the hot little things," said Ted, smiling, "You'd be a catch for them."

"Most of them don't seem to be fishing," admitted Xander.

"Really?" Ted seemed shocked, "Teenage girls today, it's terrible, there should be laws."

Xander agreed, though he couldn't see what the Government could actually do; even Clinton wouldn't pass legislation requiring women to bang uncool teen guys.

"What about Joyce?" asked Ted.

"Um, what about her?" Xander asked back, unsure what the question meant.

"Would you like to fuck her? Have another cookie," Ted smiled cheerfully and pushed the plate at a stunned Xander.

The teen stuffed two cookies in at once, blinking furiously and wondering if he'd died and gone to heaven - they really were that good. He shook his head and forced himself back to the present. Ted was still smiling benignly at him and Joyce was still sitting on her boyfriend's knee, her pussy spread for him by the aforesaid boyfriend. He certainly thought she was hot, but she was Buffy's Mom and Ted's girlfriend. He bit into the cookie again, chewing it slowly and thinking, Ted was offering her and Buffy wasn't here.

"What do you think Joyce?" Ted asked. "Would you like to take this young hunk of manhood upstairs and let him bang your brains out?"

"Oh yes, Ted," Joyce tittered again, "You know I would."

Ted turned back to Xander, "Can I ask you a blunt question?" Xander nodded and wished he hadn't swallowed the last of the cookie. Ted fixed him with a stare, "Are you a virgin?"

"Depends what you call a virgin, technically you could put me in that ballpark," admitted Xander.

Ted grinned, "So what better way to become a man than with fucking your friend's hot Mom, they've even coined a word for it Milf - Mother I'd like to fuck," Xander knew that, he'd seen American Pie (with a girl in it who was a doppelganger for Will). He nodded as Ted placed his hands on Joyce's inner thigh and pushed them apart, so her pussy was even more on show. "And you heard, Joyce, she'd love to give it you."

"Oh yes, Xander," she purred, "I'd love your dick in me, then you can shoot over my gorgeous titties and my face; that would be so hot for me."

"One more cookie and then decision time, do you stay or do you go?" Ted pushed the plate back at Xander.

"I stay," said Xander and took a cookie.

"Good man," Ted nodded and patted Joyce, encouraging her to stand, "Take him upstairs, I'm going to put on another batch of cookies."

"Yes, Ted," giggled Joyce. She reached out for Xander, taking his hand and leading him from the kitchen and up the stairs. The journey to the bedroom was short, but to Xander a blur, his brain still struggling to kick in. The door closed behind them and Joyce pulled off her bra, standing topless in front of him. "You want to give them a feel, don't be shy?" she said brazenly.

Xander reached forward, unable to believe his luck and slid his hands gently over them, massaging them so softly it was like he was scared they were made of porcelain. Joyce smiled and giggled, "Give them a squeeze Xander, grip them harder."

He did as he was told, squashing them in his hand and feeling the soft flesh moving beneath his fingers. She moaned gently, her eyes glazing and her mouth slipping ajar. He squeezed them harder, kneading the flesh, feeling his confidence rise.

"Suck them Xander, lick my tits," Joyce murmured and he did so, his mouth moving to connect with the teats. His tongue swung out and slipped around nipple, feeling it becoming erect as he ran over it. Opening his mouth, he sucked, swallowing the teat. Joyce moaned and giggled, her back bending gently, her body swaying. He quickly moved to the second, repeating the process, his tongue darting out and around to tease the nipple before his lips clamped down on it, drawing it into his mouth. "MMmnnn, yes my big boy, that's good."

Her hands were down at his pants, undoing the belt and buttons. Before he knew it her hands were under the material pushing it down with his boxers, leaving his erect cock sticking out. "Let me lick something now," she murmured sexually and dropped to her haunches in front of him.

"Oh fuck, shit, God, damnation, crapping hell," Xander gasped as the Milf's tongue swung round and over his erect organ. He'd never imagined that he'd be in Joyce Summer's room as she knelt in front of him, her tongue polishing his dick - or rather he had imagined it, several times, but it was a fantasy he'd never expected to turn into reality. He couldn't think that he'd be able to ever look Buffy in the face again, though on the plus side Joyce's expertise with her tongue was even more enjoyable than his late night fantasies had suggested. 

And it was about to get better.

"Fucking hell, Christ, shit," he cried out in delighted surprise as the older blonde's mouth opened and sailed down his dick. She looked up at him with dirty eyes, daring him to object as she slid her wet lips over his manhood. Down she went and up, slowly and sensually, allowing him to get used to it as she went a little deeper each time. Her hands reached for his pants dragging them down to his ankles and he stepped out of them. Joyce looked up, as her head slid downwards, her gaze locking with his, sexual and exhilarating. He let out a shuddering breath as his cock slipped further into her warm, wet mouth. He could feel her tongue gently wiggling at the underside, teasing the erect gland. It was hard to believe this was Buffy's Mom, but it was.

One of her hands was undoing her skirt, casting the material away. As soon as it was gone her hand moved to her pussy stroking it in time with her bobs, her finger slipping over the wet slit. Xander groaned and took in a deep breath, the oxygen slipping through his gritted teeth. "Oh fucking God, yes, fuck," he groaned as Joyce got deeper and deeper, until she was swallowing him whole, her red lips pressing at his balls. He gasped, exhaling in shock, looking down at her face, the mouth opened and round his dick, her eyes blurred as she struggled to take it all. For a second she remained frozen, his cock buried deep in her mouth and then she fell back gasping.

"Xander, you're so big, almost Ted sized," she giggled. He nodded, sure this was a good thing, and then gasped as her mouth returned to his cock again. If before she'd been slow and steady, taking him gradually in, this time she was speed and pace, her head banging like her neck was broken. He grunted and shuddered as she went up and down his cock, sucking it in enthusiastically. Her round tits bounced and jiggled as she went for it and her hand rubbed vigorously at her pussy.

"Fucking shit, fuck, fuck, fuck," Xander gasped, his legs feeling weak with pleasure as she sucked him hard. He leant forward, resting his hands gently on her shoulders for balance and swore some more. Joyce's mouth zoomed down his member, taking it in and bouncing at his balls. He had never had a blowjob before, so wasn't sure how she compared to others, but if she wasn't a champion cock-sucker he'd probably explode if her ever met one. She was going at with an enthusiasm and eagerness that was almost obscene, sucking him like a woman who hadn't eaten for a year. He vaguely thought he should feel guilty for having his prick swallowed by Buffy's Mom, but it was hard to feel concern about that when he was close to exploding with ecstasy.

Then almost as quickly as she'd descended, her mouth was off his prick. He looked down at her wondering if he'd done something wrong or whether she was about to restart. She smiled and stood, "let's get this T-shirt off and you should get rid of your pumps as well." He kicked them off as she lifted his T-shirt, pulling it up over his head, leaving him in just his socks, which was more than Joyce was wearing. The Milf grinned and turned, sashaying over to her bed, "I didn't want to waste that gorgeous cock of yours in my mouth, not when there's my horny cunt to fill." She dropped onto the bed, her legs spreading.

Xander almost sprinted to join her. Joyce giggled and licked her lips enticingly as he got on the bed, her hand went down to her cunt and her fingers spread her other lips, showing her hole. His cock was hard and ready for her twat as he moved to board her. For the first time a woman's hand gripped his dick, guiding it to her hole. He could feel the tip touching her slit and then slipping in, the warm and wet walls seeming to massage it in greeting. He pressed forward, more of his prick entering her cunt, the tunnel opening to receive it before closing in like a gentle hand.

"Mmmnn, yes Xander enter me, I want that big cock all the way," Joyce smiled sexily beneath him, her eyes connecting with his and her hands placing on his back, gripping him like she was worried he might get up. Not that Xander had any intention of going anywhere but down; his luck was in and if Ted was happy that he banged Joyce and Joyce was also eager Xander was more than happy to oblige. And perhaps afterwards he could have one of Ted's freshly baked cookies.

He thrust in, feeling his cock driving in, the pussy welcoming it. He slammed again and again, soon getting into a rhythmic pattern, his balls slapping at Joyce's cunt lips. Her fingers clawed at his back and her thighs gripped his, "Give it me Xander, ram me hard. I want your big cock... mmmnnn fuck me like I'm my slutty daughter."

Xander definitely had a crush on Buffy, but at this moment she was taking second place to her hot Mom. He pounded forward, driving all the way in, feeling Joyce's body rocking and shuddering under his, her boobs bouncing and jiggling at his naked chest, her face a mask of pleasure. Again he rose and fell, hammering in and out, faster and harder, letting his most primitive instincts guide him. Joyce squealed and gasped, her legs reaching up and wrapping round him, dragging him down into her hole. The pussy grasped and massaged his cock, a continual wet stimulus, far better than how his hand had ever felt. He pushed forward, the hot dampness of her cunt washing his dick. It was so great he was beginning to revise his opinion of sex verses Ted's cookies, at the very least the choice between banging Joyce and eating one of the delectable treats would be a hard one.

"Ooohhh, yesss, yessss, Xander, take me hard," Joyce cried out. Her nails dug into his back, "Bang me so hard I cum."

Xander was carried away with passion, ramming forward as fast and hard as he could. He panted and grunted, using every ounce of strength to slam the Milf as deep and violently as she seemed to want. She screamed once more, shrieking her enjoyment, "AAarrrghhh, ooohhh yessss, Xander, you're making me cum, aaaaarrghhh."

He hammered on, his body slapping hard at hers, his dick driving as deep as he could. Sweat formed on his brow, trickling down his face and stinging his eye - he didn't care. He'd forgotten Buffy and Willow and Ted downstairs and Giles in his grave; all that existed was Joyce and all that mattered was having his dick in her. The Milf's nails were in his back, scratching like claws and her legs clamped him like a vice. With each thrust her face twisted and contorted, her cries wild and loud, "AAarrrghh. yessss, harder, fuck, aaaaarrghh, give it me deep."

Xander continued to pound, matching her passion with his own. His dick drove through the soaking hole, the pink flesh gripping round it. His chest bounced on her boobs, squashing them down onto her. He grunted and panted, his hands palm down beside her, his ass rising and falling at speed. Sweat covered him, making him cool and sticky at the same time. "Aaaarrrrghhh," Joyce screamed, her hair pushing back and her curly blonde hair waving like she was caught in a sudden gale. "Yessssss."

"Fuck," gasped Xander in reply, "I'm going to cum."

"Over me," gasped Joyce and he quickly withdrew, grabbing his dick and pumping it.  
His entire body seemed to be made of jelly and every nerve went into sensory overload. The cum blasted from his cock , zipping out like flames from a flame-thrower, splattering across her large boobs and over her chin and face. Joyce giggled and smiled as his cum land over her, waiting until he finished before sliding out her tongue and running it over her lips, washing away the salty goo.

Xander collapsed onto his back, still panting and fighting for breath, as if he'd run all the way up a skyscraper's stairs.

The door opened and in walked Ted. Xander was instantly galvanised, grabbing a pillow and covering his dick with it and blushing as if Ted hadn't been the one that sent him up, but had just found them in a secret liaison. Ted, on the other hand, was smiling broadly and holding a plate of cookies. They smelt delicious. "I thought the pair of you might want some freshly baked," Ted said.

Xander had to admit that fucking made him peckish and so he shuffled across the bed to grab one, still holding the pillow. As soon as he bit it he felt less embarrassed, Ted had sent him up here to bang Joyce, so he was hardly going to mind that Xander was naked on his bed. He relaxed and chewed, tasting the sweetness as it crumbled in his mouth.

"So how was Joyce then?" Ted asked conversationally, pulling of his shoes, "Did you enjoy her?"

"Yes," Xander nodded.

"He came all over my tits," said Joyce proudly.

"Good," said Ted and started to undo his shirt, leaving Xander a little confused about what was going on and why Ted was getting changed in front of him. Ted's shirt came off and then his vest. "Did you try her ass?"

"Er.. no," said Xander, frowning in puzzlement as Ted undid his belt.

"You should, it's to die for," said Ted, pulling down his pants and boxers and stepping out of them so he was as naked as Xander (and almost as naked as the sockless Joyce). He grinned at the young man before turning back to Joyce, "On your knees," he said and the Milf grinned happily as she obeyed.

"Should I, y'know, get dressed and go, leave you some space?" asked Xander as Joyce's mouth slid onto her boyfriend's prick.

"Have another cookie," invited Ted, smiling broadly as Joyce's head worked itself up and down, "Have two in fact." Xander accepted and took them, chewing them as he watched the blonde's head bobbing with unfeigned enthusiasm. Ted grinned and placed his hand on the back of her skull gently pushing her forward as his hips moved in a tempered tandem. He looked at Xander, "I bet you enjoyed her mouth, Joyce is such a skilled cock-sucker." Xander nodded and Ted continued, "If you go faster she can take it, she can deep-throat to perfection, I swear she's got a clit in place of taste buds." He began to move faster, keeping Joyce in place as he pressed his dick all the way in, pressing her face against him. "Why don't you sit on the chair over there," he pointed to one near the dresser, "You can get a better view. Take the cookies as well, help yourself, they're there to be eaten."

Xander picked up the plate and moved to the chair. The view was better in that he could see more than the back of Joyce's head, though not much more as she was pushed tight against Ted and his cock was deep into her mouth. It was still hot, much better than watching a porn and Xander could feel his member coming back to life. He took another cookie and started to eat it, watching in fascination as Ted face-fucked his friend's Mom, the cock filling her mouth. Her eyes blinked and dribble spilt down her chin, but she was still taking it with enthusiasm, her head bouncing at the prick like kids jumping for candy.

"So what do you think of her throat-fucking skills? Impressive?" Ted smiled cheerfully at Xander.

"She's good," agreed the teen.

"You should see her butt-fucking skills, she's incredible," smiled Ted and pulled his dick out of the Milf's mouth. Joyce doubled over, retching and gasping for breath. Ted placed his hands on the top of the her back and continued her downward descent, pushing her so she was bent over. Joyce placed her hands on the floor and turned to Xander; her lip-gloss was stained and her eye-shadow was messed and saliva still dripped down her chin, but she was smiling in excitement. Ted reached down again and gripped her cheeks and pulled them apart to show her rosebud. "It's your favourite hole isn't it Joyce?"

The Milf nodded, grinning greedily, "I love having Ted's huge dick up my ass, its so big, I cum almost straight away."

"You'll definitely want a go," smiled Ted at Xander, spanking a palm across the cheeks and making them wobble as he spoke. Xander nodded and ate another cookie, his eyes wide as he stared at Joyce Summer's round behind and the hot hole that every teen boy had an ambition to hit. Xander saw his look and grinned, "You'll get a go, but for now I'm going to claim boyfriend's privilege and get this tight little ass opened and gaping."

Xander watched in fascination as Ted moved, guiding Joyce into position, so her face was down on the carpet and her ass was raised, her hands gripping her buttocks and easing them apart for Ted's prong. He didn't enter straight away, sliding a finger in first and working it back and forth, making Xander feel he was watching a masterclass on how you went about preparing a woman for an anal banging. The Milf still moaned, even with the finger, shaking gently as Ted twisted and turned it, pushing and probing the hole. After a short while Ted withdrew the finger and Xander was close enough, that for a second, he could see the muscles open and relaxed, before Ted moved in the way.

"This how you get it in," explained Ted, gripping his large cock and pressing it forward.

Joyce yelped and jumped, her back bending as the cock pushed at her hole. Ted grinned and held her waist for balance, pushing forward. Xander watched as the older man moved back and forth with increasing speed and force, thrusting at Joyce's butt. His own cock was rock solid and ready for action as soon as Ted was finished. The older man was moving harder, slamming downwards at the Milf's hole, his large dick hammering all the way in so his body slapped her from behind.

"Given how many times this butt is fucked, Xander, I can't believe it's so tight," said Ted. He raised his hand and gave the ass a playful slap before pounding downwards.

"Ooohhh, urrrrhhh, yessss, yessss, fuck, yessss," squeaked Joyce, her hands out in front of her, clawing the carpet. She rocked and jerked with every hammering blow, her body arching and bending, the muscles straining at the skin. Xander licked his lips, waiting eagerly for his turn. The Milf gasped again, "OOoohhh, urrrrrhhh, God!"

"That's good Joyce, take me all the way, you're a naughty girl who loves big dicks aren't you?"

"Aaarrrgh, yes Ted, I am, I love massive cocks in my ass pounding me."

"I can tell you're looking forward to a second helping of Xander, why don't you tell him how much?"

"OOoohhh, yesssss, aaarrrgggh, Xander, I want your dick, I want it in me, ooooohhh I can't wait for our massive prick to be pounding my butt," Joyce gasped out, her body rocking to Ted's slamming, "Fuuuucckkk, yessssss."

"You can tell what a cockaholic Joyce is, can't you?" Ted turned his head to smile at Xander, whilst not pausing in the butt-banging. His face creased with concern, "You've finished the cookies?"

Xander looked down surprised, the plate was empty, he'd just been eating them automatically, they seemed to go down so well with watching Ted hammering Joyce that he'd not even noticed that he'd had more than he should. "Erm yeah?"

"We'll have to make some more," said Ted, "but they'll have to wait, I can't leave Joyce unsatisfied and she's so horny that she's needs lots and lots of dick before she's through."

"When you're done I'm willing to take over straight away," Xander offered and Ted smiled in gratitude.

"I've got a better idea," he said, "What about we share her?"

"Share her?" Xander said in surprise. This was such an unrealistic fantasy he hadn't even though about it since he was fifteen and had agreed with Jesse that, in the unlikely event, one of them got Cordelia he'd invite the other to share. Jesse's death had made that fantasy even more unobtainable and here was Ted just casually inviting him. Not that he was complaining...

"Yes, share," said Ted with a smile, "Joyce has got more than one hole. Anyway we're buddies aren't we? I wouldn't invite just anybody to joint fuck my girlfriend, only my closest friends." He grinned and Xander felt a rush of pride that Ted considered him that good a buddy.

The older man slapped his palm on Joyce's butt again, like he was riding a horse, "You okay with that Joyce? Do you want to be double-banged by me and Xander here?"

"Oh yes, Ted, yes," she squealed. 

Ted grinned and beckoned Xander over, "If you're going to bang Joyce's tush you'll need to be lubed, so what about we start by spit roasting her." Before Xander could reply Ted was speaking to Joyce, "Lift your head and get on your hands and knees, let Xander get his dick into your mouth."

"Oh yes, baby," groaned Joyce obediently. "Come here Xander let me suck that huge cock."

Xander moved to her front. Ted stopped thrusting forward, keeping his cock encased in her ass, but holding the blonde in place as Xander stood in front of her. Joyce's tongue crept round his dick for a few minutes, shining it with a smile on her face. Then she opened her mouth and slipped it round the member, her succulent lips rolling over it. "Work it in Xander," grinned Ted, "Let's start slow and get into a rhythm so we're fucking her together from each end."

Xander nodded, his hips moving gently. At first it was difficult to match Ted's pace, even if the other man wasn't moving at speed. Ted smiled, "Don't worry, it'll soon come, enjoy the blow-job." Xander nodded and let himself relax, groaning in pleasure as Joyce took more and more of his member in her mouth, sucking it greedily. Her lips rolled forward and back, and Xander held her head, keeping her in place. Before he knew it he and Ted had got into time, thrusting and pushing so that the Milf bounced between them. Ted grinned, "That's good Xander, you're doing well, now I'm going to gradually speed up, keep with me."

At first the increased speed and power were barely perceptible, but soon Xander realised that they were both going faster than they had been doing, his sub-conscious keeping up with his friend, allowing his conscious to concentrate on enjoying the blow-job. And he was enjoying it, Joyce knew exactly what to do with her mouth and lips, taking him deeper and deeper, playing her tongue along the shaft and guiding it across the soft wetness of her cheek. He could sense the vibrations running through her tongue as she was rocked and rammed, her skilled mouth making the most of them as she wrapped round his dick.

"Oh fuck," he groaned.

"I know, great isn't it," smiled Ted, "Joyce is so good at this and she loves pleasuring guys, I think she was born to be double-teamed."

Xander didn't doubt it, he vaguely wondered if Buffy knew her Mom was such a slut; probably not or else she'd never have invited any guy home for fear that the Milf would eat them as soon as her back was turned. He rocked forward, pushing his dick into the blonde's eager mouth, grunting with pleasure as she tickled it with her tongue. Deeper and deeper he went, she took it all. In front of him he could see Ted's dick vanishing between the Milf's cheeks as he thrust in far as he could. It was a magical moment when they both found themselves fully in the shuddering Milf. Ted grinned and gripped Xander's hand in a powerful shake, "Well done Xander, that's great, your as much a natural at fucking hot women as Joyce is at being fucked."

"It was nothing, I was just following you," Xander said modestly.

"Do you want a go at this ass now, it's very fuckable," Ted said.

"Sure," Xander nodded enthusiastically, pulling his dripping cock out of Joyce's mouth. The blonde gasped for breath and smiled happily. 

"Great," Ted pulled out his own cock and leant down to help his girlfriend to her feet. "If you sit on the edge of the bed and stick your cock up, Joyce will get her hot tushy down on it and then once you've got it well in, I'll come in the front. That sound okay?"

It sounded more than okay it sounded excellent. Xander had never imagined when he left his house, thinking he was going to study with Buffy, he was going to end up dping her Mom. He nodded, "That works for me."

"Joyce?" Ted asked.

"Mmmnn, sounds perfect," she giggled.

It didn't take long for Xander to get into position, watching as Joyce retreated towards him, Ted in the background smiling with almost paternal affection at the teen. "Take your cock and guide it up her ass as she gets on you," he said and Xander nodded. Joyce was on his thighs, her feet balancing for a moment as she lowered herself down. Xander held her waist with one hand whilst the other held his cock, trying to position it under the down-coming hole. Ted had done a good job in opening the Milf, as when it found the rosebud it was able to push easily into the cratered hole. Ted nodded proudly, "Good."

"MMmnnn," moaned Joyce, "That's right, get that big dick up my ass Xander."

The young man did as he was asked, wrapping his hand round her stomach and pushing up. Ted nodded approvingly and the Milf moaned again as she came further down. Her ass gripped at his cock so tight and hard that Xander felt it might explode, he never felt anything so intense, and as he went deeper the sensation increased. "Oooohhh, mmmnnn, Xander, push it all the way," Joyce moaned, "Stick it deep into my butt."

"Don't worry Xander, she can take it," said Ted, "Get it all in."

"Yeah, will do," said Xander, working his hips and pushing in. The tight ass loosened slightly with every thrust, allowing him deeper and deeper. Joyce's feet slid of her thighs as she came down, sitting against him, her legs dangling over his. He let go off his prick, the hand was unnecessary as he got deeper and gripped her waist, guiding her and keeping her balanced. Up he shoved, thrusting deep. The feeling of his cock being squeezed increased, but he wasn't complaining.

Nor was Joyce, "Oooohhh, yes, Xander, yes. You're nearly there big boy, all the way in my asshole."

He moved quicker and harder, making Joyce bounce on his lap as he fully penetrated her. He slammed up and in, again and again, getting into his stride and enjoying her ass. Ted looked on in approval, "That's right Xander, bang her good, I want to hear Joyce squealing."

"Yes, yes," grunted Xander, "You're right about her ass being so fucking great."

"I know, ram it as hard as you can," Ted nodded.

"Ooohhh, God, yes Xander, do. I want my ass to be fucked so hard and fast, ooohhh, urrrrhhh, yesssss, yesssss," Joyce gasped and shuddered, laying back against him so that her blonde hair was covering his shoulder and brushing at his face and ear. He rammed upwards, feeling her shake and vibrate against him, her large tits bouncing and trembling. 

"Hold still for a moment Xander, let me join you now and we'll take her together," Ted said. He moved forward, gripping his large dick as Xander held Joyce in position. "Take the inside of her legs and open them up, spread that sweet pussy for me," instructed Ted and Xander did so, relying on the older man's experience of the best way to conduct a DP. 

"MMmnnn, oooohhh that's good," Joyce moaned pleasurably as Ted's dick pushed at her slit and penetrated inside. He moved slowly, allowing Xander to get used to the pressure on Joyce and adjust himself so that he wasn't being squashed. The teen moved his hands higher, sliding them up Joyce's waist and onto her tits, gently groping the boobies and kneading the flesh like dough. The blonde shivered in ecstasy, her head pushing back on Xander's shoulder as her breath came in short ragged gasps, "Ohhh, this is so great, having two dicks in me.... oooohhh, fill me up with your cocks, I want them both."

"You okay Xander?" Ted asked, pulling back before slowing easing in again.

"More than okay," the teenage boy replied, "Great. I can't believe I'm in Joyce with you."

"It's what good buddies do," said Ted with a smile, "Share each other's girls. I'm sure when you get a girlfriend you'll let me join you in banging her holes."

"It's a deal," agreed Xander and squeezed Joyce's titties again. They were soft and malleable in his hands, the flesh oozing as his fingers stabbed in. The Milf moaned and worked her ass, sliding it all the way down his prick. Ted grinned, holding her waist for balance and pushing his cock in, deeper and deeper, gaining speed all the time.

"Ooohhh, God, fuck yes, my holes are on fire, fuck me, oooohhh God give it me you both," Joyce gasped.

"You can start again Xander, I'm in enough that you won't jerk me out," Ted said.

"This ass is so fine," said Xander as he lifted himself, thrusting in and out of the tunnel. The walls gripped his cock, squeezing and grasping, friction burning the dick with every thrust. He rammed in, pushing apart the walls and feeling them giving way to his dick. Vibrations shivered through them and he could sense the rhythmic thud of Ted's dick hitting Joyce from the other side. Xander drove in trying to match his friend's intensity and Joyce squealed.

"AAaarrrghhh, yesssss, yesssss," the blonde rocked and shuddered on Xander's lap, her legs jerking like she was a marionette on a string. The bed squeaked and shook, the headboard banging and echoing round the room. Ted and Xander thrust in and out, harder and faster, driving their dicks into Joyce's two fuck-holes, filling them with cock, thrusting in until their balls were hitting the edges. Joyce screamed louder, her cries of passion unconstrained, "Aaaaarrrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaargghhh."

Xander had assumed he'd be doing Math tonight. He was glad he wasn't. This was a much better area of study and, much as he loved and adored Buffy, he couldn't imagine she was in the same tutoring league as Ted. The older man grunted, "That's good Xander, go a bit faster if you can and squeeze Joyce's tits, she loves having them played with as she's banged."

Xander nodded and followed Ted's instructions. The reward was a series of even louder squeals and screams from the blonde Milf, her ass bouncing down his dick like she was riding a pogo stick. He rammed back, filling her hole with thick prick. Joyce screamed again, shuddering and shaking, her body jerking as it was banged between the two guys, "Aaaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaaarrghhh."

"Ready to cum yet?" Ted panted.

"Soon..." agreed Xander.

"Let's finish her with a double facial," Ted grinned. He stepped back and helped Joyce up. She stood for a second, looking dizzy, before Ted pressed on her shoulder, "On your knees, grab our dicks."

Xander stood and groaned in bliss as Joyce's hand gripped round his cock. Opposite him Ted gave a similar sigh and Joyce grabbed his dick as well. Sitting in the middle she pumped the two of them in tandem, jerking so hard that she risked tennis elbow. Xander knew he wasn't going to be able to hold long and neither did he. Within half a minute of Joyce's fingers ringing round his cock he was spurting, his cum lashing out in thick gooey tendrils, splashing all over the Milf's face. He grunted and gasped, aware that Ted was also cumming at the same time, the older man's seed washing over Joyce in silvery waves.

The blonde continued jerking them until they were spent and then let go, sitting on knees and licking at the cum which covered her face. Xander looked at her, surprised he and Ted could produce so much cum between them; it was matting Joyce's hair and covering her face, strands dripping down her cheeks and chin, oozing down over and between her tits, leaving wet trails as it trickled down.

"You better take a shower and tidy the place up," Ted said to her, before turning back to Xander, "That was great fun."

"It was," Xander agreed.

"We'll need to do it again," said Ted.

Xander nodded enthusiastically.

"You better get dressed now," the older man continued, "I'll give you a lift home."

*

Knotting his tie Snyder looked down at the two teens asleep in his bed. The two sluts were both naked and sated, exhausted by the evening's fuckfest. Without him in the middle Willow had rolled over and had slipped an arm over Buffy, making it look like they were snuggling girlfriends. Snyder smiled, the redhead had certainly put on such a good lesbian show with her friend he was sure that she was a secret pussy hound. Not that it mattered, she could take cock as well and this evening had made her love it.

He picked up his keys and walked to the car. It was nearly two and not one light was on in his neighbours. He saw someone or something skulking further down the street. If it was a vampire it made no move to intercept him - being an ally of the Mayor meant he was one of the few who could walk Sunnydale in the dark and be as safe as when it was light. The roads were quiet as well, a few trucks passing through Sunnydale and not stopping and a couple of cop cars who kept their doors closed at all times.

He slowed into a parking space in front of the Town Hall, noting Ted's car was already there and then headed inside. The hall was empty of people, the only sound the clip of his shoes on polished floor. Taking the elevator up to the top floor, he was greeted by the Mayor with a cheery wave and by Ted with a grim smile.

"Take a seat," the Mayor led them into his office and gestured for them to sit. The two men (or one man and one robotic construct) did so and waited for their boss to speak. The Mayor leaned back in his seat, pressing his fingers together, "I see the Council have sent a new Watcher for Buffy."

"He's applied for Giles' job, we have a vacancy," Snyder replied. That was the only problem with having Giles eaten by vampires - it left a hole in his staffing roster and played havoc with his budget, temporary staff weren't cheap.

He was relieved when the Mayor said "Hire him, he's not a threat. I'd even go so far as to say he's so useless that he'll probably end up being more a help than a hindrance."

"He's on the payroll," confirmed Snyder. "I'll have to interview him for form's sake."

"Good, good," the Mayor smiled, "Make sure you don't pay him too much, he's not well qualified." Snyder nodded, he generally paid as little as he could to his staff. The Mayor paused for a moment and then continued, "This night's work, how did it go?" 

"Willow's neutralised," said Snyder, assuming your spell worked he was going to say, but was sensible enough to leave out, "Now she's been introduced to cock whilst under the cookie's influence she'll be a total slut, all she'll care about is being dicked."

"Xander's wrapped round my little finger," said Ted, "Everyone could sprout two heads and as long as Xander's getting Joyce's cunt he won't notice."

"We might want to get him his own girlfriend, keep him even more entertained; I've got several options in mind."

"Joyce will be disappointed," Ted said smiling, "She enjoyed her double-penetration."

"I'm sure they'll be other eager volunteers," the Mayor replied.

They nodded and watched as the Mayor got up. He stood with his back to them looking out the window over Sunnydale, "My power grows and so does my influence over the Town." Snyder could see his smile in the window's reflection.


	8. Chapter 8

Ted's cookies combining to make her salivate with hunger.

Looking up from his newspaper Ted asked, "What time did you get back last night?"

"About two? three?" Buffy said, "Was I late? After me and Will finished being banged by Principal Snyder we both so zonked we just passed out. By the time we awoke it must have been well past midnight."

"I hope you walked home, it's not fair on Dick to expect him to have sex with both you and Willow and then drive you both home; he's got a job and you're a Slayer, you need less sleep."

Buffy couldn't remember when the conversation about her being a Slayer had come up, like many of her memories and thoughts it seemed a little fuzzy, as if there was something at the back trying to get through. That was what love was, she decided, it fried your brain. She nodded, "We were in the spare room so we didn't wake him, I walked Will home and then came back myself. I wasn't too loud?"

"No, Buffy. I'm not telling you off, I've always said Dick Snyder is the best thing that's ever happened to you and it's nice that you're sharing him with your little friend," Ted smiled and pushed the plate towards her, "Have a cookie."

Realising how ravenous she was Buffy snatched one and ate it greedily. It was still warm and so fresh that she could still smell the oven. " What about Xander? I asked him to come round as you said, though can't see why as I wasn't here."

"He came round," Ted gave a smile, "He's such a nice boy, I really like him, if I had a son he could do no worse than turn out like Xander. Anyway we invited him for some cookies, he had sex with your Mom and then we dp'd her together."

"Way to go," grinned Buffy. Then she paused, "You didn't tell him about me and Principal Snyder?" 

"No, I know you don't want to tell anyone, apart from Willow, so it's still our secret," Ted smiled. 

That wasn't strictly true, Buffy would have loved to shout to the world she was seeing Principal Snyder, the best boyfriend a teen could have, it was him who was insisting that it was kept secret. Still Buffy nodded, glad that Xander didn't know - it would have required complex explanations as she told Principal Snyder how her Mom and Ted had accidentally outed their relationship.

The door opened and her Mom appeared. As normal for the morning she was wearing a tiny robe, which wasn't fully tied, and nothing else apart from slippers. Buffy grinned at her, "Way to go Mom, your first dp."

"And very enjoyable it was," her Mom confirmed with a smile, "Xander was very hung, almost as much as Ted and with them both filling me I was stretched like a balloon."

"We'll have to film it next time," Buffy said and her Mom nodded, taking a cookie as Ted offered the plate.

"I'm sure we'll do it again sometime, if Joyce's wants," Ted said as she took a cookie and crunched into it. He put on a serious expression, "But I think we need to find young Xander a proper girlfriend. It's fine to share your Mom with him, but he's a growing boy and sometimes her ass won't be available."

"Willow's always had a bit of a crush on him," Buffy said helpfully.

Ted ignored her less than helpful intervention, "I was thinking that we might set him up with Jenny Calendar."

Buffy and Joyce nodded in unison, chorusing, "Good idea."

Ted acknowledged their agreement with a slight incline of his head as he set out his reasoning "She's single now and it would boost Xander's confidence to be banging a teacher."

The two Summers' agreed wholeheartedly, so Ted continued. "We should go round and take her some of my cookie's and see if she's up for a double date.

"I'm sure she will be," said Buffy, no-one could resist Ted's cookies.

Her Mom nodded.

*

"Oh fuck, yes, oh fuck," the gasps from the toilet cubicle were distinctly audible.

Buffy admired her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked too hot for school, with her tits nearly falling out of the tiny vest she was wearing and her skirt riding so far up her legs that she had to be careful how she walked so as not to give away glimpses of her pantyless pussy. The door began to open and Buffy reached out and slammed it shut. There was a cry of complaint from the other side, some senior wanting a piss. But Buffy held it closed without effort and after a few tries the other girl gave up and went to try another restroom further down Sunnydale High's main corridor.

Letting go Buffy fished in her purse for her lip gloss and leant further over the sinks to close with the mirror. She carefully reapplied the bright red over her lips, they might not be getting any action, but they were perfect cock-sucking ones; red and succulent and soft. She could just imagine sliding them down Snyder's shaft in the bathroom, sucking him in his school. Not that he'd let her, but a girl could dream.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," the cries from the behind her were definitely louder, from the sounds of it lift off would be achieved in a few moments.

Buffy hadn't really thought of Will having perfect cock-sucking lips, but in the week since she'd shared Principal Snyder with her friend, the redhead had blossomed. Buffy smiled as she wondered what the guy was thinking. Her and Willow had just been walking down the corridor, heading for the canteen, when her bff had seen a guy she thought was kinda cute. She didn't take no for an answer, or even ask him the question, just grabbed his arm, dragged him into the restroom, Buffy following as Will told him she was going to blow him in the cubicle. The guy had seemed shocked, but kinda happy. Buffy was content to wait outside, she loved the fact her friend was turning cockaholic, but she herself was a one Snyder woman (unless he wanted to share her). 

"Oh fuck, fucccckkk," the guy called out. "Fuuucckkk!"

The door opened and a dazed teenager with his pants still round his ankles wandered out, followed a few seconds later by a broadly beaming Willow. Buffy subtly pointed the side of Will's mouth where a trail of cum had leaked out and handed her friend a tissue. "If you haven't eaten enough, shall we join Xander in the canteen?"

"Yes, I could eat" Willow said. She turned to the guy, who was struggling to get his pants up and buttoned. "Thanks for that Tim. It was great."

"It's Mike," he said, "Hey, I don't suppose I could get your number, we could grab a burger some evening."

"Oh that's sweet," Willow shook her head, "but no, I'm not that kinda girl."

She gave him a little wave, before hooking her arm through Buffy's and joining her friend in walking the corridor. Buffy smiled as they sashayed down, the Slayer had been dressing super-sexy in school ever since she'd started banging Principal Snyder, but Willow was now joining her, the redhead wearing a cropped T-shirt and tight hotpants over a set of torn net suspenders. Guys and not a few girls looked at them with lust, no doubt wishing that they could go see what was underneath the little they were wearing. The two teens continued on their way, basking in the admiration. A trend was starting and number of the other girls had started to follow Willow and Buffy's example. The average size of the skirts in Sunnydale High had shrunk dramatically, as had the tops, many of which seemed a couple of sizes too small for the young women wearing them. 

Xander was already in the canteen, wolfing down a burger. He paused long enough to raise a hand before resuming his guzzling like he'd been told there was a race. By the time Buffy and Willow had loaded up their trays to join him, he'd demolished the burger and was well into his fries. "Hey," he managed in greeting in between stuffing more into his mouth.

His two friends acknowledged his greeting and sat down. Xander might have shown a little too much interest in their chests as they descended, but he was a guy and they were hot, so Buffy didn't mind. She cracked open her own diet coke and took a sip, "Ted, said you're coming round tomorrow for dinner."

"Uh-huh," Xander nodded and grinned lecherously, before deciding that as a loyal friend he shouldn't be looking quiet so leerful. "You okay with what happened? Me and Ted dping your Mom."

"Sure, of course," Buffy was puzzled why he'd think anything else, her Mom was a hot nymphomaniac and Ted was more than happy to share her. She looked at Willow as if her friend could answer her question. Willow just shrugged and left Buffy to put Xander's mind at ease. "Ted's pretty fond of you."

"He is?" Xander brightened so much it was if he'd just been connected to the mains.

"Yeah, I guess he likes being all paternal," Buffy said and as she spoke she wondered if she'd misread Xander; it wasn't concern about fucking her Mom which was giving him niggling worries, but because he was worried he might push Buffy out from her (almost) step-Dad's affections. That would never happen, so she could be magnanimous, "You'll enjoy tonight, Ted's looking out for you and they'll be another hotsicle there."

"You?" Xander sounded a bit too hopeful.

Buffy shot him down, "I'll be out, got a date," not adding the words that came to her mind, with my big-dicked Principal boyfriend.

"Do you know who?" Willow asked, interested. 

"Yes," grinned Buffy. "All I'll say is Ted is confident that she's right for Xander."

Willow nodded with a smile "And Ted's not wrong about these things."

Xander's beam was the widest of them all, "He's got a gift."

*

Getting out of the car Jenny Calendar tugged at her dress, adjusting it so at least it covered the top of her thigh. She couldn't remember wearing anything quiet so daring and she still wasn't sure it was the right thing. Joyce had suggested it as they went shopping earlier that afternoon, something sexy, she said, hot and slutty, a thing make her blind date hard as iron. They'd just finished a coffee and nibbling one of Ted's super-cookies Joyce had brought along and the dress seemed such a good idea at the time.

Now she was less sure. It had been nice of Joyce and Ted to come over a few nights ago, to see how she was doing after Giles's passing, especially as she hardly knew Joyce and Ted even less. She hadn't been feeling too bad, the Mayor had helped her get some perspective the night of the funeral, reminding her she'd only known Giles half a year and he wasn't the only fish in the proverbial sea. But by the time she'd eaten a couple of Ted's cookie's she could hardly remember Giles and certainly what she had seen in him, he was a wishy-washy Englishman who wouldn't know RAM from ROM and thought the web was something spiders spun. It had seemed a good idea to agree to come over for dinner on Saturday, especially as Ted mentioned a single friend he was sure Jenny would like.

Now she was outside the door, it didn't seem such a good idea. Perhaps she should be single for a little longer, just for forms sake, and the dress was way too revealing, they must think she was kinda of a slut. She was about to turn and go home, to ring and pretend she was sick, when she smelt it. The waft of freshly baked cookies drifting through the window, the aroma overpowering her nostrils and making her salivate.

She rang the doorbell.

The door opened so suddenly she wouldn't have been surprised if Ted had been waiting on the other side. He smiled welcomingly as she stepped inside without a invite, "You made it," he said and lifted a plate towards her, "Cookie?"

"Yes," she said ravenously and took one. Ted continued to smile beatifically as she ate it, almost moaning in pleasure as the flavour swirled round her mouth. 

"Hello Jenny, glad you could come over," Joyce came out from the kitchen. Jenny worried less about her own dress on taking a look at Joyce's which was little more than a blue strap of cloth round her midriff and two tiny straps which reached up over her nipples and round her shoulders. Ted whirled round and offered her a cookie and she took it, showing the same enjoyment as Jenny.

"Let's go into the main lounge," Ted gestured with his spare hand and Jenny followed Joyce through. She stopped in stunned surprise when she entered and saw the young man, rising from the couch and looking as surprised as she was. Ted didn't seem to notice anything amiss, "Jenny you know Xander."

"I'm his teacher," said Jenny.

"Miss Calendar," confirmed Xander, looking red. She thought he probably had a crush on her, many young men had inappropriate thoughts about their teachers, it was up to the teacher to make sure they remained thoughts only. 

"I'm sure that's not a problem," smiled Ted, "Have another cookie. You have one as well Xander."

Automatically Jenny took one, quickly thinking of a polite way to say that she'd have to leave as she couldn't have a blind date with a student. She bit into the cookie, it was soft and crunchy at the same time, with a lovely strawberry flavour infused throughout, warming her mouth delightfully as she chewed. "As we're just having dinner, that's not a problem," she agreed. Obviously she couldn't go any further, but there was no hurry in leaving, it wasn't as if she was alone with Xander and Ted's cookies did need to be eaten.

"Why don't the two of you sit on the couch and I'll put the cookies on the coffee table in front of you, so you can help yourself," Ted smiled.

Jenny and Xander both nodded, their eyes drawn to the brown goodies. 

"Don't worry about finishing them, I've got some more on the bake," Ted said and withdrew to the kitchen

"Dinner will be ready shortly," said Joyce and followed him.

Jenny sat in uncomfortable silence with Xander, the two of them eating away at the pile of cookies. "They're very nice," said Xander after a few minutes.

"Yes," agreed Jenny. He was kinda cute, she thought, pretty handsome in fact. "So you're single?" It was a surprise to her, but that was what Ted and Joyce had said.

He nodded, blushing slightly, "Yes. And you? After G-man, er Giles, I mean, er sorry, I shouldn't mention him if it bring back bad memories."

Jenny paused. It didn't really bring back bad memories, or good ones, Giles was just someone she used to know. "I had a brief fling with the Mayor."

Xander grinned broadly, with an infectious energy and enthusiasm which lit her up, "I'm not gay, but if I was I'd have him."

"I'm not gay either," she giggled, "and I did. He was great. Best bang ever. What about you?"

"Me, what?" 

"Best bang, who the hottest you've fucked? You're way too gorgeous to be a virgin," she smiled and found her hand on his leg.

He blushed, "Well, not sure I should say..." he paused and before he could Ted came in.

He beamed happily, as if his two favourite pupils had just told him they'd been awarded scholarships to Harvard, "You too look like you're getting along," he said and deposited a fresh batch of cookies on the table. "What are you talking about?"

"Sex," admitted Xander.

"Xander was going to tell me who was his best bang," Jenny smiled.

"Well that's easy isn't it?" smiled Ted, "Why don't you tell her?" he turned to the kitchen and called, "Joyce come here."

Xander was red and Ted pushed the plate nearer to him to take a cookie. As they were on offer Jenny took one too as Joyce entered the room, a happy smile emblazoned across her face. "What is it darling?"

"Xander's just telling Jenny about the best bang," Ted said.

"Only woman I've banged," admitted Xander. He looked at Joyce and he went red, "Joyce."

"We dp'd her," said Ted.

"It was great," enthused Joyce, "Ted's always a stallion, he's my best bang. But Xander's so hung as well Jenny and he knew what to do so naturally I'd have thought I was his hundredth not his first."

Jenny looked at the teen stud next to her with new found respect and not a little lust. "Xander, you bad boy."

"You ought to have a look," said Ted with a smile.

"Can I?" giggled Jenny, shifting closer to Xander and giving him a sexy smile as she ran a hand over his thigh. The pants were risen. They rose higher as she did and Xander nodded, his gaze on her chest. The young teacher slipped down the zip and undid the buttons, before her hand reached under his boxers. The dick within felt hard as she wrapped her fingers round, it was thick and she could feel the pulse pumping as she gripped and pulled it out. "Mmmnn," she hummed admiringly, "So big, Joyce was right."

"It's only fair now you've got Xander's prick out that he gets to see your tits," said Ted. He reached out and took Joyce's waist, pulling the blonde Mom towards him. Jenny blushed a little, realising it was going faster than she had expected and with an under-age pupil as well (albeit he was seventeen and so big it would be a waste for that cock not to be in use). Ted sensed her discomfort. "Why don't you get yours out first Joyce? Show Jenny that's she not alone in having gorgeous boobs on show,"

"Good idea, Ted," Joyce smiled happily and undid the straps which covered (just about) the tits. They fell away and the dress followed it, leaving Joyce with just a suspender belt and panties. She posed, hand on hip, gently rocking so that her tits swayed like corn in a summer breeze.

"They're are good," said Jenny. Her hand went up Xander's member, gently stroking it, almost without her thinking about it. She was still a little worried about showing her titties, but she didn't want to be the odd one out, not now Joyce's were free. She forced a nervous smile and turned her back towards Xander, still keeping his dick in her hand, "Could you unzip me?"

"Yes," Xander answered with more enthusiasm than he ever showed in class. He tugged the zip down, without much finesse but with lots of force. Jenny wiggled her body and used her spare hand to push it down to her waist, glad she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Now they are nice tits," said Ted. "Have another cookie?"

"Thanks," said Jenny. Her spare hand reached forwards for the plate.

"Xander, you think they're nice?" Ted asked.

"They look pretty hot and sexy from where I'm sitting," the young man conceded with a grin.

"Why don't you give them a lick?" Ted asked, "That's if Jenny's happy with you having a go?"

"I am, give them a try," she smiled, leaning back on the couch. The teenager leant over her and his tongue slid round her nipple. Slow and gentle at first, like he was feeling his way, then increasingly fast and passionate, his tongue ramming out to bang at the teat and his lips crawling up the bosom to suck it in. Jenny gave a small moan of excitement, as her nipple stiffened. Her hand continued to roll up and down his dick, hopefully returning the pleasure.

"Ooohh," she moaned as he switched, suckling at her bosom with an eager energy. His teeth bit gently at the nub, stretching and worrying it as he pulled back, his gaze going upwards to her face and his eyes flashing in passion.

"Dinner's ready," called Joyce from the kitchen. Jenny gave a gasp of surprise, not realising the other woman had even left the room, and pushed back Xander blushing. He was red as well, but smiling. He licked his lips and pushed his cock back in his pants.

"Shall we go through?" Ted beamed, like Jenny and Xander hadn't been going at it in front of him. Jenny nodded and moved to pull her dress up. Ted shook his head, his beatific smile still etched on his face, "Don't bother to pull it up. There's no need for you to be shy, Joyce often eats topless."

Joyce wasn't just topless when they entered the kitchen she had also removed her underwear, her smooth slit on as wanton display as her large bouncy tits. She gestured at the plates on the table, on which were what looked like a cookie pie, with vegetables, gravy and chicken swimming inside. "It was Ted's recipe," the chef proudly said, "His cookies wrapped around the meal."

"It looks delicious," said Xander.

Jenny nodded in agreement. She was almost salivating as she sat, the aroma from the cookies almost overpowering her senses. She didn't wait for the others, or for Ted to pour a glass of orange juice, but dived right in. She was glad to see that neither Xander or Joyce were put out by her lack of manners but was also scooping up the meal with enthusiasm. Ted sat down and ate his more delicately, and if the others concentrated on the cookies with the rest as an afterthought, he was the other way round. He also kept the conversation going as the other three were too engrossed in eating to talk. Unsurprisingly he was an engaging conversationalist, in line with his general affability and charm, telling them off how he and Joyce had met. They'd hit it off straight away and within a few minutes he'd been butt-fucking her in the storage room and they'd moved in together the next night. Jenny could see the attraction, and looking at Xander beside her, was sure she too would be doing a first-date fuck later (albeit a couple of hours after meeting, not ten minutes).

"So what about you Jenny? Do you enjoy anal?" he asked as she finished the last bit of cookie pie.

"I... yes, I've only done it once. A few weeks ago, with the Mayor. He was very big."

"Like Xander," Ted grinned and winked at the teenager, who blushed slightly.

"Yes," said Jenny, though she thought the Mayor was perhaps near an inch bigger.

"Joyce is a real anal fiend, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, I can't get enough," the blonde Milf said as she put her cutlery together in the middle of the plate, "I love getting it morning, noon and night from Ted. He's got such stamina, like a machine, I swear he can cum half a dozen times and still get hard when my lips go round his big dick."

"Speaking of blow-jobs," said Ted reasonably, "How about instead of dessert, Jenny, we go into the lounge and you and Joyce suck Xander and me."

Jenny turned her head to look at the teenage stud beside her, she knew he was her pupil and it was wrong, but they both wanted it and she was so horny for him - he was the perfect blind-date. Her smile asked the question, "Xander?"

"Oh God, yes," he nodded.

She stood and took his hand, the two of them following Ted and Joyce into the main room. Once inside Joyce slipped down to her knees and began to undo Ted's pants. Jenny didn't join her straight away, pausing long enough to remove her dress so she was just wearing a very tiny pair of panties and her suspenders. Even that was more dressed than the blonde, who's nakedness was on full display. Xander didn't seem to mind the delay, kicking off his own shoes and undoing the pants himself. 

"That's so large," Jenny said as she knelt down in front of her student. His hard cock stuck out, inches from her face. Beside her Joyce was slathering over Ted's large dick, it was supersize as well and Jenny could see why the older blonde loved having her boyfriend in her. She moved her face closer to Xander and let out an exploratory tongue.

"Yes, God," groaned Xander at her touch. His entire body trembled with desire. She could feel it as her tongue went out a second time, tracing a long slow glide down his large dick, the dong trembling at her touch. She slid round and up, looking up at his face with lustful eyes. His expression was alive with desire for her, his teacher. She smiled and wrapped her tongue round his dick, the lithe muscle sliding over his erect gland, leaving lines of dampness. Circling his dick, she could feel him revving, ready like a racing car on the grid. She wasn't in a hurry, she wanted to tease him and make him so horny and hard before she moved into pleasure him. She wanted him to be able to tell his friends about how good a cock-sucker she was, that she wasn't just a quick gobbler, but a queen of the oral arts. Her tongue flickered down, the tip tapping at his testicles, making the heavy balls swing gently as she probed forward. He moaned "Oh God, I'm a believer."

Jenny smiled, she wasn't, techno-pagan's didn't believe in old men with beards. They did believe in large cock though and how it good it felt to have your lips round it. She opened them and slid down the member, her jaw opening wider the further she went. Her gaze remained glued to Xander, watching out for any hint that this wasn't a perfect blow-job. His face remained wide in rapture, his mouth half-open and his eyes glazed. She moved deeper, taking him further.

She could hear Joyce's enthusiastic slurps as the blonde hammered her head down, bouncing and bobbing like an eager teenager in a mosh pit. The younger woman was just as eager, but wanted to make it last; there would be time to go to town on   
Xander's dick in a moment, but for now it was building up. Releasing her mouth from his cock Jenny lowered her head and face under it, licking up at the thick shaft. Slowly her tongue glid down the gland until she got to the balls and her mouth opened to gently suck in the sac. Xander groaned with pleasure, his entire body tensing and relaxing all at once. "God," he murmured in prayer again.

"Grrrrhhh, grrrrrhhh," Joyce's face hammered down the dick next to her, Ted's expression showing his appreciation.

Jenny opened her mouth wide and took Xander's cock again. A drip of pre-cum landed in her mouth - salty, but good. The teasing had gone far enough, now it was time to show Xander what a date she could be. Her mouth pushed down his massive member, stretching her jaw. She couldn't take it all at once - it was way too big (probably the second largest she'd seen after the Mayor) so she bobbed back and forth, each time taking more. Increasing speed she let her tongue drive down the bottom of his prick, adding to his pleasure and her hands reached round to grab his ass, holding onto to the firm buttocks like they were safety handles.

"Oh God, oh yes God," Xander moaned, his eyes rolling upwards and his hand gripping her shoulders.

"Good yes, good," Ted said. He was probably speaking to Joyce who was well down his dick, but the words encouraged Jenny as well. The teacher drove down her pupil's stick, harder and faster, taking his cock so deep into her throat it was banging at her taste buds. She wanted to gag, she wanted to take him all the way - she did both, choking on the bile and cock, swallowing one and letting the other swill out through the crack in her lips. Xander was jerking his hips, working his dick into her mouth.

"Oh yessss, Joyce," Ted grunted in pleasure. He pumped into the blonde's mouth a couple more times before pulling his dick out. Jenny could see the cum in Joyce's mouth as the Milf swallowed some and let the rest pour out of her chin and boobs. She thrust her own face down Xander's cock, concentrating on his pleasure. His hands were gripping her shoulders, the nails needle sharp in her flesh. Down she pushed, the dick entering her throat and making her gag some more. She didn't mind, all that mattered was making Xander cum.

And with her throat muscles joining in, it didn't take long. "God. I'm cumming."

"Why don't you cum in her mouth Xander?" Ted said from the couch, "Jenny would like that."

Jenny made a nodding motion, her head bouncing forward as fast as it could. Xander groaned again, his body as tense and hard as his cock. She felt the blast of cum exploding against the back of her throat before she tasted it, so salty it made her eyes water even more, but so smooth it flowed down her oesophagus like melted chocolate. There was so much she couldn't hold it and even as Xander was withdrawing his softening dick cum was sliding out with it, trickling down her chin. She swallowed what she could and licked at the rest, trying to get as much as possible.

"I knew you'd hit it off," smiled Ted, sitting on one couch with a naked Joyce on his knee. "Didn't I?"

"You did, sexy," giggled the blonde, cuddling into him as she spoke.

"You were so large and manly, Xander," giggled Jenny as she stood up. 

He nodded and took her hand, leading her to the other couch. She sat down on his lap, allowing him to place his hand on her inner thigh and stroke up, inches from her moist hole. "That was great, you were so hot. I've a confession to make though."

"Go on," giggled Jenny, sure that whatever her said wouldn't be off-putting enough that she wouldn't want seconds of his marvellous rod.

"You're pretty much the hottest teacher in school, I've often jerked myself off imagining fucking you."

Jenny laughed, "Is that all? Now you don't need to bother, I can do the jerking off... and more." She twisted on his lap so that she was able to place her hand on his cock and rub it. The organ was still wet with cum, but it rose to the occasion. Her hand moved up and down it, drying it whilst keeping it hard.

"Look at those two lovebirds, Joyce," said Ted and his girlfriend nodded, even as she was dropping down and licking his cock back into an erection. For a moment he lay back and relaxed, his arms spread out over the back of the sofa as Joyce's tongue wrapped round his rapidly hardening cock. Then he grinned at Xander, "You should get those panties off Jenny and then we should take her and Joyce upstairs and fuck them hard."

"Yes," grinned Xander and Jenny nodded her eager agreement. She stood up and wiggled her ass at Xander, who moved behind her and hooked his thumbs into her panties. It didn't take much effort to remove them and she kicked them away once they reached her ankles.

Swinging round, she faced him, the thin strip of neatly shaved pussy hair the only adornment to her naked cunt. "So what do you think? Ready to bang a hot teacher."

"More than ready" grinned Xander, his eyes fixed on her cunt and she could almost smell his desire for it.

"Let's go upstairs," Ted said, taking Joyce by the hand and leading her up, "We better use our room, Buffy hates it when we cover her bedding in cum."

"Both of us, together," Jenny said. She had a feeling that was even more taboo than just banging a student, or even a couple of women sucking a couple of guys together. Not that she cared.

"If that's okay with you," Ted smiled, "The two of you have a cookie, finish them off."

Jenny certainly wasn't going to say no to that offer and even as she and Xander were following Joyce and Ted they were eating a couple of crumbling cookies, the taste of them even better than Xander's cum.

In the main bedroom Joyce eagerly got down on one side of the bed and with equal enthusiasm Jenny joined her. The two women spread themselves, their fingers reaching down to rub and massage their pussies, gently opening them to show the pink. Xander and Ted removed the rest of their clothes, until they were naked, their hard dicks pointing like lances at the women's juicy cunts.

"Come fuck me big boy," giggled Jenny.

"Please give me your cock," begged Joyce, her fingers prying her hole even further apart.

The two men, one young, one older got on the bed and onto the women. Jenny gasped in pleasure as Xander guided his large dick into her slick hole. She could feel the tunnel stretching and expanding to meet his girth, gripping round the large dick like it was plastic moulding. The bed rocked and shuddered as the men thrust down and the women jerked up. Xander was in all the way, his balls pressing and bouncing at Jenny as went up and down, his hands on either side of her and his pecs beating down onto her tits. Beside her Joyce was shivering and shuddering as well, her legs trembling, spread apart to allow Ted easy access.

"OOohhh, oohhhh," Jenny gasped as Xander's cock found her erogenous zone and proceeded to pummel it. "Ooooohh, yesss." The pleasure arrived within moments, waves of ecstasy which crashed through her like a storm. Her body twisted and turned, as she both rose to meet him and dropped down under the teen's thudding thrusts. She reached round and grabbed his back, holding it tight.

"Uurrrh, uurrrhhh," Jenny turned her head to see Joyce. The blonde's face was contorting, the muscles in it straining against the skin as if they wanted to break lose. The Milf's eyes were wide and her mouth open, gasping out little plants of pleasure. Jenny could see the boobs bounce and swing with every violent thrust, leaping and jumping like beans on a stove. Her own tighter dancer's ones, jiggled as well, swaying like wobbling jelly as Xander hit her pussy. Joyce turned her head momentarily to look back and gasp out a smile, "UUrrrhhh, yesss, give it us, ram our wet cunts."

She was speaking for both women and both men responded, pounding their naked bodies harder and faster, ramming their dicks into the soaked twats.

They switched positions so that Jenny and Joyce were on their hands and knees, Ted and Xander behind them powering in. Jenny squeaked and squealed loudly, her shrieks almost as loud as Joyce's as she too was pleasured by the big dicks. The sounds of thighs thwacking at flesh competed with the screams and cries, the low pitched guttural grunts of the guys adding to the mix. Jenny grasped the bedding, gripping it tightly and screamed again, "AAArrrggghh, yessss, give it me Xander, give it me."

Her cunt was soaked, the juice lubricating Xander's massive dick and dripping from her lips onto the quilt. She was sweating as well, her perspiration running down her arms and face, and she was nothing like as much as Xander who was putting in all the effort, ramming her so energetically that his cock threatened to tear through her tunnel. It was lucky they weren't using Buffy's bed, the blonde Slayer would be returning to a bed which looked like it had been hit by a hurricane in rainy season. "Harder, Xander, yessss, harder," Jenny screamed, wanting to ruin the quilt even more.

The young man was up to the challenge, his hands gripping her tightly as he drove forward. Another orgasm hit her, and her body felt like it was ablaze with flaming ecstasy. She had a vague idea that when she'd first saw Xander this evening she'd thought the blind date was a bad idea, but she had no idea why. Nor why it was wrong for students and teachers to fuck. Xander was her all, his cock was what she needed and any life which didn't involve it pounding her cunt was a life as false as a bad Broadway play.

"AAarrrghhh, yessss, Ted, I want that cock so good," Joyce shrieked and squealed beside Jenny. There was something even sexier than normal being banged in company, hearing and seeing another woman taking cock as she was, especially when the man ramming her was Ted, a dish and a half. She had never had a foursome, not even at college, but feeling Xander behind her and hearing Ted's pants and seeing Joyce's face contorting next to her, Jenny was sure she'd be wanting one again. Joyce screamed again, "Aarrrghh, fuccck, yessss!"

Jenny screamed out in unison, "OOoohhh, God, harder, aaaaarrgghh." The screams of pleasure rent the room.

The bed pounded at the wall, denting the wallpaper and leaving chips in its own woodwork. The cocks drove down and in. Orgasms hit both women, their bodies arching and bending as they had some of the best sex ever, Xander and Ted putting Casanova to shame with their skilled and energetic fucking. Jenny's cunt was soaked, the cum covering her lips and mound, dripping like a steady drizzle. Her dancer's tits jiggled beneath her, firm and round they swayed and jerked, the nipples red and pointed like little caps. Xander's hands were gripping her hard, his fingers stabbing at the flesh. "God, you're so hot," he panted, not slowing for a second.

"Ooohh yessss, aaaarrgggh, fuck me Xander, give your teacher your cock," Jenny shrieked resolving to give him an A+ no matter the quality of his next homework assignment. Another orgasmic wave hit her, like a tidal wave of warm pleasure. "Yesssss, fucckkk, aaaarrghhh."

"Let's swap holes," Ted grunted, "and give these pair a good anal reaming."

"Oh yes, ram my ass," Joyce gasped in agreement and Jenny nodded enthusiastically.

The teacher lay her face down on the bed, raising her ass up and reaching round to grasp her cheeks, easing them apart so her rosebud was in display. Xander's saliva trickled down the crack as he spat, his finger immediately pressing at the sphincter, opening it so the spit could trickle in. He turned and twisted, working the hole's entry so it was ready for her. She heard a groan from beside her and could see Joyce's face twisting as she began to rock, Ted's dick already in the blonde's butt. Jenny felt jealous that the older blonde was already getting dick, but she was aware that her ass was less well-used. It had been virgin until she'd met the Mayor and it was still tight, Xander was in for a treat.

She shivered impatiently waiting for Xander to get his thick prick into her ass. He seemed to spend hours prepping her, but it was probably only a couple of minutes until he pulled out his finger and she felt the tip of his cock pressing on her entrance. "Fuck me," she moaned, confirming to him how much she wanted it, "Ram my butt."

He rammed in and it was magic.

His first thrust broke through the crater, even if only went in a couple of inches. But even as Jenny was realising he was in, he was pulling back and thrusting again. Hard, deeper, forcing the tunnel open with his iron dick. Jenny gasped her hands reaching out in front of her to grip the bedding. One connected with Joyce's and the blond took it, holding it as she shook in pleasure. Xander rammed and rammed, each time going further, opening Jenny's reluctant asshole with his vigorous pounding. There was a sore ache in her hole as the walls stretched, but it was nothing compared to the sexual bliss that was flowing through her. Jenny cried out, recognising that she was an anal fiend. How she had ignored butt-sex for the last ten years she would never understand, but she wouldn't be ignoring it now - her whole life would be dedicated to anal fucking. She squealed out, "Fuccckkk yeesss," as Xander's cock went in all the way.

The bed rocked under the pressure as Ted and Xander ploughed the two women's back holes. Jenny shrieked in pleasure and Joyce was equally as loud, she squeezed Jenny's hand in friendship as she came and Jenny squeezed back. She was loving getting her ass banged in company, it made it seem even more intense. Xander's balls slapped at her, big and heavy, filled with cum. He gripped her waist and panted as he pumped, giving her his all. "Yes, take it, all the way, God."

"Uuurrhh, yesss, fuck me Xander, ooohhh shit yes, I want that dick," she cried back, her tushy shuddering as he pounded into it. 

"Aarrrghhh, yes Ted, ram my ass, you know how much I need your big cock," squealed Joyce, her mouth twisting as she cried out.

Ted and Xander sped up, slamming their dicks all the way in and making the women sob with pleasure.

They switched positions again, this time Xander and Ted sat on the bed's edge and Joyce and Jenny lowered their asses reverse cowgirl. They had been opened so wide they slid down easily and within seconds the two women were riding the cocks, bouncing up and down on them, their tits jiggling and jerking and their faces contorting in ecstasy. The two other's grasped their waists, holding them firmly in position as they rose up to meet them.

"Aarrrrghh, fuck, this is too much, fuccckkk, I love having my ass rammed so hard," Jenny shrieked. She slammed down hard and Xander speared upwards, her walls giving easily so his cock went balls deep.

"Joyce, you should give Jenny a kiss, nice and hot," suggested Ted.

Jenny had never kissed another woman before, she hadn't even thought about it, even at college. But with Joyce naked and sweaty beside her, her hair awry and her large tits swaying and with them both anally impaled on a pair of huge dicks it seemed an excellent idea. Jenny slowed her riding and leaned the few inches to the side so that she met Joyce half-way. The blonde's Milf's mouth was already open by the time Jenny got to it and she did the same. Their lips moved round each other, circling and exploring as their tongues darted and probed, the make-out made more passionate as the guys slowed their fucking to a more sedate, almost casual, pace. 

Without warning Jenny felt Joyce's fingers on her snatch, the older blonde gently massaging over the lips and up pressing up to the clit. It felt good and Jenny knew she should return the favour. She reached down and began to rub the blonde's shaven pussy, it was velvety soft and smooth, moist over the lips and crack. Joyce kissed her harder and she kissed back. Every hole was being touched and pleasure flowed through her. 

"That's so hot," grunted Xander, pushing his cock up Jenny's butt.

"Yes," agreed Ted, as he too went up, "I knew Joyce was a natural fuckaholic, but it seems Jenny is as well."

She felt so proud. She had never thought of herself as being particularly nymphomaniacal, she'd enjoyed sex, but no more than most and possibly less than some. But here she was, making out lesbian style, whilst anally riding a dick; and all on a first date. Not that she regretted any of it, this was the best blind date she'd ever been on, Ted and Joyce had been so right in picking Xander, he fitted her ass like his dick was made for it. Any reservations she had about fucking one of her pupils were dissolving away and she twisted slightly on his dick so that her spare hand could fondle the titty of another student's Mom. Joyce's tongue reached forward and her lips enclosed Jenny's.

"Let's pick up the pace, Xander and glaze these holes," Ted said.

He and Xander pounded up hard, the force of their thrust breaking the two women's kisses. Jenny squealed in pleasure, her tunnel being shredded by Xander's huge member. He rammed her up and she bounced so hard her hands shot away from Joyce. She leaned back on the teenager, planting one palm on the bed for balance and vigorously rubbing her clit with the other. Beside her Joyce was squealing and shrieking, confirming Ted's diagnosis of her as a fuckaholic. Though as Jenny was shrieking just as loudly and enjoying Xander's dick as much as her friend was enjoying Ted the description equally held true for her. As the orgasms claimed her Jenny was sure fuckaholism was the cure, not the disease. "Aaarrrrgghhh, yessss, yessss, I'm cumming."

"Me too," grunted Xander.

Jenny could sense the pop of his cock and then the cum flooding into her butthole, blast after blast of it, like a machinegun spraying. It filled her hole, warm and soft, the goo running down the tunnel as Xander pulled out. It dripped down her butt and thighs as she collapsed on the bed, exhausted and sated. Xander lay back beside her.

"Aaarrrrggghh," Joyce screamed and bucked as Ted suddenly stopped his pumping and beamed broadly. Moments later Joyce slid off his cock, her butthole dripping cum as well. She fell down next to Jenny, panting in pleasure.

Ted grinned, "That was a great night."

"Yes," agreed Jenny and Xander murmured something indistinct but which seemed to be in line with Jenny and Ted's view.

"You enjoyed your blind-date?" Ted grinned.

"A lot," giggled Jenny.

"I knew you would, I can tell you're a good couple," Ted said. Then just to end the night on a perfect note Ted stood up, "Why don't I go and bake a fresh batch of cookies and then you two lovebirds can arrange another date?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last day of Buffy's vacation and she felt a moment of sadness on awakening that it was coming to an end. It had been a magical three days sharing a small villa with her Mom, Ted and Principal Snyder - who was the love of her life. She rolled over ready to wake him, but the bed was empty, her man already up. She felt a surge disappointment tinged with shame, whenever they were together she always woke him up with a blow-job, more regular than an alarm and a much more pleasurable way of entering the day. But she'd obviously slept in and missed him; perhaps it was a good thing the vacation was ending - as it seemed she was growing spoilt, she just hoped Principal Snyder could forgive her.

She quickly got out of bed and into the shower, wishing he was there as well, balling her up against the wall. She was so lucky, she concluded, many people had to wait years to find their soul mate, she had found him when she was seventeen, now all she had to do was make sure she didn't ruin it with him. It was lucky Ted was around to give her advice and guidance, her Mom's boyfriend was the fount of all wisdom as far as Buffy was concerned and in her pantheon of heroes, second only to the Principal. 

As she got out of the shower she could hear sounds from the kitchen of breakfast being made, hopefully Ted was baking up a fresh batch of his delicious cookies as well. Buffy salivated at the thought as she dried herself. 

She opened the drawer and surveyed the clothes within, Snyder's spare slacks and shirts, a couple of ties and some socks and y-fronts, all neatly folded by Buffy on one side. And on the other her vacation wear, some hot shorts and a tiny T-shirt, a shiny small gold dress in case she'd been taken out to dinner (she hadn't been) and some bikinis, including her new one. It was that one she pulled out.

It was so small that the top barely concealed her nipples and the bottom just about managed to hide her pussy, whilst doing nothing to cover her ass cheeks. It was Ted again, who had come to the rescue. When her Mom had announced that they were going on vacation and Ted had asked Snyder to join them the teen had panicked. All her bikinis were so staid and conservative, fine for when she was sixteen and a single virgin, not suitable when she was seventeen and the Principal's girlfriend. Luckily Ted had stepped in, not only lending her the money, but going shopping with her to give his opinion on which bikini she was trying on made her the most fuckable. Looking in the mirror she had to say that Ted was a fashion genius.

With a smile on her lips Buffy sauntered into the kitchen. She could see Ted smiling at the bikini approvingly from behind the breakfast counter as she twisted and turned. It wasn't for him she was posing, important though his approval was, but for her one-true, the love of her life, her High School Principal. She carried on round the counter to Snyder, smiling sexily and then wrapping her arm around him as she half sat on his lap.

"Good morning, baby," she gave him a sexy little glance, half-coy, half-fuck me now. 

He grunted something, he wasn't a morning person she'd realised or an afternoon one or evening one come to that. But he looked her up and down a lustful smile on his face and that said more to her than any words ever would, especially as he followed it up with squeezing her ass making her giggle and smile at him.

"Did you sleep well?" asked her Mom, like Buffy she was wearing a tiny bikini, even more lewd with her larger tits and rounded butt. She held it well and Buffy knew Ted liked it, from the way he continued to squeeze her Mom's waist with one hand, whilst gently stroking his erect dick with the other.

"Like a log after I'd had my log," giggled Buffy, looking down at Snyder's midriff. His cock was under his pants, but she could see it in her mind's eye and even that made her quiver lustfully. "What about you?" she asked her Mom.

"I got my full ten," and Buffy knew from her Mom's giggle she wasn't talking about hours.

The teen wrapped herself further around Principal Snyder, pressing her pert tits at him and gently rubbing them at his chest. Her hand moved down to his lump, massaging and feeling its pulse beneath his pants. "So you want to go to the pool and hang? I could rub some sun lotion on your back."

"No," said Snyder and sipped his coffee. Buffy was disappointed, more so as he didn't give an explanation, he was her man, but sometimes he could be a little unkind, she thought.

Ted came to the rescue again, "We've got to give the Mayor a call," he explained.

"Thank him for letting us use this villa," said Joyce. 

Buffy nodded her agreement, quiet why the town council had a private beachside villa on a secluded beach about five miles out of town she wasn't sure. However, as the Mayor had let them use it she wasn't complaining, and if that meant Snyder and Ted owed him a boring phone call, she wouldn't be a martyr, guys hated those types of girls. "Perhaps you could join us later and we could go for a romantic walk?"

"What time are we calling him, Ted?" Snyder ignored Buffy.

"He said ten thirty."

He looked at his watch, "As you're acting like a slut Summers, I'm going to have to treat you like one and give you a quick fucking."

Buffy giggled as Snyder pushed her up and gripped her hand like she was a naughty schoolgirl and led them to their room. Once inside he didn't waste time with closing the door, her Mom had seen her being fucked plenty of times before and it didn't worry any of them. Instead he pushed her down over the side of the bed, so she was half-on and half-off. The blonde teen giggled and wiggled her butt invitingly, "Come fuck me, Principal Snyder, ram me in any hole you want."

He grunted an acknowledgement and with her super sensitive Slayer hearing, she heard the sound of a zip being pulled down. She reached forward gripping the bedding in anticipation and swaying her hips to rock her tushy as she wondered what hole her man was going to go for. Her cunt was already soaking just with the thought of his big dick, nicely slick for a hard pounding. Her ass on the other hand was Slayer tight, it would squeeze and grip him, making him cum with an explosive intensity. 

She didn't have long to wait... His fingers pulled the bikini away from her ass crack and cunt slit.

The Principal's large cock pressed at her pussy, quickly pushing back the slot entrance and slamming in. Buffy cried out in pleasure, swiftly adjusting her position to make sure Principal Snyder could get the maximum penetration for the minimum effort. Whether he appreciated her shift she couldn't say, but he gripped her waist and rammed in. His large cock was soon filling her hole, stimulating her erogenous zones and driving deep into her. The teen made sure she went with him, showing him how much she enjoyed his large dick and she wasn't just a passive hole for his passions. Her body rocked back and forth, working his cock as much as it was slamming her. She kept her hands gripped to the bedding and her knees firmly planted on the floor to make sure her balance was right. 

And she screamed and squealed in pleasure, "Yessss! Yessss! Fuck me, fuck my pussy raw. I want that big dick to fill me up so much. OOoohhh, urrrrhhhh, harder, baby slam me harder."

"Huh, huh," Snyder panted and drove in. He was the best, Buffy knew, so big and hard, with the stamina of a long distance runner and the sexual strength of a bull. His large prick was all the way in her, ten-inches of goodness slipping up and down her stretching tunnel, his balls smacking at her as they went. "You're such a whore, Summers, a total skank like your Mom."

"I am baby, I'm a cock slut for you, I need your dick all the time; just yours, it's the best prick ever," Buffy squealed as she rocked and rolled with him. Her hands gripped the bedding as tight as she could, dragging it when she went backwards and ruffling it forward as she was pounded back. Her tits were squashed against the bed, the erect nipples rubbing hard at the quilt, little pecks of pleasure zipping from them as they were stimulated. It was nothing to the ecstasy pounding from her pussy, puddles against an ocean of pure bliss. Her pussy blazed as Snyder's hard dick speared forward and the teen had to shriek out her passion, "AArrrrghhh, yessss, aaaarggghhh. It's so good, I want it harder."

Snyder didn't go any faster, but he didn't slow down. The blonde teen shrieked and gasped, in heaven with her man. She could dimly hear the sounds of her Mom orgasming from the other bedroom, Ted must have decided he also had time for a quickie. Buffy cried out louder, and the villa was filled with the Summers' ecstatic yells. 

"Aarrrggghh," the teen came again, just as the blast of Snyder's cum shot into her pussy. She moaned happily as the warm seed filled her, oozing down her hole and dripping from her slit. "MMmnnn, baby that was wonderful," she moaned turning to him as he buttoned himself up.

"I'm going to finish my coffee and then call the Mayor," he said, "Go hang round the pool and don't disturb me until I'm finished."

*

Buffy lay back on the sun lounger, trying to appear both casually relaxed and instantly available the moment Principal Snyder and Ted finished, what was undoubtedly, a boring conversation with the Mayor. She could see her Mom trying to do the same, positioning herself to look like she was reading the magazine and keeping it's glossy pages out of the sun's bright light, whilst ready to drop it and get onto her knees for Ted at a moment's notice. 

The door to the villa opened and out came Ted and Principal Snyder, wearing their trunks and so to Buffy's delight finished with business and ready to have some fun with the Summers. To some the men approaching would have been best described, for Ted, as tubby and, for Snyder, as skinny, but to Buffy (and she was sure her Mom) they were the Greek Adonis come to life. She swung into a sitting position, smiling enticingly and waving her chest so that her titties bounced at the tiny bikini, which was just about holding them in. "Do you want to lie down and I can oil your back?"

Snyder nodded, "And you can make me a cold drink as well."

"Sure thing baby; Ted?"

"Your Mom can rub the suntan lotion over me," he smiled jokingly, "A drink would be nice."

Buffy scurried over to the bar to make a couple of cocktails for the guys, shaking the mixer hard and hoping that Snyder was admiring her jiggling boobies. She returned and put the glasses down next to the men. They were both already on their fronts, Joyce leaning over Ted and massaging the oil into his flesh. Buffy knelt on a towel beside Principal Snyder and poured a generous helping off lotion onto her hands, she didn't want him to burn. She began to rub it in, her palms massaging over his back and shoulders and down his legs, her fingers kneading and pressing, finding any tense spots and making sure they were well covered in lotion. He gave a grunt of appreciation and turned over. Buffy's hands continued to do their work, gliding over him gently and sensually, wiping every inch of him and leaving not a spot to burn. She even ran her hands over his cock, paying special attention to it, even though the sun couldn't reach it through the trunks. She gave a naughty smile and pulled them down an inch, her eyes flicking to his face.

"Later Summers," he grunted, to her intense disappointment (and just a little worry, she was sure he wasn't bored of her, but there was that insistent voice which kept telling her she wasn't good enough, no matter how hard she tried to shut it out).

Luckily Ted was on hand to suggest a solution, "Buffy, why don't you and your Mom get in the pool and put on a little lesbian show? You know that always gets the mood going." He smiled like a father giving his favourite daughter advice and Buffy basked in his parental love.

"I'm up for that," her Mom giggled, "Buffy?"

"Of course, it seems like weeks since we've given them a show."

"It was last Wednesday, so six days," her Mom corrected.

Buffy didn't reply to the pedantic point, but instead jumped into the pool. The water was warm, but compared to the sun's heat it felt cool and she shivered for a moment as she immersed herself. Her Mom joined, the Milf giving a little squeak as she hit the water. The two of them swam a width and back, before heading to the shallower end and standing up. Buffy was the first to uncup her bikini top, letting it slowly drift and sink to the bottom. She wiggled her tits to the appreciative audience; Ted and Snyder sitting on their sun loungers, cocktails in hand. 

Standing a few feet away her Mom giggled sexily. She too jiggled her tits, the large bosoms straining at the bikini top. Buffy waded across to her, standing waist deep in water in front of her Mom. She slipped her arms round the Milf and slid them upwards, searching for the knot. She paused for a moment when she found it, letting the audience appreciate the artistry of the Mom-daughter show. Then she opened her mouth and met her Mom's with it. They kissed slowly and sensually, no-one would think it was a parent giving their child a familial kiss, it was too sexual for that. No normal Mom would be slipping tongue in, nor would a normal daughter be moving her open mouth round to engulf her Mother's. Even as she was kissing Buffy was tugging at the knot, pulling away the bikini top so she and her Mom could go tit to tit.

They had kissed before like this, dozens of times, and Buffy enjoyed it. Not kissing her Mom so much, though her Mom was a good kisser Buffy wasn't really a lesbian and wouldn't have gone girl to girl out of choice. But she knew both Principal Snyder and Ted enjoyed it, the taboo of it being with her Mom adding to their thrill. That made her kiss her Mom harder and she was sure the same knowledge was driving her Mom to kiss her back, the older woman's hands under the water to squeeze at Buffy's firm buttocks. The bikini removed Buffy lowered her hands as well and her fingers kneaded at the older blonde's ass cheeks, the two Summers pressing together as they made out.

"Mmmnn, Buffy that was hot as ever," smiled her Mom as they temporarily broke, "Snyder's lucky to have you."

Snyder wasn't one for kissing, still Buffy took the compliment and giggled, "I'm lucky to have him." She cast an eye over to him sitting on the sun lounger, a lustful leer on his face as he watched the two of them. His cock was obviously straining at his trunks, the lump as large as a hillock. He was still sipping his drink, not yet joining them. The blonde teen turned back to her Mom, "What about you sit on the edge of the pool and I get you ready for some Ted dick."

"That sounds like a good idea," Joyce said and hoisted herself up, sitting with her legs trailing in the water. 

Moving between them Buffy found the clip for the bikini and snapped it open, pulling away the thin strip of cloth and artfully throwing it over her shoulder and into the pool. She placed her hands in the inside of her Mom's thighs and pushed them further apart.

The teen bent down, feeling the water lapping round her tits. Her fingers reached up to pry apart the twat lips, like Buffy her Mom was smoothly shaved, her pussy as bald as the proverbial coot. Buffy mouth opened and her tongue went out, gently licking up and down the slit, making the lips quiver as she passed over and between them, the tip of her tongue tasting her Mom's pink. Slowly the tongue slid up the slot to the clit and the teen dabbed at it, pressing and pushing at the hot button.

"Oooohh," her Mom moaned and shuddered. They had done this so often that Buffy knew exactly how to pleasure the older Summers, her tongue expertly finding its rhytmn as she licked. Her Mom leant back, resting on one hand, as the other stroked Buffy's hair, pushing it away as it fell down over her forehead and covered her ears. The teen licked further, her tongue pushing into the hole and probing its sensual spots. Her Mom gasped as the teen found some, her tits heaving as she shook in pleasure, her breath coming in deep gasps, "OOoohhh Buffy, make me wet, mmmnnn, I want to be soaked for Ted's big cock."

Buffy knew how she felt. She wanted to be soaking as well and whilst her pussy was under the water, it was the wrong type of wet. She brought a spare hand down and slipped the bikini's gusset from her slit, pushing her fingers in. As she tongued her Mom she jilled herself, the excited feelings rising as she drove in and out, the water rippling around her. Her Mom squeaked and squealed, her feet kicking out and making the water even wavier. Buffy's tongue pressed hard against the slit and she could see her Mom's pussy leak even more cum, the taste of it coating the teen's tongue (though it didn't compare to cookies). She lapped harder, wanting to make sure her Mom was ready for Ted and that both he and Snyder were turned on by the teen and Milf sexfest. 

"Oooohhh, aaaarrghh," her Mom shrieked again, leaning back on her hands and arching her back. Her legs straightened and for a few seconds her feet emerged out of the water, as the Milf's muscles contracted with the pleasure. Buffy stabbed at her own cunt, driving her fingers in. It didn't feel as good as Snyder's thick dick, but it still was enjoyable, the cum from her pussy coating her fingers only to be washed away by the pool water. Her twat, however, felt slick and ready for use, the pussy walls relaxed and ready to welcome an intruder. 

She took a second to glance at the two men, smiling sexily at Principal Snyder. They were both sitting with wide grins on their faces and with their huge cocks poking out the top of their trunks. Their drinks were nearly finished and Buffy hoped that neither would want a refill. She quickly returned to her Mom's pussy, lapping away with a renewed vigour, making her Mom cry out in pleasure and bounce her tits as she arched and rocked on the pool's side. 

"Aaarrrghh, aarrrghhh, oh you're so good Buffy, you're a foreplay wonder, ooohhh yes, you're making Mom cum. OOOhhh I need some Ted dick soon, please Ted come fuck me," the Milf shuddered.

Ted wasn't ready yet so Buffy had to do the honours, even as she continued to finger herself she brought her spare hand up to her Mom's cunt and thrust in a couple of fingers. She worked them deep in the fuckhole as her tongue pounded above it at the sensitive clit. Her Mom squealed and shook again, crying out to high heaven, her pussy soaking and leaking so much that Buffy was swallowing the cum down like it was a liquid fruit jelly. 

She was so engrossed that it took her a moment to realise that Principal Snyder was sitting on the edge of the pool, leering down at her and stroking his large cock, out from under the trunks. Buffy giggled and pulled her head back from her Mom's juicy hole, noticing that Ted had also joined them, standing beside the Milf as she pulled down his swimming suit to take his dick in her mouth. Buffy moved over to her man, "You want me to suck that?" she smiled sexily.

"No, I want you to cover it peanut spread and put it in a sandwich," Snyder responded sarcastically. Buffy pouted sexily, whilst pulling down his trunks and letting them join the other bits of swimming apparel floating around. The large cock jutted upwards and out, a missile aimed at Buffy's heart, she instantly forgave Principal Snyder his words - if there was anything even to forgive, it had been a dumb question. The blonde's mouth opened and she slid it down the pole, her hand reaching round to jerk it enthusiastically into her mouth.

Snyder gave a satisfied grunt and placed one hand on the top of her head, encouraging her down. Buffy went to it with her normal energetic eagerness. If eating her Mom's pussy was kinda okay, gobbling down her Principal's cock was manna from heaven. He never said anything, but she thought he enjoyed it as well. She liked to think she'd improved so much since she'd started dating him, and whilst she was sure that Snyder could have his pick of any teen he wanted (he was so sexy) she didn't think any of them could give him head like she could. The only possible competition was her Mom, who she could see banging her head like a rocker as she choked down Ted's dick. However, no matter how good a cock sucker her Mom was (and Ted often said she was the best), she had her own man and didn't have any spare time for Buffy's (unless it was to be shared between them, which had happened a few times). The teen gave a satisfied wiggle of her tits, bouncing them at the water and went down the cock.

With her expertise and the practice she'd had it wasn't long before she was taking it all the way. She gagged a little as the huge rod pushed at her, but like a sword swallower she'd trained herself to take it deep and she was able to continue down, forcing herself over the prick, ignoring the choking sensation in throat and teary liquid filling her eyes. 

"That's it Summers," snarled her boyfriend, "Suck my cock like a slutty pro."

Buffy didn't know how a pro sucked and whether it was any different to what she was doing. However, she decided to take his words as continuing to go fast and deep, taking the prick enthusiastically. If that was how pro's did it, it seemed an easy job as long as you were sucking the cock of a dream-boat like Snyder. Despite the discomfort the blonde teen could have blown him forever. She reached under the water, pushing aside her bikini bottom to shove her finger into the slot, working it with the same eagerness as she was managing the cock, her saliva sliding over one and the pool water drowning the other.

Beside him Ted stood like a giant, feeding his cock to Joyce, the Milf deep-throating with the same expertise as her daughter, making Buffy wonder if it was a genetic talent. Her Mom could certainly go fast and deep, and she was taking it with the same enthusiasm as her daughter, ploughing through her gag reflex and its urge to make her stop. Buffy pulled back to wipe her mouth and briefly looked up to see Ted's expression showed the same rapturous pleasure as Snyder's. The teen grinned and returned to her massive prick.

Snyder grunted and pushed her head down, keeping her in position as he pushed his massive dick at her throat. Her eyes watered and her mouth filled with bile, but being a Slayer was about working through pain and discomfort, whether that was being battered by a vamp or deep-throating your guys huge dong. She gulped at it, sucking it in, her lips squeezing and rolling the shaft as Snyder hummed like he was about to explode. 

Suddenly grunting he let her go and fell back for a moment. Buffy waited for a cum explosion, but Snyder just got up, "I think this cock is lubricated enough for that tight ass of yours." 

He turned and headed to the sun-lounger as a giggling Buffy pulled herself out of the pool. She hopped towards him, removing her bikini bottoms as she did. He was lying back relaxed on the sun-lounger, holding his cock upwards. "Reverse anal cowgirl," he instructed.

Buffy nodded, it was a position she enjoyed almost as much as Principal Snyder. She skipped the rest of the way, turning her back to him as she got to the sun lounger and standing astride. She lowered herself down, her asshole almost quivering with excitement at the treat to come. Snyder took her waist, guiding her down to his waiting dick. She gave a little gasp at it pressed at her sphincter and then entered. 

Despite the fact they'd spent much of yesterday morning, afternoon and evening with his cock encased in her butt, Slayer healing had left the tunnel tight. She placed her feet on the sun lounger, screwing them up like talons as if it would help her get a grip and lowered her hands behind her. Snyder was grabbing her waist to make sure she didn't slip and she began to work her tight little tushy hole up and down the thick dong.

"That's it Summers, get that ass all the way down. I want to be balls deep in you before I cum," he said and with those encouraging words Buffy pressed down as fast and hard as she could.

Her ass stretched. Slowly (and she had to admit, a little painfully - the perils of a big cocked boyfriend) at first, but as she pushed herself up and down it began to open more. She grinned and worked herself up and down, her body jerking and her blonde hair flying as her pert teenage tits bounced and jiggled. Snyder's fingers were gripping her tightly, making sure she remained in position and didn't fall off, his breath coming in excited pants into her ear as he dick remained straight up her asshole. The warm sun was drying the pool's water from her skin, but nothing could dry the soaked cunt as it seeped with excitement. "Oh yes, oooohhhh yes, I want it all the way."

Soon she could feel the slap of her man's balls against her and the thud of his cock as it went all the way in, slamming hard at her cervix and stimulating her clit from behind. She shifted position, sitting more up, so that she could use her hand to rub her pussy, enthusiastically stroking and fingering the wet hole as she bounced her other hole down Snyder's dick. 

In front of her Ted was standing, hands on hips, grinning wildly as her Mom sucked him. He saw Buffy looking and smiled, "You having fun Buffy?"

"Oh fuck, yes Ted, you know how much I love having my ass filled by Principal Snyder," she gasped back and to proof it upped her speed, driving her tight little ass down his thick dick. 

"You should join us," grunted Snyder, his hands reached round to her thighs pushing them apart, before swiftly moving to her pussy, prying it open so the pink snatch was wantonly displayed, "It's got to be a least a week since we dp'd the slut."

Ted pulled his cock out from her Mom's mouth, "I don't mind if I do, if its alright by Joyce and Buffy?"

Buffy nodded eagerly, "It is by me."

"And me," said Joyce. She jumped to her feet, her naked tits bouncing, "Shall I get the camera and take some vacation snaps of the three of you?"

Buffy giggled as she lay back on Snyder, her legs as open as she could manage and her pussy spread by her man. She loved being dp'd by Ted and Principal Snyder, if she had a favourite sex act it was probably that (or perhaps being ass fucked by Principal Snyder over the sofa armrest), especially when her Mom was looking on lovingly. It was her favourite men together, both doing something they loved and were good at; and the orgasms were super hard as well. She smiled up at him as he stood over her, "Give me your big cock."

"Manners, Buffy," he said sternly, but lovingly.

The teen giggled and ran a finger through her wet slit, "Please."

"As you ask nicely," Ted gave her a wink and then his cock.

"Aaaahhh," Buffy gave a gasp as the second cock entered her. Like Snyder Ted wasn't small and having two massive cocks in her petite body always stretched Buffy; luckily she was always up for the challenge.

She began to rock gently, shuttling between them, letting them get up a rhythm and then matching it. Snyder was gripping her waist and Ted, her shoulders, both men making sure she was held in place and didn't slip off as they pushed and heaved, grunting and snorting as they worked their dicks down her fuckholes. Soon they'd got into a pattern, seesawing in and out of her so that one was driving in as the other was sliding out and then vice-versa, their big dicks going in as deep as they could go. 

"Aaarrrghh, yesss," Buffy squeaked in pleasure, trembling with sexual joy. It felt so good to being having a dp. Snyder was very seldom wrong, but he had been about the time since they'd last dp'd her - it hadn't been a week, it had been nine days (though they had dp'd her Mom a week ago, whilst Buffy watched, so perhaps he was thinking of that instead). She had missed the double-cock helping and now she was getting it she wanted to enjoy it. Her hands gripped at Ted's waist, using him as a lever, pulling up as he drove down and then ramming back a the upcoming Snyder. The men's thrust became more powerful and the sexual dance sped up, ramming and slamming faster and faster. Buffy squealed out again, "Aaaarrrghh, yesssss."

"That's it you slut, take our cocks," instructed Snyder.

Buffy did so, screaming her pleasure.

Her Mom was standing nearby, a camera to her eye as she snapped away, taking new photos for their expanding collection of Buffy family porn. The teen bucked and smiled, showing her white teeth for the camera, and making sure she twisted her head as her Mom shot, so that it got her best side. Her Mom grinned back and got on her knees, focussing on her lover's prick pounding into her daughter's slick twat. Ted grinned and slammed in harder, making the teen shake in ecstasy and her cunt weep cum.

The sun beat down on them, its heat burning Buffy's naked skin and making her sweat. She could feel the perspiration on the men's grip as well, their hands slipping and sliding over her flesh, forcing them to grip tighter. It matted Ted's hair as well and she could see little droplets of salty water sliding down his forehead as he pounded away. She went at it him and he smiled, slamming her back onto Snyder. Buffy's ass went down her boyfriend's dick, bouncing at his balls. The cock hit her from behind and she squealed as the pleasure drove through her, "Yessss, yessss, aaaarrghh, fuck, I'm loving this, give me more!"

"Huh, huh, huh, you dirty whore Summers," Snyder panted in reply and shifted his hands to grip her titties, squeezing the teenage mounds and pressing his fingers tightly into the soft flesh. 

Buffy shrieked again, "OOoohh God, you're making me cum, it feels so good, aaaaarggghh, fuck!"

Even as she was exploding in orgasm the men were fucking her, ignoring her caterwauls and rocking, concentrating on thrusting her hard and fast, keeping up the pace and making sure she was totally filled with dick at all time. 

The teen's legs spread open, her feet stretching flat and her toes pointing outwards as her muscles strained and tore with the pleasure. Her head rocked back, her blonde hair brushing against Snyder's shoulder. He squeezed her boobs in response and slammed his member upwards. She squealed and shrieked, unable to keep quiet as the pleasure controlled her, the two pricks quadrupling her ecstasy as if the formula for double dicking was cock squared. Ted smiled down at her as she rocked and bounced, full of sweet care for his lover's daughter like he was her real Dad. She brought her legs back in, wrapping them round him and encouraging him without words to slam her pussy as hard as he could.

The sun-lounger squeaked and wobbled, barely able to hold up the action. It didn't stop the two men spearing the teen as hard as they could. She squealed and bucked, putting even more pressure on it - somehow it held, though her pussy didn't, gushing cum out all over Ted and the towel. He didn't seem to mind, just smiling at her and continuing to ram her. 

"Aaaaarrrghh," Buffy screamed, pleasure tearing through her like a cyclone. Every nerve seemed to be on fire, indescribable pleasure flaming within her. Snyder was grasping her titties like they would otherwise fall off, his cock pounding her with a speed and power that put him in Superman territory. The teen felt herself being driven back on her man by Ted's hard ramming, getting the best of both worlds. "AAarrrrghh," she screamed again, "Make me cum so hard, aaarrghhhh, yessssss!"

The orgasm hit her like the famous thunderbolts of Zeus, blasting her into space like a rocket and making her brain send messages to her eyes that rainbows were exploding in front of her. "AAaarrrrghh," she screamed so loud her vocal chords hurt, "AAaarrrghhh, yessssss!"

"I'm going to cum soon," said Ted.

"Me too," panted Snyder as he continued to pound up.

"On your knees Buffy," smiled Ted as he pulled out from her, "Joyce make sure you get Buffy's facial."

Buffy got up, her head still dizzy and her legs wobbling. She dropped to her knees smiling broadly at Ted, as he stood to one side stroking his cock, before turning and giving a cum on me grin to Snyder as he got up from the lounger. The High School Principal moved beside her and started to jerk hard at his dick.

It wasn't long before the two men were spurting, their cum shooting out in arcs to cover the teen's face and mat her blonde hair, more landing on her tits and trickling down. Blast after blast of liquid silver shot out, coating her. Buffy giggled and grinned, luxuriating in the man shower. Her Mom held up the camera and snapped away, taking shots for the family album. 

It didn't take long, however for Ted and Snyder to empty their balls over the pretty blonde Slayer, leaving the cum dribbling down her nose and chin, sliding between her tits and round the nipples to drip onto her stomach. She stood, "That was fun," she smiled before turning towards the pool, "Let me wash it off."

Naked she ran towards the water and launched herself in...

*

Upstairs Joyce could hear the sound of Snyder and Buffy having sex. The blonde Mom smiled as she heard her daughter's squeals; the teen had barely arrived back in the house, not even unpacking her case, before she and her boyfriend were upstairs and fucking again. They weren't being quiet about it either - Buffy's screams were enough to wake the dead, if this hadn't been Sunnydale and them being awake already. Still smiling Joyce turned on the oven and walked over to a recipe book to see what she'd treat Ted to dinner for tonight, flicking through the pages until she found something she knew he would enjoy - even if it meant three hours in the kitchen to prepare it properly.

"Aaarrrrghhh, yessss," her daughter screamed in pleasure.

Joyce smiled again. She had high hopes for her only daughter and Principal Dick Snyder was perfect for her, sexually compatible and insatiable, capable of giving the teen the sexual pleasure she needed. He was much better than that reprobate, Angel, Buffy used to hang with, Snyder was a real man, not a shampoo advert; Buffy was so much more happy with her Principal. Joyce certainly couldn't imagine having so much fun with vacation as the four of them had had if Angel had been swapped with Snyder. For starters she couldn't imagine the pasty faced freak would have been in the sun and she certainly couldn't have imagined him taking part in a swapping exercise as Joyce and Buffy bonded as each other's boyfriends pounded their asses. Nor would she have thought Angel would have been up for some DP action, which not only had Buffy loved, but Ted as well; and Joyce had got some fantastic pictures to remind her of the vacation.

The door opened and Ted came in. Joyce's heart leapt and it was all she could do to stop herself dropping to her knees and pulling out his massive member to suck. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, fondling her naked titties as he did, "I'm just going to make some more cookies."

"I'll clear some space," said Joyce. She didn't just love Ted for his cookies, but she had to admit they helped.

She moved over to the counter, moving her cooking implements to the smaller side to give him plenty of space. A sudden wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Are you alright Mom?" asked Dawn.

"I think I just moved too suddenly, I got light-headed," Joyce shook her head, "I feel fine now." She could hear Buffy and Snyder upstairs, the sound muffled by the closed door in Buffy's room, but still audible, her oldest daughter enjoying herself. If Dawn hadn't been around the door would probably have been open, Buffy didn't hide much from her Mom. Joyce turned back to her youngest, "Have you unpacked your suitcase?"

"Not yet," Dawn admitted. She quickly moved the conversation on, turning to Ted, "Are you baking some more cookies?"

Ted gave the youngest Summers a winning smile, "Yes, you can have one when they're ready..." he winked briefly at Joyce, "...if you've unpacked."

"Okay," said Dawn gaily; she was a good girl who always did what Ted said. Even if not straight away, "Um I was thinking, what with Buffy making a racket up there and me not being allowed to disturb her when she and Snyder are doing it, I could hang in the kitchen."

"Would that be because you're thinking I might rip of your Mom's dress and take her over the table?" asked Ted with a fatherly smile.

Dawn tried to look innocent, and failed, "Really, you would be having sex when I was here. I wouldn't be a nuisance." She attempted to look hopefully, getting nearer to the right expression, but not quiet there.

Joyce gave a small frown, "We've talked about this Dawn, when you're sixteen you can watch, but until your birthday we're not fucking in front of you, and before you ask neither is Buffy."

"But Mom, you want me to know where everything goes for when I get laid," Dawn whined.

"Read a textbook," said Joyce, a little unkindly. Dawn was always moaning about how she wasn't allowed to join in with the family fuckfests and she'd be told an equal amount of times that she wasn't going to be even watching them until she was sixteen. It was the same age as Buffy had been for her first fucking and Joyce thought it was the right age, even if her youngest daughter didn't.

"You'll be sixteen in a few weeks, pumpkin," Ted moved gracefully into the conversation. "What about I arrange for Snyder to come over for your birthday tea and afterwards him and I will fuck your Mom and sister in front of you? We might even dp one of them if you'd like to watch that."

Dawn nodded eagerly and Joyce smiled at how well her boyfriend could pour oil on troubled water, "Now go up and unpack your suitcase whilst I blow Ted."

"And afterwards you can have a cookie," he said to the departing teen as Joyce got down on her knees in front of him.

*

Earlier that day...

Snyder looked out the window of the villa; the slut Summers was sunbathing next to her skank mother. He couldn't believe how dumb they were - he'd known Summers was a delinquent and he'd suspected she was a whore, who'd cock-tease the shy and vulnerable whilst putting it out for the jocks. But he hadn't realised how dumb she was until he'd starting fucking her, she kept yapping on about love and him being the only man for her, without thinking what would a hot little tramp like her really see in an older teacher. She was so stupid she had no idea she was bespelled.

"We should call the Mayor," he turned from the window and towards Ted, who was sitting next to the desk and the speakerphone.

Ted looked at the clock and nodded. Outwardly he could appear affable at times, a perfect Dad, husband, neighbour. But in reality he was a controlling, amoral, psychopath; Snyder liked him a lot. He tapped in the number that his powerful brain had committed to memory.

The speakerphone buzzed a couple of times before a cheery voice came on the other end, "Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third."

"It's Ted here"

"And Dick Snyder," Snyder added, "How did your spell go?"

"A perfect confluence of the stars and the sacrifices hardly left any blood after they'd been devoured; so much cleaner."

"It was successful then?" Snyder was less interested in the technicalities than the results.

The Mayor sounded surprised he'd asked, "Of course. My power over Sunnydale has increased exponentially, you'll notice some changes." 

Snyder could almost hear his smile. Not that he and Ted weren't smiling as well, Sunnydale would be becoming a lot more like the ancient sex-capitals of Sodom and Gomorrah. The powerful spell would make the Sunnydalians much more receptive to the demands of the Mayor and his acolytes (of which Snyder was proud to be a leading member) and it wouldn't just be those who ate the cookies who fell under the control of the men. Buffy and Joyce had been so filled with the cookies, that being in the spell-zone might have literally blown their minds and made them even more zombie-like than they were already. Snyder would have felt a vague disappointment that he wouldn't get the same eager reaction from Buffy as he fucked her ass, but had been prepared to live with it, especially as there'd be plenty of other teens he'd soon be able to fuck whenever he wanted. However, the Mayor didn't want the complication of another Slayer being called and so had suggested the four of them take a little break. It had allowed Snyder and Ted to fuck both Mom and daughter multiple times, so neither was complaining.

"We can come back then?" asked Ted.

"Yes, whenever you want," said the Mayor cheerfully. "Though there's one extra change you might need to be aware of."

"Oh," Ted and Snyder exchanged glances.

"Yes, it seems a Hell Goddess from another dimension had been exiled here. Don't worry, I've found her and put her on ice, I really don't want any deities wandering round Sunnydale upsetting plans gestating for a century. However, it seems the monks who exiled her created a key in the form of a human girl."

"Is she going to be trouble?" asked Ted.

"No, she's going to be your step-daughter, I've intercepted her as she came towards this reality" the Mayor answered. "I've taken a few liberties with her, aged her up to nearly sixteen and made her much prettier than the Monks intended, they just don't seem to appreciate what a good looking girl looks like, they're original design was all goofy and piggy-nosed. She'll be through this afternoon and reality will change with her."

"Has she a name?" asked Snyder.

"I thought Dawn would suit," said the Mayor.

"I'll be sure to treat her like one of the family," said Ted.

"No don't, I've plans for her" the Mayor's beam could be heard down the phone. "She's going to be a perfect part of the new Sunnydale."


	10. Chapter 10

"You should get a job, Summers," Snyder said, sitting back in relaxation on the sofa, his face a picture of contentment and his head leant back into his hands.

"I think that's a good idea," Ted said, nodding his agreement from the other couch. "What do you think Joyce?"

"Mmmnn," Buffy's Mom made a noise that sounded like agreement; not that Buffy knew what her Mom disagreeing with Ted sounded like as Ted was always right.

"Yes," he continued, "After that vacation we took you on you need to pay your own way, it's not fair expecting Dick to pay for you or to get an allowance off your Mom, especially now she's a homemaker not a wage earner."

"MMnnnn," her Mom made another noise signifying her total agreement with her boyfriend.

Buffy felt guilty, she had been assuming her generous (or at least semi-generous) allowance would be continuing over her senior year. She didn't want to be thought a burden and some money to allow her to buy presents and treat Principal Snyder would be nice. Her tongue slipped up and down Principal Snyder's shaft as she continued her after dinner worship of it. It was so big and she did so love it in her, and anyway she was a strong, independent woman who should be making her own way and earning her keep. She looked up and smiled, "Mmmnn, yes, I'll look for one," she purred and slipped her lips down round his large dick.

"There's a new burger joint, Doublemeat Palace, opening. You'll be perfect for that, instructed Principal Snyder. He pressed his hand on the top of her head and encouraged her downwards, "They're looking for topless waitresses."

"It's such a good idea of the Mayor to licence the first titty burger bar," agreed Ted, "It's some real competition for Hooters."

"Buffy's not Hooters material," said Snyder, "Her tits aren't big enough, but they're perky and they'll do for Doublemeat."

"Make sure you give them a smile when you show them your bosom," Ted counselled, "And perhaps bounce and jiggle them so they can get a real sense of what they'd be like as your bending over to take customers orders."

Buffy nodded, though as much to do with her head bobbing down the dick as her need to take instruction on showing her tits. Without Ted and Snyder's advice she'd probably never have thought about it, but it did seem a good job and one that she was sure her friends would be jealous off - especially Willow who was rapidly becoming Sunnydale's top slut. She'd see if they had an opening for the redhead as well, she decided, it be good if they could both work the same shifts, prancing about semi-naked together. She was still thinking about it as her lips met Snyder's balls and she winced as the cock pushed her throat, her eyes watering - only the vast amount of practice as deep-throating stopped her gagging.

"Gurrhh, guurrhh, guurhh," behind her she could here the frenzied gulps of her Mom as the older blonde sped up, her mouth driving down Ted's large dick so fast that Buffy could almost hear the cock frizzling with friction. It made her go quicker, as if she was in a competition and her head bounced up and down her man's dick with wild abandon.

"That's good, you slut Summers, " Snyder grunted, "Suck me all the way."

The blonde teen blushed at the compliment and sucked him harder, her mouth driving forward down the shaft, leaving it drenched in her saliva.

"Go on Joyce, take my dick," ordered Ted, before turning back to Buffy, "When you get the job you'll have to give up hanging round in the evening with that new librarian... what's his name?" 

"Wesley Wyndam-Price," said Snyder, he squeezed at the top of Buffy's skull, not giving her any chance to relent on the blowjob. "I agree. The job comes second."

Buffy assumed, or at least hoped, that the first and most important thing was being Principal Snyder's girlfriend. In which case she agreed that patrolling with Wesley came low down the list. He was a complete dolt and bore. Hanging around in graveyards with him was not a must do exercise, especially as the vamps and demons had been quiet recently (if you ignored the massacre in the school swimming pool where all the jocks seemed to have been eaten inside out and only their skins left). She gulped down some more cock, showing her agreement with her man. 

"Good Summers, that is good," he grinned.

The teen bobbed harder and faster, doing the business on the hard dick. She could feel his pleasure, hear his excitement, taste the satisfaction. Her lips trembled as they rolled down the dick, smearing it with her lipstick and washing it with her saliva. She was his, she was Principal's Snyder hot little slut and she loved giving him head. He grunted again, breathing through gritted teeth, his hand forcefully lowering her head. Down she went, all the way, feeling his large cock in her throat. 

And then he was cumming. His thick salty goo filled her mouth and she gulped and swallowed it, slurping it down as fast as she could until he was empty. She raised her head, glancing round to see her Mom was still going hard at Ted, before looking up at Snyder, "I'll pick up an application form tomorrow..."

*

Principal Snyder sat in his office playing with his new toy - a state of the art surveillance system with high-resolution monitors, motion detectors and a snazzy sound effect when you switched cameras. With the Mayor chairing the meeting the School Board had unanimously voted it through with so little discussion Snyder wondered why he'd bothered making up a business case about the safety of students being paramount and how this would help keep the little dears out of harms way. He switched it down to the library - smiling evilly as he saw Wesley Wyndam-Price waiting dejectedly on his own for a Slayer who, unbeknownst to her Watcher, had blown him off (not literally) to go a get an application for the soon to be opened titty burger-bar. 

Snyder glanced back at the panel, looking at the cameras who's lights were detecting motion. As it was after school hours there shouldn't be many and there weren't. He flicked to the first, in a deserted classroom Xander had Jenny Calendar over the teacher's desk and was fucking her furiously from behind - another part of the Mayor's diversion working as planned. Though Snyder did feel that if Xander was going to fuck one of his teachers he should have asked the Principal's permission first. Another light flashed, in one of the janitor's closets and he switched to that. It was one of the janitorial staff with his pants round his ankles as he fucked Willow Rosenberg, holding her up against the wall. If Snyder had wanted money he could have made a sex-tape of all of the redhead's school-based bangings, this was the third time he'd caught her, each time with a different guy and he'd only had the system installed two days. He made a mental note to fire the janitor, he paid him to clean not nail students - no matter how slutty. 

He glanced at the clock and smiled, before switching to a camera without the motion light going.

Just in time, the doors opened, the motion light started flicking and in walked the cheerleaders from their practice. A dozen pairs of perfect legs, firm tits and round asses all in the tight yellow uniform of the cheer squad. He couldn't hear them, but he could see them giggling and talking as they put down their poms-poms and started to open their lockers to change. He knew they'd be talking about boys and who was dicking them; and if not they'd be putting down the nerds and geeks and his face burned with righteous fury at old memories.

He leaned forward over the PA system and flicked a switch so that it was solely directed at the changing room. He paused for a second, savouring the moment before he leant over the microphone, "The cheerleaders want to experiment with lesbian sex."

He sat back and watched the screen, seeing the cheerleaders looking at each other, dazed and surprised for a moment and then realisation dawning. They continued to giggle as they continued to change, except now they moving against each other to kiss and undress their fellow cheerios. Snyder watched, his hand slowly moving over his expanding package.

*

"Have you seen what Willow has been wearing? I mean it's slutwear," said Harmony.

Cordelia had to agree, "We could pull it off, but for her, she just looks like a half-tamed hooker."

The squad leader, Joy, overheard and gave a small frown, "She's becoming popular."

"It's because she's blown half the football team," confided Amber.

"I heard it was the whole team," corrected Lishanne, who as second alternate always had to try and go one better than her team-mates, in gossip as much as anything else.

There was a brief buzz from the PA, indicating it was switching on and the cheerleaders all half-paused waiting for it to remind them not to hang around school property once changed or to take back library books once finished. Instead came a new message "The cheerleaders want to experiment with lesbian sex."

For a second Cordelia frowned in confusion, not knowing what the message actually meant. She looked round, sensing her squad colleagues had no better idea, her eyes lighting finally on Harmony, her expression of blonde vacancy was kinda cute. In fact Harmony was kinda cute, full stop, with her long blonde hair and luscious smile, the cheerleader costume tight over her round tits, the skirt barely covering her firm and toned thighs. Harmony was looking back at Cordy, the blonde's expression changing from confusion to something else - desire?

It was hard to tell who leaned forward first, it may have even been together, their faces coming together like they were magnetised. Cordelia opened her mouth slightly and touched it against Harmony's, for a second - nothing, and then something, their lips trembling and pressing as Cordelia had her first girl on girl kiss. And she liked it. She kissed her friend harder, relieved that Harmony was kisser her back. Around them she was dimly aware that the rest of the squad were replicating them, cheerleader's pairing off to kiss and make out. 

Cordelia was mildly surprised that Harmony was pulling at the brunette's top, but she lifted her arms and let her friend remove it. There mouths met again, except this time Cordelia tits were only covered by her tight sports bra and Harmony seemed intent on pulling that up as well. Cordelia didn't resist and soon the bra was up her chest and her naked tits pressing at her friend. She kissed the blonde harder, her hands reaching down to squeeze Harmony's ass. Her friend seemed to enjoy that so Cordelia lifted the skirt and guided her hands to rest on Harmony's butt, easing them inside the panties and touching the bare flesh.

The blonde cheerleader giggled and moved her hands to stroke up and down at Cordy's waist as the same time as her mouth went to her friend's titty and she began to suck. Cordelia had had her titties played with before by past boyfriends and she was no stranger to a tongue slipping over her teat, but Harmony's licking and slurping was as good as any - a woman knows what a woman needs. She moved from her friend's ass to pull down Harm's skirt. It dropped down to the floor. Cordelia's hands returned to the butt, squeezing it sensually and massaging the round mounds.

Others of the cheerleaders were going further, Joy was on the bench her legs apart and with Michelle between them, whilst Amber had another one of the squad against the lockers and was happily fingering her friend. Even those cheerleaders who hadn't got as far were in the same state of semi-dress and were making out like they'd been invited to party with the football team. It made the locker room even hotter, if you were going to experiment, and that seemed a great idea, it was even better to experiment with friends. Cordy felt sorry that Buffy would never have this feeling of sisterhood, being too unpopular and frankly not that good at cheerleading, but not so sorry that she didn't pull down her own panties and guide one of Harmony's hands from her waist to her pussy.

The blonde knew what to do without it even being said, showing she wasn't as dumb as popularly supposed. Her finger stretched out and slid over Cordelia's slit, massaging and prepping it, the hole underneath getting warmer and wetter as she touched. Her mouth still continued on Cordy's tit, sucking it in and nibbling and nipping at the hard nipple. "Mmmnnn, yes, oh that's good," Cordelia moaned.

She pulled at Harmony's panties, lowering them to the teen's thighs. Her finger stroked at her friend's slot, making the lips quivers as she rubbed them. She could feel the soft velvet of them as she touched and she slowly eased in. Harmony giggled, her face flushing as she looked at Cordelia and then her own finger entered the brunette. The two of them smiled, gazing into each other as they gently worked the digits, pushing down the wet tunnels and twisting and turning, teasing and pleasuring as they sought gold.

Around them the rest of the cheerleaders writhed and moaned, in varying states of undress, from totally nude (Amy) through socks only (Amber) to still in bra and panties (Michelle). They were all kissing and licking and fingering, a couple going for the full sixty nine, whilst others were pulling apart their friend's cheeks to tongue the asshole or slotting fingers down a wanton hole. A few were even swapping, moving from one member of the squad to try a new experiment with another; and one lot of ambitious cheerleaders was even trying a foursome, getting on their hands and knees to form pussy lapping centipede. That did look fun and Cordy decided that in a few moments she'd suggest to Harm they join in. In the meantime...

"Mmmmn, finger fuck me, oooohhh I love having you in me. Your pussy is so tight and wet as well, I can go as hard as you."

The two teens drove their fingers at each other, soon doubling up and making their fingers like pistols to slam in deep. Cunt juice lubricated and dripped, slipping down on their knuckles and between the cracks. The warm liquid covered the digits, a sensual covering. The two teens' mouths moved back together, the kissing even more passionate as they finger. All of a sudden Cordelia could feel another couple of hands on her ass, gently easing them apart and then a new tongue appeared, licking and rolling over her virgin backdoor. She didn't know who it was, but they were doing a good job and she shoved at Harmony harder as she was pleasured from behind. The blonde replied in kind and within seconds Cordelia was quivering on the edge of ecstasy.

"What's going on here?" the door opened and in strode Snyder. His eyes flicked over the naked and semi-naked cheerleaders in a variety of compromising positions. 

Cordelia flushed with embarrassment and also with excitement. The lesbian experiment had been fun, but she'd had a crush on the High School Principal since at least this morning. He might not be handsome, but he was the most manly man in Sunnydale and she imagined he was hung like a hippo.

The cheerleaders looked at each other and then at their captain, Joy, who was lying naked on a bench, an equally naked Amber crouched astride her face. The senior pushed her friend away and sat up. "Sorry Principal Snyder, we got carried away with some reflecting on our training session." She stood up, looking more than mildly disappointed that her reflections with Amber had come to an end, "We were about to take a shower."

Before she knew what she was saying Cordy spoke, "Why don't you join us Principal Snyder?"

A dozen pairs of eyes skipped to him and each of the cheerleaders seemed so frozen that they weren't even breathing as they waited for his answer.

"This time," he replied and there was an audibly loud collective sigh of relief "but don't think this is giving you permission to hang round school every day after hours."

Giggling the teens clustered round him. He stood his expression a mixture of a scowl and grin as they helped him out of his jacket and undid his tie. Some knelt down to undo his shoes, whilst other stood up and undid the buttons of his shirt. Joy was behind him pulling it off, whilst Cordy made sure she was in the crowd in front who were competing to undo his belt and unzip his pants. The teens crouched down in front of him took hold of the pants and pulled them off and Snyder was left in just his Y-fronts, an unmistakable bulge making the cheerleaders giggle lustfully. Cordelia artfully pushed Michelle away and placed her hands in the underwear dragging them down to his knees where Harmony and Lishanne took over and pulled them the remainder of the way down. The Principal stood naked amongst his semi-nude cheerleaders. He looked over them, "If you're going to shower you better all finish undressing."

Giggling the teens obeyed, most of them stripping out of the limited clothing they were still wearing as quickly as they could and skipping into the shower, shampoo bottles in hand. Cordelia played it smart, staying close to Principal Snyder and undressing more slowly. She could see him eyeing her as she finished and as she walked over to her locker to collect her shower gel she wiggled her ass. Harmony saw what her friend was doing and also slowed, taking an awfully long time to remove her final sock. Soon the rest of the squad were in the showers, leaving just the three of them. Cordelia put on her most winning smile, holding out her bottle for the Principal's inspection, "Would you lather me up?" she giggled.

"And me," Harmony, pushed her friend lightly to the side and moved in front of Snyder.

The older man leered at the two naked teen's, "I'll soap you both, if you soap me." They nodded eagerly.

Snyder moved behind them, his arms going round their backs and then lowering so that his palm rest of their naked rumps. He squeezed their cheeks, "Let's hit the showers," he said and guided them forward.

Normally the cheerleaders were perfectly capable of cleaning themselves, but this time as Cordelia and the others entered the shower they saw that the squad were washing each other. Cordelia could see how hard Snyder's cock was as he looked at the tableau in front of him, as soapy, giggling teens ran their hands over each others smooth naked bodies. The water coursed of them, leaving the cheerleaders shiny and slippery looking, the soap sliding down their perfect bodies. Cordelia carried on in to stand underneath a nozzle, letting herself luxuriate for a second in the spray as Snyder and Harmony came in close.

"Do you want to soap me up?" smiled Cordelia handing Snyder the gel bottle.

"I can do it for you," purred Harmony as she flicked open her own bottle.

"Yes and yes," said Snyder, making sure he was in the middle of them. He squirted a generous proportion onto his hand and started to work it into Cordelia. His hands massaged her head to start with, innocently working the shampoo through the dark strands as his hard cock scraped across her round ass cheeks. Then he went lower, first to her shoulders and rubbing them, before he squirted some more soap on to his hands and started to soap her titties. She gave a small groan and he said, "These tits are very dirty, they'll need a good hard cleaning." He squeezed them as he spoke, pressing his fingers hard at the flesh.

"Mmmnn, they're very dirty, but not as dirty as my pussy, that'll need a lot of soaping," she moaned, her body relaxing into his.

"All in good time," he said and continued to squeeze her chest. He was pressed close, his hard dick rubbing at her ass as they moved. She could feel her friend's hands brushing her as well as Harmony soaped and cleaned his naked body. The blonde moved lower and Cordelia felt both jealousy and excitement as Harmony began to soap the Principal's balls and dick, her hands moving lightly over them.

For a moment Cordelia had a brief thought that it wasn't appropriate for a High School Principal to be showering with his cheerleaders, but even as she thought it she dismissed it. That might be true for most Principals, but Snyder was a special case and no-one seemed to mind that he joined them for a shower.

"This pussy is so dirty it'll need an extra special clean," said Snyder as his hands moved down to wash at the cunt, his palm massaging over it and the clit as he soaped. His cock kept vibrating against her as Harmony's hands worked over it, covering it with shower gel. 

She moaned and shuddered, one hand moving round to his ass and the other to continue the rubbing of her titties, her palms rinsing away the last of the suds. "Wash it for me," she groaned. "Mnnnn, that's so good."

"It'll need to be cleaned outside ... and in," leered Principal Snyder. Even as he was saying the words he was pushing a finger into her slot, wiggling it and twisting, working it up and down.

"Oh," giggled Cordelia and grasped his ass, squeezing it to show she was happy with the extra special cleaning he was giving her. He moved his finger faster, the other hand holding her waist and making little pretence of soaping her down. Cordelia obviously wasn't a stranger to be fingered, plenty of guys she'd dated had finger-fucked her in the back of the theatre or in their cars (and many had gone further), but she'd never anticipated it happening in front of the rest of the cheerleader squad whilst showering. Not that many of them seemed that interested as they kissed and hugged and massaged each other, with more than a few starting to use tongues and fingers themselves. 

"This is a very dirty fuckhole," said Principal Snyder, "Has it be used a lot? Is that why it's so dirty?" His finger went in deeper, joined by a second, the two digits driving in and out so fast that her wetness wasn't only due to the water showering down on her.

"Oh yes, Principal Snyder, I've been fucked lots by boyfriends, but none managed my cunt like you're doing," the teen groaned and pushed her body back at him. This elicited a grunt from Harmony who was still cleaning the older man's dick and was almost pushed out of the way. Cordelia ignored her, Snyder was hers and she was so close to cumming.

He pulled his finger out and twisted away from her towards Harmony, leaving Cordy almost weeping in frustration. His hands moved to the blonde's waist and he moved her round so that her back was against him, "Is your pussy dirty as well, Harmony? Does it need a good clean?"

"Definitely, it's the dirtiest cunt in the school," the blonde boasted (though if the rumours were true Willow was coming up fast). "It needs to be cleaned out by you."

She gave a squeak of pleasure as the High School Principal digitally penetrated her, his elbow knocking back and forth as he drove deep. For a second Cordelia just stood and watched, before squirting some gel on her hand and dropping to her knees. She had to admit that Harmony had done a good job on the dick, which was as hard as iron and so soaped and sudded it was almost gleaming. But that didn't mean there wasn't more Cordelia could add. She rubbed her hands together to get a lather and then began to rub them over his massive prick and full-sized balls. The dick trembled and pulsed at her touch, blood pumping hard. She had to admit she'd seen nothing close, none of her previous paramours had been near so large and thick. It made her salivate with lust and she rubbed the soap harder.

Harmony gave another squeal and gasp, her butt bouncing against Cordelia as the blonde trembled in ecstasy. Snyder grunted something in reply. The water tinkled down, spattering on the floor like a million tiny drumbeats and around them the other cheerleaders laughed and giggled, groaned and moaned, squealed and shrieked, as they got further and further from soaping each other down and moved to licking pussy and slurping tit. Cordelia was so turned on that even as she was cleaning and working Snyder's cock with one hand, the other was down at her dirty pussy and this time it was her finger that was washing the inside.

"Ohhh," moaned Harmony as Snyder slipped a couple of fingers back and forth working at her cunt.

Running her hand over the dick made Cordy hornier and hornier. If she gripped it she could feel the beat of the pulse. She licked her lips, salivating with lust. What would it be like in her, she wondered, stretching her teen pussy as it pounded as deep as it could go? She wanted to find out. Her hand moved quicker, wiping away the suds, but the shower keeping his dick wet and dripping and ready for her. She knew good girls didn't suck guys dicks in the locker-room showers whilst the rest of the squad were having a lesbian orgy, but she couldn't help it. The brunette's mouth opened and she slid herself down the cock. There was a touch of a taste of warm water on it, a tiny fragrance still of soap, but the main flavour was man-meat, the sexy, pleasurable but indescribable relish of big dick.

And Cordelia loved it.

Her head went up and down as she enthusiastically sucked, quickly going as deep as she'd ever managed with any other and then steeling herself to go deeper, so her eyes bulged and watered and her throat rebelled and gagged. Snyder didn't seem to mind though, he was such a hunk that he was probably used to hot teen's blowing him. He gripped her head tighter, "That's the way to clean it, suck it down deep." 

Cordelia did, ignoring the pleasured moans from the cheerleaders as they kissed and lapped and fingered each other and not minding the squeals and cries of Harmony as the blonde shuddered and shook as the High School Principal hammered a couple of fingers up her fuckhole. She gave a final high pitched squeal before Snyder removed his fingers and gave her a controlling slap on the ass, "Get on your knees, Kendall, and share cock cleaning duties with Chase."

"Yes sir," giggled the blonde obediently and dropping to her knees opposite Cordy. She gave her friend a quick smile, her wet bedraggled hair down her face and cheeks, and then began to lick the balls and shaft not in her friend's mouth. Cordy pulled back a little to let her friend share and then as Harmony's tongue slid up, removed her own mouth and started to lick the other side of the cock, working in harmony with Harmony.

Planting his hands on both their heads, Snyder leered down, "Lick it, your pair of sluts, I want this cock soaked and lubricated."

Cordelia could only think of one reason he'd want his massive prick lubed and it made her lick harder in excited anticipation, her fingers making sure her own hole was wet and prepped at the same time. Harmony either thought the same as her friend or Cordy's licking was acting as a barometer, because her tongue sped round, the two of them covering the entire cock, from tip to balls, in their spit.

"OOooohhh, urrrrrhhh, yesss," the other cheerleaders seemed as little interested in Cordy and Harm as they were in them. The two teens were dimly aware the rest of the squad had divided into two halves with one group squatting below the second group and licking up at the pussies as they were gently doused by the warm water of the shower. Both sides seemed to be enjoying it, though probably not as much as Cordelia who felt that with Snyder she had the best of the deal.

"Up you get," the High School Principal took her arm and pulled her up firmly. He leered at her with no pretence that this was still about cleaning, "Have you fucked a lot of guys, Chase?"

"About half a dozen," she giggled.

"Well you're about to have number seven," he grinned lecherously and pushed her against the wall. The tiles slipped against her back as she moved her pussy to meet his dick, Harmony kneeling in a puddle inches away and watching with rapt fascination. 

"Ooohhh," groaned Cordy as she was penetrated, his thick dick spreading open her tight teen twat. She shuddered and her back ran at the wall as he came back and then in again, driving the cock into her. She'd never had anything so big before, not even the nine-inch dildo she'd bought a couple of weeks ago and which was currently stashed under her bed, not the football players none of whom got beyond eight (and most were a more average six). But it wasn't just his length, but the girth - so wide she could feel her walls elasticating to fit in, the membrane grasping round it as he fitted her so perfectly; it was like being banged by a baseball bat. And he knew what to do as well, it wasn't like her fumblings in the back-seat of a car on in the back alley outside the Bronze with a guy who basically had to be instructed where to stick it. No, Snyder was a perfect stud of a man, he might look like a wizened troll, but he was a Schwarzenegger in fucking, ramming like he was a Terminator robot out for a kill. She gripped his shoulders and squealed again in ecstasy as his big cock rammed down her, "Aahh, ooohh, yesss."

A few of the other cheerleaders glanced in her direction, smiling encouragingly, but most were still engrossed in their own lickathon, swapping pussy partners with astonishing regularity and sixty nining on the shower floor as the water continued to beat down. The only exception was Harmony, for who there wasn't a spare pussy. That didn't put off the blonde for long and she slid herself next to Cordelia to lick and lap at the bottom of her friend's cunt and the huge dick penetrating it. Cordelia gasped again, shaking in orgasmic pleasure as both tongue and cock pushed into her sensitive and stimulated hole. "OOoohh, urrrhhh, don't stop, bang me forever," she squeaked her hands gripping Principle Snyder's shoulders and almost dragging him into her, "Fuck me good."

Steam was rising and it wasn't only from Cordelia's hot cunt. She could feel the heat and sweat coursed down her, competing with the shower and her cunt juice in soaking her. Snyder thrust even harder at her, looking down as he did to leer at Harmony and fix her with his eyes, "That's it Kendall, try and see if you fit that tongue of yours down your friend's hot hole." She couldn't - Snyder was too big and fitted to snugly, but that didn't stop the blonde trying and Cordelia shuddered as the tongue pressed at her cunt lips, licking them enthusiastically. "That's a poor effort," Snyder said and pulled his dick out. For a second Harmony's tongue had unimpeded access and she made the most of it, licking energetically at the still open slit. Snyder leered and turned towards her, "Now suck my cock."

Harmony immediately went to it, slurping the pussy juice of the older man's cock. Cordelia was disappointed but she tried not to show it, mainly by dropping down on her knees and sucking at his great big set of balls. They weren't as good as dick, but they were certainly better than extra Math. She suckled them in as her friend slurped the cock and for a minute Snyder stood above them, grinning in contentment, before he gripped Harmony and pulled her up, pushing her against the wall. 

The blonde squealed in passion as his dick pounded into her. Cordelia knew exactly what to do and he'd only managed a few strokes when her tongue was hitting him, licking his balls and the vanishing shaft, before ramming at her friends slit, trying to force her way. Harmony cried out and shrieked, her arms out and spread against the wall like she was attempting to imitate the crucifixion. Snyder grunted and pounded in his, ignoring the brunette on her knees and concentrating on thrusting into Harmony. That was dispiriting, Cordy had wanted a smile of encouragement, even one of acknowledgement. But she didn't let it stop her and she continued to swing her tongue at the dick. It tasted of pussy juice as it slid in and out rapidly of her friend's hole, there was probably some of hers still on it as well, which was a strange feeling. She looked up, her eyes trying to connect with his, but the Principal ignored her, panting and grunting as he pounded Harmony against the wall, his gaze fixed on her.

"Oooohhh, uuurrrhhh, yesssss, oooohh," groaned Harmony as she was fucked. Cordy knew her friend was no virgin, but from their sleepover confessions she knew that she'd never had someone as big as the Principal. She seemed to be enjoying it, and Cordy knew why. Her own mouth sucked in the Principal's ball, heaving and filled with cum, before her tongue shot out to wipe round his pulsating and shoving shaft. her friend squealed again as it rammed deep into her, "Aaaarrggghh."

"Uuurrhh, ooohhh, yesss," the groans and cries of the other cheerleaders reverberated around the shower. Snyder wasn't the only one poking some hot teen pussy as the rest of the squad continued to finger fuck and tongue each other in a variety of positions, constantly swapping both partners and acts to keep the variety. 

Drawing inspiration from the rest of the team Cordelia shifted her hand and began to rub her friend's clit. The blonde squealed some more and bent her back so hard her head cracked at the wall. Snyder began to go even faster, ramming his huge dick deep into the teen. "AAarrrgghh," Harmony squealed in ecstasy.

"Huh, huh, huh," panted Snyder pounding in.

The only warning he gave was a small contortion on his face before he pulled out his cock and pointed it at Cordelia. He gave it a quick few strokes and before she could react it was pumping his cum all over. Cordy had never had a facial before, she thought it was demeaning and guys shouldn't shoot their load over her face when they'd been banging her pussy. But with Snyder it was different, he was a real man, not a boy and if he wanted to cum over her face it was his right. She closed her eyes and felt the warm strands splatter across her, before the warm water washed them away.

"That was good," grinned Snyder. "I feel much cleaner now."

"Me too," giggled Harmony and Cordy nodded her agreement, as she kept her face under the shower's blast.

The warm water switched off as Snyder reached for the lever, "That's enough showering, heating costs money and I've a budget you know." The cheerleaders almost groaned, but none of them wanted to disobey their respected Principal so there was a chorus of agreement instead. "Out, get dried," he continued, before turning back to Cordelia and Harmony, "As I've no towel you're going to have to dry me," he leered.

Both teens nodded enthusiastically. 

He wasn't the only person who'd had the idea of co-operative drying, the rest of the squad also seemed to be doing that and even as Cordy was getting her towel from her locker, she could see Amber padding Joy's tits as she wiped her down. Joy seemed to be liking it.

Neither Cordelia or Harmony had done joint towelling before, but they soon were working well in partnership, making sure they shared the older man between them. One would towel one side and one the other, or they worked top and bottom or front and back. They moved gently and slowly, making sure that Snyder appreciated the soft touches and sensual pads. If the hardening of his cock was anything to go by he did, and that was where there partnership broke down, as both competed to wrap their towels round his rod and make sure they dried it completely. 

"Make my cock hard again with your mouths," Snyder said as the two teen's tussled. It was the perfect solution and Cordy found herself on her knees beside Harm, the two of them again in perfect harmony as they took turns to slip their mouths down the erect dick and suck in eagerly, whilst the other one licked down his balls and shaft. Soon they'd got his dick polished to perfection and soaked in their saliva.

"Have you ever done anal?" Snyder took a step back and sat on the bench.

Both Cordelia and Harmony shook their heads. "I have," piped up Lishanne, which picked up a few interested glances from her team mates (especially Amber who was drying her) but was otherwise ignored.

"We should deal with that," said Snyder, a lecherous smile crossing his face, "You wouldn't want to enter senior year as anal virgins."

Cordelia couldn't, at this moment, think of anything worse. She shook her head, Harmony doing the same, obviously aghast at the notion. Snyder smiled wider and he opened his legs and stroked his cock, angling it upwards. "You first Kendall, park that tight little asshole on my cock. Help her Chase, spread her cheeks open."

With Cordy helping Harmony descended onto the dick. Her face contorted in pain as the sphincter pressed at the hole, but she carried on, letting out little gasps and squeaks as her tunnel was stretched painfully. Snyder didn't care, working his thighs and hips so that he was pushing his dick into her butthole, opening it wide for his cock to slide in. Harmony grimaced again, but forced herself down, her anal virginity disappearing to her High School Principal's dick. 

As her friend got lower Cordy felt herself being pushed out of the way so she quickly repositioned herself on her hands and knees in front of them. She could see the cock vanishing into Harm's butthole, with every bounce more going in until Harmony's ass was bouncing against Snyder's balls and the cock was full-in. The blonde lay her head on Snyder's shoulder and worked herself up and down as he gripped her waist and kept her in position. There was no way Cordy was going to remain a spectator and she brought her head forward, her mouth opening.

She couldn't believe how juicy Harmony's pussy was. It was soaked, the cum leaking from the teen's slit and covering her lips and mons. Cordelia's tongue went up and down, making it even wetter and her fingers rubbed at her friend's clit. "Aaaarrghh, yesss," Harmony squealed in appreciation and bounced up and down the hard dick, "AAaarrrghhh, fuucckk."

Cordelia's tongue went wild, driving at the pussy and slurping down the juice like she was a cat who was returning to cream after a month long diet. She flicked and hit the cunt, her tongue opening her friend's lips and surveying the pink within. Harmony's hand reached for her head, stroking and encouraging Cordy down and the brunette reciprocated, forcing her tongue in as deep as she could get. The juice fizzed on her tongue and slid down her throat like it was a honied nectar. Her friend continued to vibrate and bounce as the cock shredded her asshole and slammed up. "AAaarrghhh, fucckkk, yesssss."

She could hear the rest of the cheerleaders giggling and tittering, whispering as they watched. She was sure they were jealous of her, in the same way she was jealous of Harmony; though at least she'd already had some Snyder cock and she might still have more to come. The rest of them were just onlookers, watching from the stands as Cordelia and Harmony were in the game. Her friend was squealing and shrieking, she was scoring the anal touchdown at the moment, bouncing her ass energetically, her previous soreness no longer a concern. "AAArrrgghh, yesssss, Principal Snyder, bang my ass, fuck it good."

The High School Principal thrust up into his student, giving her her first A. The blonde shrieked and shuddered, her hand clawing at Cordy's head and insisting her friend tongue her twat with as much passion as she could muster. Luckily Cordy could manage a lot, her mouth was stuck to the cunt, slurping and slathering its contents down her throat, swallowing the girl cum and loving it. Her own cunt was so burning with desire, that even thrusting a couple of fingers vigorously in it wasn't enough to quell it. Still it didn't stop her trying...

Suddenly the words that Cordelia was dying to hear were spoke, "That's enough Kendall, it's time to butt-fuck your friend." Snyder pushed the reluctant Harmony to her feet, as Cordy leapt to hers, ready to replace her friend. Snyder was standing at the same time, "Kendall, show the squad your ass, let them see how much its gaped."

Harmony turned as she was told and Cordelia heard the rest of the squad gasp in jealousy as they looked at the cratered hole, stretched open by Snyder's massive manhood. Snyder grinned lecherously, "That's going to be your hole as well, Chase. I'm going to pound it."

"Oh God, yes," Cordelia couldn't recall being as excited about anything else, she was almost hopping from one foot to another in a little dance.

"Okay Kendall now your friends have had a good look I want you to lie down on the bench. Chase get on top of her and start sixty-nining, I'll join you in a second."

The two teens were on the bench so quickly that they might have been training for the races. Harmony lay on the wooden bench and Cordy got on top of her. There was a moments squirming as the two of them got into the most comfortable positions and then they were cunt-diving, their hands clawing open each other's pussies so their tongues could sweep in deep and hard. The other cheerleaders gathered round, giggling as they watched the showing and sighing jealousy as Snyder broke into the circle to straddle over the bench standing behind Cordy's wiggling ass.

His hands grasped her cheeks, kneading them as he pulled them open and exposed her virgin rosebud. He gripped them harder, yanking them apart so far that her asshole eased open. He spat down and quickly shoved a finger in, breaking into the hole and twisting it. It was uncomfortable, a little strange and alien, but not sore; even as he wiggled and twisted it. Below her Harmony licked harder, as if she was under the older man's control and licking her friend's cunt to match his fingering of the ass. "Such a tight hole," he said, "Let me widen it."

He pulled his finger out, but before the hole had a chance to close his cock was in her crater, pushing down and forcing the muscular entrance open. This time it was sore as his cock was much thicker than his finger and her chute was stretched further than nature had intended. The brunette grimaced, but kept her focus on lapping Harm's pussy, sucking and nibbling at her friend's lips and driving her tongue down the hole. Snyder gripped her waist, his fingers digging in and thrust again. It was painful, sorer than when she'd lost her normal virginity - though the cock size wasn't really comparable, but like then she knew that there was pleasure to come. She just needed to keep her mind on that and concentrate on Harm's cunt, ignoring the pain in her ass.

Snyder grunted again and drove his cock in deeper. Her ass ached and strained, but somehow the pain seemed less than before. Perhaps Harm's pussy juice contained a natural painkiller or the blonde's tongue was magically numbing the pain, it might be that the pleasure receptacles in Cordy's ass were starting to get into gear or her butt was just getting used to the anal invader. Whatever the reason it was starting to hurt less and pleasure more. She trembled and shivered, rubbing her pussy at Harmony's mouth and lifting her butt for Snyder's big cock.

"This ass is so tight and fuckable, I can't believe it's not been banged before," Snyder said. "You won't be keeping it from use in the future, it'd be shame for it not to be fucked regularly. I'm sure the football squad would do so much better if they could bang yours and Kendall's butts after winning a big game. It would act as an incentive."

It was certainly something Cordy would want to consider, letting the football team have anal gangbangs with her and Harmony's ass certainly sounded appealing. And judging from the excited giggles from the rest of the squad they would also be looking to join. She nodded to Snyder, her tongue racing through Harmony's twat. "MMmnn, urrrhh," she agreed.

Snyder grunted and pounded her harder, his ten-inch dick spearing all the way in and stretching her ass obscenely. The teen shivered in ecstasy, sweat dribbling down her forehead and cum trickling from her cunt. The older man's hands gripped her waist strongly, holding her in position as he pounded with speed and power. It was the best fucking ever and Cordelia gasped into Harmony's cunt as she came. Her friend's tongue zoomed up, adding to the waves of sexual bliss that were pouring through her.

The rest of the cheerleaders were standing close, watching excitedly as the two friends enjoyed the threesome with the Principal. Cordy had never banged in public, but it seemed so natural to be doing it in front of the squad and whilst she would have thought she should be embarrassed, she wasn't. Nor were any of the others, in fact they seemed to be enjoying the show almost as much as Cordy and Harmony, most of them rubbing and fingering their naked pussies as they watched.

"Yes, yes, this ass is so tight," Snyder panted as he drove in. A wave of orgasmic pleasure tore through Cordelia as his large dick hit erogenous zones she didn't even know existed. She did know she'd be having lots more anal sex, future boyfriends would be definitely getting her ass. She gave another gasp as Harmony's tongue flicked up and found a spot - she'd also be doing a lot more lesbian experimentation, she decided as well; she suspected (and hoped) she wasn't the only cheerleader for who that would be true. 

"Huh, huh, huh," Snyder was panting as he went at her at pace. His large cock had spread her open so far that he could drive in almost without effort and slam his dick all the way up to his balls. She was sure he was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Huh, huh," he grunted some more.

The cum shot deep into Cordelia's bowels as the Principal came, his cock spurting out his goo and filling her asshole. He pulled out and it dripped down from her ass to Harmony's face. He grinned, "Sit that ass on Kendall's face and let her lick out the cum."

Cordelia did as she was told, feeling her friend's tongue enthusiastically reaming her butt, lapping down the cum and soothing the asshole at the same time. The rest of the cheerleaders were moaning and groaning as they finger-fucked themselves at the sight, more than one of them looking jealously at Principal Snyder as he stood back and watched as well. Cordelia rubbed her own pussy with one hand, whilst she slid a couple of fingers over Harm's snatch with the other. The blonde's tongue dove as far as it could, racing round Cordy's opened ass and cleaning it off cum, and then as she lapped away all she could of that, continuing so that she was soothing any residual aches away.

"That's enough," said Snyder, reaching for his shirt, "I want you all up and out in ten minutes. Just because you've had an orgy doesn't mean I'm allowing you to hang round school after hours."


	11. Chapter 11

"AAarrrghh, yessss, aaaarghh," her Mom's orgasmic cries came loudly through the open door of Dawn's room. The teen smiled and kicked her feet up in the air, as she lay face down on her bed reading. Now she was sixteen there was no attempt to hide the fucking that was going on in the Summers household, if it wasn't her Mom taking some dick from Ted her sister Buffy was doing anal reverse cowgirl with Principal Snyder. For a birthday treat all four of them had fucked in the lounge as Dawn looked on, using her brand new dildo as she did so. As an extra present, as if the cookie cake, sex show and the toys hadn't been enough, Ted had given her an open invitation to watch him and her Mom whenever she liked (Buffy hadn't, but that was big sisters for you). Dawn had oftentimes taken him up on it, seeing her Mom get banged was a bigger turn on that it should be.

However, she liked to allow them some time on their own, though after a particularly loud orgasmic scream she looked up and gave a smile. As she did so her eyes affixed on one of her posters, a picture of her idol and she gave a sigh as she imagined him pounding her as Ted was her Mom. Her eyes swivelled round the room; it wasn't untypical for a sixteen year old. There was a pink bed with some favourite soft toys and red-bowed cushions on it; a desk with a computer and some half-read school textbooks, a shelf with her collection of Harry Potter and Sweet Valley High novels; a wardrobe and cupboard where she kept her dildos and sexy nightwear, as well as her normal short skirts and cropped tops. But her gaze didn't fall over any of them. Like most of her peers she had posters of her crush and being Sunnydale there was only one crush any self-respecting teen could have. She sighed again as she looked at the poster of the Mayor, his arms folded as he looked out at the voters, then at another one of him shaking hands with a local dignitary (the other man cropped from the poster as being too boring) and another of him behind a lectern, mesmerising a crowd with his plans for sanitation. Then more, of him walking down the street a gaggle of journalists behind him, another election shot (different suit, same tie) and signing something on his desk, another of him smiling as he met his fans (or the electorate as they were sometimes called). Finally her favourite, him smiling at the camera as he popped a slip into a ballot box.

She gave another sigh and returned to her reading material; the monthly free magazine put through her door by the legion of Mayor's helpers to remind his constituents what a great job he was doing. She always read it cover to cover, and then re-read it again and again, until the pages were almost worn through - and this issue was no different. She nodded in agreement as she read it Mayor's statements on road surfacing and the park's trees and the pictures of him beside the articles were so handsome, that if wouldn't ruin the magazine she'd have cut them out and stuck them to the inside of her school books. Opening the centre she smiled proudly; the headline read 'Sunnydale High Students come out for the Mayor' and underneath was a picture of a large group of teens lifting their tops to display their titties and tummies, with each stomach having a letter collectively spelling 'Vote Richard Wilkins III'. Dawn was near the centre, a 'H' emblazoned on her chest, as she smiled broadly. Her Mom and Ted liked the picture so much, they'd got a print to put on the landing, just between a shot of Buffy with cum running down her face and her Mom and sister's gaping ass holes, after they'd just had a good anal banging. 

Turning the next page Dawn nearly squeaked with excitement, reading the short article three times just to be sure, before getting up and almost skipping to her Mom and Ted's room.

Ted was lying back relaxing against the headboard, his hands behind his head, as Joyce licked round his large, flaccid cock, some cum still seeping down from her back hole. Ted gave his youngest step-daughter a fatherly smile, "Sorry Dawnie, you've missed us, I've just cum - if you wait ten minutes I could go again."

"That'd be brill," said Dawn, as now she thought about it, seeing her Mom getting butt-fucked would be kinda hot and the short break gave her the chance to talk to Ted. She sat down on the bed, making sure she put on her best loving, but obedient, daughter face and smiled at Ted. "Have you read the Mayor's monthly?"

He smiled back, "I didn't get a chance. I'm not sure it had hit the mat before you were whizzing up the stairs with it. Still, we've seen the photo before - it's very good, your Mom says your titties look lovely in it and I agree. Hopefully it got a good write up?"

"Yes, fine. The Mayor said he was honoured that a bunch of such sexy school girls were busting out for him, but that's not what I want to talk about."

"Oh?" Ted's eyebrow's rose quizzically and he waited for Dawn to speak again.

"The Mayor's running a competition; with the election later in the year he want's some choice teen arm candy..."

"Arm candy?" Ted frowned slightly.

"He phrased it a little more politely," admitted Dawn, "but he's running a competition, to win a date with him."

"What do you have to do?" Ted asked.

"Submit a photo and say why he'd want to date me in three words - I thought we could send in the one of me sunbathing topless in the yard? And for words 'I do anal'."

"It's a nice shot," admitted Ted, "but a little boring compared to some of the ones he'll be sent. What about you strip off and we'll take a few of you using your toys in your front and back hole; that will show Mayor Wilkins what's on offer." Dawn nodded in complete agreement; it was for suggestions like that she'd gone to Ted. He continued his advice, "and as for words - what about 'Any hole, anytime', that's a much better offer than just your ass and also tells him you'd be up for further dates." 

Again Dawn nodded eagerly, "Do you want to take the photos now?"

Ted looked down at Joyce, as the blonde Milf's tongue cleaned his cock, "Perhaps in a short while," he grinned, "if you want to watch me butt-fuck your Mom first."

*

Dawn couldn't remember ever being so nervous; or so excited (admittedly she had a really bad memory). For about the hundredth time she checked herself in the mirror, pursing her lips to make sure the lipstick was perfectly applied and craning her head from side to side as she rechecked her make-up. She tugged at the straps of her short dress, pulling it up to expose the top of her thighs and then reaching in to tug it down to expose even more of her cleavage as she tried to find a happy medium between exposing leg and tit. 

"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Ted, looking up over the top of his newspaper. "Right Joyce?"

Joyce stopped sucking his dick long enough to turn to her daughter and nod in agreement with her man, "You look fabulous Dawn, he'll find you a real knock-out."

"I hope so," Dawn agreed nervously. The memory of opening the letter that told her she'd won the date with the Mayor was definitely one of her sharper ones, as she jumped with joy, screaming so loudly that Buffy thought a demon had come with the post. But ever since then she'd be alternating that excitement with nerves, spending all the afternoon and fair part of the morning getting herself ready, trying dress after dress and shade after shade of lip gloss and eyeliner until she had found the perfect combination. Now looking at them, she wasn't as sure as she'd been twenty minutes ago, but it was too late - the doorbell rang.

The teen quickly glanced at the winning photo, framed above the mantelpiece. Even Buffy agreed she looked hot, as the brunette lay naked on her bed one leg pointing upwards like a ballerina, smiling brightly as she stuffed dildos in both her front and back holes.

"Have a good time," Ted lowered his paper again and gave her a smile of encouragement.

Her Mom popped her head up, wiping some saliva from it as she turned to her youngest daughter. She gave her the same Momsy smile she'd probably given when Dawn was about to start school for the first time, "Remember if you have sex to make sure he knows your back hole is on offer, men like that."

Ted frowned as if his girlfriend was dumb, "Of course Dawn's going to give him her butt, she knows what on offer." He smiled again, "Feel free to bring him back here as well."

"I will," said Dawn, her head spinning from the surfeit of advice. She opened the front door.

Standing there, beaming like a Greek God, was Mayor Richard Wilkins III. For a second Dawn's heart stopped beating and her brain froze like a program with a bug. Luckily the Mayor didn't run screaming thinking he'd made a hideous mistake, instead he proffered his arm, "Dawn Summers?" She managed a nod and took his arm, glad to have some support to her trembling legs. He smiled even wider, "You look more beautiful in real life."

"Thanks," she managed. Then remembering her manners, "So do you." Then she added in a squeak, "Handsome not beautiful."

He smiled beatifically and led her down the path to the car parked on the sidewalk. The windows were darkened so no light could get in. The Mayor sensed her question, "My driver, Mr Trick is a vampire, I think its so much better to have them dutifully employed rather than being murdered in the dark."

Dawn blushed, wondering how much he knew about her sister's previous nocturnal activities before she'd started dating Principal Snyder. "I think that's a great idea, we should give equal rights to vampires" she said, quickly distancing herself from her sister's slaying.

"That's good to hear," he said as he opened the door, "I've got some ideas about how we can make Sunnydale a better place for our demonic brethren, also I'm going to commit to fixing any potholes within twenty-fours hours of them being reported."

Dawn was enthralled, the Mayor was telling her his future plans, just like she was in council with him. She got into the back seat, thrilling as he slid in after her. He shut the door and banged the dark glass partition between him and Mr Trick; the car starting almost immediately. He relaxed against the leather upholstery and placed a hand on her leg stroking it gently, making her feel at ease. "I was thinking we'd go to the Doublemeat Palace; I know how you teenagers like your burgers and milkshakes and I hear the staff are charming."

Dawn briefly wondered if he knew her sister worked at the topless burger bar, but decided not to ask in case it raised questions about the Summers' family's previous poor relations with a key part of the Mayor's new electorate. "That sounds yummy," she said instead and swiftly moved to change the subject, "I was reading about your zoning plans, they sound fascinating, tell me more."

It wasn't a lie, they were fascinating or at least interesting or perhaps it was he had such a mellifluous voice that she was carried away. In any case she was still listening intently as they arrived at the burger bar. The Mayor removed his hand from her thigh and opened his door, immediately going round to politely open hers and help her out. The glaring glow of the burger bar shone from across the parking lot as the Mayor slipped his arm through hers again and escorted her to the door.

There were a huddle of people there. As the Mayor and Dawn approached they broke and surged forward to surround them and block the entrance. "Jonathan Levinson, Sunnydale High Times, Mayor Wilkins is this your new date?"

"I'm always pleased to speak to the ladies and gentlemen of the press," the Mayor stopped and beamed in welcome, "This young lady is Dawn Summers, who I have the honour of accompanying this evening."

"Chelsea Riggs, Sunnydale Courier, there's been plenty of competition to be seen with you in this special year - what was it about Miss Summers which attracted you?"

The Mayor smiled at Dawn, "I saw an enchanting picture of her; now she's here in person I can see the photo doesn't do her justice."

"Byron Ellerton, Sunnydale Press, you're going to break a lot of hearts with this decision, are you concerned that this might impact on the election this year - early polls are showing you on course for a one hundred percent vote."

"I never take any election for granted Byron, I'll fight for every vote."

"And what do you think about your challenger, Wesley Wyndham-Price, he's indicated he's going to vote for you as well."

"Well I won't need to take him on a date for his vote then," chuckled the Mayor and the press pack laughed with him, as Dawn smiled and simpered, which is what she thought she was supposed to do in these situations. "Seriously I'm glad that Mr Wyndham-Price is standing, in a democracy we need challengers or else it's one person rule."

"I hear someone had to twist his arm to get him to stand," said Chelsea, holding a microphone.

"That would be my associate Mr Trick, he may have twisted it too much," the Mayor grinned and everyone laughed at the joke, given that Wesley had announced his candidacy whilst wearing a sling and sporting a couple of black eyes.

"What about a picture of the two of you?" said a man who didn't announce himself, but was standing close to Chelsea with a camera slung round his neck.

The Mayor nodded and put his arm round Dawn's shoulder hugging her close. She smiled happily as the photographers snapped away. "Can we have some of Miss Summers on her own?" one of them asked and the Mayor moved away from her. Dawn paused for a moment and then put her hand on her hip like she'd seen actresses do on the red carpet and smiled. "So Miss Summers what do you think about your date with the Mayor?"

"I'm very lucky," she blushed, "He so dishy."

"Hoist your dress up your leg, let's see the top of your thigh," one of the photographers called out. Dawn looked at the Mayor to see what he thought and he nodded, so the teen bent her knee so she stood sexily as she pulled the dress up far enough that they (and the Mayor) could see she wasn't bothering with panties.

"What about one with you up against the wall, with your dress pulled up to show that ass?"

"Good idea," said the Mayor and Dawn did as was suggested, leaning forward against the Doublemeat Palace wall and hoisting her dress up over her ass so they could snap her round rump. She turned her head and wiggled her butt, giggling and smiling, though more for the Mayor's benefit than the photographers though they enjoyed it as well.

"What about doing a nude spread for Sunnydale High Times?" asked Jonathan.

Dawn blushed but didn't have to answer as Chelsea pipped in, "So Miss Summers is the Mayor going to get some tonight?" Dawn realised every eye was on her and her mouth went dry.

The Mayor quickly stepped in with a smile, "That's enough questions, Dawn and I are out for the evening, if we can have some privacy."

The journalists nodded and scooted away to compare notes as the Mayor slipped his arm into Dawn. She looked at him, still blushing slightly after the interrogation, "You are so going to get some tonight," she confirmed in case he mistook her nerves in front of the press for lack of enthusiasm for dicking her.

He smiled, "I know," he said and led her into Doublemeat Place.

She hadn't been since it opened, though everyone was talking about it. In some ways it looked like a typical burger bar, plastic gaudy seating, a few booths for faux privacy, easily wipeable tables and the only decor on the walls menus and posters offering 'special offers'. But it was also probably the only burger bar in California where all the staff were female and topless. Dawn followed the Mayor over to a table in the corner, passing Willow giving a couple of guys hand-jobs in one of the booths. The Mayor gestured for her to sit, politely waiting before he slid in opposite her. "I don't go to burger joints very often," he smiled, "can you suggest what to have?"

Dawn's stomach looped in excitement at the Mayor asking her opinion. She perused the menu, making and discarding choice after choice, before deciding, "You can't go wrong with a double cheeseburger and a chocolate milkshake."

He beamed at her, "For two?"

"Yes," she said and he gestured for a waitress.

It was just her luck it was Buffy. Her sister almost bounded over, smiling enthusiastically and wiggling her pert titties, "Hi, I'm Buffy," she trilled like she was overdosed with the Joker's Venom, "Can I take your order?"

The Mayor nodded and beamed at Buffy like she was the second coming, whilst Dawn tried to fight back a scowl as her sister's bosom bounced and jiggled in the Mayor eyelike as the blonde over-energetically wrote down the order. Once that was done she straightened a little, but not so much that her tits weren't within half a foot of the Mayor's face. "There's some glory-holes in the restroom if you'd like to use them, we're also offering membership cards, which get you ten percent off purchases."

The Mayor reached over and squeezed Dawn's hand, "It look like there's a bit of a queue for the restrooms."

Buffy turned to look at it, before coming back to them her smile still plastered across her face, "About thirty minutes, depending on how quick the guys cum."

"Just the burgers and milkshakes," the Mayor said.

"Do you want fries with that?" asked Buffy and scribbled down the response.

The service was quick, Dawn barely having time to quiz the Mayor on his plans for tax before Buffy returned with their order. She smiled widely as she placed them on the table, wiggling her titties for the Mayor as she did, "Do you want anything else?"

"Thank you Buffy, we're fine," said the Mayor, eyeing the burger like he was worried it was going to explode.

Dawn bit into hers, wolfing it down indecorously, before guzzling her fries and slurping up her shake. By the time she'd finished the Mayor had managed one bite. He put it down, giving the bun a glance of distaste, before turning his smile on and beaming at Dawn. "Do you want anything else? Shall we go?"

Dawn shook her head and then immediately nodded. The Mayor stood up and slid his arm romantically through hers, as he went to the counter to pay for them both, before leading her out to the car. Again he opened the door for her, allowing her to slide in before following her. It was getting dark outside and when he rapped on the partition it opened to reveal a black man, with a slick red tie and matching red jacket. The vampire gave a sharp-face grin, just the right side of arrogant "Where to?"

The Mayor looked at Dawn for a second. "Lover's Lane," he instructed the driver.

"Right away," said Mr Trick, closing the partition.

The Mayor relaxed back in his seat and slid one arm round Dawn's shoulder. With the other he slowly undid the zip on his pants. "You know what to do?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Dawn did. 

Undoing her safety belt she reached down to the Mayor's zip, taking over from him to pull it the rest of the way down. As it descended she could feel the lump beneath, hardening and enlarging as she got closer. She undid the button and pushed back the flaps, seeing the boxer shorts rise up as whatever was underneath was freed from the underwear's constraints. The teen gave the Mayor a smile as she pulled the boxers away and took hold off the cock as it sprang up. It was massive - at least as big as Ted and Snyder (which were the only dicks she'd seen in real life, as they pounded her Mom and sister). Her hand twisted round it, trying to work out the best way to hold it. There was a bump as the car went over a small pothole and she jerked at the dick. "Sorry." Then she blushed as she realised it was what the Mayor was waiting for. She began to work her hand up and down, stroking the massive member.

He gave an encouraging smile, "You're doing good Dawn, you don't need to jerk it, just get into a rhythm, nice and smooth, hold it tight, but keep it moving."

Dawn nodded, concentrating on giving her date the hand job he deserved. She could feel the pulse and beat of his dick, the blood pumping as she held it in her hand. She was moving faster now, but not too fast, making sure she kept a steady tempo. The Mayor smiled again, looking at her beautiful face, "You're doing well. Is this your first time?"

The teen nodded, then shook her head, then gave a small confused smile, "Kinda. Miss Calendar runs a lunchtime practice session with Xander, which I've gone to a couple of times. Trouble is she only lets us do about ten seconds each and she always finishes him."

"I'm a big supporter of education and teachers running extra curricular classes, so I'm pleased to know she's taking the initiative in showing the next-generation how to handle penis," the Mayor grinned.

Dawn nodded, not meaning to criticise her teacher - it might be a show and tell rather than a deep practical, but it had taught her a lot; like the need to smile prettily and lick her lips sensually as well as just keeping her hand going. Her expression was meant showing the Mayor this meant something more than a girl jacking off her guy in the back-seat because they were bored. The Mayor grinned back, relaxing against his seat as Dawn felt the car turn a corner. It bumped a little as it went up a rough track and Dawn slowed down so that she didn't loose her rhythm if they hit a pothole. The bumping got worse as they went further up the track and then off it, to the bluff from which you could see the whole of Sunnydale.

Not that Dawn was interested in the view. As the car stopped moving she smiled willingly at the Mayor, "You want me to suck it now?"

"That would be nice," he replied.

The teen leant further forward, trying to recall all the tricks and tips her Mom and sister had given her earlier. The first one was not to try and jam it in all the way to start with, but to hint at the future pleasure. Her mouth opened and she took the top in, her tongue flickering at the bulbous head's sensitive flesh. Her hand continued to stroke up and down, gently working the cock. 

"That is good," the Mayor moaned. Dawn removed her mouth (at least temporarily) and began to lick down and round the prong and balls. Her slippery tongue coated his huge dong in her saliva and she followed it with a series of small kisses as she showed him how much she adored the huge prick. Down she went to his balls, suckling the sack and then lapping round it, leaving them slick and shiny with her saliva. Her tongue trailed up the dick again, taking her time to tickle the ten-inch gland with her sexy tongue, before opening her mouth and returning it to the dick. Her head bobbed and she found she could go down further and easier than before. Her hand jerked the dick into her mouth until she found the point, half-way down, where it was starting to get difficult.

There was a decision to make; did she, for her first blow job, accept her limitations and stick where she was or did she, for her first date, push past them and deep throat the Mayor. It wasn't a difficult one to make. She pulled back her head, closed her eyes and then pushed down. The dick pushed into her mouth, pinning her tongue and filling her. She continued to force herself, feeling a wave of nausea as it pushed at her throat and shuddering as she automatically gagged, her bile slipping down the dick.

"Ooooh, that is fine, you're doing so well and being the perfect date. If you continue with this promise we'll be going on more," the Mayor said, encouraging the teen. She pushed herself further, seven inches, eight, nine... it was so close. Her eyes watered so much it was like she was sobbing and her throat was raw as the hard dick hammered home. She wanted to make that final inch, but it was so very, very hard for a first timer. Then the Mayor gave her a lifeline, "Do you want me to help?"

She pulled her head up, nodding, dripping saliva and bile from her mouth as she croaked, "Yes, please."

"Get that pretty face down my dick again," he gave her a charming smile and she complied.

Again it was easy to bob down the upper half and with increasing effort to get her throat down the next five inches. But then she was stuck, embarrassingly lacking the willpower to manage that last fives inches. She again tried to force herself, if people could cross burning coals and lift cars to get to loved ones, surely she'd could manage an inch for the Mayor. She couldn't though.

Until he placed his hand on the back of her head. He pushed downwards, forcing her through the barrier. She choked and gagged and gargled, her stomach heaving as she ejected bile up her throat and out from her mouth. But still she went down, slobbering greedily, until she could feel his balls squishing against her lips. It was a victory for them both and she remained there even as the Mayor loosened his grip, just for a second, so that she could savour the win and the cock. When she bobbed down again it only needed the faintest pressure to get her all the way and soon she was doing it without any support at all, slurping the dick all the way in, as good as her Mom or Buffy. She felt a rush of pride.

"Oh yes, Dawn, that's good, mmmmnn, I think I'm going to cum soon," the Mayor said.

Dawn carried on deep-throating, waiting for the explosive injection. She didn't have to wait long. 

"Ohhh, yesss," the Mayor groaned and stretched in the car's back seat. His cock pumped out his cum, blasting the sperm into the teen's mouth. Some she swallowed, more she gargled out, mixing it with her spit and saliva in a white gooey mess, which covered her chin. She sucked and slurped at the dick until the last blast, then slipped her mouth up from the deflating monster, a smile on her face.

The Mayor was grinning as well, zipping himself up, "I enjoyed that," he said.

"Me too, I like making you happy," she smiled, and wiped away some of the liquid from her chin. "Would you like to come back to my house and you can fuck me properly?"

"I'd like that a lot," he grinned and reached forward to rap on the glass, "1630 Revello Drive."

The car began to reverse and turn...

* 

They halted outside the house and the Mayor rapped on the partition pane. The dark glass slid back and Mr Trick looked through, "Yes?"

"I won't need you any more tonight," the Mayor turned to Dawn and smiled pleasantly, "Will I?"

Dawn shook her head, pleased that the Mayor was intending to stay the night and not just bang her and leave. He opened the door and held it as she stepped out, before taking her hand and leading her up the pathway. Her front door opened as they approach, though there was no mystery to the reason as her Mom stood excitedly waiting in the threshold with Ted beaming like a proud father in the background. As per Sunnydale tradition the Mayor didn't seek permission to enter, but just did (though vampire attacks were down over last couple of months, now they were joining his election campaign).

"How did it go?" asked Joyce as the Mayor reached forward to shake Ted's hand.

"It went well, I can tell," Ted said, smiling at his almost daughter.

The Mayor nodded in confirmation, "Dawn gives one of the best back-seat blow jobs it's been my pleasure to have, especially for a first date." 

Dawn felt herself going red at the praise, even if it was deserved, her glow deepening as her Mom and Ted looked at her proudly. "It was such a nice cock I just had to suck it," she said.

"Well done Dawn," her Mom burbled.

"Good job," agreed Ted, "You want some cookies tomorrow, I'll bake you up a special batch."

Dawn would have happily blown the Mayor without cookies, but she wasn't going to say no. She gave an eager nod, "Chocolate chip?"

"It's a deal," Ted said with his normal happy beam. "Now I assume you're not both back here so you can show the Mayor your CD collection."

Dawn shook her head and looked at the Mayor to supply the explanation, "No, I'm here to road test Dawn's holes. So far she's doing well, but if she wants to be my regular young lady we need to be fully compatible." He slid his arm round Dawn's waist, "Speaking of which, it's time you showed me your room."

"Remember Dawn, make sure you give the Mayor your ass, men like that," her Mom couldn't resist a final bit of coaching, even she told Dawn multiple times before.

The Mayor stepped in for her, "I'm sure Dawn will be pulling out everything to make the rest of the date an enjoyable one." He reached down and squeezed her ass with his left hand whilst he held out his right for Ted to shake, "Great to see you again Ted, you up for a spot of Golf Friday afternoon."

"Sure, that'd be great," Ted said. Dawn waited impatiently as they set the time and then almost dragged the Mayor to her room.

He smiled as he saw the posters bearing his face affixed to the wall, "Glad to see you're a fan."

"I'm a massive fan," said Dawn as she quickly undressed. 

The teen was naked, her clothes strewn across the floor, before the Mayor had finished undoing his tie. He looked at the socks tossed over the chair and gave a small cough, "I'm not sure I'd want to be out with someone who leaves her clothes on the floor."

Dawn took the hint and as he undressed, she folded her things up or took them to the laundry basket. Even so she was still ready before the Mayor. As he removed each piece of clothing he brushed it to remove the lint and then carefully folded it before placing it on her chair in a pile so neat it was symmetrical. Dawn tried to hold in her impatience, sitting on the bed and stroking her aroused cunt as he got ready. She almost panted as his Y-fronts came off and his huge dick sprang up; in the light of her room it looked even bigger than it had in the darkness of the back seat and her pussy warmed at the thought of it entering.

He folded his underwear smartly and put them down carefully on the top of the pile, before turning to Dawn. He looked her up and down as she continued to stroke her twat to take some of the edge of her intense excitement. "Very nice," he smiled, "Now put a couple of fingers in there and spread it, show me your pink."

Stretching her pussy open Dawn smiled up, "How's this?"

"Very, very nice," the Mayor replied, "You're a natural. It's a wonder Ted didn't fuck you earlier."

"I'm a virgin," Dawn confirmed, aware that if Ted had offered she wouldn't be, "well I've used toys."

"It would be a miracle if you hadn't," the Mayor smiled, "this town is so sexually charged."

It kinda was, thought Dawn, she didn't know of many other towns that had a topless burger bar, nor having dancing cages for naked blondes in their local club. Nor had any, as far as she knew, released an edition of the school newsletter emblazoned with 'The cheerleader squad as you've never seen them before', filled with naked poses of the teens. Though she had to admit that it was a great issue (and who knew Cordelia's greatest sexual ambition was for double-anal). She spread her pussy wider, "My cunt is so sexually charged as well, it's leaking."

The Mayor laughed good-naturedly, "Well we'll have to do something about that."

He put his hand on her chest and pushed her back onto the bed, reaching down to take her legs and pull them wide apart. He breath gave in short gasps as she waited to lose her virginity to her the Mayor, on whom she had been crushing so long (if the feelings she felt for him could be called a crush, rather than first love). "Come fuck me," she moaned as she pulled apart her cunt lips.

"Yes," he said simply as he climbed onto the bed and onto her. Then it was done, her cunt spreading as his large, thick prick shoved down. The tunnels eased and opened, allowing him all the way, the juice lubricating the dick and helping it slide down easy. He carried on, not stopping until his balls were against her and then he rose up, grinning and smiling. "Oh yes," he repeated.

Dawn couldn't believe how lucky she was; to have the Mayor on her, in her, his massive cock thrusting deep into her cunt. She wasn't the only teen in her year who had the hots for him, in a poll for the school magazine for most fuckable guy he'd got over half the votes, only Principal Snyder coming close at just over ten percent. But she was the one who'd got him, he was fucking her for the very first time of what she hoped was many. His hands were planted either side of her levering himself up and down, his tummy bashing into her slender stomach, squashing her against the bed as his prick filled her. Her tits wobbled and swayed underneath him, bouncing with each passionate thrust into her. He smiled as he came down, his eyes meeting hers like he was a hypnotist and she was his victim; but if that were true she was a very willing victim.

"OOoohhh," she moaned and groaned, her body melding with his, her waist rising to meet him and falling as he drove into her pinning her to the bed. A deep smile of pleasure slid across her face as her hands reached up and around him to grasp at his back and hug him as her pounded her. Her legs shifted up as well, gripping him in a vice to stop him leaving her - not that he showed any intention of doing that as he rammed quicker and harder.

"Ooohhh, yessss," she moaned again, her back arching as a wave of pleasure washed through her. She'd always thought fucking would be fun, but she never realised how much it would be - though the Mayor was definitely one of the best lovers a teen could have, even an inexperienced a virgin as Dawn could tell that. He knew exactly what to do, his cock stimulating hidden zones of ecstasy with exactly the right combination of power and speed, the huge dick filling her teen fuckhole so that no part was untouched. "Oooohhh, give it me Mr Wilkins, ram my sweet hole."

"Mmmnnn yes Dawn. You've such a tight pussy, its delectable," the Mayor smiled and moved his mouth down to suckle at a tit. 

"Oooohhh, yes, yessss," The teen gasped as his teeth slipped over the soft flesh and his tongue tickled at the sensitive nub. The only problem was that as he sucked and licked her boobs his fucking slowed, the teen tried to make up for that by moving herself more forcefully, driving her pussy at his dick. He swapped from boob to boob, leaving them tender as he nipped and nibbled the teat, his tongue spinning over them as his teeth massaged them, pulling and stretching them out. The pleasure wasn't as powerful as the sensations between her thighs, but it wasn't negligible either and she cried out, "OOOohhh yessss."

He lifted his head, looking direct at her face and smiling warmly, as for a second he paused, his unmoving dick deep down her wet cunt. Then he beamed wider and began pounding with an increased passion, his thick dick driving all the way into her, stretching her and pleasuring her in equal amounts. The teen squealed again, rocking and writhing under the pounding. Her screams filled the room and the bed knocked heavily against the wall to Buffy's room; a small revenge for all the times she'd had to listen to her sister and Principal Snyder at it - only neutered by the fact her sister was still waitressing at topless burger bar. The Mayor smiled and went harder and faster, pinning Dawn to the bed like she was a butterfly in a lepidopterist's collection. She gripped him, her fingers stabbing at his back - which he didn't seem to mind and her legs clinging round him like a limpet to a rock.

"Aaaarrrghh," she shrieked, loud enough her Mom and Ted must hear, "Aaaaarrrrghh," she screamed again, even louder. Each thrust brought a pleasure so intense it was indescribable. Her cunt was bubbling cum, the liquid filling her hole and slipping out over the lips as the Mayor pounded in. He smiled at her cries and drove at her even harder. "AAAaarrrrgghhh," Dawn screamed "AAaarrrghhh."

If this was sex Dawn could see why people became addicted, she couldn't see why anyone would think it was a bad thing. She'd be more than happy to give up school, her friends, the rest of her life to be here forever, being fucked to heaven by the Mayor. She took in a deep breath and cried out "Aaarrrrghhh, fuck me, aaaarrghhh please fuck me harder."

The Mayor's large cock drilled harder into her. He smiled at her, "I'm going to cum."

"In me," she gasped, wondering if she go off the pill to become pregnant by him and have his babies.

"On your face for the first time," he said. He got off her and pumped his dick with one hand as with the other he half-encouraged, half-dragged her to her knees in front of him. "You're doing well," he said, "I can see us together regularly." She smiled and a arc of cum shot from his cock, landing all over her face. He continued pumping and shot after shot laced out in quick succession, covering her with his goo, landing on her hair and forehead, across her nose and down her lips. She grinned happily, pleased that she could have this effect.

The Mayor beamed happily at her, "That looks good. Why don't you go show your Mom and Ted?"

Dawn nodded eagerly, then quickly stopped as she felt the goo sliding down her face. Gingerly she stood up and walked towards the door like she was crossing eggshells. Opening the door she went down into the main room, where her Mom was doing some dusting whilst wearing a sexy maid outfit, which showed her naked tits. "Mom," the teen couldn't keep the excitement from her voice, "my first facial."

Her Mom looked up and gave a squeak, "Oh Dawn, you look so beautiful. Ted you'll want come quick and see this, Dawn's cum covered."

The teen quickly struck a pose, one hand on hip, leg slightly hooked and raised, a smile on her face as Ted came from the kitchen, the waft of fresh cookies following him. He smiled proudly as he looked at her, "Wait a second, let me get the camera, we need to capture this."

Remaining in position Dawn waited, aware that the cum was slowly dribbling down her and starting to dry. Luckily Ted was only moments before coming back with the camera, snapping a few shots before saying to Joyce, "Stand behind her, with your hands on her shoulders, that's it, you're every inch the proud Mom, smile the two of you."

Dawn beamed, wondering if one of these pictures would get pride of place in landing beside the ones of her Mom and sister; she hoped so.

Ted put the camera down, "You should return to your date, he might think you've deserted him."

For a moment panic gripped Dawn, after it had all being going so well, but then she saw Ted beaming and realised he wasn't being serious - hopefully. She still turned and quickly sped back up the stairs to her room. Luckily the Mayor didn't seem to have thought she'd gone, as he was half-lying, half-sitting on her bed flicking through the latest issue of the school magazine; the one with the naked cheerleader squad centre-fold; and his cock was rising. Whilst it was good he was becoming hard again, Dawn wasn't sure that she wanted it be from as contemplating the charms of Cordelia, Harmony and their fellow cheerios. 

She closed the door, "I'm back," she said and clambered onto the bed as the Mayor put down the bed to look at her. She crawled towards him, lowering her head to run her tongue around his large cock for a couple of seconds, before looking up at him with a dirty look, "I'm still horny, are you?"

He nodded and stroked his erect cock, "I am."

"There's still one hole you haven't tried," the teen said, she turned round, sitting up on her knees and reaching round for her buttocks to pull them apart and show what hole she meant in the unlikely event he hadn't got it.

"Let me try it now," he said with a smile. He got up behind her, pushing her forward so she was on her hands and knees, before reaching round her waist and turning her so that she was facing her dresser mirror. She could see him in its reflection coming behind her. His smooth chest wasn't hard like a movie actors, but it looking at still made her heart beat; and he was so handsome, a round jaw being so much more manly in her mind than the square and if there was some flab around him, it was cute. Plus even if she couldn't see it in the mirror there was his ten inch thick cock which was all any girl could want. "You have such a bangable behind" he complimented her, his hands moving over it.

"Bang it," giggled Dawn, her excitement rising as she realised that she was about to become only the fifth girl in her class to lose her anal virginity (something they'd all pledged to do by Christmas). 

The Mayors hands clasped her cheeks harder and he pulled them apart, pushing himself forward so his cock was rubbing between the crack and over her asshole. The teen trembled in excitement, gripping the bed hard and wiggling her butt back against him. The Mayor smiled in the mirror and gave her butt a quick slap, making her quiver even more. He raised his finger to his mouth and sucked it in an over the top manner, his eyes looking in the mirror looking at hers. He slapped her ass again, smiling and then grasped the ass cheek, separating it from its partner. She quivered as he removed the finger from his mouth and with obvious relish moved it down behind her.

For half a second she felt the tip against her rosebud and then he was shoving it, opening the ring muscle and planting it as deep as it could go. Dawn let out a sigh which covered both the uncomfortableness of her hole being invaded and the contentment that she had someone else in her ass for the first time ever. Like the rest of her friends she had being using a variety of anal toys on her butt since the end of the summer vacation, but it was DIY was different from having someone else penetrate you - especially someone as dishy as the Mayor. She moaned against as he twisted and turned his digit, his knuckle scraping round her insides.

"That's a night tight hole," he said, with a smile and Dawn nodded her agreement, smiling at him in the mirror. There was a pop as he pulled out his finger, "Let's see if we can widen it."

"Gape it open," Dawn giggled in excitement, "Make it as a wide as the Pacific." Which was an unlikely outcome she had to admit, but at least gave him an idea of the total butt-hammering she was hoping for.

The Mayor smiled at her, one hand still on her cheeks the other gripping his cock and introducing it to her asshole. It touched her sphincter and was then in, spreading her hole open as it pushed down. It was much thicker than the finger, longer as well, and whilst the digit had helped a little, she still gasped and shuddered as her hole was opened. "That's it your doing well," the Mayor said encouragingly as he pushed further forward, shoving his large dong down into her.

"MMmnn, uurrrrhh," Dawn grunted, proud of how well she was taking it for her first time. She pushed back, forcing herself down the massive member. It was deeply enough impaled that the Mayor could remove his hand from it, letting it guide itself in. Instead he gently spanked her cheeks, making them jiggle and wiggle. Dawn gripped the bed and went against him, feeling the cock slowly going deeper. It was further in than she'd ever done with a toy, literally entering virgin territory. The Mayor beamed behind her, evidentially impressed by her enthusiasm. She rocked back again meeting him half into his thrust, "OOOhhh, stick it in me. I want it all the way."

"That's good Dawn, take my dick in your ass. You're a natural for this, I can tell," he called behind her, shoving forward. Both hands were on her waist, using it as leverage as they worked the final inch in.

And then his balls slapped as her as he pushed his full length into her tushy. Dawn groaned in triumph, gasping out and breathing in. For a moment the Mayor remained still, a small smile on his lips as he looked at her face in the mirror. "Are you ready for a hard butt pounding?" he asked.

"Oh God, yes please," she nodded eagerly.

If she thought he had been forceful before it was double now, his hard cock spearing her behind brutally and energetically. She bounced forward as he slammed into her, the crack of their bodies coming together loud and incessant. Beneath her the bed rocked and shook, smacking the wall to add another set of sounds to the mix. Her mouth opened and she squealed in immediate pleasure, the noise almost drowning the others as her high-pitched cries filled the room. "Aaaaarrghh, fuuuckk, my God, yessss."

The anal orgasms arrived within moments, washing through her like a wave. She could see her expression twisting and contorting in the mirror as the ecstasy took hold. Behind her the Mayor's face was set in a smiling mask of fixed concentration as he pounded in and out. His flabby chest was heaving as he gave it his all, his hands gripped tight to her waist. The teen didn't want to just be a passive recipient and she moved with his, driving herself back at him and working his cock. Her long hair flew round her face as her head bobbed, like her neck was made of elastic and weakened by the waves of pleasure. "AAarrrgrghhh," she shrieked, "Fuck me harder. I want that dick."

She let herself fall face down, making it a little easier for the Mayor to ram her ass, whilst at the same time sliding a hand between her legs. Her cunt was soaked with excitement and it didn't get any drier as she began to rub it vigorously. She could feel the dick going deep down her chute and if she slipped her fingers into her twat, feel it bouncing and pounding at the thin wall which separated her holes. She screamed in loud pleasure, the ecstasy so powerful it was almost debilitating. 

Behind her the Mayor panted and grunted, as he rammed her as hard and fast as she could imagine anyone doing her. He might be old (almost fifty she guessed), but he had the stamina and strength of a much younger man, as if he'd be sacrificing his soul for eternal youth. He speared her ass with such intensity it was like she was being taken to a new plane of heaven, his cock stretching her hole and leaving her burning with it's friction. "Yes," he grunted, "This is the loveliest asshole I've had in ages."

Dawn reddened with pride, jamming her finger into her cunt with pleasure. Her ass was aching as it stretched, sore and bruised, but it was worth it to here those words. "You're the best, I love the way you're fucking my asshole, it's so perfect."

"I'm going to cum," he grunted in reply and she half-waited for him to turn her around for another facial.

But this time he just continued to pound until she could feel his damp goo exploding into her asshole. Blast after blast off the sticky liquid, shooting deeper into her and stinging her aching ass. He shot for what seemed like ages, but was probably just seconds, but it was enough to fill her and leaving the cum overflowing, dripping from her wide open ass as he pulled out. 

She sighed in contentment and moved round, lying herself between his legs as he sat against the bed board and licking his flaccid cock (a hint her Mom had given her earlier). The Mayor smiled at her warmly, "That was a great job Dawn, good enough for a second date."

She looked up briefly, smiling sexily at him, before returning to her cleaning of the cock. The Mayor reached down and ruffled her hair, "Though you'll need to keep up the quality if we're going to go regular."

Dawn nodded and bobbed; she was up for that challenge.

*

If you have any views on this or any other of my stories, please e-mail me at llfic72@gmx.co.uk


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone in the line, including Buffy, watched with a little jealousy as the limousine pulled up against the sidewalk outside the school. First out was Faith Lehane, exiting the front door with a cheery wave to both the vampire driving and those in the back. She swung her rucksack casually over her shoulder and headed towards the smaller entrance, used only by teachers and those who had special permission - such as the girl who was like an adopted daughter to the Mayor. Wearing her long tight leather pants and black leather jacket, she was definitely flaunting the school dress code, but no-one was going to pull her up on it.

A couple of moments later the back door opened and Dawn Summers exited. She'd been out last night with the Mayor on a fundraiser, staying the night with him, and she was still dressed in what she'd left her house with the evening before, a tiny pair of hotpants and a top that just about concealed her tits. She dabbed her lips with a hanky, before giving the Mayor a small goodbye wave and blowing him a kiss; she continued to stand there until the limousine drove off before she turned and went to the teacher's entrance. Most of the people in the line were jealous that Dawn was getting banged by the Mayor, Buffy felt no such emotion - she was being fucked by Principal Snyder who was the best man in Sunnydale (though she could see the attraction of the Mayor and Ted). However she was jealous that Dawn didn't have to wait in line for the mandatory dress code inspection - Principal Snyder was really cracking down on violations and because no-one knew she was fucking him she didn't get a pass. She sighed and shuffled forward, following Willow and Amy.

Eventually they got to the front, Amy standing on the top step between Miss Calendar and another teacher. Both frowned at her attire, Miss Calendar getting out a tape measure and holding it against the teen's skirt. "What length is this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," said Amy in a tone which suggested she had a pretty good idea it was outside school parameters. Miss Calendar held up the measure, her thumb on the seven. "It's seven inches, Amy, you know the rules, all skirts need to be six inches or less." The teenager gave a small nod and blushed at being caught. The teachers hadn't finished yet as Miss Calendar put away the measure and turned back to the teen. "Lift up your top."

Blushing furiously the redhead did and both teachers pursed their lips as they examined the teen's chest, "Is that a bra?" asked the male teacher.

Amy had little choice to admit it was and Miss Calendar gave an obvious tut of disappointment, "You know the rules, Amy, bra's must be pop-up or see through and that's neither."

"Yes Miss Calendar," the young woman admitted. 

The teacher reached for a notebook and wrote in it, speaking as she did, "Amy Madison, two dress code violation, detention and twelve spanks of the cane." The teen blushed, but could do little but nod and accept her punishment, the increased discipline not only had the full support of the school board, but was surprisingly popular with parents as well. The teacher placed away the notebook, "Go home and change," she ordered. Trailing her back behind her Amy headed back to explain to her Dad why she was returning. Miss Calendar turned and her discipline face vanished to be replaced by her normal 'cool' teacher vibe. "Next."

Buffy stepped forward and both teachers nodded in appreciation, Buffy was fully compliant with the rules it was obvious to see. For forms sake Miss Calendar ran her tape down the teen's skirt, smiling as she saw it ended just before the six inch mark. "Okay Buffy, lift your top." The teen did proudly, wiggling her tits as she was trained to do in the Doublemeat Place. Miss Calendar smiled and nodded, "Good, no bra."

"Nice tits by the way," the male teacher leered. "I'm going to make sure I grab a burger later." He looked like he was going to grab something else as well, but resisted. "Panties?"

Buffy raised her skirt to show she hadn't bothered with them, whilst strictly speaking it was acceptable as long as it was either a thong or otherwise sexy to have underwear, female students who didn't bother were likely to get higher grades. The teachers looked down at her pussy lustfully for a moment, before Miss Calendar said, "Thank you Buffy, next..."

Buffy waited in the corridor a few moments for Willow to go through her inspection; like her friend the redhead passed easily, as the bra she was wearing was acceptably transparent underneath her net top. The two of them walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria wondering if Xander had managed to arrive in yet. 

There were posters advertising that the school magazine was out and Buffy picked up a copy, slipping a couple of dollars in the honesty box as she did. She opened it and flicked through a few pages as she walked. In her view it had definitely improved this year - out were tips on how to study, library opening times and staid reports of the football team's success (and more often failures). In were the best make-out spots if you wanted to be laid, reviews of the latest porn DVDs and nude pictorials of some of the sexiest girls in the school (including Dawn's friend Janice in a lesbian clinch with a senior). Dawn herself was due to appear in the next issue, Jonathan and a camera man had been round the house last week to interview her about her relationship with the Mayor and to take some naked snaps of her, in the kitchen and lounge as well as her bedroom. Ted had stood by as they snapped, obviously as proud as if she really was his daughter.

Xander wasn't yet in when they arrived at the canteen, his regular nocturnal sessions with Miss Calendar were obviously taking it out of him, and he often just made school as the bell went. Buffy and Willow went to their normal table, one with room for three for when Xander arrived. "So how was last night?" Buffy asked her friend with a smile.

"Double anal from a couple of the football studs," smirked Willow. "Did you go on patrol?"

"I didn't bother, Wesley's not great company and there's hardly any vampires around and anyway, those that are working for the Mayor."

"That was a great idea," enthused Willow as she often did whenever the Mayor or Ted were mentioned (not that Buffy could blame her), "It stops them harming people and keeps them gainfully employed."

"The night-time burglary rate has virtually stopped," agreed Buffy, "and its good to wake up in the morning knowing the only damage vamps have done is being overly enthusiastic in where they place fly-posters of the Mayor's campaign."

"So what did you do? Anything exciting?" Willow glanced round conspiratorially, she was only one who knew about Buffy and Snyder, even Xander was unaware.

"Principal Snyder was working, but I've made him a little sex tape of me masturbating, which I hope he likes," giggled Buffy.

"I'm sure he will," grinned Willow, who always had faith in her friend. "So what about the weekend? Do you fancy going to the Bronze on Saturday night, I've heard a little birdy say that the cheerleaders are going to be naked cage dancing."

"I'd love to," Buffy shook her head, but with a smile "But we're having our first full family orgy Saturday."

"That sounds a blast," said Willow, "Anyway here's Xander, I'll see if he wants to come with to the Bronze."

*

There was an air of tension in the Summers house, or at least in the main bedroom, as Dawn, Joyce and Buffy prepped for the orgy. It was the first time the Mayor had come over and Dawn wanted to create a good impression, as did Ted and no matter how many times he said he was relaxed it was obvious he wasn't. It had got so bad Joyce had to give him a blow-job whilst Dawn and Buffy were applying their lipstick to keep him from going off the calmness rail. Luckily he had the sexual stamina of a very horny rabbit and even though he shot a load over the blonde Milf he'd be ready for the main event. 

He was downstairs offering Principal Snyder and the Mayor a choice of scotches (or brandy if they preferred) whilst the three Summers got ready, each of them making sure there pussies were shaved and checking each other for a stray bit of fuzz. Their make-up was already applied, bright red lips and light eye-shadow, which would probably be totally smeared across their faces by the end. They had also gone for the minimal clothing option, high heels and suspenders, so that their full charms were on show. 

"Stand by the mirror, let me have a look," Joyce said proudly.

Her two daughters scampered into position and the Milf couldn't help but beam widely, "Oh you both look so fuckable, the guys are so lucky."

Buffy didn't want to disagree, though she felt that she, her Mom and sister were the real lucky ones, and so she just smiled back, "Why don't you take a picture of us Mom?"

"What a good idea," her Mom giggled, "I've not got one of you together grown up, Dawn step closer to your sister and push your tits at her... that's right. Now Buffy reach down to your sister's ass and grasp her cheeks hard... Now hold that pose while I get the camera... just a second... smile."

She snapped a shot and then a second before lowering the camera, "Now one of you kissing."

The two sister's kept their grip on each other as their mouths closed. They had kissed before, but never in this way, with their mouths open and their tongues twisting against each other. "That's beautiful," said their Mom and took a few more shots. 

There was some reluctance from the teens as their Mom put the camera down and said, "Okay that's enough," though her next words perked them up immediately, "We shouldn't keep the guys waiting."

"No, we shouldn't," Dawn nodded enthusiastically, looking both excited and scared at her first orgy.

"Shall we take out the butt-plugs now?" Buffy asked, ever practical.

"I think our asses our prepped enough," confirmed her Mom with a smile.

There were a series of pops close together as the three women pulled the large toys from their butts. Buffy turned to the mirror, grasping her buttocks and looking over her shoulder to check her gaping ass. Her younger sister was doing the same and they were immediately joined by their Mom, the Summer's trio standing together in a line admiring their own and the others gaping holes and inwardly salivating at the thought that all three would soon be filled again - by real dicks this time. Almost reluctantly Joyce let go off her cheeks, letting them slide over the hole. She straightened, "Let's go do our men."

The two teens brightened, slipping their arms through each other and following their Mom down the stairs and into the main room. Principal Snyder was relaxing on the sofa in the middle, whilst Ted and the Mayor were on the comfy seats on either side. All three men were supping what Buffy was sure was an expensive brandy, though they stopped and grinned appreciatively as the Summers entered. The family trio sashayed in, swinging their hips sensually, their tits jiggling with the move, as they slowly and deliberately stepped towards their targets. Almost in unison they arrived, dropping down to their knees in front of their guys. The three men smiled and relaxed as without a word their pants were undone and unzipped and the Summers' fished out their hardening cocks.

No matter how often she saw it Buffy never ceased to be awed by the size and girth of Principal Snyder's dick - there were elephants with smaller trunks. It was even more amazing that she got to lick and play with it. Principal Snyder could have had any woman he wanted with a cock like that and Buffy was the one he'd chosen (he banged the cheerleaders as well, but she remained his number one). From the titters and giggles from her Mom and sister she knew they felt the same about their men's large dicks as well, even she hadn't already known that. The blonde teen opened her mouth and slid her lithe tongue around the thick gland. Snyder grinned in appreciation and sipped his brandy, whilst stroking the back of her neck encouragingly with the other hand.

"Mnnnn, I love you," Buffy murmured as her tongue swept up. Snyder just grunted and swilled the drink round his mouth, savouring it. Not that Buffy had been expecting a reply, he never said the words, just did the deed and showed her his love with how he slammed her with his dick. It made her wetter and more excited as she thought about what he'd be doing soon and she reached down to stroke herself whilst opening her mouth to take the dick in it.

The sounds of slurping filled the air, Buffy not the only Summers' whose head was bobbing up and down. The three men grinned, draining their drinks and enjoying their blow-jobs. They pressed down firmly on top of the women's skulls, encouraging them to go down deep. Not that Buffy needed much encouragement and she suspected her Mom and sister didn't either; the blonde teen went at the cock with enthusiasm, taking it as far as she could, feeling it pressing at her throat, making her gag and choke. It didn't pause her and she carried on eagerly, swallowing the prick all the way to the balls, pressing her face against her Man's middle as she pushed down.

"That's it, you slut Summers, suck my cock deep," Principal Snyder gave her the encouragement and support she craved from him. The teen went faster and harder at his words, her head rocking like she was at a Metallica gig. Snyder groaned again and pressed his hand harder at her head, keeping her down (not that she planned to move). "That's good, you're a dirty little blow-job queen."

He'd never said anything so complimentary to her and if her mouth hadn't been full she'd have beamed in pleasure. Instead she pushed herself harder, making sure that his words weren't famous last ones, and giving him the best sucking she could. He grunted and shuddered, his hand on her head, draining the brandy in the other.

Either side of her her Mom and sister drank cock just as eagerly, Ted and the Mayor, breathing and panting with lust as the Summer's did their thing. Buffy's rubbed her wet pussy, thrusting a couple of fingers in herself to make sure she was nice and lubricated their. The other two were doing the same, jilling with the same intensity they were giving head.

"Okay Dawn on your knees in the middle of the room," the Mayor said.

"You too Summers," said Snyder letting go off her head.

Buffy did as she was told, her toes brushing against her sister's as they sat back to back. Seconds later their Mom joined them, kneeling between them, so that they were in a three pointed star looking out. "Are you going to properly face fuck us?" the blonde Milf said with a smile.

"We are," it was the Mayor who answered, but Ted and Snyder nodded with him, grinning as they advanced to the three open-mouthed Summers. The three women took them readily, their heads moving forward to meet the men's incoming cocks. Down and down they went, sucking the cocks deep even as the men gripped their shoulders.

Buffy gagged as she shoved down, Snyder driving forward at the same time. His hands gripped painfully at her shoulders, gripping them like she was a bike's handlebars and he was speeding down the road. His hips moved and he drove forward, slamming his cock into her mouth like it was any other hole. Buffy didn't complain, she was Snyder's woman, he could fuck her however he wanted and she'd be happy. Her head bounced and rocked, partially under her control, but mainly from the thudding of the dick into it.

"GGrrrfff, gguuuffhhh," loud snorting, gargling sounds came from her Mom and sister as there faces were fucked as vigorously as hers. She could feel their toes stretching as they pressed into her and she was doing the same, no doubt doing wonders for the flexibility of her soles. The three of them vibrated together, rocking to the rhythm of the men's thrusts, their lover's driving deep into their mouths, making them choke and gag.

Bile and watery saliva leaked from Buffy's mouth, down her chest and over her bouncing tits. Liquid of a different sort leaked from her pussy, as she rubbed it vigorously, turned on by the fucking she was getting. She rolled her eyes upwards, trying to telepathically communicate to Principal Snyder how much she was his. He might have received her message, he grunted anyway and rammed forward, his balls smacking at her lips. "That's it you slut, let me face fuck that dirty mouth."

His cock drove in deep. Buffy's eyes watered as it hit her tonsils, but she didn't try to retreat or pull back; it might be uncomfortable, but it was so good to pleasure Snyder in every way she could and show him how much she was his. He grunted again and rammed, almost like he was in a race with Ted and the Mayor - the three of them slamming away at speed. 

It wasn't long before Principal Snyder was jerking his cock out, pumping it hard as he spurted his cum all over Buffy's face. The sticky goo covered her nose and lips, spreading over her cheeks and forehead as she smiled happily, closing her eyes and facing upwards to get a full sperm facial. Her lover shot lustily, continuing until his cock was softening and she was dripping. Buffy wiped the cum from her eyelids and slowly opened her eyes. Snyder was retreating back to the couch, picking up his brandy glass. Turning she could see Ted had already shot his load over her Mom, leaving the older blonde soaked and smiling. Twisting round the other way she was just in time to see Dawn catch her cum, the Mayor jerking hard and shooting over the younger teen's tits and stomach, even as Dawn was panting and catching her breath from her throat-fucking. The three Summers smiled and grinned at each other, gently wiping away the cum from each other's bodies as the men sat down and recovered their equilibrium.

Of course, it would be hardly worth Principal Snyder and the Mayor coming over if all that was on offer was a blow-job, even a spectacular one. Ted gave an encouraging smile at the three of them, indicating that their guests needed their glasses refilled, before they refill Summers' holes. Joyce got up and walked over to the decanter on the sideboard, going round to the Mayor first and then Principal Snyder and finally Ted, pouring a generous measure into each of their glasses. Whilst she was doing that Buffy and Dawn crawled over on their hands and knees to their guys, to position themselves between their legs and gently dab and lick the flaccid, but large cocks; their Mom quickly joined them once she was done.

It didn't take long before the men's large pricks were starting to rise again, Buffy tongue moving faster and harder as Principal Snyder hardened. She carried on licking and cleaning it, moving from the base of the balls to the top of the shaft, swirling around and around with practised skill. Her Mom's tongue was moving with a similar expertise, and if Dawn perhaps wasn't matching them in technique she was making up for it with an eager enthusiasm that equalled her Mom and sister. 

"I'm ready for round two," the Mayor said, putting his drink to one side.

"Me too," said principal Snyder, draining his. He looked down at Buffy who smiled eagerly back, "Plant that tight pussy on my cock," he instructed and Buffy jumped up like she was electrified. Her Mom and sister were already moving, both of them straddling their boyfriend's and lowering their pussies down their dicks. Buffy did the same, moaning in pleasure as her hole expanded round Snyder's thick meat, fitting is a snugly as a glove. She was well lubricated and despite the size she quickly slid down, her hands on Principal Snyder's shoulders to give herself leverage. He gripped her waist and thrust up, slamming his cock into her.

"Ooooh," Buffy could feel the pleasure coming at once. "OOohhhh, yes, baby, yes."

The High School Principal grunted in reply, squeezing her sides and thrusting up. Buffy groaned again, his cock was something special she always thought, and moved against him, her pert tits rubbing at his thin chest as she slipped up and down his member.

Her Mom and sister were going at it with the same eagerness as Buffy, the three Summers quickly getting into rhythm with their men and the room was filled with the sounds of their passion and effort; "Oooohhh," "Mmmmnn," "UUurrrhh," "Yes, ooohhh."

Buffy worked herself up and down, making sure Principal Snyder had to make the minimum effort for his maximum pleasure. Her pussy got wetter and wetter, her bouncing faster and harder, her hole hammering down the dick like she was trying to drive it into the ground. The couch creaked under her and she squealed loudly, her cries joining her Mom and Dawn's as the three of them went up and down almost in unison. It turned Buffy on to be fucked as a family; she'd often done it with her Mom beside her, but this was the first time with Dawn and it was even more a thrill. She could hear her younger sister almost crying with pleasure and it spurred her on, her cunt bashing Principal Snyder's cock so fast that it was a miracle it didn't catch fire from the friction.

"Aaarrghh, yesss," she screamed as the orgasm hit her, her body rocking and her head going back, "Aaaarrghhh yeesss."

Snyder pounded up and Buffy quickly forced herself back into the rhythm so as not to disappoint. Her Mom and sister shrieked with orgasmic pleasure as well, their cries sounding loudly across the room. For a second it was all Buffy could hear and then as she could hear the pant of her lover and the smack of his body at hers and she was shrieking herself, crying out as the orgasm hit her before the last had fully subsided. "AAarrrghhh, fuuucckk, yesssss."

Snyder was pushing her off, "On your hands and knees on the floor, Summers, I want to bang you from behind."

Her legs weak from the pleasure Buffy staggered over to the centre of the room, dropping down as instructed. Within moments Snyder was mounting her from behind, gripping her shoulders as he slammed the full length of his cock into her waiting hole. The teen shuddered and squealed as he rammed into her, her titties bouncing and jiggling as she was rocked. Her Mom was soon beside her, Ted slamming away and then her sister on the far side, crying out as she too was fucked. The three Summers bounced in a row, their naked bodies slick and wet with perspiration, their heads rocking and nodding with the thundering pounding they were getting, hands tightly gripping the carpet.

Harder and faster the three men went, driving the Summers like golf balls off a range. So close were they that Buffy could feel the vibrations from her Mom, their bodies brushing and rubbing each other as they wriggled and writhed beneath the hard pounding. Buffy's cunt was dripping, cum dripping out like she was leaking. She was sure her Mom and sister would be the same, they certainly sounded like they were having orgasm after orgasm as they screamed and cried like banshees in the night. It seemed to turn on their lovers more as they went faster and harder, their large dicks completely filling the soaked pussies.

Buffy could feel the smack of Snyder's thin thighs against her firm round butt. The crack of them colliding sounded loud in her ears, not as much as the squeals and squeaks that reverberated around the room, but certainly enough to suggest her ass cheeks would be turning a shade of red. He seemed to know what she was thinking, because just as she thought that his hand swished across her ass, "Take it Summers," he instructed as he spanked her, making her cry out, "Take my dick all the way."

"Yesss, yesss," she squealed in obedience and desire, rocking and writhing in response to his thrusts. His hand continued to play across her cheeks, showing who was boss - though she wouldn't have had it any other way. Ted was slapping her Mom's butt as well, riding her like she was a rodeo bronco. The Mayor was just fucking Dawn, his hands on her sides, not feeling the need to thrash her into a faster gallop. Buffy shuddered and bent her back as another orgasm hit her, Snyder's palm smacking down on her ass even as she came, "Ooohh, aaaarrgghh, fuuuckkk, aaaargggh!"

She was pleased Snyder didn't stop, continuing to ram her through her orgasm, making it even more intense. She screamed again in pleasure, her sound mixing with her Mom and sisters like they were a chorus. The three men panted and pounded, grinning widely as they planted themselves deep down the Summers' cunt holes.

It was the Mayor who led the change, "Time for some anal I think Dawn," he said.

"Oh God, yes," squeaked the youngest orgy participant, her excitement obvious, "Fuck my butt."

"Language young lady," the Mayor replied, but still pushed his cock into the back hole, making Dawn squeak with pleasure.

"You too Summers," grunted Snyder and Buffy nodded in eager agreement.

Her lover grasped her ass cheeks, and spread them apart. His hard cock pressed at her rosebud and she pushed herself back against it, almost swooning in excitement as the muscle gave way and his dick entered her back chute. As a Slayer she always recovered quickly and her ass was no exception, it made every time like the first time. Snyder had to really shove to gain access and even with Buffy working herself back to meet him it was a slow entry; her walls fighting the invader all the time. Buffy didn't mind, it might be sore and uncomfortable at first, but unlike real anal virgins she knew of the pleasure to come. She pushed back on his monster dick, one of her hands creeping down to her pussy to massage and fondle it, keeping it wet and her body warm.

"Give it me, baby, I want that dick down my ass," she called out.

"Damn, Summers, you're tight," Snyder snarled in way of explanation, his hands gripping her sides as he shoved in, a little way more each time. 

Beside the blonde her Mom and sister had already got the full lengths of their lovers cock, the two of them squealing and bouncing with excitement as they were butt-fucked. Buffy rocked back, taking another half inch, and rubbing her soaked cunt so it dripped juice, "MMmnn, fuck my butt. Ram it open."

"Huh," grunted Snyder ramming himself at her. He moved faster and harder, slowly, gradually opening her resistant hole and filling it with his dick. 

The teen Slayer was in heaven, waves of anal pleasure rushing through her as hidden spots were stimulated and excited. It intensified as he went in further, pushing at her ass wall and finding her clitoral nerves from behind, his cock pounding at them and making them flame with ecstasy. "Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, yessss," she squealed, her cries joining her Mom and sisters as all three of them exploded in anal joy.

The three Summers rocked and shuddered in concert as their butts were filled by the large dicks. Buffy could see her Mom's pride in her daughter's ability and enthusiasm, and in turn that made her proud of her Mom and her openness and how she was so close to them. Literally close, as Buffy could feel them brushing together as they bounced back and forward, their sides and thighs touching and rubbing. On the other side Dawn was equally as close, her squeals showing how much she was enjoying her first family orgy. Buffy could sometimes feel jealous of Dawn, youngest children can get spoilt, but today she felt like they were the closest of sisters, like friends not relatives.

"You slut Summers, take my cock all the way in that whore ass," Snyder grunted behind, her driving his cock deep. 

Being with him made the orgy perfect, Buffy knew, she couldn't imagine any other guy pleasuring her like her current lover or being able to keep up with Ted and the Mayor in the pounding stakes - not Xander or Scott Hope or that vampire she used to casually see. "Ooohhh, yesss, baby, yesssss, fuck me harder," she cried out.

"Uuurrrhh, yessss, aaarrrghh, hammer my ass Ted," her Mom called and her sister added some shrieks and cries to the cacophony, though of their were words in her high-pitched yells they were indecipherable. 

The three men continued to fill the Summers' back holes with their pricks, and the three Summers continued to squeal and shudder. 

"Ted, would you like to have Dawn now?" the Mayor asked, "I know you've been wanting to try her ass for a while."

"Yes," Ted said, "That'd be fun."

The Mayor continued, "What about you Dick? You have Joyce and I'll take Buffy? I've heard great things about Slayer ass."

"Sure," Snyder pulled out and slapped Buffy's rump so it jiggled. "You won't be disappointed, it's certainly something and Buffy's a real anal slut who knows what to do, aren't you?"

Guessing that the last comment was directed at her, Buffy nodded eagerly, "I love being butt-banged by Principal Snyder and his friends."

The three men swapped places, not asking what the Summers thought as it was obvious they would be in agreement with their lovers. Buffy gave another small squeak as her opened ass was invaded by cock. The Mayor was as big and thick as her High School Principal, and her ass which had briefly started to close again, was widened as he shoved down. He was quicker giving her his full length than Snyder, as her tightness had yet to return. However even so it took him a few thrusts to be fully in and into a rhythm, longer than Ted and Snyder, who were already fucking her Mom and sister's asses fast and deep as the Mayor gripped Buffy's sides and began to join them. The Slayer squealed in pleasure as his thick rod drove down her chute; if it wasn't as good as being analised by Snyder it was close. The Mayor's hands held her in position and he went hard and fast, thrusting vigorously in and stimulating every inch of tunnel, the friction burning at the walls and making them hum with excitement. 

The orgasms hit Buffy in a constant stream, the waves of sexual pleasure making her gasp with joy. Her hands clawed at the carpet and her back arched and bent, making it seem like she was trying to throw the Mayor off, though nothing could be further from her mind. Her Mom was crying out in pleasure, as she always did when Principal Snyder banged her, but they were the only pair who'd done it before, Ted was as new to Dawn's butt as the Mayor was to Buffy's. It did seem that Dawn was enjoying the change of cock, her squeals and squeaks as loud as her Mom and sister's. 

Buffy was glad her sister was enjoying Ted, even if Ted was her Mom's he was certainly big and virile enough to share. Though from the pounding Buffy was at the same time getting from the Mayor, she didn't think her sister was going short from her regular dicking. She herself certainly wasn't and whilst she'd have loved Snyder just to be hers, that was selfish, and at least he was keeping it in the family. "Aaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaaarghhh," her Mom screamed as Buffy's man made her cum, "Aaaarrrghhh, fuucckkk, yeessss."

Buffy was shrieking as well, "AAaarrrrghhh, fuuucckkk, aaaaarggghhh."

Her Mom squealed louder, "AAArrrghh, yesss make me cum, aaarrghhh."

Dawn joined in as well, adding her shrieks to the cacophony, "Yessss, aaarrgghhh, fuccckkk, fuuucckkkk!"

"Ted you fancy some Milf spit-roast?" grinned Snyder still slamming away.

"I never say no," his friend replied.

"You should enjoy yourself with her," the Mayor urged them on, "Dawn come here."

The teen did as she was told, crawling over with a dirty smile as Ted slipped his cock into her Mom's mouth. Joyce slurped it greedily, not minding (or perhaps even enjoying) that it had been deep in her daughter's asshole moments before. Buffy could hear the sound of Dawn kissing the Mayor, the two of them making out as he continued to slam into her. She felt a little jealous, Snyder wasn't big on the kissing thing, and Dawn seemed to be going very hot and heavy with her man. Still Buffy wasn't one to complain, if Principal Snyder didn't like to kiss, he still fucked her regularly, showing his love for her in that way - even if he was currently butt-banging her Mom.

"Now Dawn, get down in front of Buffy and spread your legs," the teen broke the kiss and scampered round, lying back so that her pussy was inches from Buffy's mouth. The shaven slot was damp with lust and Buffy was sure she knew what was about to happen. She waited for the Mayor to speak and he fulfilled her expectations. "Down you go Buffy, lick your sister's slot."

Whilst she had lapped her Mom's cunt plenty of times as it was a big turn on for Ted and Principal Snyder to watch them go lesbian, she had never tongued her sister's. It wasn't something she'd ever had a desire to do, but now it was on offer she went down on it eagerly, her enthusiasm heightened by the pounding of the cock in her ass. Her tongue sped up and down the slot, driving fast the lips apart so she could taste the pink inside. The girl on girl action seemed to turn on the Mayor as well as it did Snyder and Ted as he pounded even harder and faster, making her ass ache and orgasm at the same time. 

"AAarrrghhh, yesssss, yessss," Dawn was the only one of the Summers who could speak and her cries made up for the others' silence. Her body writhed and bent as Buffy tongued it, her pussy pressing at her sister's mouth and her tits bouncing and jiggling as she twisted and rocked. Buffy stabbed and slurped as fast as she could. She was aware she wasn't getting as much traction as she often did, her head nodding as her body was rammed back and forth, but Dawn still seemed to be enjoying it.

As did Principal Snyder, who called, "Lap your sister's cunt you slut. Go for it. That's so sexy Summers, you were born to eat your sister's pussy."

"You're doing well Buffy, you as well Dawn," Ted added encouragingly. "You look like you're enjoying it so much."

Buffy certainly was and if Dawn wasn't she was a fine actress - the younger brunette screaming and shuddering like she was being electrified by orgasms.

"I think it's time for Dawn first DP," the Mayor smiled.

"Yessss," shrieked Dawn, in agreement or because Buffy's tongue was doing things to her cunt that made her scream.

"Dick, you've not had a go at Dawn's ass, if you want to do the honours I'll take her pussy," said the Mayor pulling out of Buffy, leaving her ass-hole cold and lonely.

It wasn't empty for long, as Ted pulled out from her Mom and even as Buffy was watching Snyder sit on the couch and lower her younger sister onto his prick, her almost step-Dad was pushing aside her closing sphincter with his dick and opening it wide again. He began to ram in and out, moving fast and violently, just as Buffy liked it. She gasped and shuddered in pleasure, her eyes fixed to where her sister was descending down her lover's cock, the younger teen grinning wantonly. Her Mom was next to her, kneeling down with her hands on Dawn's pussy, spreading it open. It vanished from Buffy's view as the Mayor stepped between it and Buffy, but even if she couldn't see the penetration she could hear her sister's gasp and still see her face, contorting with pleasure as she took two for the first time.

Ted continued to hit Buffy, slamming into her tushy. The teen gasped and squealed, even more turned on than normal as she heard and watched her sister get DP'd. Dawn wasn't quiet either, shrieking like she was a cat on a hot tin roof, her face twisted in pleasure. Their Mom was inches away from the DP, a lustful expression drawn across her, as she massaged her pussy with one hand and reached up to stroke Dawn's titties with the other. It was such a perfect tableau that Buffy wished she had a camera with her, but to get one would mean interrupting her own butt-fucking so she decided just to imprint the scene in her memory to relive on those nights when she was on her own.

"AAaarrrrghh, fuck, yessss, stretch my holes, oh my God, this feels so good," Dawn screamed, her legs wrapping round the Mayor and her hands grasping up at him to draw him closer and harder into her. Buffy could see his naked body working rocking as he plunged as deep as he could into her sister's hot hole. At the back Snyder was grunting and panting as he filled the other one, driving his dick up Dawn with the same expertise and power that he used on Buffy. Dawn screamed and squealed some more, her cries so loud and passionate they drowned out the sounds of the men grunting and Joyce's giggles. Even Buffy's moans seemed silent compared to her sister's. "Yesss, yessss, yessss" Dawn shouted, "OOoohhh fuck, this is great."

Buffy suspected that this wouldn't be Dawn's last DP; and she was equally sure the Mayor and Snyder were enjoying it as well. They were certainly going hard and fast, sandwiching her younger sister between them and filling her with their huge dicks.

"Aaaaarrrghhh," Dawn screamed as she came again. 

The Mayor pulled out and back and Buffy could see her sister's ass bouncing up and down on Principal's Snyder's dick again. The Mayor turned to her Mom and the Milf slipped her lips round his prick, sucking it greedily, her head bouncing like her neck was elastic. He didn't leave it there for long, "Buffy's lapped Dawn's pussy Joyce, you should as well." He smiled as Joyce nodded and positioned herself between her younger daughter's legs, licking eagerly.

It was Buffy's turn to suck the Mayor's dick and she did so eagerly, quickly taking it deep into her mouth as Ted rammed her forward. The blonde bounced back and forth between the two dicks, her ass aflame with pleasure. She could no longer see her Mom and sister, but she could still hear Dawn cries, and if they weren't as passionate and loud as during the DP they still spoke of her enjoyment as she was butt-fucked and pussy licked. Buffy's own cunt was leaking with excitement and she rubbed it vigorously, her fingers massaging her clit until it was zinging in ecstasy. The two men pounded her from both ends, their hard cocks filling her. Whilst she'd have preferred Snyder to be ramming her, rather than her sister, the others were more than adequate substitutes and as she didn't want to be greedy she kept her mouth closed (on the Mayor's cock).

"AAarrrghhh, yeessss, yesssss," Dawn screamed from a few feet away. Her Mom continued to slurp her, Buffy getting glimpses of the older blonde a train passing through woods as the Mayor went back and forth with her; she seemed to be enjoying it from the way her toes were curling. Dawn shrieked again, not that Buffy could blame her, she knew how good Snyder was at anal and her Mom had been having a lot of practice at lapping pussy passionately whilst Buffy was dick-bouncing. Still she couldn't complain herself, as she was expertly spit-roast.

However soon it was time for another move, as the Mayor said, "I've not had any Joyce behind."

"Go ahead," offered Ted, "She loves it."

Buffy watched as the Mayor pulled her Mom back from Dawn, positioning her face down in the middle of the room and pushing his cock into her waiting hole. Soon he was on top of her pounding up and down and making her squeal with passion. Her mouth empty Buffy was free to cry out as well and her shrieks and yelps joined her Mom and sister as the three of them were sodomised to an orgasmic heaven. The three men pounded hard and fast, driving their large dicks into the ass holes and stretching them open; then with the chutes widened they slammed even harder and faster, making them gape more - a virtuous circle (or hole). Buffy squealed with each thrust, cumming repeatedly as from Ted, "AAAarrrghhh, yesssss, aaarrgghhh!"

Her eyes remained fixed on her sister, or more accurately on her Principal lover's cock as it went up and down into Dawn's hole. The younger teen was loving it, screaming away and bouncing up and down like she was on a pogo stick. Her hand was down at her cunt, rubbing it speedily and stimulating her clit; bursts of cunt juice would suddenly fountain out landing on the carpet inches away from their cumming Mom. Dawn's back bent and she shook as she screamed, "Ooohhh, fuckkk, yessss."

Joyce screamed as well, "Yesss, yessss, aaaarghhh, bang my ass." She was always a screamer Buffy knew, it was a family trait. The Mayor slammed down and the Milf shrieked again, "Aaarrrghhh, yessss, yessss!"

Ted continued to ram Buffy, his hands on her waist as he worked in and out. Snyder grinned at him, pushing Dawn up and leaving her panting. "You think you can take two in the ass Summers?"

Buffy had never thought about it, but she didn't pause in her answer, "Yes," she gasp, "Oh come please share my butt."

Snyder gave Dawn's ass a light slap as she stood and let him pass. Buffy barely noticed her sister dropping back to the couch to masturbate herself, her attention on Snyder's large cock as he came towards her and the realisation it was going to be joining Ted's in a hole which wasn't even designed for one. Then Snyder was out of her sight, moving behind her, her Slayer hearing listening to the silent pad of his feet on the carpet - almost drowned by her Mom's continuing squeals and shrieks. Ted slowed to a stop and she could feel him pull his cock half-way out, his hands moving to her cheeks and pulling them as far apart as they could manage. Snyder stood over her, his thin legs brushing her waist and one hand balancing himself on the small of her back.

The other guided his prick into her asshole. The blonde teen winced as she felt it push at her sphincter, her ass really having to stretch to accommodate the second invader. Snyder grunted and shoved, pushing his cock harder in as Ted adjusted his to enable his friend's entry. Buffy face twisted and her eyes pressed shut as her ass stretched and burned; she didn't think anyone but a Slayer could have handled this. She gripped the carpet and rose her ass, hoping it helped her man in. 

"Wow, that's so hot," moaned Dawn, rubbing her pussy furiously on the couch, "Oh my God; Mom, Buffy's taking two dicks in her ass."

"AAarrrghhh, yessss, yessss, good," her Mom shrieked, not really concentrating on her daughter's whilst her own ass was pounded.

"Oh, yesss," Buffy panted, "I can take it, I can cope with you both."

"We know Buffy," Ted said encouragingly, Snyder just grunted and shoved his cock further into her spreading ass. The teen grimaced in pain, glad that she was the Slayer and able to manage two to satisfy her lover and almost step-Dad. Her fingers splayed out across the carpet, the nails dipping into the wool as her sister masturbated even quicker and harder, turned on by seeing Buffy being stretched whilst her own boyfriend took her Mom's ass.

"That's good Buffy, we're almost in," Ted cooed behind her, his prick moving in unison with Snyder's so that they were penetrating her together. The Slayer's ass was as open and stretched as it had ever been, not even the most brutal ass ramming from Snyder had made her gape so. The walls burned and ached, she could almost hear the creak as they were stretched like they were rubber. Slowly, ever so slowly, the two cocks went in deeper and deeper. The two men worked in a confident partnership, working in uniform to press and thrust, doubling the width and girth as they entered.

Buffy's butt ached, but it was pleasured as well. Orgasmic waves drifted through her, getting more and more intense as the men went deeper and harder. Her pussy dripped cunt juice and she'd have rubbed it with enthusiasm if she hadn't been nervous that moving a hand off the carpet would lead to her overbalancing. The cocks went deeper and they sped up as the hole became wider and looser. "Oh, yesss, yesss, " Buffy moaned.

"This is so hot and sexy," her sister groaned in reply, a couple of fingers well into her hole as her thumb circled her clit. "Your ass is getting so fucked."

Buffy had to agree. Not that she was complaining. They'd got the cocks in as far as they could go and now Snyder and Ted were working at a rhythm, one thrusting and one pulling like they were on a seesaw and she was the plank. The blonde Slayer squealed and gasped, pain and pleasure merging in one devilish sensation that was so bad it was good. He fingers pressed out and her face twisted like a cut-price version of a rubber mask, "AAaarrghhh, yessss, aaaarghhh."

"Hhmmpff, hmmfff," Snyder snorted, speeding up and driving in.

"Huh, huh," Ted went in reply, going faster and harder to match his friend's pace.

"Aaaarrrghhh, yessssss," screamed Buffy.

"Fucccckkk," her Mom cried beside her, "Fuucccck..."

"Oh God, do them harder," Dawn squealed in excitement, her fingers jammed deep into her cunt

The three Summers were lost in pleasure, crying in excitement as they came. 

It was the Mayor who instigated the final act. He pulled his cock out of Joyce and walked over to Dawn, reaching down to kiss her forehead and let her stroke his hard dick, before turning to the other men. "Dawn's ambition is to be made air-tight, you want to join me in fulfilling her dream."

"Yes" nodded Dawn in agreement even though she wasn't being asked.

Buffy gave a groan as the two cocks were pulled from her ass. Sated she collapsed on the floor, rolling over to lie beside her exhausted Mom as the Mayor slipped underneath Dawn to return his dick to her ass and Snyder next to her on the couch. Even as the teen was turning her head to take the Principal between her lips Ted was moving between her legs and guiding his dick to the final hole.

And then something beautiful happened; Dawn took three dicks for the first time. Buffy watched entranced, smiling as Ted, the Mayor and Snyder worked together to fuck her sister. Dawn's tits bounced and her chest rocked as they took her from different directions, her legs stretching out as she relaxed and tensed together, one hand clasping Snyder's naked behind to encourage him in, whilst another was on Ted's shoulder bringing him forward.

Buffy sighed and smiled, her Mom also beaming happily. It was so lovely to watch Dawn being made airtight, and especially as the Principal Snyder and Ted were so enjoying her as well. The men panted and grunted as they thrust in and out of her teen holes, giving her their all. Buffy slid her hand under her own naked body and down to her pussy, rubbing the warm slit gently as she watched. From the corner of her eye she saw her Mom was doing the same, turned on by seeing her youngest daughter take three.

The couch squeaked and rocked, sagging as it took the weight of the copulating four, going at it hard. Dawn shuddered and shook with it, going enthusiastically at the dicks, her head bobbing down Snyder's as her waist swayed between the Mayor's and Ted's. Buffy rubbed herself harder, enjoying the view and wishing she was the one in the middle - maybe next time, she hoped. The couch squeaked again and if Dawn hadn't her mouth full she'd have done the same. The men moved faster, really pounding the teen's hole and Buffy groaned as she worked her own cunt.

"I'm almost ready to cum," grunted Snyder.

"Me as well," said Ted.

"Joyce, Buffy, come here and kneel with Dawn," the Mayor said, pushing the teen off his dick and onto the floor. Smiling Dawn knelt, her Mom and sister joining her as the men pumped their cocks around them. The three Summers didn't have long to wait. The cum shot out like the fire from a flame-thrower, covering their faces and titties. The men continued to jerk their dicks hard, making sure they blasted every last strand over the women's naked bodies. Only when they were sure they had emptied themselves did they stop and fall back, leaving the women smiling and dripping cum.

"That was fun," giggled Dawn.

"Best orgy ever," Buffy agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By accident I posted this as chapter 12, rather than 13. I've reposted the proper chapter 12
> 
> It doesn't make much difference to the story, though it gives Dawn a bit more experience in family orgies before being filmed.

The school hall was almost as busy as Buffy had ever seen it, no basketball game or wrestling match had seen as many Sunnydale High students packed on the benches - only the talk from the Mayor the month before on the importance of politeness in everyday conversation had come close. Buffy stood on her tiptoes and looked through the glass window set in the door and watched as more people filed in, like a crowd attending an important football game - a few had even brought popcorn and cola. The benches got even busier, so jam-packed that no further seats were available and the late-comers had to stand, with a more limited view of the wrestling mat in the middle of floor - there was a lesson about tardiness there. Buffy was pleased to see both Willow and Xander had arrived early and were sitting in the front row, Xander especially had been talking about it all week.

In front of the microphone Principal Snyder was frowning as he looked at the camera crew - volunteers from the AV Club. They were making the last minute preparations so they could mat and the three chairs beside it were covered from a variety of angles, without spoiling the views of the live audience. Buffy continued to look round, noting the cheerleaders (all in their sexy new uniforms) and the swim team, the math club and the astronomy society all mixed together and jabbering excitedly.

"Let me look," Dawn jumped up beside her and tried to nudge Buffy out of the way. Buffy ignored her, being eldest had its privileges

"Let her look," Buffy her Mom said and Buffy reluctantly moved, letting her sister take her place at the window looking in. The corridor they were in was empty apart from the three of them, the only thing of interest a notice board with a few posters. Buffy glanced at them whilst waiting - an old one advertising cheerleader try-outs (anal required), another one about saying no to drugs (close to the Mayor's heart) and a third reminding students to walk not run. The fourth was new and Buffy read it briefly, even it told her nothing she didn't already know, "The Ascension. Coming soon!" and then in smaller letters underneath, "Mass sacrifice followed by the Mayor's ultimate rise in demonic fury" "Entry by ticket only."

Buffy wasn't worried, as a senior she was automatically getting a ticket, even if she hadn't been banging Snyder and been the sister of the Mayor's girlfriend. She wished that they'd announce the date, if it was before Prom she probably wouldn't bother with getting a dress.

"They look like they're ready," Dawn announced from behind her, the youngest Summers still peering through the window into the hall.

Principal Snyder was tapping the microphone, "Be quiet" he snapped to the students and they quickly subsided into silence. "No eating, no drinking, no talking, no shuffling, no jacking yourself off, no trying to get into the action, no cameras apart from the AV Club and no fighting." He glared round the hall as if daring anyone to challenge him. Buffy and Dawn crowded together at the door, looking to see if anyone did; everyone was silent, but Faith carried on drinking her milkshake. However as she was pretty much adopted as a daughter by the Mayor the rules didn't apply. 

Satisfied that his words had sunk in the Principal leaned into the microphone again, "I mean it," he snarled, "but here's Faith Lehane." There was a polite ripple of applause as he stepped back lectern and a bigger one as the dark haired brunette slowly sauntered up, still slurping her drink. 

She eyed the audience, a dirty grin on her face. "As the man said hands off your cocks boys, keep it hard until you get home," she leant into the microphone, and even from behind Buffy knew that the front row was getting a good view of the teenager's cleavage. "Anyways I'm here to introduce tonight's entertainment, Daddy says she's a great fuck and she's certainly loud... dirty Dawnie Summers." 

Dawn pushed the door open and jogged into the hall, waving brightly as the crowd cheered and hollered ignoring Principal Snyder's injunctions as Faith encouraged them on like she was conducting an orchestra. Dawn went over to one seat and sat down, she was wearing nothing but a pair of suspenders and some panties. Faith gave her the thumbs up sign before returning to the microphone, "Next up, is the school's hottest blonde, a sizzling sexpot of legs, Dawnie's sister Buffy B..."

The crowd cheered again as Buffy followed her sister in. It was strangely liberating to be skipping in wearing only a pair of pumps and a crucifix in front of almost the entire school; they certainly seemed appreciative as she flaunted herself, jiggling and wiggling before she took the third seat. Faith nodded, "Hot B." She paused and returned to her audience, "And now for the third member of tonight's lesbian family fuckfest, the bustiest and sluttiest Summers of them all - Momma Joyce Summers..."

The crowd cheered again loudly, perhaps not quiet as enthusiastically as for Buffy, the younger blonde noted with a touch of pride, but still showing their support as Joyce sashayed in. She was as naked as her daughters with only a lace belt and some pumps, and the second items didn't even make it as far as the chair before Joyce was taking them off and sitting in the middle between her daughters. 

Waiting a moment for the applause to die down, Faith picked up a microphone and walked the few feet from the lectern to the chairs. Once there she held it up to her mouth so both the audience and the sound-guys could pick up her words, "So Dawnie, I'm guessing, not your first girl on girl action with your Mom and sister."

Dawn shook her head and Faith held the microphone towards the younger teen, "No, I've done it with them both. The Mayor loves to watch me getting it on lesbo style with other hotties and they don't come much hotter than my Mom and sis." She giggled and Joyce and Buffy preened themselves for the cameras, "But it's the first time we've had a family threesome."

"Looking forward to it, B?" Faith switched targets.

"A lot," giggled Buffy trying to appear coquettish and alluring to the audience. It had been a suggestion of the Mayor's and one eagerly supported by Snyder and Ted as a way for people to get to know Dawn before she married him as part of the Ascension rites. 'Make a movie with your Mom and sister' he had said, 'We can give it away free with the school magazine'. Buffy had been eager as well and their Mom had needed no persuasion - after all she'd had lesbian sex with them in front of an audience before - this time it would just involve a bigger crowd than Ted, Principal Snyder and Ted and some cameras. "I could hardly sleep last night thinking about how we're going to share Mom." Strictly speaking her fevered imaginings had been more about Snyder ramming her up the ass with his big cock, but that was a secret and she could never tell. She gave a sexy sigh, designed deliberately to titillate the audience, who thought she was thinking of her Mom and Dawn, as she said, "Mmmnn, it'll be great - I'm going to cum so much."

Moving back to the centre Faith smiled at Joyce, "So you're going to be double-fucked by your daughters. Isn't that so disgustingly depraved?"

"So dirty," confirmed Joyce smiling, "Incest with my daughters is about the most taboo breaking act I could do, the only thing even more depraved would be them double-stuffing my ass at the same time." She laughed at her hint and there was a definite rumble of surprise and delight from the audience, who might have been expecting kink, but not that much.

Faith grinned as well, keeping the microphone with Joyce, "You're no anal virgin I'm sure." 

She grinned as Joyce shook her head, "I love it in my ass. It's a family trait," she added, looking at her daughters who both grinned.

"I know it is for little D, I can hear her screams right down the corridor when I'm trying to get some shut-eye," Faith laughed and Dawn giggled with her, nodding her agreement. "So you're going at butt-fucking like a bunny on heat, Jay, you B? You an anal slut?"

"Totally, I love large dick in my ass, I can never get enough," Buffy cast a surreptitious look at her lover as she said it, but Principal Snyder was looking at his watch and yawning as if the afternoon's event had already gone on too long.

"I bet," Faith word's brought her back to the present. "Anyway let's see what you've all got. Lean in and give your Mom a kiss B."

Buffy turned and leaned into towards her Mom's eager mouth. There was a murmur of appreciation as the two of them connected, their mouths moving around and against in each other in a long, lingering lip-clench. Joyce's hands reached to Buffy's tits, rolling over the round titties, her palm gliding over the smooth skin and the hardening nipples. Buffy in return massaged up her Mom's thighs and between her legs, her fingers drawing over the Milf's shaven slit. Her sister's hands were on their Mom's waist, moving up and down and massaging her gently as the youngest Summers waited for her turn.

It wasn't long in coming, "Nice," drawled Faith, "Now let's see you with Dawnie."

The Milf broke from Buffy and turned, leaving Buffy's tits and transferring her hands onto Dawn's larger pair, before the two of them kissed open mouthed. Buffy watched thinking how hot it was and that she could see why it turned everyone on to see it. Her hands continued to slide over her Mom's thighs and tease the older blonde's pussy, her finger easing between the labia lips to skim the slit itself. Her Mom kissed Dawn harder, squeezing her tits as if they were a pair of ripe plums she was attempting to burst. Dawn showed no lack of enthusiasm either, her hands joining her sister's, rubbing and massaging Buffy's wrists and fingers even as she was touching her Mom's rapidly dampening hole.

"Mmmnn," Joyce moaned as she let go for air.

"I see both your daughters are kissers, but let's see them get a little lower and suck those titties of yours," Faith grinned and the crowd agreed.

Joyce relaxed on her chair as Buffy went for one titty and her sister went for the other, the two teens sucking and nibbling at the nipples, their tongues darting out and round the teats. They were so close their heads were gently banging together, each other's hair flopping over them (more Dawn's as hers grew half-way down her back). Both the teens' hands slipped lower down their Mom's stomach and the Milf's legs opened in anticipation. She groaned as her daughter's fingers slipped into her slit, both of them working their digit up and around, massaging and stimulating the inside of her hole. The camera operators moved in closer, not wishing to miss a second of the action for the give-away DVD (free with the next issue of the school magazine). Joyce smiled at it, a toothy beam to show how much pleasure she was getting and then shuddered as the two sets of fingers drove in.

"Mmnnn," Buffy groaned as she suckled her Mom's boob, the nipple was so hard and sensual, feeling so good as her tongue swivelled round it. Her fingers pressed in harder at the Milf's hole her knuckles knocking Dawn's as they collaborated and competed over the soaked cunt. All the time Faith was feet away, watching with a sardonic smile. Knowing she was being watched turned Buffy on even more, and she sped up the fingering, her younger sister matching her pace. They slurped loudly and passionately on their Mom's large tits, swallowing them in. 

"Go for it girls," Faith drawled, "Give your Mom what she wants."

"Oooohhh," the Milf moaned as she shook, her chair wobbling as she was driven to heaven. "OOohhhh..."

Buffy could have carried on sucking her Mom's tits, but she realised it wasn't just the three of them, but a show - and for it to be a success it needed variety. "Time to tongue some pussy," she murmured so quietly as she detached herself from her Mom's tit only Dawn could hear her. 

Her sister nodded with her eyes and pulled her sopping fingers from their Mom's fuckhole as Buffy got off the seat and slid between the legs. She got onto her hands and knees, raising her butt skywards for the audience and camera, as Faith called out, "That's nice B, shake that booty." 

Then Buffy was in, wiggling and jiggling her butt as Faith had said and her tongue sweeping over her Mom's cunt lips. They were already soaked with cum and Buffy's enthusiastic tonguing did nothing to dry them. She could feel her Mom shuddering and moaning as her daughter's appreciated her in ways that few children ever did. The blonde's tongue went faster, pressing at the slit and easing it open. She lifted her hand to the cunt, sliding it apart with her fingers so that she could go in deeper, smelling the sensual aroma as she did. Her sister's mouth still was on their Mom's titties, but she was swapping now, suckling the boob Buffy had finished with and keeping the nipple hard, her spare hand was stroking Buffy's hair, encouraging her older sister to cunt-lap their Mom. 

Behind them Buffy could hear Faith moving around, her boots clacking on the wood, as positioned herself for the best view and squeaks on the floor so quiet only a Slayer could have picked them up as the pump-soled cameramen shifted so they too could pick up the whole action. There was a continual buzz from the crowd, not one of them individually doing more than murmuring to their neighbours, but collectively making the hall hum with conversation. Even with her ears Buffy could decipher what they were saying, but the tone was excited and appreciative of the sexual floor-show; it was good they were enjoying it and Buffy hoped they'd enjoy it more. 

It was Dawn who initiated the next round. "Centipede?" she murmured quietly and there was a gasp of assent from her Mom and Buffy nodded.

The three of them broke, but only for long enough to move to the mat. Faith stepped back, standing in the way of Cordelia - who looked put out, but didn't say anything, "So it looks like this Summers' orgy is hotting up," she said for the camera, the audience or both.

The three women moved into a prearranged triangle, lying on their sides so that Buffy's face was next to Dawn's pussy and her sister's next to their Mom's, whilst Joyce's open mouth quickly moved to her oldest daughter's moist hole. They began to kiss and lap each other, their hands massaging each other's thighs and asses as they did. The camera crews moved to cover them, shooting at a variety of angles so that each cunt lap was picked up by one of them, leaving the future editor with plenty of choice footage for porn magnum opus. The hum of the audience got louder, they were obviously having a good time - albeit possibly not as much as the Summers; exhibitionist, nymphomaniacs that they were. 

The three of them trembled and shook, their tongues moving quicker and more passionately. None of them were new to sixty-nining, it was a regular occurrence in the Summers household, especially if Snyder or the Mayor were joining Ted, a little floor-show always turned their guys on and make them pound even harder than normal. It was a first to move from two to three, and Buffy at least was enjoying it. There wasn't the direct connection that you got from a sixty-nine, when she licked Dawn's cunt it was her Mom's tongue that responded, but that seemed to make it more powerful, as if the chain of licking was intensified as went from Dawn to Joyce to Buffy to Dawn again. She hoped Principal Snyder was enjoying the show, because she'd suggest they did this next time they had a party.

"Mmmmn," "Uuuurhhh," "Yuummm," the moans and slurps of them filled the room. The camera and boom were close, picking up every detail and every groan - the soundtrack would probably be enough on its own to get the listeners hard. But they could do more, Buffy knew, make both the audio and the visual so hot that the machines were burnt. The teen shifted her hand from Dawn's ass to her pussy, driving the finger in.

"Ooohhh, aaaaarhhh," Dawn shuddered and shook, though showing her dedication to her Mom's cunt by keeping her head in place and her mouth open. Buffy drove the finger harder, following up with her tongue. Against her she could feel Dawn vibrating like she was attached to the mains. Within seconds Buffy felt the chain go round as her Mom pushed her own digit into Buffy's cunt. The blonde squeaked and squealed, still determinedly licking her younger sister, as her Mom combined finger and tongue in the most delightful combination.

Round and round went the circle of pleasure. The mat was wet with girl juice, its blue cover rippled as they pressed and rubbed over it. Harder and harder went the Summers, not letting up even for a second. Buffy could taste her sister's flavour, swallowing down the liquid like it was a fine wine and she was a woman stuck in the desert. Her own pussy was soaking as well and her Mom was doing a great job of both keeping it that way and cleaning up the juice as it was secreted. 

There was the series of small bumps in the centre of the mat. Buffy knew that Faith was moving them on and she glanced downwards, to see the three large dildos the brunette had tossed, rolling around between them. Reluctantly Buffy moved into the next position, her Mom and sister doing the same. Not that Buffy had anything against public masturbation, but that pussy lapping had been so good eternity wouldn't have been long enough. Still it was important not to show her disappointment, so she kept a fixed smile on her face as she sat up facing the benches. Beside her Mom did the same, with Dawn on the other side of the Milf. They spread their legs as wide as they could go, sprawling all over each other and showing the audience their shaven holes in explicit detail.

"Mmnnn, ohhhhh," Joyce groaned and shuddered, her eyes closing in her pleasure, as she started to push one of the toys into herself.

Buffy and Dawn swiftly followed, driving the large dildos into their wet holes. Faith moved into Buffy's eye-line, the other Slayer grinning broadly as she watched Buffy fuck herself - something she'd told her to do several times before when they still bothered with patrolling. Buffy grinned back and slammed her dildo in. If it didn't feel as good as tongue it still felt pretty good, and unlike her Mom's licks, she could directly control the speed and power. She upped a gear, slamming the toy in with Slayer strength and stamina, making herself cum so hard that a spurt of liquid shot from her pussy all across the mat. She glanced at Principal Snyder, he was looking at least, even if his face was set in his trademark scowl so it was hard to tell whether he was enjoying the show or not. Hopefully he was, and so much that he'd come round tonight and make her cum with his huge cock. The thought spurred Buffy on and she rammed herself harder, bucking with self-pleasure as they toy went deep.

The crowd all grinned and gazed eagerly at the three Summers pleasuring themselves on a mat more often used for other forms of gymnastics and wrestling. Buffy smiled back at them, flaunting herself for their (and her) enjoyment. She caught Willow's eye and her friend nodded in encouragement, giving her the thumbs up and nudging Xander to do the same. He did, though he seemed to be having a pain in his pants or at least he kept having to hold his crotch whilst making exaggerated contortions with his face. Buffy grinned at him and he nearly collapsed backwards, whilst moaning piteously. Buffy was sure Miss Calendar would be getting a work-out later.

"Oooohhh," beside her Joyce moaned as she came.

"Uurrrhh, urrrhhh," Dawn was not quiet either.

Buffy decided to join in or else everyone would think she was frigid, "Oh yes," she moaned, "Oh, fuck, yes, yes, yes."

The three of them went into an unplanned chorus, a melody of orgasmic song. Cum splattered from their cunts showering over the mat and their cries became louder and higher pitched, like an experimental choir. "AAaarrrghhh, yessss, aaaarrggghhh."

"Yeah, that's the way to go for it," grinned Faith, "Now isn't it about time you all swapped holes."

Giggling and nodding the three Summers turned onto their hands and knees, jiggling their asses at the audience. Faith handed out some new toys, these dildos designed for anal stimulation with a sharper tip to open the tighter hole. Buffy, her Mom and sister reached round to their butts and pushed them in. As a Slayer's Buffy's butt was the tightest (even if like the others it was looser than it had been a year ago due to regular ass-banging), but she could also put more strength into her pushing and hers was the first to break the seal and drive in. She groaned in pleasure and quickly began to work it up and down, even as Dawn and her Mom, were still easing theirs in.

"That's good girls, you can't see them, but the camera guys are really fixing on those hot asses," said Faith, "Give them, and us, a real show."

Buffy did so, ramming the anal-toy in and out as fast as she could. Her mouth opened and she squealed in happy bliss, her asshole expanding and stretching as she went to it. The mat vibrated under her and she could sense the rapid movements of the others as they too pounded their asses. She couldn't see the audience, but the hum of appreciation left no doubt about how well they were doing. The toys pounded in and out, making them all squeal and shake. One of the AV club moved to the front to shoot their faces, mouths open and eyes wide as they came again and again. The others shot from behind or the sides, co-operating to shoot a multi-angled tableau which would be perfect gift for anyone who had the bad luck not to be there.

As she was ramming her ass Buffy felt for her pussy. It was soaked, but became even wetter as she fingered herself, the anal and vaginal stimulation combining into a perfect pleasure point. Buffy gasped and squealed some more, shaking her body. She could feel the perspiration forming over her skin and soaking the mat beneath her palms. "Oh fuck, yes, yes, yes," she groaned loudly, "Fuck, yes, yes, oh God, yesss!"

"Uuurrhhh my ass, it feels so good," Dawn moaned competitively, "My ass is so fucking hot."

"Gape those butts, girls," their Mom instructed with a giggle, "Work them as I know you can."

In and out the two teens drove, doing as they were told. Joyce went with them, thrusting the toy deep into her own open butthole and squealing as she hit her sensitive spots. Buffy moved slightly closer to her Mom so the two of them were rubbing together, adding both an extra frisson to the anal masturbation and to the movie. 

"Yeah look at those asses go," grinned Faith and spanked hard across Buffy's bare butt. The blonde Slayer gave a small squeak and wiggled her butt hard, letting go off the toy so that she could twerk herself for camera without her arm spoiling the view; she kept the toy in as it was deeply encased. Faith slapped her again, "You must be so proud Joyce, you've raised two bangable butt-sluts."

"So proud," confirmed Joyce, still pounding her own hole.

"Like mother like daughter?" Faith asked and spanked Joyce's round ass.

"Yes," giggled the Milf and started to twerk her plugged ass like her daughter.

"MMnnn, I can see why the Mayor likes this," Faith moved onto Dawn and the crack of her palm could be heard. Dawn squealed and squeaked and she too moved into the same twerking rhythm as her Mom and sisters. For a few moments they jiggled together, if not in unison as Faith rustled around in a rucksack next to the chairs. She moved in front of them so they could see her as well as the audience and cameras as she held two strap-ons, dangling them from her fingers. "So Joyce you're a total slut aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and I love it," the blonde Milf replied eagerly.

"And for tonight's entertainment we're going to see you taking two cocks wielded by your daughters, aren't we?"

"Yes," giggled the Milf.

"Which is about as depraved a thing as any Mom can do with her kids," Faith grinned and Joyce nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "Okay girls, get equipped." 

Buffy and Dawn stood up and took the toys from the corrupted Slayer. They'd both used strap-ons plenty of times on each other and on their Mom and slipped into them with a practised expertise as the camera's admired them and their still twerking Mom. Faith grinned and slapped their Mom's bouncing butt again, before gripping one of the cheeks to hold the Milf in place, "So who's going to start the fucking?"

"You go first, Dawn," grinned Buffy, standing back to watch as her Mom twisted round onto her back and watching as her sister waddled forward on her knees. She pulled their Mom's legs up and rested them on her shoulders and then dragged the Milf towards her so that Joyce was resting on the teen's thighs. The crowd hummed in appreciation as the youngest Summers introduced her plastic prick to pink pussy of her Mom, sliding in the toy with a skilled expertise. Buffy watched with as much fascination, hoping she could pick up some tips and techniques, both on how to fuck her Mom/sister, but also to make it enjoyable for the watching Snyder, Ted and/or the Mayor. Certainly her sister was making sure her position wasn't one that covered her Mom and spoilt the view. She was making sure she looked at the crowd sensually and sexually as she pounded in and out, teasing them and making them wish they were the one with her (albeit most of the men hoping for a different position). 

It was certainly a turn on, and Buffy was sure the injunction against masturbation didn't include her. Taking hold off her fake did she worked it, pressing the haft against her pussy and clit, stimulating herself and moaning. Faith saw what she was doing and grinned, making no move to stop it. Most of the audience was watching her Mom and sister going at it, but the few who were looking at her were appreciative, and no-one minded if it was a rule that was being broken. She licked her lips and pushed it harder at herself, moaning softly.

Her Mom was squealing much louder, "Yesss, yessss, Dawn, fuck your Mommy, aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, give it me hard."

The youngest Summers was certainly doing that, going at it with so much speed and vigour that Buffy wondered if she'd somehow passed down the Slayer genes. Buffy worked her dick up and down as she watched her sister slam hers deep into their Mom, the dildo vanishing and then quickly reappearing as it was plunged full on into their Mom's fuckhole. "AAarrrrghh," the Milf shrieked again, "Fuck me, aaaaarrghhh, make Mommy cum."

Faith moved beside Buffy, still grinning as she held the microphone to her mouth, "Pretty hot, eh B?" 

Immediately she moved the mike to in front of Buffy and the blonde replied, "Oh God yes."

Faith moved it back to her mouth, "So I'm guessing this happens a lot in the Summers household."

"It's not unusual," Buffy agreed.

"So you want a go?" 

"Oh yes," giggled Buffy.

"You reckon you can fuck as hard as your little sis?"

"Harder," said Buffy. it wasn't boasting if it was the truth. 

"So you reckon we should give blondie here a go?" Faith turned to the audience like a ringmaster garnering support for the acts.

There was a general sound of whistling and whooping, intermixed with applause which Buffy took as a 'yes' and luckily so did Faith, the dark Slayer stepping back and announcing, "Dawn you're off, Buffy you're on."

The two sisters swapped positions, Buffy guiding her strap-on into her Mom's slick pussy. Soon she was pummelling away, her Mom's ankles wrapped round her neck and the Milf's round butt bouncing at the teen's thighs. Buffy always enjoyed fucking her Mom with an audience, knowing they were turned on by what they were watching. Normally it was Ted and Principal Snyder, latterly joined by the Mayor. However it was just as fun when it was her school mates; and if Willow had seen her banging away before it was a first for Xander and from his look he was finding it worth the price of admission. Buffy grinned at him and gave her Mom an extra series of hard rammings, Xander had fucked her as well and she knew her friend knew exactly how bangable her Mom was. 

"AAarrrghh, yessss, Buffy, yessss," her Mom continued to shriek following the daughter-swap. Her naked body heaved and jerked on the mat, her large tits wobbling as she was rammed. Buffy grinned and slammed some more, she knew her Mom was a total nympho who could take a lot of cock and love it. The crowd appreciated it as well, it wasn't just Xander and Willow, who were watching with wide grins. She could see Cordy and Harmony, in their new cheerleader uniforms (the ones hired from a porn set), Anya giving a guy next to her a hand job, and many others, some of whom she knew well, others hardly at all. they were all watching her ram her Mom and enjoying every second.

"AAaarrrghhh, fuckkkk, Buffy, aaaaargghhhh," Joyce screamed even louder, her cunt leaking juice like a faulty fire hydrant

Faith was standing behind Dawn, her hands on the youngest Summers' shoulders, massaging them like the teen was a boxer and Faith her training giving her advice between rounds. "You ready to carry on fucking your Mom, Dawnie?"

The young brunette nodded and grinned cockily at Buffy. Faith didn't say anything for a moment, just continuing to massage the teenager as she looked at the other two fucking. After perhaps half a minute she spoke again, but to Joyce, "Okay Mrs S, on your hands and knees, let Buffy fuck that sweet pussy doggy-style."

Buffy pulled out her strap-on from the sopping cunt, holding the dripping toy and getting her breath back as her Mom swapped position. Immediately she'd done so the Slayer was back, thrusting and driving her dildo deep into the hot twat, grasping her Mom's waist for extra leverage. She was soon back to her previous speed, drilling her Mom's hole with her large cock and them both loving every second. 

"I think it time to share again," said Faith from the sidelines, "You wanna be spit-roasted by your darling daughters, slut Mom?"

"Oooohhhh God, yes," gasped a still rocking Joyce, "I want to be the middle part of a Summers sandwich."

"You heard her D, go get yourself some Mom," grinned Faith, her hand reached down to slap Dawn's ass as the giggling teen scampered back into the centre.

One of the AV club camera crew was making sure he stood in front of her as she advanced so he could get her happy smile and jiggling titties. He stepped back as Dawn got onto the mat and moved in front of her Mom, holding out her toy like it was a weapon. Her Mom was bounced forward by Buffy, her mouth opening. She couldn't quiet get her lips round the dildo the first time, nor the second, but with the third it slipped between her lips like an arrow hitting the bulls eye. Dawn grinned and started to work her hips, moving in time with her older sister.

"That's good," Faith grinned, "Work together, double-fuck your Mom, she's such a slut but so are you two."

"It must be a family thing," Dawn agreed and Buffy nodded, continuing to thrust in and out of her Mom.

Soon they got the perfect rhythm, the two teens happily sharing them Mom front and back. It was so hot that Buffy wondered why they hadn't done this before. A quick glance across the room at Snyder confirmed her lover was enjoying it and he'd like it even more if they'd being doing it in the front bedroom, with him and others ready to jump in and get some butt. Dawn looked like she was having fun as well, the teen grinning widely as she slipped her cock into her Mom's mouth. As their first family spit roast Buffy was glad it was being filmed, it would mean they had a souvenir to keep forever. She upped her speed, her sister matching her thrust for thrust and their Mom rocking in pleasure between them.

"You enjoy fucking your Mom's butt, B?" Faith said smiling.

"Yes, I love it," Buffy grunted, whilst still enjoying the other hole.

"I think it's time to swap, show these guys how to really ass ram a woman," Faith said.

"You want me to continue?" giggled Dawn, showing no sign that she was intending to stop.

"Yeah, but you can go a bit harder, give your Mom a proper face-fucking; she can handle it," Faith grinned.

Buffy was already swapping holes, pressing her toy at her Mom's ass, already loosened and ready to be banged again. The older blonde rocked backwards as Dawn began to thrust harder at her throat, driving the cock in as deep as she could manage and Buffy grabbed her Mom as she moved, driving forward and planting the toy deep within her Mom's well-used butthole. If Joyce could have shrieked she would have been so loud she'd have shattered eardrums, but as her mouth was full she settled for a stifled grunt and redoubled her own efforts, bouncing between her daughter's like a squash ball in a close fought game. 

"High five" said Dawn, raising her hand.

Buffy nodded, winked at a grinning Faith and then slapped her hand against her sister, "Five by five," she replied as their palms slapped together. 

"Mmpppfff," their Mom snorted in agreement and the two Summers girls slammed her together. 

The camera people were clustered around, shooting the sexy spit-roast from every angle. A couple of times Faith had to move in to shoo them back as they got so close they were in danger of being smacked by a rogue limb or placing a camera lens in the way of a thrusting Summers. Buffy, however, ignored them, concentrating on butt-pounding her Mom and keeping in concert with her younger sister. Her hands held her Mom's waist, marvelling at how well the older woman could take two thick cocks from the teens and hoping that she was a supple as her Mom when she reached the ancient age of forty-five. 

"Take it, mmmnn, yeah suck it all down," called out Dawn and Buffy pulled her eyes up from her Mom's round rump to look at her sister. The younger teen was amazing as well, her tits bouncing and swinging around as she slammed their Mom's mouth with a happy grin on her face. She saw Buffy looking at her and flicked her hair back over her shoulder before holding her palm out for Buffy to strike again. They clapped together and Buffy grinned, she was so lucky to have such a great family and such a great lover. She glanced over at Snyder and felt a wave of love wash over her; seeing him there, watching her fuck was so hot and sexy that she found herself going harder and faster without noticing it, bouncing her Mom hard against Dawn's fake phallus.

"Hey, I think its time we went harder, don't you?" Faith grinned at the audience, who agreed whole-heartedly. She moved behind Dawn, taking the teen by the waist and pulling her back so that the cock popped out of her Mom's mouth, "I bet you love DPs don't you Mrs S?"

"I love," gasped the Milf, Buffy slowing her pounding to allow her Mom to talk without shrieking, "Even better than being spit roast."

"In that case I think it's time little Dawnie got your ass and B got to fuck that hot, juicy cunt again," Faith grinned and waved for one of the AV club to get closer as the Summers again switched positions, Dawn sitting on the mat and Joyce lowering herself. Buffy and the camera guy watched in lustful fascination as the toy went up her Mom's back hole. The young man knelt down and shoved his camera in close to pick up the detail. Another one was filming Buffy, catching her expression as she licked her lips in hungry anticipation. 

Joyce rose up and down, impaling herself fully on the toy. Dawn gripped her Mom's waist and moved her head round so that she could suckle and lick the round boobs, her tongue flicking out like she was a hungry lizard. The Milf moaned and pressed herself back on her youngest daughter, her head resting the crook of the teenager's shoulder. Buffy waited impatiently for the 'go' signal from Faith, the other Slayer holding her back and letting Dawn work their Mom solo for a couple of minutes. Soon the blonde Milf was gasping and rocking, her hips swinging as she sped up down the plastic dong.

"Time for two," said Faith slapping at Buffy's ass. 

The blonde ignored the sting, but instead got on her Mom, reintroducing her dick to her Mom's soaked slot. Joyce squealed out, shaking in pleasure as she took two. Buffy grinned at her sister and Dawn smiled back as they came together, sandwiching them Mom between them. The older blonde shuddered some more, her back bending and her legs stretching as she gripped Buffy's back, pulling her closer, "Fuck me girls, fuck Mommy together."

They did.

"Take us both," grunted Buffy as she thrust in and out, going faster and harder than ever. "Take us all the way in."

"Yes, Mom, you're so hot, me and Buffy both love fucking you, its so sexy, 'specially doing it in tandem," Dawn agreed, she gripped her hands onto her Mom's tits and squeezed them as she hammered up.

"Oooohhh, aaarrghh, I love your cocks, they're almost as good as the real thing. Oohhh God, please pound my holes," Joyce squealed and rocked between them, her naked body pressing at first one and them the other as she punched from side to side.

Buffy and Dawn continued slamming, but moved their heads together. It wasn't the easiest way to kiss, not when their Mom was bouncing between them and they were driving in and out at speed. It wasn't the most successful either, their tongues barely flickering over each other and their lips not meeting at all. But for Faith and the audience it worked. "Look at this guys and girls," shouted Faith, like an over-excited football commentator, "Have you ever seen anything so fucking disgustingly depraved?"

Probably some of them had, it was Sunnydale, but they didn't mention it, just clapped and cheered as Buffy moved in again for a second attempt. It did little better than the first, but one of the camera crew knelt inches from them capturing the valiant attempt for posterity and Faith led the whooping applause, ignoring Principal Snyder's early injunctions. "Go for it B, you too Dawnie, third try's the lucky one."

It wasn't, as it happened, nor was the fourth. But by the fifth their Mom had orgasmed, shrieking so loudly that Buffy was almost deafened, and had fallen back on Dawn. Buffy both slowed and pressed forward even deeper, Dawn doing the same. The two sisters connected in a way they never had before and their lips met as they did, their mouths opening as they swirled their tongues around. The crowd yelped and cheered, led on by Faith, but with Willow and Xander not far behind. The camera was inches from them, catching every second of the depravity. 

The kiss didn't last long, even if the memories would last forever, then Buffy pulled back and resumed giving her Mom the hardest fuck possible, making the Milf shriek and squeal even more. Dawn didn't lie back on her laurels either, and within moments she was back up at speed, driving her toy into their Mom's tushie and matching her sister thrust for thrust. As the main beneficiary Joyce was rocking and screaming like she was rammed by electric cattle prods, her face contorted and her hair wild. Sweat washed her body and stained the mat as she was hit two at a time.

"Go for it, B, give it your Mom hard. You too Dawnie," Faith yelled from the sidelines, directing a camera shot to take in both the toys slamming deep. "Fuck that slut, you slutty sluts," she said, as she grappled for the right words to use. "Shit, just double ram her brains out."

If Joyce's brains weren't leaking out her ears, her juice was certainly leaking out her twat. She screamed some more and rocked like she was a ship afloat in a storm, her legs kicked out and her arms stretched, her large titties bounced. Buffy rammed in as hard as she could, her own pussy soaked and warm with excitement. She could feel the hammer from behind as Dawn's dildo rammed their Mom's hole, almost meeting Buffy in the middle. "Harder, Dawnie, harder," Buffy said.

"I'm going as fast as I can," gasped Dawn, "I'm not a Slayer."

"Aaarrrghh, you're both doing great, don't argue," shrieked their sandwiched Mom.

Their Mom was right, this wasn't the time to fight, but for the two sisters to work together. If Dawn couldn't up her pace and power, Buffy could. She rammed harder, driving her dildo into her Mom so quick that it was only the dampness of her cunt that stopped it smoking and flaming. The Milf cried out louder, her legs wrapping at Buffy's as her palms pressed on the mat. "Yes, yesss, girls, pound Mommy's holes open."

There was a continual hum of excitement from the crowd as they enjoyed the live sex show. A few of them so turned on they were making out with a hot girl sitting next to them, and more than one had his cock out as the same hot-girl gave him a hand-job. Xander was one of the luckiest, as Cordy had moved to sit next to him and her hand was jacking furiously at his cock. Principal Snyder snarled for a moment as the students flagrantly ignored his instructions, but he was quieted as Faith directed Harmony to drop to her knees in front of him and use her mouth to manage his hard-on. Buffy felt a little jealous, but she also recognised her boyfriend had needs and it was important he had them met, and she couldn't do that at the moment.

More and more of the watching teen girls were working the guy's dicks, some of them two of the time, one in each hand and soon the only guys who weren't either getting jacked or blown were the cameramen, which was kinda typical for the AV clubs nerds. Still, in some sort of recompense they were all getting close ups of Buffy and Dawn pounding Joyce and the Milf's ecstatic reactions; shivering, screaming, squirting. 

The blast of juice zipped from her Mom pussy and all over Buffy's stomach. The blonde grinned and slammed in, she knew what her Mom was feeling, having two dicks in you didn't just double the pleasure of having one, it quadrupled it. The Milf was adding further to her excitement by rubbing her clit vigorously, pressing the button down and in, stimulating herself. She screamed back "AAaaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaargggghhh."

"That is hot," grinned Faith, "but let's make it hotter, now your Mom's ass is nice and open let's see it take two dicks at once. On your hands and knees, butt-fuck bunny."

Joyce complied, waving her ass at the camera and her daughters. It was certainly gaped, red rimmed and dark inside. Buffy licked her lips in anticipation as her sister stepped forward and slid the strap-on back down the hole. Their Mom moaned and rested forward, spreading her arms across the mat and she lay her cheek against it, slowly rubbing the material as she moved herself back and forth over her teen daughter's toy. Buffy stepped over them, glancing at the audience, and smiling as she saw how much fun they too were having.

"Give it her B," instructed Faith.

The hole was as tight as Buffy had ever fucked, only a small gap remaining between the wall and her sister's strap-on. Buffy pushed at it, using her Slayer strength to force it wider open. Her Mom squealed and grunted, trying to push her ass up to meet Buffy. Dawn was doing her best to help as well, gripping her toy and using it as a lever to open her Mom's ass, pulling the hope open wider and giving Buffy more space.

"Urrhhh," Buffy grunted, as slowly she pushed the dildo deeper and deeper, stretching the Milf butt wider than it had ever gone (and with the fuckings it had received it could go pretty wide). Her Mom shuddered, with pleasure or pain - it was hard to tell and Buffy grasped her waist to hold her in position, her fingers brushing Dawn as the youngest Summers had the same idea.

"Go for it Buffy, you can do it," Dawn said encouragingly.

"Yes, baby go for it," Joyce moaned, "My ass can take your big cock."

Buffy worked her hips, driving forward. Dawn pressed forward to make sure she was all in, her naked tits speared at Buffy's as the two teens met over their Mom. They grinned and giggled, Dawn transferring her hands from her Mom's waist to her sisters as the older teenager continued to push and press. She was getting in deeper and deeper, the toy gradually vanishing into her Mom's stretched out hole. "Mmnnn, this is so sexy," she moaned, "Your ass is so fuckable Mom, even with another dick in it."

"Ooohhh, yesss," Joyce groaned in reply, "I'm loving having my two girls in my most private hole."

A camera guy was crouching at each side, their cameras inches from the expanded chute, filming every inch of toy going in. Buffy was sure it would be a part of the movie people would watch again and again, rewinding and fast-forwarding back so they could engrave on their memories. She also knew it'd be something she'd be viewing, with Principal Snyder beside her so she could work his huge cock at the same time. She was in all the way now, going faster and harder as her Mom's butt loosened and she could work up a rhythm. Her naked body pressed and bounced against Dawn's, the younger teen keeping herself in place and acting as a base whilst Buffy was the worker. Buffy didn't mind, she was enjoying herself too much, and the audience weren't seeming to care either, most of them lost in a frenzy of jacking and sucking. Even Faith was relaxed, her hand down her own pants as she sat on one of the chairs and watched the show with a grin on her face.

"Aarrrrghhh, yesssss, yessss, oh my God, yessss," Joyce was enjoying it as well.

Buffy went quicker, at the same time pressing herself closer at Dawn so their naked tits rubbed and massaged each other. Her sister could be as irritating as any younger sibling at times, with a cocksure attitude and a smart-ass mouth, but she also had an ultra-hot body, which she could see why the Mayor had gone for. On top of that she was as dirty and depraved as the rest of her family, why else would she be double-fucking her Mom in front of an audience? The brunette teen might have read Buffy's mind, as she wiggled her titties, pressing them harder against her older sister and moaning gently in obvious excitement as she went down and in.

Beneath them their Mom squirmed and shrieked as her daughters shared her ass, "Aaaarrrrghh, fill me girls, stretch my hole wide."

The two teens continued to work together in a way they seldom managed when asked to do the dishes or prepare dinner; they slammed their Mom's butt so co-operatively it was like they were in a contract with it. The Milf screamed even louder, her howls echoing round the hall and merging with grunts and groans of dozens of schoolboys getting jacked off. Faith was grinning, walking around the threesome in the mat, like a tiger eyeing it's next meal. "Go for it B and D, you're hearing what you're sweet Mommy is saying. Be good girls and split her ass in two."

The teens upped their speed, Dawn panting with exertion as she gave it her all, Buffy knowing that if she did she would literally tear them Mom in half so instead keeping herself at her sister's level. Their strap-on shoved in and out, there was no doubt Joyce's hole was expanding as they worked and that she was enjoying it as she screamed even louder, so high-pitched that it was a wonder people didn't fall away with bleeding eardrums.

Dawn was starting to slow and though Buffy gripped her sister closer to take some of the strain, their Mom was starting to flag as well, her head falling forward onto the mat and her arms stretching out in front of her. Faith saw that the show was coming to end and stepped forward, taking both Dawn and Buffy's hands in hers and pulling them up, before raising them like a championship boxer. "The Summers!" she announced to a crowd who were more interested in jacking/being jacked off. 

The brunette grinned at them, "Don't worry you were great. That's going to be one hell of a movie."


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's have a look at the two of you," smiled Ted as Buffy and Willow entered the main room.

The two teens immediately struck a pose, which they hadn't been practising for the last twenty minutes in case Ted had a camera, moving back to back, half twisting and bending. Their short skirts began to look even shorter and their tits heaved at the cropped and tight tops which were a couple of sizes too small. They turned their faces to him and Joyce, their expressions taken from the cover of a porn magazine, designed to drag in readers with their dirty, but inviting stare. By no coincidence Ted did have a camera and he took a couple of snaps, smiling as the teens moved to their second pose, lifting their tops to wiggle their tits. He clicked again, a photo for the Summers family album and continued to take a shot as they turned their backs on him, moving to the third and final pose, bending over so their skirts shot up to expose their bare butts.

"You both look so lovely," cooed Joyce, standing beside Ted with a smile on her face and a plate of his cookies in her hand.

"Thanks Mom," grinned Buffy as she and Willow snaffled a couple each.

Ted put down the camera, still smiling pleasantly as he regarded the two teens, "In my day we had the prom to mark the end of High School, not an orgy."

"I'm much more up for the orgy," Buffy grinned and Willow nodded, unable to say anything as she was already stuffing a cookie into her mouth. "What with the Ascension tomorrow, everyone needs to relax tonight."

"It's also your sister's wedding," her Mom reminded her, "That's also important. Though not as important," she quickly added.

"Yeah, sure Mom, but as she's marrying the Mayor they kinda come together don't they?" Buffy said.

"Which reminds me," said Willow swallowing her crumbs, "I've been meaning to ask, given he turns into a demon is the marriage before or after?"

"It's after, he'll be in demon form for when Dawn says her vows, but he's said he's going to revert to human form for their wedding night." Joyce smiled, rightly proud that her youngest was about to marry the Mayor who ranked only behind Principal Snyder and Ted in Buffy's pantheon of heroes - though admittedly it was a distant third.

"It's so exciting," grinned Willow, ever the romantic, "and if he's looking for a volunteer to join him and Dawn for a bridal bed threesome you know where to look..."

"If he is, I have first dibs," Joyce laughed, "Mother of the bride privileges...and if he wants someone to DP her, well Ted's willing to volunteer, aren't you dear?"

Ted smiled back, nodding slightly to show he took his duties as Dawn's almost step-father seriously. Then he turned to Buffy, "What about you for tonight? Is Dick going to be partnering you?"

It was a bit of a sore point for Buffy, despite being desperately in love for over a year Principal Snyder had still not acknowledged Buffy was his girlfriend. As far as virtually anyone in her school knew (apart from Will) she and Snyder had done no more than pass in the corridors, it was especially galling when she had to listen to the locker room talk from teens he had banged over lunch in his office. Still Buffy didn't want to act the martyr, nothing was more off-putting to a man in demand than a whiny girlfriend. As Snyder was very popular Buffy knew how lucky she was that she was his girlfriend, even if secret and she got to bang him every weekend and a couple of times a week in between - not even Cordelia and Harmony could match that... "Um, he's not mentioned anything."

"That's a shame Buffy," her Mom sympathised, "Every girl wants to get butt banged at her High School orgy... I would have if we hadn't been having a boring prom."

"I guess I'll just sit by the punch and watch," said Buffy.

"Surely he wouldn't mind if you gave a quick handjob or two, that doesn't really count," suggested Willow.

"I wish... but no I think tonight I'm going to look like the only virgin in the room." Buffy gave a small shrug, she would have loved in some ways to be going out and getting as much cock as her friend was going to get, but she was a one man teen. She forced a cheerful smile, "but you make sure you have a good time."

*

In the hall a cheesy eighties cover version was being belted out by a band which looked like throwbacks to the seventies. Willow immediately unhooked her arm from Buffy and made a beeline to a couple of the football team. By the time Buffy had got over to the drinks table, her friend had already dropped to her knees and was busily unzipping the flies of the guys so she could blow them. Around the hall others were doing the same, coupling, tripling and quadrupling off (even an ambitious fivesome as some of the Math club got themselves in a circle). Buffy was pleased to see Xander was already banging some petite blonde on one of the 'bang' mats that had been laid out for that purpose. 

A guy she vaguely knew came up to her and politely asked her to fuck. She almost wished she could say yes, aware that she was getting a reputation in the school that might stick with her the rest of her life. But she sadly shook her head, hinting that she would have done had she not promised the first fuck to a nameless someone else. He grinned, not taking it badly, and went to join one of his buddies in dping Cordelia.

Buffy turned to the drinks table. The punch was so far virtually untouched, the horny teens having other priorities. Beside the bowl Jonathan Levinson stood, looking a little guilty as he stood with his beaker in his hand. As she reached for the ladle he blushed, "You're having some punch?"

"Yes, unless you're about to tell me its poisoned," Buffy grinned to show she was joking.

"Not poisoned, but I may have added a small kick," he reached surreptitiously into a pocket and pulled out a small silver flask, which he shook to show was empty. "Some vodka for flavour."

Buffy took a ladle, it wasn't like she was going to need her reactions to be fully functioning tonight. In fact now she thought about it she hadn't patrolled for months - the Mayor's regime was much more effective at controlling demonic activity than the Watcher's Council; and less bloodily too - at least for the demons. She sipped the drink, the vodka gave it a tang, but despite Jonathan's efforts there was too little for it to be more than a flavouring. 

"You think the sacrifice will hurt tomorrow?" Jonathan seemed to want to talk. 

As she wasn't getting fucked there wasn't anything else for Buffy to do but talk; so she shrugged "I'm not sure. You're one of the chosen aren't you?" Buffy knew it was an honour to be the half of the senior year who were to be sacrificed to bring about the Mayor's immortality. Still she felt a little guilty that she was glad she wasn't one of them - getting your flesh ripped from your very bones sounded painful even if she didn't say it.

"I hope it doesn't. I mean I don't mind, I'm willing and all that, but I don't want to let the side down by screaming."

"I'm sure people won't mind, its a mass sacrifice, I think they're expecting noise," Buffy responded.

"Yeah," he nodded still looking anxious. 

Buffy didn't blame him, it was a big day tomorrow. "You ought to go and fuck someone," she suggested.

"You up for it?" he asked eagerly, his nerves forgotten.

"Um, kinda not able to, might have a friend coming later, sorta suggested he might be my first tonight, don't want to disappoint him," Buffy burbled.

However luckily Faith chose that moment to swoop by, she pulled a bigger flask from her jacket and poured it in, "Bourbon," she explained, "It and vibrators are a girl's best friend." She turned to Jonathan, "I've just promised your friends, Warren and Andrew they can double-fuck me, you wanna come join us and make me airtight."

He nodded eagerly, Buffy's rejection forgotten and followed Faith, as she walked and stripped to a mat in the middle of the room. Buffy watched jealously, wishing it was her going to the mat with Principal Snyder, and with Ted and the Mayor waiting there to drive their large dicks into all her holes. She took another ladle of punch, Faith's addition had added more kick than Jonathan's.

"Enjoying the orgy, Buffy?" Miss Calendar came up. She looked at the punch bowl, "I hope no-one's being adding anything to it whilst I was away, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on it, but I got waylaid."

As her tits were out over her dress and her hair still had drying clumps of cum in it, the diversion hadn't been because she'd needed to mark some homework. She saw Buffy looking at her and smiled, "Xander and I've given each other hall passes for the night, he only gets one senior year orgy and he should enjoy himself. So should you, I never saw you as a wallflower."

"I thought I should keep an eye on the drinks in case anybody spiked them," Buffy lied and quickly changed the subject, "You look like you're having fun as well."

Jenny nodded and smiled, "Xander's not the only one who's got a hall pass, there's plenty of young studs here I've had my eye on over the last two years, believe it or not teachers have needs." 

Given exactly who Buffy was fucking she knew that, but she forced herself to smile and nod in agreement. Jenny continued on however, "There's so many of them and I might treat myself to some hot lesbian action as well, perhaps a threesome, when I make out with one of the cheerleaders whilst I'm rammed by a footballer, mmmnn, that's making me hot. I might have some punch..."

"It's not very nice," said Buffy, "A bit strong."

Miss Calendar ignored her and ladled some into the cup. Buffy quickly moved on, she didn't want a detention on her last day - even if she hadn't spiked the drink, she hadn't stopped Faith and Jonathan either. 

The hall was filled with the sounds of sex. grunting and squealing, panting and gasping, the slap of body against body and the rub of flesh against the mats. Buffy avoided the copulators as she moved around, feeling jealous of the frenzied fucking that she couldn't join in. Jenny Calendar wasn't the only teacher who was realising long-held ambitions about banging students. Ms Litto was sucking the cock of one guy whilst manhandling the other, whilst Mrs Jackson was going all lesbian cougar and kitten with a cheerleader - the two of them sixty-nining passionately, Buffy noticing as she got nearer it was Harmony. On the mat next door was Cordelia, covered by a trio of nerds; she was sharing the mat with Amy who was covered in alliance of Math, English and History teachers - each using a different hole. Buffy paused to watch for a moment, listening to the two teens screaming in pleasure; a couple of other on-lookers joining for a moment to cheer and applaud them on. Not wanting to stay long enough in one place that people started to notice she wasn't getting fucked and started hitting on her Buffy moved on.

She could see Principal Snyder on the edge of the room and her heart leapt with love as she sighed at her man. He was looking across the hall, and for once there was a smile on his face - satisfaction. And why shouldn't he have, thought Buffy, tomorrow there'd be the Ascension and as one of the architects his and Ted's rewards would be a power only second to that of the Mayor. She continued to look at him, and he was still so fuckable. Her pussy quivered and she reached under her tiny skirt to touch it, rubbing the slit as she imagined it and other holes being ripped open and pounded by her lover's massive dick.

No-one said anything to her as she slipped her fingers over her hole, probably no-one even noticed as most people were much too engrossed in other things, the few not fucking were, like Buffy, watching the grunting and ramming bodies on the floor. The teen eased a finger into her pussy, wishing it was thicker and longer and attached to Principal Snyder's pelvis. Her moans were lost in the loud cries and shrieks that were filling the hall, the ground almost seeming to shake as dozens of horny seniors went at it like it was their last night on earth (which for some of them it was). Buffy drove her finger in quicker, adding a partner and then a third, so she could stretch her pussy hole and pleasure her hidden spots. Cum dripped down her fingers and wrist, a flood of passion as she slammed herself. "Ooohhh," she moaned, "Ooohhh, yes."

In her minds eye Snyder was turning her on her front, ramming her from behind over the stage, filling her pussy with his large manhood and then swapping holes to stretch open her ass until he was cumming inside her, his warm seed spurting down and deep. "Ooooohhh," she moaned again.

"Drink?" asked Willow. She was naked apart from her socks and pumps, cum matting her hair and trickling from her pussy. A wide grin was on her face and two glasses in her hand.

Buffy pulled her fingers from her pussy, "Thanks Will," she took the drink and sipped it. There was hardly any alcohol in it, it must have been spiked back. "How was your fucking?"

"Really good, front and back filled together. You know over the years I may have said some less than complimentary things about footballers, I take it back, those boys bang," Willow grinned. She hooked her arm through her friends, "Come on it's only one night, at least he's not fucking anyone - I've just seen him inspecting the punch and pouring in more juice."

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, knowing her friend was right, but hating being unfucked by Principal Snyder. She straightened a little as Cordelia, head of the orgy organising committee, climbed onto the main stage, like many of the teens she was in a serious state of undress, wearing only her cheerleader skirt and one sock (why she'd been left lop-sided was a mystery to Buffy). 

The brunette topped the microphone and addressed those people not fucking. "It's time to announce the Sunnydale Senior Year slut and stud; and I can tell you there's been some competition."

"Just hurry up and announce," Willow said sotto voce as Cordelia explained the voting system in depth (which could be boiled down as counting who had the most votes). She then continued to talk through the security system in place (the shortened version of which could be summarised as locking the results in the school safe overnight).

Eventually Cordy came to a halt and took a breath, "Sunnydale's sluttiest senior, as voted by you..." she paused for an imaginary drum roll, in reality the squeals of Harmony as she got banged a few feet away. Buffy crossed her fingers, hoping it was Will, it was who she had voted for, "... Faith Lehane."

The naked brunette walked up the stairs grinning widely. Buffy clapped politely, she supposed Faith was a reasonable winner, though she suspected that there had been a few votes cast because she was the Mayor's adopted daughter and had his talent for winning elections. Cordelia slipped a crown on her head, which Faith immediately pushed to one side to give herself a cocky air. Cordelia waited a few moments before moving on. "Now for stud of the year..." Buffy's fingers remained crossed, though if she had hoped that Willow would win the slut, she knew her vote for the stud had no chance. "A very popular choice, he's big dicked and has fucked most of the senior year to our complete satisfaction, no more than complete satisfaction, the best lay ever..."

"I voted for Principal Snyder," Willow said in a whisper."

"Thanks, Will, at least he'll get two votes," Buffy said, "The rules didn't say you had to vote for a senior did they?" She was glad her friend had put a tick beside her man, as had she.

Cordelia was continuing to extol the virtues of the winner without actually naming him, talking about how he'd manage to take her and Harmony together and leave them both swooning with pleasure by the time he'd finished. As she ended the anecdote she seemed to realise she hadn't said who it was, "... the winner is... Principal Snyder."

Buffy wasn't the only one clapping and cheering, though she might have been the only one so happy that tears were forming in her eyes. Her man was the school stud, the best bang in Sunnydale High, it was an honour for him and she felt so supportive. Her hands banged together so hard they hurt as he walked up onto the stage to take a grope of Cordy's cunt and receive his crown, which he immediately placed on the table behind. Cordelia waited for the applause to die down, "If this was the prom this would be the stage where by tradition we'd ask the Queen and King to take their partners and dance..."

The crowd didn't seem that interested in a waltz, Cordelia waited for the boos and hisses to die down, a broad beam still on her face, "... however as it's an orgy the organising committee thought we'd have a new tradition and out slut and stud are up for that. They're going to have the next bang with their partners, Faith... you got someone in mind."

The other Slayer grinned at Cordy and nodded, "I'm gonna dyke it up, you fancy it Willow?"

The redhead nodded eagerly, unhooking her arm from Buffy's and rushing up to the stage as the senior year cheered. Once there she began to kiss Faith, the two of them immediately pressing their naked bodies together and feeling down for each other's pussies. Cordelia gave a smile, but otherwise ignored them as she turned to Principal Snyder, "So, sir, who are you going to fuck?"

Buffy could feel her stomach constricting and her breath stopping as she waited to hear which slut he was going to fuck; there was such a choice and all would be begging for it. She told herself not to be jealous, that he was a man with needs and it was right that she supported him, his reputation was important and she didn't want to risk ruining it by them being seen as a public. He spoke and the crowd went wild.

For a second Buffy wasn't sure she'd heard right and she clapped automatically with a fake enthusiasm, it was only when Cordelia called out, "Buffy Summers, come on up," that she realised she wasn't having hearing problems, but that her man was going to show the world they were fucking. A huge grin broke across her face and she bounded up onto the stage, pulling off her top as she did so.

"This is so hot, you acknowledging me in public as your girlfriend," Buffy murmured as she helped him out of his jacket and undid his tie.

"Acknowledging you as my top fuckhole," he corrected her with a lecherous leer, kicking off his shoes. Buffy blushed at her mistake. She wasn't totally sure of the difference between a fuckhole and a girlfriend, but she knew she loved him unconditionally and if he wanted to use a different words for their relationship she was fine with that. Her hands slipped under his open shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and exposing his weedy, but sexy, body. She pushed her naked tits at him, rolling and rubbing them at his chest. At the same time, with practised expertise, she was undoing his belt and zip, her hands reaching into his pants to find the treasure within. She found it under his Y-fronts, ten inches of pulsating prick, already hard like steel.

"MMmnn, yes," she moaned in anticipation as she both pulled down his pants and underwear and fished out the cock. It felt so good in her hand, thick and long, the blood pumping through it so it seemed to beat in and drum as she gripped. Beside her she could see Willow and Faith making out passionately, their bodies clenched together. In front of her Cordelia had found a dildo from somewhere and was working it in and out of her cunt as she watched Buffy stroke the hard dick. And behind, from the sounds, the orgy was resuming with increased energy.

"You know what to do Summers," said the Principal.

She did. Dropping to her knees Buffy began to kiss and lick her man's hard shaft, worshipping it like she was a nun in the Church of Snyder. Her tongue flickered round his balls, painting them with little specks of wet saliva and he grinned happily. He was not, however, as happy as Buffy. She had been hiding this for near two years and now it was out in the open that she was Snyder's girlfrie... fuckslut, the blonde teen was so brimming with joy it was if every Christmas present she had ever asked for had arrived at once. Her mouth slipped over his large cock, rolling over the mushroom head and down the thick trunk. It might not taste of anything, but it was yummy all the same. Her head bobbed down as she went at him with enthusiasm and he gave a grunt of appreciation, leaning one hand on her shoulder as he used the other to push her head further - not that Buffy needed telling, she knew he liked it deep.

Willow was on her knees, her face buried deep in Faith's twat, the dark Slayer moaning in pleasure as the redhead found the right spots. Buffy reached out her hand, taking her best friend's. Willow squeezed it. Buffy squeezed back, if there was one thing she was enjoyed more than sucking Principal Snyder in public, it was doing it whilst her bestie dyked out on Faith's cunt. The two teens sucked and licked with an equal enthusiasm and energy, their mouths almost glued to the genitals of the older man and brunette Slayer. Buffy could hear them both grunting and panting as she and Willow gave it their all. 

"MMmnnn, ooohhh, that is so hot," Cordelia was perched on a table a few feet away, driving her dildo in and out of her pussy. She didn't have to self-service herself for long as Jonathan got onto the stage and advanced on her. The class nerd took the Queen Bee there and then, his cock pounding into her hole and making her cry out with enthusiasm, no-one batted an eyelid - it was that kind of night.

"Uurrgghh," Buffy almost choked as she pushed herself all the way down Snyder's shaft. She probably would have done if she hadn't become used to taking it so deep. It still felt uncomfortable, but as she knew her man enjoyed it the discomfort was more than worth it. Snyder held her head in place while he jerked his hips back and forth, brutally face-fucking her, making her eyes water uncontrollably and her throat wretch up bile. Her friend squeezed her hand, as if Buffy needed support, the blonde gripped back, even though she didn't. Snyder enjoyed her throat almost as much as her ass and she knew that no matter how much it might choke her and make her gag she would survive. Snyder was thrusting even harder than normal, though, turned on by the orgy he could see and Buffy could hear. Buffy heaved again, her white bile covering his dick.

"That's it, Summers, you hot little whore," snarled Snyder, "Show the school what you can do, that you're the deep-throat bitch of the year." His hand gripped her head, forcing it as far forward as Buffy had ever been, his huge dick hammering at her tonsils, filling it and making her choke and wretch painfully hard. She went to it, ignoring the burning in her throat and the way the muscles of her oesophagus were stretching agonisingly, concentrating instead on giving her man the best deep-throat she could. He grunted, seemingly content with her mouth's ministrations. "Go on, suck it slut, make it nice and wet, lubricate it for where it's going."

The thought of his dick hammering her ass was such a big turn on that Buffy couldn't help but use her spare hand to rub at her cunt. Snyder didn't seem to mind, his concentration still on fucking her face and Willow was doing the same, fingering herself deep as she lapped Faith eagerly. Buffy thrust in her own digit, driving it back and forth with powerful strokes. It had been a couple of weeks since she'd had a real cock in their, though plenty of dildos (including her Mom and sister's strap-ons) as Snyder preferred her ass and face, only fucking her in the cunt if she was being dp'd. Buffy did like it when her pussy was used. It was the easiest hole to be stretched and the least discomforting to have ten inches of dick pound down, - it was definitely a design flaw from the guy upstairs not to have made ass holes more easily stretchable. Still it was more important that she pleasured Snyder than herself, that was the thing about being his girl... fuckhole.

She gulped for air as Principal Snyder pulled out, her saliva dripping from his hard cock. "Turn around, on your hands and knees," he ordered and Buffy enthusiastically obeyed.

The sight that met her was amazing, a hundred, probably more teens fucking and sucking in front of her. The whole floor was a sea of heaving, trembling naked flesh - with only the most conservative of seniors wearing more than a pair of socks or a half undone bra. They were all going at it hard, every conceivable sex act taking part - girls sucking guys, guys lapping girls, girls lapping girls, straight missionary position, reverse cowgirl, anal, double-penetration, girls being made airtight, guys sharing a hole (pussy and ass), sixty-nines, seventy-nines, triangles, squares, slurpathons so multi-shaped Buffy couldn't even think of a name, titty fucking, deep-throating, straps-on and double-ended dildos, butt-plugs and titty clamps, a whip and a couple of paddles; one couple - more daring than most were even holding hands and kissing.

"Wow, that's so hot," giggled Willow as she got on her hands and knees beside Buffy.

"Yes, but not as hot as us getting fucked together," giggled Buffy, "I can't believe Principal Snyder is going to bang me in public." She smiled broadly, it didn't even matter that no-one was really paying attention apart from a furiously masturbating Anya and even she was switching her view from the four on the stage to the crowd on the front. "This is the best night ever."

"I'm so happy for you," smiled Will, "I know you wanted this so much."

"Less talking more action," said Snyder, slapping Buffy's butt as he moved behind her. Beside him Faith had got herself a strap-on and was moving behind Willow, grinning as she gripped the redhead's ass cheeks. Across the room the band began to play an almost good version of 'The Power of Love' (Jennifer Rush version). Buffy gave a small groan as her man grabbed her buttocks, yanking them forcefully apart so her could see his favourite hole.

"Fuck me please, fuck my tight Slayer ass," she moaned, rolling her body invitingly. 

"MMmnnn, yes," moaned Willow as she was entered by Faith's toy.

Buffy had a couple of seconds listening to her friend's groans and then Snyder's dick was pushing at her hole, as with a practised ease he broke her sphincter seal and entered. His large cock always felt so good in there, like it belonged. It stretched her and stimulated her, pleasuring her so deeply that she always came loudly and passionately. It's length meant it went deep and it's width meant that it filled and expanded the hole, leaving her anal nerve endings zinging and singing. Tonight was no different and within moments Buffy was squealing in excited ecstasy as the cock drove into her hole. 

Snyder grasped her waist and went at it with even more power and force than normal, almost like he was in a competition with the young Slayer next to him over who could fuck their partner the hardest and deepest. Neither Buffy nor Willow was complaining, both young women squealing and rocking as the anal orgasms tore through them both. Their cries joined the general cacophony of orgasming teenagers, shrieks, squeals and screams, together with grunts and pants and the loud yells and shouts of passion. 

"Take it Summers, take it," grunted the Principal as he pounded her.

"Yes, oh my God, yes, I love you, I love your big dick," screamed Buffy in reply. She rocked and bounced enthusiastically, working her ass back at his cock and making sure she was the best ride she could be.

"Aaarrrghh, yessss, yesss, oooohhh fuck my ass Faith, fuck my butt hole, I'm bi for you," screamed Willow, rolling with the same intensity as Buffy, her long red hair whipping around like her was aflame. 

The two friends went at in unison, banged by a High School Principal and a high school drop-out. The band moved to another song, a disco beat disguised as a power ballad. Across the hall teenagers banged to the sound of the music. The teachers began to join in, inspired by their Principal's example to bang some of the hottest seniors. Through the orgy Buffy could see Xander dping Ms Moran with a basketball player, whilst making out with Jenny Calendar as she took in the butt from one of the band. 

"I'm going to sit down, I'm tired of doing all the work," said Snyder, "but come park that hot little hole down on my cock."

He moved to one of the chairs, sitting on it his legs astride and his cock up. Buffy climbed on top of him, her petite body resting against him as she placed her feet on his thighs and lowered her open asshole onto his large cock. She went down as he came up and soon they were in a perfect rhythm, his large rod ripping her open and sending her to pleasureland. The new position also made it easier for her to finger herself, making her cunt quiver with joy as she drove two fingers in. She screamed in ecstasy and went harder, making the chair tremble beneath them. 

It was an even bigger turn-on that she could now see Willow and Faith going at it; she knew her friend was more into guys than women, but she seemed to be enjoying the change - the strap-on Faith was wielding acting like a substitute cock. Faith was grinning and going harder, her ass rebounding repeatedly as she slammed the dildo deep. "Yeah Willow, mmmmnn, you're loving this plastic prick, we should have had you join in the Summers family orgy - a bit of red amongst the blondes and Dawnie. You'd have been a star."

"Aaaarrrrghhh, fuck me Faith, oooohhh fuck fill my ass."

"Yessss, yessss," Buffy was aware she was shrieking as well, babbling incoherently as her brain was atomised by her lovers hard cockmanship. "AAarrrrghh give it me harder."

She could see Xander had finished fucking the teacher and was having a quick drink, looking around at the fucking frenzy and wondering where to go next. She was surprised when Snyder snapped, "Harris here."

Xander looked as surprised and then guilty as if he'd suddenly remembered he'd forgotten to hand in his homework assignment. He gave a last look at Jenny (being made airtight by the some of the Math Club - two guys and a girl) before trooping up. Snyder slowed his fucking to a halt as the teen approached. "You ever have Buffy?"

"No, we're just friends," Xander said, looking quiet disappointed.

"She DP's good if you want to join in," Snyder grinned.

Xander eyes widened and his mouth opened like a goldfish who'd just found out the castle under the sea was make of fish food. He nodded eagerly before looking at Buffy to make sure she was happy. The blonde leaned back against her lover, making sure she spread her legs open for Xander as she did and smiled welcomingly. "Fuck, yes, I'm in," grinned the young man, his large dick immediately springing back into attention.

If Buffy had a favourite sex-act it was definitely double-penetration; she came so hard when Principal Snyder had his dick in her ass sharing her with Ted or the Mayor. She was sure that Snyder ramming her ass, Xander would be no disappointment either; her friend certainly knew how to pleasure his teacher-girlfriend. She rubbed her pussy in excitement, easing it apart as Xander slipped his cock into the wet hole. He was as big as Ted, almost the same size as the Mayor and whilst he was never going to be as fulfilling as Principal Snyder (no one could be) his thrust were soon stuffing her hole and stretching it.

"Mmmnn, double-fuck me boys," she groaned, "Hit my holes hard."

Her legs spread wider, moving up and around Xander so heels were rubbing and bouncing at his ass as he drove in and out. To keep her balanced Snyder gripped her waist hard and made sure his cock was shoving deep into her ass, holding her like a pole. The blonde shuddered and shivered, screaming loudly as the two dicks rammed fast. She known Principal Snyder was a studly hunk, who could bang her to oblivion; on his own or in partnership he knew how to fuck, making her cum again and again. Xander was good as well, despite already shooting tonight his cock was hard and his energy high, his hands gripping at her shoulders as he slammed at her hard, not treating her as a friend, but just as a fuckhole - which was what she desired.

"Aaarrrghhh, yessss, fucccckkk, yessss, ram me hard," the teen screamed.

She wasn't the only one sharing, Faith had moved to Willow's front and the redhead was eagerly sucking the dark-haired Slayer's fake cock as Amy drove a second plastic phallus into her from behind. A small queue was forming of women who wanted to bang Willow, all of them looking greedily at the redhead as she was bounced back and forth between her two current belles. 

Buffy turned her head back, looking at Xander as he rammed her, his face twisted with effort and sweat dribbling down him. She was surprised to see that behind him there was a gathering of her male classmates, all stroking their dicks and looking like they were waiting for a turn. Snyder seemed to recognise what she was thinking as he grunted, "You want to take more cock, Summers, compete for class slut with Rosenberg?"

"I want to be fucked by you," squeaked Buffy, recognising that was the proper answer, before gasping, "Anyone else is a bonus."

"Hmmmpf. Pull back a moment Harris," Snyder ordered and as soon as her friend had done so, the Principal pushed her forward and onto her knees. He pulled his own cock out and moved to the front, "Suck it Summers."

Buffy immediately started down the dick, not caring where it had last been. Snyder glanced round, "Mears, you want to have Buffy ride your cock. Get over here. Summers get up and straddle Mears." Buffy did as she was told, she wouldn't have said Warren was her favourite person, he was kinda creepy and strictly speaking wasn't even a student here. But she raised herself and let the young man underneath her before guiding herself down onto his cock. Snyder pulled her forward forcing her mouth down his dick, so her lips were pressed at his balls. "You can come back and finish now Harris, use her ass."

"Oh God yes, I've been wanting this for a long time," moaned Xander as he pushed his hard cock into her gaping ass. He began to pump, as did Warren and Snyder continued to grip her head, jerking it up and down his own large dick.

Buffy thudded between them, all holes filled. She was in heaven, not only was she getting three dicks, one of which was Snyder's massive and delectable one, her long cherished hope of the Principal acknowledging her as his was finally happening, as he gang-banged her in public. It was enough to make a girl cum; which she did violently and energetically, her teen tits bouncing and swaying as her body shuddered from pleasure. 

"Take it Summers, take three dicks at once you whore," snarled Snyder lovingly. He drove his cock at the teenager's mouth and throat, face-fucking her with a brutal passion. Buffy thrashed back against him, forced forward by Xander's equally enthusiastic pounding. He eyes swam, the make-up smudging as water moistened the gap underneath. Principal Snyder grunted and suddenly she could taste his delicious sperm in her mouth. She swallowed and choked, drinking down the salty liquid as he pulled out, some more cum dribbling between her lips before she managed to close her mouth and gulp it down. 

The Principal stepped back and nodded to the school quarterback, slapping him on the back as he stepped forward, "Stuff your cock in her mouth."

"Yes please," Buffy nodded to show she was fully in accord with Snyder's plan. Dale stepped forward and Buffy grasped his legs whilst opening his mouth for his cock, already salted and pussy flavoured from earlier fuckings. Xander and Warren continued with her other holes.

Not to be outdone Faith had invited Anya to join her and Amy in strap-on fucking Willow, and as Amy began to flag the dark Slayer quickly replaced her with Harmony, the blonde giggling as she pushed her strap-on into the redhead's butthole. Willow squirmed and shuddered, obviously cumming hard but unable to scream it out as Anya's toy went in and out of her mouth. 

Xander grunted and let out an oath, his dick spurting his seed into Buffy's butthole. He was barely out when Adam was in, the long-haired student grasping the blonde and pounding away. Buffy came and came again, sweat staining her and her cunt leaking her juice like she was a broken pipe. Warren cried out as he came and Buffy briefly moved position so that Jonathan was beneath her, his cock hammering her well-used whilst Adam continued in her cunt. Dale had cum, shooting over her face so she was dripping goo down her chin and nose, so as she went reverse cowgirl on Jonathan she pushed her head back so that she could suck Scott as he stood over her.

Her and Willow were pounded back and forth like they were cheap rag dolls. One after the other the guys came in or over Buffy, pulling out to be replaced by more seniors. Buffy lost count off how many drove their dick into her holes, all she knew was that there were plenty and the orgasms came as thick and fast as storm flood down a river. When her mouth was empty she screamed and shrieked in pleasure, crying out her enjoyment to the whole hall - then another cock would be pushed towards her lips and she suck it down greedily. Her other holes were continually being fucked as well, her both being rammed so hard and so often sore, luckily as a Slayer she could take the aches and pains. Even if she couldn't the orgasms would have been enough to keep her going; that and Principal Snyder standing near by - watching with a happy smile on his face.

"You can take it Summers, I know a whore slut like you can manage multiple cock," he said, obviously proud of her. He turned, "Anyone else want to fuck Summers, I can vouch she's a dirty skank, but a great bang." 

More guys nodded, Snyder becoming the most popular Principal in the State as they joined the queue. Buffy came again as another cock was withdrawn and another entered, her naked tits bounced and jiggled as she was slammed from multiple directions. Just feet away Willow was in a similar position, except the cocks she was taking were plastic, wielded by women. Faith was still pounding her - the benefits of Slayer stamina -, though she'd moved from hole to hole, now lying underneath the redhead and hammering up as two other teen girls took Willow's ass and mouth. She certainly looked like she was enjoying her part in the orgy as much as Buffy, even as her friend watched the young redhead arching and bucking as she orgasmed.

Yet more dicks penetrated Buffy, she no longer looked at who owned them, concentrating instead on riding them and being ridden. Her whole body was a sea of pleasure, orgasm after orgasm striking through her, shredding her very being into small atoms. She was dripping from cum where people had shot their loads, it smothered her face and mussed her hair, dripped down from her chin, nose and forehead and trickled between her breasts. More oozed and seeped from her ass and pussy, in the latter case mixing with her own juice as she leaked like a broken hose. She looked at her man. Principal Snyder was hard again, his cock pointing towards her like a missile. Another guy came shooting his load into her ass. Principal Snyder stepped forward, "My turn again."

No-one disputed his rightful place in Buffy's ass and he stepped behind her, gripping her cheeks as if he needed to move them to get into the gaped asshole. "Hurry up," he snapped to the others fucking her, before nodding towards Willow, "Anyone who wants a go Rosenberg is now available for male dick." Faith nodded her agreement, whilst still pounding at the redhead's cunt to show that it was going to be a bi-sexual gang-fuck. The two guys in Buffy hurried up as Snyder gripped her ass cheeks, stabbing his fingers into them and working them with his hands as his cock shaft rolled over the open hole. Soon the guys had cum, shooting yet more sperm onto and into the blonde Slayer.

Buffy giggled and waved her butt at Snyder, whilst she loved having more than one cock at a time, she was willing to give it up for more Principal Dick. He slapped her butt playfully, stinging it red. He had other ideas, "You want to share Summers' asshole Harris."

Xander nodded eagerly, before again looking at Buffy who nodded just as enthusiastically, "Come share my butt, you needn't worry about stretching me, I'm not a double-anal virgin."

Xander grinned and stepped over her. Buffy gasped in pleasure as Snyder's dick pushed into her gaped asshole, quickly driving all the way down, the walls giving no resistance to his hard member. He worked it in and out for a few moments, before Xander's cock joined him - for a brief second sitting on the edge of the crater and then pushing in. 

"Aaarrrrghhh, yessss," Buffy's ass was tender and sore from the mass banging it had been receiving and having two dicks stretching her wasn't the way to soothe it. However, if it was painful it was also exciting and exhilarating, even as her anal passage was stretching all the nerves were screaming their pleasure, the ecstasy magnifying as the two men, pushed themselves in. "AAArrrghh, double-pound my ass, stretch it until it rips."

"Huh, huh," grunted Xander, "Yes sure thing Buffster."

"Stuff it all the way in, Harris, don't hold back," instructed Snyder.

"Yes, Principal Sir," said Xander - no doubt regretting all the uncomplimentary things he'd said over the year about the teacher. He drove down harder, matching Snyder's speed and intensity, the two them quickly working out a pattern that enabled them to maximise the slamming of the Slayer's butt. Buffy certainly appreciated it, her cunt squirted her pleasure and her screams reverberated around the hall, drowning out the crowds of other orgasmic cries.

Snyder was gripping her waist and Xander her ass cheeks, both using them as levers as they rammed their large dicks in. Buffy came again, shrieking out, "Yessss, aaarrrghh, oooohhh my assssss!" She loved double-penetration and double-anal penetration was the best type, especially when it was her man fucking her. 

Beside her Willow was also get a double-anal, her first Buffy thought - or at least she'd never mentioned having it before. Faith had swapped holes again and was butt-slamming the redhead, her dildo joined by Jonathan's cock in stretching Will's backhole. From the way she was screaming and bucking she was having as much fun as Buffy...

"AAaarrrrghhh, yeessss," the blonde teen screamed "Double fuck me, fill my ass with dick and stretch me like a trampoline."

It was hard to believe but Buffy was sure they went faster, pounding their dicks down her chute like it was oiled. She came again, almost immediately bucking as an another orgasm tore her. Her ass was agony, but a good pain as it was intermixed with ecstatic pleasure and bliss. She enjoyed it more knowing how much Principal Snyder loved banging her ass and sharing it with friends, she vaguely wondered if she'd be seeing more of Xander - he was no longer a student so Principal Snyder no longer had to keep a professional distance. If he ass-banged like he was doing at the moment, Buffy could live with repeat sharings, perhaps with Ted filming them for the family collection. Her finger rubbed her throbbing pussy as she trembled and with the thoughts of the movie she came again, her cunt dripping girl cum.

"I'm ready to cum, you ready Harris," said Snyder.

"Yes, sir, I'm ready," replied Xander.

There was a pop as they withdrew their cocks and Buffy reached round to grasp her cheeks pulling them apart and keeping her hole open. She could hear the grunts and feel the jerks as they worked their cocks like porn stars for the last bit. The warm cum splattered all over her ass, down the hole and glazing the open rosebud, blast after blast of semen spitting over her skin, seeping down over the curved rump and slipping into the sexed-up anal chute.

"Anyone else want a go?" said Snyder, "There's plenty of time to go and Summers' ass can take two at once."

A more or less orderly line formed...

*

Buffy was glad the Ascension was a stand-up ceremony, even with Slayer healing her ass was still aching from the orgy last night. She wasn't sure how many dicks had been up it, she'd been loosing count even before the repeated double anal and continually taking two at once had really messed up her Math. She tried to calculate how many guys there were in senior year and then added the teachers, before remembering she'd been taken with a strap-on by Faith amongst others - she gave up, the answer was a lot. She guessed from a few grimaces from the other teen girls she wasn't the only one with a sore butt, but the smiles on their faces weren't just from the ceremony in front.

Dawn was there, looking resplendent in her jet black wedding dress, or wedding corset and veil if Buffy wanted to be accurate; and the corset only covered the teen's tummy, leaving her pussy and tits out. It was different from other weddings Buffy had been to, but she'd been told demonic weddings to humans were much more relaxed about dress code. However, revealing dress or no, Dawn looked blissfully happy as she stood with her Mom on one side (also tits out) and Ted on the other; the Mayor was a few feet away leading a chant of the teachers as they covered themselves with the menstrual blood of virgins. Faith was standing smiling, wearing an expensive dress the Mayor had insisted she wear and watching her adopted father achieve his ambition. Principal Snyder, who if truth be told Buffy was giving the most concentration on, was taking the time to remind those that survived the Ascension that school would be closing permanently and the importance of absolute obedience to the Mayor and his minions (of which he was proudly one).

The chanting reached a crescendo and then suddenly stopped. The Mayor stepped forward, gave Dawn a reassuring smile, and raised his hand. 

The senior audience on one side began to scream agonisingly and whilst Buffy still wanted to admire Snyder and look at him lovingly, the shrieking was so loud and pitched she automatically turned. The teenagers across the way were shaking and shuddering the cloaks and caps they'd been wearing ripping away and whirling into a storm above their heads. Willow took Buffy's hand for reassurance, Buffy glanced down to see that the redhead's other hand was taking Xander's. She turned back to watch.

The sacrifices screamed as one and their skins peeled off, flying towards the Mayor to vanish into him as they reached. A pink mist followed as the blood and muscles and innards were ripped away and pulverised, it entering the Mayor's mouth almost like he was swallowing it. Then there was silence and for a few moments a hundred skeletons stood in place, their bones as bleached white as chalk, before they all collapsed in a heap.

Buffy was aware that everyone was applauding and she joined in, turning back to the stage where the Mayor had turned into something between a cross between a dragon and a snake. Snyder stepped forward to the microphone, "Do you Richard Wilkins take Dawn Summers to be your wife..."

*

It was several days after Ascension and things were changing in Sunnydale as hundreds of demons, from across the world, arrived, attracted by the Mayor's new rule. Buffy's street had already got a dozen new vampiric and demonic neighbours, the newcomers evicting and in some cases eviscerating the previous owners. On a more positive note the wedding night had gone well, the Mayor returning to human form and inviting the bridesmaid and the bride's Mom to join him and the Bride for a few days honeymoon, leaving Buffy at home to entertain Ted and Snyder.

Which was why she was happily polishing the cock of Principal Snyder, after doing Ted, who was sitting relaxed on the sofa opposite.

Snyder groaned in pleasure and pulled at Buffy's hair bringing her deeper onto his cock, at the same time lifting his hips to press it into her mouth. Buffy gagged and gasped, realising that not all the liquid in her mouth was her own bile as Snyder pumped his salty semen into her. She swallowed it gratefully, before pulling herself up and licking the remaining traces of her protein breakfast from her lips.

As Snyder buttoned himself up again, Ted asked, "So what are your plans now the Mayor's decided we no longer need a schooling system?"

"I'm going to take the building and turn it into a whorehouse, there's plenty of hot little sluts in this town who won't need much paying in cash if they get lots of cock and plenty of demons with money to burn."

"Sounds a good idea, doesn't it Buffy?" Ted grinned.

Buffy nodded enthusiastically, she was sure Snyder would be an excellent a pimp as he had been a Principal. Snyder leered at her and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "I think you should give up the job in the burger bar now there are new opportunities on offer."

"Yes," Buffy agreed, then asked "New opportunities?"

"In my whorehouse, as the orgy showed you're the dirtiest slut in Sunnydale and there's plenty of demons who'll pay a good price to stretch a Slayer's ass wide."

"You mean I'd be working with you?" Buffy hadn't known she could be so excited; the thought of seeing Principal Snyder every day was making her feel giddy and breathless - it was all she could have hoped for the future.

"In a manner of speaking..." Snyder leered.

"Oh my God, yes, I'll be a demon whore for you, baby," Buffy beamed.

She'd never been so happy...

*

The End

*


End file.
